Tudo Pela Herança
by Madam Spooky
Summary: IK. Para os irmãos Inuyasha e Miroku, a rotina consistia em um apartamento barato, um televisor e uma garrafa de sake. Agora eles terão a chance de aplicar o golpe que poderá mudar tudo, mas a vida tem uma forma irônica de lidar com certas oportunidades.
1. A Festa

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir. 

-

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA **

Por: Madam Spooky. 

-

**Capítulo 1 -** A Festa 

-

-

**- Madame Kaede vai dar uma festa. - disse Inuyasha lendo a notícia no jornal enquanto enchia um copo com cerveja barata. - A velha nem se lembrou de nos convidar e justo nós que somos os únicos sobrinhos dela. **

**Do outro lado do apartamento de um cômodo só, com os braços apoiados na janela que tinha vista para os muros gigantescos de um presídio de segurança máxima, Miroku olhou para o irmão e sorriu. **

**- A festa é em homenagem a nossa prima Kikyou, lembra-se dela? **

**Inuyasha abriu a boca deixando escapar um resmungo ininteligível. Claro que ele se lembrava, saíra com ela uma vez quando eram mais jovens em uma tentativa de agradar a velha Kaede. **

**- Eu acho que a Kikyou não ia gostar de ver na festa dela o cara que a deixou plantada na porta de uma boate em seu primeiro encontro enquanto dirigia por ai completamente bêbado com duas mulheres que nunca vira na vida. - disse Miroku com ar divertido. **

**Inuyasha cruzou os braços descontente. Ele lembrava muito bem daquela noite e não acontecera como Kikyou fazia questão de contar por ai. Ela fora dançar com outro cara deixando-o sozinho no balcão e foi ai que as duas mulheres o abordaram. Elas conseguiram deixa-lo tão bêbado que ele não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido até acordar no dia seguinte em um quarto barato de hotel, com a pior dor de cabeça que já sentira na vida, sem o casaco de couro, os sapatos e a carteira. **

**- Não se preocupe com isso, Inuyasha. - continuou Miroku, agora com uma expressão mais séria. - Tia Kaede não nos convidaria de qualquer maneira. Lembre-se que ela nunca se deu bem com o nosso pai e sempre nos jogou na cara que ele perdeu todo o dinheiro que tinha com jogatina e mulheres deixando como herança apenas seus dois filhos imprestáveis: nós. Se estamos quebrados, pelo menos não é nossa culpa. **

**Os dois ficaram em um silencio incômodo, ambos querendo dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto, porém sem saber exatamente se valia a pena. Inuyasha foi quem falou primeiro: **

**- Se eu tivesse tanto dinheiro quanto aquela velha, sairia desse pulgueiro para sempre. - ele disse mais para si mesmo que para o irmão. - Eu viajaria pelo mundo e nunca mais voltaria a este país. **

**Miroku balançou a cabeça com um suspiro de censura. Talvez o fato de estarem quebrados fosse culpa deles sim, afinal, o único emprego que ele conseguira com seu pouco estudo fora um serviço mal pago como entregador em uma loja de departamentos. Quanto a Inuyasha, apesar de ter começado a faculdade, nunca conseguira passar mais de uma semana no mesmo trabalho por causa de sua incompetência e falta de interesse até que desistiu argumentando que não nascera para empregos comuns. Agora tudo o que sabia fazer o dia inteiro era ver televisão e esvaziar garrafas de cerveja. Aquele lugar sequer seria limpo se Miroku não vivesse lá. **

**- Continue sonhando, irmão. A velha Kaede jogará todo o dinheiro no mar antes de nos deixar um centavo. **

**Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada aquela tarde. Miroku logo voltou para o trabalho enquanto Inuyasha continuou no apartamento ocupado no que sabia fazer melhor: nada. **

~*~*~*~ 

**Kagome Higurashi encheu a bandeja redonda de prata com canapés e se dirigiu ao salão de festa em um ritual que já repetira cinco vezes naquela noite. Em seguida começou a andar entre os convidados de modo a deixar os tira gostos ao alcance de quem os desejasse. **

**- Kagome! - era a voz de Sango do outro lado da sala. **

**Estava acenando disfarçadamente de modo a não deixar os outros garçons perceberem, pois elas não tinham permissão para conversar em horário de trabalho. Kagome respondeu com um sorriso e caminhou disfarçadamente até onde a amiga estava. Chegando lá, começaram a sussurrar uma de costas para a outra de modo a parecer que continuavam servindo os convidados. **

**- Você já viu a senhorita Kikyou? - perguntou Sango animadamente. **

**Kagome franziu a testa confusa. **

**- Se eu vi quem?? **

**- Ah, Kagome... - Sango sorriu. - Você não presta mesmo atenção, não é? Kikyou é a neta da senhora que está dando a festa. Parece que estão dando as boas vindas a ela agora que voltou dos Estados Unidos onde estava estudando... algo assim. **

**- Eu não sabia... - disse Kagome. A verdade é que nunca prestava atenção nos anfitriões daquelas festas. Tudo o que importava era fazer o seu trabalho e ser paga depois. Não era aquilo que planejava fazer a vida toda, mas enquanto não conseguia dinheiro para seguir com os estudos, tinha que continuar servindo canapés e outros petiscos estranhos em lugares como aquele. - O que há com essa senhorita Kikyou? **

**- Ela está descendo as escadas nesse momento. **

**Kagome seguiu o olhar de Sango até o centro do salão onde uma jovem descia graciosamente as escadas enquanto deslizava a mão direita pelo corrimão. Tinha os cabelos negros, compridos e soltos jogados para trás deixando a mostra um rosto jovem e bonito. Ela sorria timidamente, mas mantinha a cabeça erguida em uma postura nobre e altiva. Qualquer um podia perceber que Kikyou era naturalmente bonita, mas o vestido comprido azul, colado a seu corpo, e a discreta camada de maquilagem no rosto destacava-lhe a beleza deixando-a deslumbrante. **

**- Ela é muito bonita. - disse Kagome sentindo-se subitamente diminuída diante daquela mulher. **

**- Se parece muito com você. - Sango comentou. **

**Kagome riu mais alto do que planejara chamando a atenção de alguns convidados que a fitaram com olhar reprovador. Ela se desculpou com um sorriso envergonhado e voltou-se para a amiga falando ainda mais baixo que antes: **

**- Está ficando louca, Sango? Olha para ela e em seguida para mim e meu uniforme de empregada de bufê. **

**Sango deu de ombros. **

**- Ela pode estar vestida como uma Barbie, mas o as feições são as mesmas. **

**Kagome sorriu. Uma Barbie... quem pensaria nisso se não Sango. Nunca conhecera alguém tão franco e desatento a superficialidades quanto ela. Olhando bem para Kikyou, talvez elas se parecessem um pouco, mas não mais do que um tecido colorido de seda se parecia com um de chita de mesma estampa. **

**Naquele instante, um homem acenou para Kagome e ela atravessou o salão com a bandeja afastando-se de Sango. Era um cavalheiro alto de cabelos muito claros que conversava com Kikyou cortejando-a descaradamente. Próxima aos dois, a senhora Kaede os observava com atenção parecendo um tanto contrariada. **

**O homem pegou um dos canapés na bandeja de Kagome e agradeceu sem olhar para ela. Ele tinha um rosto muito bonito, mas uma atitude de superioridade que o tornava desagradável a primeira vista. **

**- Sabe, senhora Kaede. Sua neta continua adorável, não mudou nada durante os anos que esteve fora. **

**Kikyou sorriu lisonjeada, mas a avó assumiu uma expressão ainda mais contrafeita. Se a intenção daquele homem era conseguir a simpatia da mulher de idade, estava falhando miseravelmente. **

**- O que está fazendo no país, Sesshoumaru? - ela perguntou sem nenhuma tentativa de disfarçar a irritação. **

**- Negócios. - disse ele sem tirar os olhos de Kikyou. - Mas fico muito feliz de poder ter vindo... **

**A senhora Kaede abriu a boca para responder, mas um grupo de conhecidos aproximou-se dela conversando e rindo fazendo com que desistisse. Quando se afastou para atende-los, Kikyou aproveitou a distração da avó e puxou Sesshoumaru pelo braço na direção do jardim. **

**Durante todo o tempo, Kagome observou sem nenhum interesse enquanto equilibrava a bandeja de canapés quase vazia entre as mãos. Os convidados que conversavam com a anfitriã não pareciam muito interessados na comida e ela aproveitou para afastar-se discretamente de modo a reabastecer a bandeja na cozinha. **

**- Eu odeio esses eventos. - disse entediada. **

**- O que é que você odeia? **

**Era Sango novamente. Vinha carregando um pequeno balde de gelo. **

**- Festas, Sango. Eu odeio festas!! **

**- Sei... - a amiga sorriu. - É o que você sempre diz. Mas sabe... estou certa de que não odiaria estar aqui como convidada, pelo menos eu não odiaria. **

**As duas seguiram juntas para a cozinha enquanto riam da idéia. Quando poderiam ser convidadas para uma festa em um lugar como aquele? **

**Sango não vinha de uma família de muitas posses, para ela aquilo importava bem menos que a Kagome que já vira dias melhores em sua vida antes de uma série de acontecimentos, aos quais ela costumava se referir como uma onda de azar, a levassem a ter que trabalhar para ajudar nos gastos de casa. **

**- Eu não gosto quando você faz essa cara. - disse Sango com um suspiro. - Está remoendo os acontecimentos irremediáveis da sua vida nova, não é? Kagome, você está muito melancólica essa noite... Acho que seria uma boa idéia convidarmos alguns amigos para ir a algum lugar quando acabar nossa hora e você? Nós saímos as sete, não é tão tarde assim, há tempo para aproveitar antes que você tenha que estar em casa. **

**Kagome parou para pensar naquela sugestão se perguntando se seria uma boa idéia. Por que não? Souta e Shippo estavam na casa do pai em outra cidade e a mãe dela trabalharia até tarde. Ela abriu a boca para aceitar o convite quando um grito ecoou vindo do salão. **

**Sem pensar, Sango e Kagome, acompanhadas de outros garçons e alguns assistentes de cozinha curiosos, correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegaram na sala a tempo de aproximar-se do corpo caído da anfitriã, Kaede, antes que um grupo maior se aglomerasse em volta dela. Ao lado da mesma, uma mulher de meia idade vestida com um espalhafatoso vestido vermelho cheio de plumas gritava histericamente: **

**- Ela está morta!! Ela comeu um daqueles canapés e agora está morta!! A comida está envenenada!!! **

**Ouvindo as palavras da mulher, os outros convidados começaram a falar entre si todos de uma vez afastando-se da comida com expressões preocupadas. Algumas mulheres desmaiaram. Um homem, já de idade, correu para fora berrando a seu motorista que estava se sentindo mal e precisava de um médico. Na confusão, ninguém parecia estar muito preocupado com o estado da anfitriã. **

**Sango foi a primeira a recuperar-se do choque. **

**- Alguém chame uma ambulância! - sugeriu. Como ninguém a atendeu, correu até o telefone e discou ela mesma para a emergência. **

**Kagome olhava para todos os lados sem saber o que fazer. Ora, ora, vejam só, a festa de súbito tinha ficado interessante, mas movimentada demais na opinião dela. **

**Sem poder ajudar em mais nada, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher caída no chão e checou-lhe o pulso do jeito que ensinavam nas aulas de primeiros socorros nos tempos de escola. Não havia dúvida, a mulher estava morta. **

**- Eu já chamei a emergência. - Sango tinha voltado ainda com o telefone na mão. **

**Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou em um tom de voz quase inaudível: **

**- Tarde demais, ela está morta... **

**As duas jovens abaixaram a cabeça em silêncio. Não conheciam bem àquela senhora, mas sentiam-se tristes por não terem podido fazer nada por ela. **

**As sirenes da ambulância já podiam ser ouvidas se aproximando e um grupo de convidados aflitos já faziam fila para serem atendidos com medo de realmente terem sido envenenados. **

**Pelo visto a noite não acabaria tão cedo... **

~*~*~*~ 

**Do outro lado da cidade, dirigindo um caminhão cheio de pacotes a serem entregues ainda naquele dia, Miroku olhou para o céu onde uma estrela despencava deixando um rastro dourado para trás. **

**- Que bonito... - ele disse sonhadoramente. - Uma estrela cadente... Dizem que aparecem quando uma alma abandona esse mundo... Não! Prefiro pensar que é um sinal de boa sorte. Talvez algo de bom esteja prestes a acontecer. **

**-**

**-**

CONTINUA

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Olá!! 

Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic de Inuyasha. 

Eu gosto muito de fanfics ambientados em universos alternativos e tentei escrever um em que não houvesse magia, outros mundos nem youkais... Não sei quantos capítulos terá, mas espero que não muitos. 

Reviews são muito bem vindos, assim saberei se devo mesmo continuar. 

Obrigada por ler e até mais. 

**Madam Spooky =^-^x= (madamspooky@hotmail.com) **


	2. Os Herdeiros

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**  
  
**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-

  
**Capítulo 2** – Os Herdeiros

-

-

_**"Ótimo, maravilhoso, não poderia estar mais perfeito".**_  
  
**- Tudo bem com você, Kagome? – perguntou Sango. – Você está com uma cara esquisita...  
  
Kagome fitou Sango com o rosto vermelho. Aquela era a pergunta mais idiota que poderia ouvir naquele momento. Estava há mais de quatro horas esperando na sala fria de uma delegacia e Sango ainda tinha coragem de perguntar se ela estava bem.  
  
- Eu estou bem, estou ótima! – respondeu irritada. – MELHOR QUE SE ESTIVESSE EM UMA PRAIA NO CARIBE!!  
  
- Kagome, não precisa ficar assim. – Sango sorriu. – Não é como se estivéssemos sendo acusadas.  
  
- Sango! – Kagome fitou a amiga como se ela tivesse ficado louca. – Nós estamos esperando aqui há horas!! Não sabemos o que eles querem de nós, não sabemos se estamos com problemas, não sabemos de nada! Como é que você consegue ficar tão calma??  
  
- Eu não matei a senhora Kaede, ninguém matou, ela apenas engasgou com um dos canapés. Estávamos só cumprindo a nossa obrigação, não é? Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos não estamos trabalhando.  
  
Kagome respirou fundo e afundou na cadeira. Nunca iria entender Sango. Elas estavam em uma sala fria de delegacia, sentadas em cadeiras desconfortáveis, sem receber nenhuma informação sobre se estavam ou não com problemas já há mais de quatro horas e a amiga agia como se estivessem realmente descansando em cadeiras de praia à beira mar. Se não a conhecesse desde que eram crianças, desconfiaria que ela realmente tinha ficado louca com a visão daquela senhora morta no meio da sala. Ah, mas uma coisa era certa: ela não ficaria ali a noite inteira, mas de jeito nenhum.   
  
Levantou-se rapidamente com a intenção de gritar por alguém quando um homem usando o fardamento policial apareceu.   
  
- Eu sinto muito por fazer com que esperassem tanto, senhoritas. – disse ele com o tom de voz de alguém que estava apenas cumprindo uma obrigação enfadonha. – Nós estávamos interrogando as pessoas presentes na festa.  
  
- Claro, primeiro os ricos esnobes, não é? – explodiu Kagome e Sango teve que segura-la para que não avançasse no policial.  
  
O homem ignorou o gesto da garota e continuou:  
  
- Não há dúvidas que tudo foi um infeliz incidente. A velha engasgou e morreu, mas parece que alguma daquelas senhoras histéricas gritou que a comida estava envenenada e acabou causando pânico na festa.   
  
- Sim. – concordou Sango sorrindo, ainda segurando os braços de Kagome. – Mas espero que tudo tenha sido resolvido satisfatoriamente.  
  
- Sim, sim... vocês podem ir agora.   
  
- Obrigada. – Sango agradeceu e empurrou Kagome para fora da delegacia. A garota ainda estava muito irritada, seus olhos pareciam exalar faíscas na direção do policial. – Vamos embora, Kagome, você viu que já está tudo bem.   
  
- Tudo bem??? Você viu o descaso com que ele nos tratou???  
  
- É melhor irmos para casa, já passa das onze e a sua mãe deve estar preocupada.  
  
- Onze???  
  
Kagome olhou para o relógio de pulso e dessa vez foi ela a puxar Sango e começar a correr em direção a parada de ônibus mais próxima.  
**  
  
~*~*~*~  
**Quase amanhecia quando Miroku terminou de fazer as entregas e finalmente pôde voltar para casa. Subiu devagar as escadas do prédio muito antigo onde vivia, sem dar muita atenção aos bêbados que cambaleavam pelos corredores e ao casal do primeiro andar que brigava atirando coisas um no outro como faziam todos os dias desde que ele se lembrava. Naquele momento só conseguia pensar no quão convidativa era sua cama depois de uma noite de trabalho. Àquela hora, provavelmente, seu irmão deveria estar dormindo em frente à TV com o corpo coberto de batatas fritas que ele gostava de jogar para cima e pegar com a boca em uma brincadeira estúpida que nunca dava certo. Miroku estremeceu diante da imagem do chão cheio de restos de comida e latas de cerveja que o esperava. Precisava ter uma conversa com Inuyasha o mais rápido possível e seria naquele dia mesmo, assim que conseguisse descansar por algumas horas.  
  
Com os olhos semicerrados e a mão trêmula de cansaço, Miroku vasculhou o bolso em busca das chaves para em seguida tatear a fechadura até finalmente conseguir abrir a porta. O apartamento – se é que aquele cômodo pequeno e desarrumado podia ser chamado assim – estava completamente iluminado e com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, rodopiando na frente do televisor, estava Inuyasha.  
  
- Venha, Miroku. – o jovem de cabelos compridos puxou o irmão pelo braço para que dançasse com ele. – Hoje é um dia especial, nós temos mais é que comemorar.  
  
Miroku piscou três vezes antes de soltar-se e recuar de volta para a porta. Esfregou os olhos com força até sentir-se mais ou menos desperto e olhou para o outro com desconfiança e um certo receio.  
  
- Você está louco, Inuyasha?? – perguntou mantendo a expressão confusa. Talvez finalmente os anos de sedentarismo tinham lhe subido a cabeça.  
  
Em resposta recebeu apenas uma gargalhada animada.   
  
- Eu sabia que não devia te deixar aqui tanto tempo vendo televisão e bebendo. – Miroku arrancou a garrafa de cerveja das mãos de Inuyasha rapidamente. – É melhor me dar um ótimo motivo para eu não te levar direto para um psiquiatra.  
  
- Ouça Miroku. – Inuyasha o empurrou pelos ombros até que se sentasse na única poltrona do lugar e começou a explicar-se. – Eu estava dormindo, é verdade. Você sabe que eu sempre adormeço depois da terceira cerveja...  
  
- Terceira garrafa?  
  
- Talvez tenham sido três caixas... mas caixas pequenas! Bom, isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero dizer é que acordei com o jornal da manhã. Você sabe o que eu penso desses noticiários, uma perda de tempo. Nunca se vê nenhuma notícia boa, mas hoje... – nesse ponto Inuyasha afastou-se com um grande sorriso, o que era muito estranho vindo dele que estava sempre de péssimo humor. – Hoje foi diferente! Você lembra da festa da velha Kaede? A de ontem à noite na qual nós não estivemos?  
  
- Bom, nós não estivemos lá, mas... sim, claro, eu me lembro.  
  
- No meio da festa. – ele mal podia conter o riso. – A velha Kaede conversava com sua preciosa neta e seus convidados esnobes enquanto comia um abençoado canapé...  
  
- Isso saiu no noticiário matutino? – Miroku estava mais confuso ainda.  
  
Inuyasha riu mais uma vez agora segurando o estômago para não começar a gargalhar e interromper a explicação na metade.  
  
- Espera, ainda não contei o melhor. – disse ele conseguindo a atenção de Miroku. – A velha engasgou com o canapé e... morreu.  
  
Miroku esbugalhou os olhos em uma expressão de completa surpresa.  
  
- Está dizendo que tia Kaede...  
  
- Bateu as botas, abotoou o paletó...  
  
- Isso é terrível. – disse Miroku agora com o rosto entre as mãos. – Nós não éramos muito íntimos, mas ela era nossa tia. – ele fitou Inuyasha com um olhar de pura censura. Kaede podia não ter sido a melhor tia do mundo, mas divertir-se com a morte dela era algo inaceitável.  
  
- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou Inuyasha recuperando o costumeiro mal humor. Esperava que Miroku ficasse tão satisfeito quanto ele, mas pelo visto acontecia exatamente o contrário. – A velha morreu e a Kikyou não é vista desde o dia da festa.   
  
- A Kikyou desapareceu???  
  
- Sim, foi o que disseram. – ele sorriu novamente. – Você sabe o que isso significa?   
  
Miroku manteve o ar de tristeza, mas agora um brilho de interesse tomava conta de seus olhos.  
  
- Nós somos os únicos parentes vivos?  
  
- Nós somos os únicos parentes vivos!!!  
**  
  
~*~*~*~  
**- Como é que é???  
  
Kagome apertou o telefone até o sangue fugir-lhe das pontas dos dedos. Não podia ter ouvido bem, podia? Depois de todo o transtorno pelo qual tiveram que passar durante e depois da festa, depois de todas àquelas horas na delegacia, depois de tudo não seriam pagas??  
**  
_- Sinto muito, Kagome, eu entendo que esteja chateada, também estou._ **- disse Sango do outro lado da linha.** _– Com a morte daquela senhora, todo o dinheiro dela foi deixado para a neta que ninguém sabe onde está. Só podemos esperar que ela apareça logo para resolver isso com a empresa... Está me ouvindo, Kagome?_  
  
**- Estou... – Kagome respondeu friamente. Estava furiosa com a notícia, mas não queria descontar em Sango. **  
  
_- Se você precisa muito desse dinheiro, talvez eu possa te emprestar um pouco..._  
  
**- Não! Está tudo bem... eu só não fico muito satisfeita com a idéia de trabalhar de graça.**  
  
_- Claro._ **– Sango pareceu mais tranqüila.** _– Eu tive medo que você quisesse fazer alguma bobagem levada pela raiva.  
Fico feliz que esteja mais conformada.  
_  
**_"Conformada..."_, Kagome pensou, _"pois sim..."._**  
  
**- E que tipo de bobagem você pensou que eu pudesse fazer? **  
  
_- Ah, sei lá..._** – Sango riu.** _– Incomodar os parentes daquela senhora por exemplo. Parece que ela tem dois sobrinhos que também seriam herdeiros em potencial..._  
  
**- É mesmo? – Kagome perguntou fingindo desinteresse. – E posso perguntar como você sabe disso?**  
  
_- Eu ouço muitas coisas no trabalho, ora... Quando fui à sala do dono da empresa perguntar sobre o pagamento, ele disse que tinha pensado em cobrar dos sobrinhos, mas acabou desistindo._  
  
**- Desistindo por quê?**  
  
_- Não sei. Isso eu não perguntei.   
_  
**Kagome ficou em silêncio pensando no que Sango acabara de falar. Então a velha tinha dois sobrinhos? Provavelmente tão ricos e esnobes quanto ela e a neta. Mas por que não quiseram cobrar as despesas da festa dos dois? **  
  
_- Kagome, você está ai?_  
  
**- Sim... eu preciso desligar... prometi para a minha mãe que buscaria Souta e Shippo na escola.   
**  
_- Kagome..._  
  
**Sem dar resposta, Kagome desligou o telefone e correu para pegar um dos jornais do dia anterior que falavam sobre a morte de Kaede. Passou os olhos rapidamente sobre a notícia, tinha certeza que citava qualquer coisa a respeito doa parentes da falecida.   
  
- Onde está... – ela passava as páginas nervosamente em busca de alguma indicação de onde os tais sobrinhos viviam. O jornal tinha feito uma matéria gigantesca sobre a vida da senhora Kaede e seu patrimônio que agora pertencia à única neta, Kikyou. Tinha que haver algo que a ajudasse... – Encontrei...!  
  
O que ela procurava estava em uma nota breve onde falava dos parentes vivos aspirantes a herdeiros. Além de Kikyou havia os tais dois sobrinhos que, segundo o jornal, viviam em um bairro afastado do centro que Kagome conhecia apenas de nome. Era estranho dois homens ricos viverem em um lugar que tinha fama de antro de marginais, mas isso não a intimidou. Ela precisava de dinheiro para voltar a estudar e ter uma chance de mudar de vida e aquele pagamento ajudaria muito.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o casaco pendurado perto da porta, algumas moedas para o transporte e saiu sem nenhuma intenção de voltar de mãos vazias.  
**  
  
~*~*~*~  
**- Não adianta! – gritou Inuyasha irritado recolocando o telefone no lugar quase com violência. – O advogado diz que segundo o testamento da velha, a Kikyou tem um ano para reivindicar a herança. Se não fizer, vai tudo para a caridade.   
  
Miroku deu de ombros conformado.  
  
- Se era a vontade de nossa tia, tudo o que podemos fazer é respeitar.   
  
- Que respeitar que nada!!! – Inuyasha elevou ainda mais o tom de voz enquanto chutava a poltrona e o que encontrava no caminho. – Nós passamos anos tentando agradar aquela velha e merecemos ficar com esse dinheiro!!  
  
Miroku balançou a cabeça com sua costumeira expressão ele-nunca-vai-mudar que usava sempre que discutia com o irmão sobre algo sem solução.  
  
- Se está no testamento, não há como nós nos metermos. É melhor você se conformar e parar de ligar para o advogado antes que ele chame a polícia.  
  
Inuyasha se sentou no chão emburrado. Não estava nem ai para o que Miroku dizia. Se havia alguma maneira de passar a perna na Kikyou e ficar com o dinheiro de Kaede, ele descobriria. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas uma série de batidas na porta fizeram com que se calasse.  
  
Miroku foi abrir agradecendo intimamente por aquela interrupção. Para surpresa dos dois, uma jovem de rosto bem conhecido entrou no apartamento antes mesmo de ser convidada.   
  
- Demorei um tempão para descobrir esse lugar e quase não consigo subir até aqui com todos aqueles bêbados cambaleando pelos cantos. Para sobrinhos daquela senhora milionária vocês vivem bem mal.  
  
Inuyasha e Miroku olharam um para o outro surpresos.   
  
- Kikyou...??**

-

-

  
CONTINUA

  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  


Bom, esse foi o segundo capítulo, no próximo é que a história realmente começa... O escrevi as pressas porque com as provas de final de semestre, acredito que só poderei voltar a escrever daqui há umas duas semanas, quando estiver finalmente de férias. Por causa da pressa posso ter deixado passar mais erros do que deixo normalmente... se foi esse o caso, minhas sinceras desculpas. ^^x  
Ah, eu quero deixar claro que não entendo nada de testamentos e heranças, se escrevi alguma coisa absurda, paciência comigo. ^^U Se for dar maior atenção ao testamento mais à frente, pesquisarei algo sobre o assunto.  
Muito obrigada a **Dai**,** Artemisa**,** Sayo Amakuza**, **Kiki-chan** e **Ana *Hakubi** pelos feed backs. Fico muito feliz em saber que alguém está lendo isso. ^______^  
Até o próximo capítulo e muito obrigada por ler. Comentários são bem vindos. **=^-^x=**  
  
**madamspooky@hotmail.com**  



	3. Um Plano

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-  


**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-  


**Capítulo 3** - Um Plano

-

-  


**Kagome piscou atordoada tentando compreender o espanto no rosto dos dois desconhecidos. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Por que eles a tinham chamado de...**

**- Kikyou...? - repetiu Inuyasha agora sem tanta certeza.**

**Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquela garota sem dúvida se parecia com a prima, mas ela não podia ser Kikyou. Não vestida da maneira em que estava, não gritando com eles como havia feito minutos antes e certamente não aparecendo na espelunca onde moravam no meio da noite, desacompanhada. Quando Kikyou queria falar com eles - e ela nunca queria - mandava um recado por um de seus muitos empregados esperando ser procurada. Aquela garota era coincidentemente parecida com ela, mas, definitivamente, não era a prima deles.**

**- Inuyasha, ela não é a nossa prima Kikyou. - disse Miroku observando a garota com um olhar confuso. Ela não era uma das mulheres com quem ocasionalmente saia depois do trabalho e Inuyasha não dera nenhuma indicação de que a conhecia. O que, então, poderia estar fazendo ali?**

**- Eu já percebi isso. - respondeu Inuyasha no tom irritado de sempre. - Essa garota histérica e mal vestida não pode ser a Kikyou.**

**Kagome cruzou os braços, irritada, mas não respondeu àquele comentário nada educado. Não era com gritos que convenceria os sobrinhos da velha senhora falecida a assumirem suas contas, além disso, estava muito surpresa com o modo como fora recebida para reagir rápido. Lembrava-se agora do comentário que Sango fizera sobre sua semelhança com a jovem da festa. Não levara aquilo a sério no momento, mas se os próprios parentes de Kikyou as tinham confundido, talvez elas tivessem mesmo alguma semelhança. Kagome Higurashi parecida com uma garota milionária, quem diria... Mas nada daquilo tinha importância. Viera para negociar, não para comparar-se a fosse lá quem fosse, e era apenas nisso que ela tinha que concentrar seus pensamentos.**

**- Ouçam, eu vim por causa da festa que a sua tia deu há alguns dias. - disse tentando por um fim depressa na situação. Quanto mais rápido aquilo fosse resolvido e ela pudesse ir para casa, melhor.**

**Miroku encarava a jovem com interesse. Ela podia não andar tão produzida como a prima dele, mas sem dúvida era bonita. Mas ela dissera algo sobre a festa de boas vindas que Kaede dera para a neta? Ele não estava prestando atenção. De qualquer forma, o que eles poderiam ter a ver com isso se sequer foram convidados? Ele olhou para Inuyasha a seu lado e percebeu a expressão do irmão se fechar. O rapaz ainda estava chateado por a tia não tê-los convidado para a tal recepção. Miroku lançou um olhar duro a fim de desencoraja-lo se por acaso desejasse ser rude com aquela garota, mas logo desistiu com um suspiro resignado. Desde quando um olhar seu faria Inuyasha desistir de qualquer coisa que desejasse fazer?**

**- A sua tia não teve tempo de pagar pelo serviço e eu vim saber se vocês não estariam dispostos a assumir essa dívida até que sua prima volte. - continuou Kagome falando devagar, de modo a ser o mais clara possível. Essas palavras capturaram novamente a atenção de Miroku enquanto, em Inuyasha, provocaram uma exclamação de surpresa. - Estou certa de que sua prima vai reembolsa-los assim que voltar e receber a herança e...**

**Ela não pode continuar quando viu os rostos dos dois jovens converterem-se em expressões divertidas que desmacharam-se em sonoras gargalhadas. De onde aquela menina tinha tido a idéia descabida de que eles teriam dinheiro para pagar os luxos da tia e da prima era o que ambos se perguntavam. Aquilo para eles era tão ridículo que não conseguiram parar de rir mesmo quando Kagome começou a ficar vermelha e os encarou exigindo silenciosamente uma explicação.**

**- Ouça, garota. - Inuyasha começou a explicar limpando as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, tão engraçado fora o que acabara de escutar. - Você acha que se tivéssemos dinheiro para pagar uma festa como as que a velha Kaede costumava dar, estaríamos morando juntos em uma espelunca de um só cômodo??**

**- Você não gosta de morar comigo, Inuyasha? - perguntou Miroku magoado.**

**- Eu gostaria bem mais se você não reclamasse tanto da minha cerveja. - Inuyasha respondeu em voz baixa sem desviar os olhos de Kagome.**

**- Eu sempre te dou dinheiro para a sua cerveja. - disse Miroku no mesmo tom de voz melancólico. - Você morreria de fome se não fosse por mim.**

**- Se eu não soubesse disso, não estaria aqui, não é mesmo?**

**Enquanto os dois discutiam o que Kagome entendeu como sendo problemas familiares que não lhes dizia respeito, ela sentou-se no único sofá na sala onde Inuyasha passava grande parte de seus dias, espalhado, vendo televisão. Como fora tão estúpida a ponto de pensar que vir ali resolveria alguma coisa em sua situação? Tinha sido uma grande loucura ir a um bairro como aquele àquela hora da noite atrás de dois desconhecidos que podiam muito bem ser maníacos, assassinos ou quem sabe mais o que. O que ela tinha de fazer agora era se desculpar e sair dali. Sango tinha razão, ela sempre fazia as coisas impensadas e coisas impensadas nunca davam certo.**

**- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso... - continuava a discutir Miroku. - Quer dizer que o seu irmão só serve para te sustentar, é isso? Responda, Inuyasha!**

**Mas Inuyasha agora tinha a atenção voltada para a outra pessoa no apartamento. Sentada no sofá como estava, com aquele olhar perdido, a garota se parecia ainda mais com sua prima Kikyou. Aquilo bastou para despertar no jovem um interesse calculista. Talvez o aparecimento daquela menina tivesse sido algo predestinado. Se o que ele estava pensando desse certo e a garota concordasse, talvez houvesse uma chance dos três mudarem de vida para sempre. Sim, porque o modo como a garota estava vestida e aquele pedido desesperado que a levara a procura-los denunciavam sua origem humilde. Ela certamente precisava de dinheiro tanto ou mais do que eles e, se fosse assim, não haveria como ela não concordar.**

**Ainda com o olhar voltado para Kagome, Inuyasha puxou Miroku para perto da porta. Não havia muito onde se pudesse ir dentro do apartamento, mas eles estavam longe o suficiente para que a garota não os ouvisse se falassem em voz baixa.**

**- Responda minha pergunta, Inuyasha! - Miroku não tinha percebido a reação do outro e continuava com a mente voltada à discussão.**

**Inuyasha suspirou irritado. Não sabia como ele e Miroku podiam ter o mesmo sangue sendo ele tão esperto e Miroku tão chato e conformado com tudo.**

**- Cale essa boca e me escute. - disse com uma certa urgência. As palavras faziam cócegas dentro da garganta, ansiosas para sair. Não era todo dia que ele tinha uma idéia brilhante como a que acabara de surgir em sua mente. - Olha para aquela garota, Miroku, e diga se você vê o mesmo que eu.**

**Miroku olhou para Kagome com um sorriso travesso.**

**- Ela é bonita, eu sei... - disse ele. - Eu ia convida-la para sair, mas se você está interessado, eu posso muito bem deixar essa passar. Afinal, não é sempre que você tem um motivo para sair de casa e...**

**- NÃO É NADA DISSO!! - Inuyasha gritou, mas imediatamente colocou as mãos sobre a boca de modo a abafar a explosão. Raios! Como Miroku podia ser tão tolo? Será que não tinha outro tipo de interesse em uma mulher que não fosse físico? - Não estava falando disso, seu idiota. - disse mais controlado. - Não vê que ela é igualzinha a nossa prima?**

**- Bom... Igualzinha, igualzinha ela não é, mas...**

**- Eu sei que ela tem uma aparência rude e um gênio forte, mas com um pouco de maquiagem e vestida decentemente, ela ficaria igual a nossa prima.**

**Miroku deu um passo para trás e quando falou parecia chocado.**

**- Olha, Inuyasha, eu sei que você gostava da Kikyou, mas usar uma garota para fingir que é ela enquanto sai com você é jogo sujo.**

**Inuyasha passou a mão pela cabeça segurando-se para não explodir em insultos. Miroku não era burro, mas sua mente depravada parecia sofrer de um bloqueio a qualquer outro tipo de pensamento. Ele até que vinha se comportando ultimamente, desde que duas mulheres o encontraram na saída do trabalho e lhe deram uma boa surra por ter estado se encontrando com ambas ao mesmo tempo. Era uma pena que estivesse voltando a ser o mesmo de antes justamente quando precisava que ele entendesse algo tão importante.**

**- Eu vou explicar, Miroku. - ele disse em voz baixa, apressando-se de maneira a explicar tudo antes que a garota resolvesse ir embora. - Aquela garota parece a Kikyou, certo?**

**- Certo... - respondeu Miroku se perguntando onde o irmão pretendia chegar com a pergunta óbvia.**

**- Kikyou está desaparecida, certo?**

**- Certo...**

**- E Kikyou é a única que pode sacar o dinheiro da NOSSA herança, certo?**

**- Cer... - subitamente Miroku entendeu onde Inuyasha estava querendo chegar e estancou incrédulo. Será que o irmão seria capaz de tamanha loucura por um dinheiro que sequer lhe pertencia? Pela a expressão que via no rosto dele, não havia dúvidas que sim. - Não pode estar falando sério... - ele conseguiu dizer.**

**- Ah, estou falando muito sério. - e dizendo isso, Inuyasha caminhou na direção de Kagome com um sorriso simpático que de maneira alguma era de sua natureza. Naquele momento, Miroku só pode comparar o irmão a uma serpente prestes a dar o bote e, pelo jeito abatido daquela garota, ela provavelmente sucumbiria rápido ao veneno.**

**Assim que percebeu o rapaz se aproximando, Kagome tratou de se levantar e fazer uma reverência na tentativa de se desculpar pelo mal entendido.**

**- Eu sinto muito. - disse ela. - Muitíssimo mesmo. Pensei que vocês fossem ricos e esnobes como a sua tia, mas já vi que me enganei. - Não era à toa que o dono da agência onde trabalhava desistira de cobrar deles. No futuro precisava ser mais cuidadosa e averiguar esse tipo de informação antes de tomar decisões como aquela. - Eu peço licença para me retirar, já está tarde e...**

**Ia caminhando em direção a porta, mas o jovem de cabelos compridos segurou sem ombro impedindo-a de seguir em frente. E agora, o que ele queria? Talvez se tratasse mesmo de um marginal ou coisa parecida... Se fosse isso, ela estaria realmente com um grande problema.**

**- Espere um momento, está tarde e a senhorita não deveria caminhar por ai sozinha. - disse gentilmente o rapaz estendendo-lhe a mão. - Eu a acompanharei até em casa se me permitir.**

**Miroku, do outro lado, esbugalhou os olhos diante da cena. Como Inuyasha podia ser tão cara de pau? Ouvindo-o falar até parecia que se preocupava com a garota. Mas não... Aquela jovem não aceitaria que ele a acompanhasse pelas ruas, aceitaria? Ela acabara de conhece-los, não podia ser tão louca...**

**- Puxa, muito obrigada! - Kagome sorriu aceitando a mão de Inuyasha que segurou a dela com firmeza. Ela normalmente não aceitaria um convite de um estranho como estava fazendo, mas aquele jovem parecia ser diferente, tinha um sorriso tão sincero que fora a ela impossível lhe dizer não.**

**- Inuyasha... - Miroku estendeu a mão na direção dos dois, mas eles já saiam e não lhe deram atenção. O jovem de cabelos curtos decidiu, então, que não interferiria, mas tampouco participaria daquele plano absurdo.**

~*~*~*~

**- Então o seu nome é Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha enquanto caminhava lado a lado com a garota pelas ruas semidesertas de Tokyo. - É um nome bem bonito.**

**- Obrigada... - ela respondeu timidamente. Ele era mesmo muito gentil e tinha uma maneira tão doce de falar que ela não conseguia evitar ruborizar-se sempre que ouvia aquela voz. - E você, como se chama?**

**- Inuyasha! - ele respondeu. _"Está no papo",_ pensou com um sorriso. A garota estava caindo direitinho em sua conversa. Antes que chegassem a casa dela, estava certo de convence-la a fazer o que ele bem quisesse. - Eu espero que não tenha tido uma má impressão do meu irmão Miroku, coitado, não raciocina direito. Não imagina que eu me mato de trabalhar todos os dias e o Miroku vive jogando na minha cara que é ele quem me sustenta. Pudera, o infeliz tem problemas com a bebida...**

**- Não, que é isso, eu entendo. - respondeu Kagome. - Toda família tem seus problemas...**

**Ela sorriu sem graça. Pobrezinho do Inuyasha... Devia ser difícil para ele falar assim do irmão, mas parecia estar preocupado com o que ela pensaria. Engraçado porque na casa dele tivera a nítida impressão de que o problemático era ele, não o irmão. Ah, que nada. Alguém tão gentil quanto aquele rapaz de maneira alguma podia ser um problemático, ai estava uma coisa impossível de se imaginar.**

**- Obrigado por me entender, Kagome. Você é uma garota muito compreensiva. - ele a viu ruborizar-se novamente e sorriu satisfeito. Pelo visto seria mais fácil do que ele esperava... Resolveu seguir com a encenação. - Sabe o que me dói? O desaparecimento da minha prima, Kikyou...**

**A menção do nome "Kikyou" fez Kagome lembrar-se do comentário desagradável que Inuyasha fizera quando ela chegara. **_Essa garota histérica e mal vestida não pode ser a Kikyou. _**Será que ele dissera aquilo porque era apaixonado pela prima e não gostara de vê-la comparada à mulher que amava? O pensamento fez uma sombra apoderar-se de seu rosto, uma mudança que foi prontamente percebida pelo seu acompanhante.**

**- Tudo bem, Kagome? - ele perguntou preocupado. A garota tinha que se manter alegre a seu lado. Qualquer resquício de desconfiança seria fatal para o que tinha em mente. - Você parece preocupada.**

**- Você e sua prima eram muito íntimos? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente.**

**- Éramos. - ele respondeu. _"Então era isso"_, sorriu. - Éramos íntimos...**

**- Eu imaginei...**

**- Como verdadeiros irmãos.**

**Kagome levantou os olhos e não pode deixar de se comover com a expressão triste no rosto de Inuyasha. Então ele e a prima não eram namorados, mas íntimos como irmãos... Por algum motivo ela sentira-se feliz com isso.**

**- Desculpe, não queria despertar lembranças tristes em você... - disse com um leve tom de constrangimento. - Eu entendo o que é perder alguém querido, embora no meu caso ele não possa mais voltar...**

**- Perder alguém querido...? - repetiu Inuyasha.**

**- Sim, meu pai. - Kagome parecia mais saudosa que triste com a lembrança. Certamente recordava momentos felizes eu passara com o pai. - Ele morreu há alguns meses e nos deixou em péssima situação financeira, minha mãe, eu, meu avô e meus dois irmãos menores. Por isso estou trabalhando nessa agência que fornece comida e criados em festas como a que sua tia deu. Dentro de pouco tempo sei que as coisas vão começar a melhorar e eu poderei retomar os estudos... Apesar de tudo, eu estou conformada. Não estou fazendo nada errado, não é mesmo? Apenas tentando seguir em frente... - ela sorriu, intimamente se perguntando o porquê de estar se abrindo daquela maneira com um completo estranho. Ele inspirava confiança, apenas por isso, e ela não costumava errar em seu julgamento sobre o caráter das pessoas. - Desculpe, devo estar te chateando com essa conversa. A verdade é que nem eu mesma sei direito por que estou falando tudo isso.**

**- Não! - disse Inuyasha, que ouvira o breve desabafo em silêncio, tratando de se recompor das impressões perturbadoras que tivera. Ao contrário de suas expectativas, dava para perceber que Kagome era uma menina muito honesta e isso tornava mais difícil que ela aceitasse participar de seu plano. Aquilo seria um problema... Onde mais ele encontraria alguém assim tão parecida com a prima Kikyou? A não ser que... - Eu entendo e acho maravilhoso que pense assim. - respondeu com o sorriso mais encantador de que era capaz. - Admiro a sua honestidade.**

**Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio por algumas quadras, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Kagome prestava atenção na rua que os levava cada vez mais perto de sua casa. Depois daquela noite voltaria a ver Inuyasha? Não tinha coragem de perguntar isso a ele... E quando Sango soubesse o que acontecera? Teria um ataque! Não pôde deixar de rir diante do pensamento.**

**Enquanto isso, Inuyasha só pensava em como faria para convencer aquela menina a concordar com seus planos e não via outra maneira se não engana-la. Sentia uma ponta de remorso quando pensava nisso, mas o sentimento era rapidamente esmagado pela lembrança dos milhões que o esperavam. Quando tudo acabasse, e seria logo, daria uma boa recompensa a Kagome e todos ficariam felizes. Isso mesmo, não havia mais no que pensar.**

**- É aqui que eu moro. - a voz de Kagome interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para a jovem que sorria envergonhada e devolveu o sorriso pensando no modo mais adequado de pedir para que se encontrassem outra vez. - Muito obrigada por me trazer. - ela continuou. - Eu sou muito impulsiva, não deveria ter saído assim tão tarde.**

**- Não foi nada. - respondeu Inuyasha. E com um olhar fixo e muito terno, disse: - Eu gostaria muito que pudéssemos nos ver outra vez.**

**Kagome sentiu as pernas bambas. Então ele também estivera pensando o mesmo que ela? Iam mesmo se encontrar outra vez? Aquilo era maravilhoso!**

**- Eu também gostaria muito. - ela respondeu tentando, sem sucesso, disfarçar a alegria que sentia com aquele pedido.**

**Inuyasha sentiu-se satisfeito. As coisas estavam indo por um rumo bem conveniente para ele.**

**- Saímos amanhã?**

**- Sim! - Kagome sorriu se sentindo quase feliz por não ter sido paga pelo último trabalho. Mas como tudo fora conseqüência da morte da tia de Inuyasha, ela logo se envergonhou daquele pensamento e desmanchou o sorriso limitando-se a se despedir de seu novo amigo para em seguida começar a afastar-se pelo jardim do casarão muito antigo onde vivia.**

**- Amanhã, às três? - Inuyasha gritou.**

**- Sim, eu vou estar esperando! - Kagome gritou de volta antes de desaparecer pelo contorno do alpendre.**

**- Mal posso esperar... - disse o rapaz maquiavelicamente antes de retomar o percurso de volta ao edifício.**

~*~*~*~

**No apartamento, Miroku andava de um lado para o outro esperando o retorno do irmão. No meio tempo em que se encontrara ali sozinho, imaginara um enorme sermão que daria a ele assim que atravessasse a porta da frente, mas quando ouvira o barulho de passos do lado de fora e a figura de Inuyasha finalmente entrara na sala, tudo o que pôde formular foi:**

**- O que aconteceu?**

**Inuyasha sorriu assustadoramente. Não era o sorriso de felicidade infantil de quando falava na herança, mas um sorriso perverso, de um garoto que acabara de fazer uma maldade que julgara muito divertida.**

**- Está tudo sob controle, irmãozinho. Amanhã faremos uma visita àquele lobo convencido.**

**-**

**-**  


CONTINUA  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Oi!! Inicialmente, desculpem-me pela demora. Agora eu estou finalmente em férias e terei mais tempo para escrever, mas antes tinha que terminar o capítulo do meu fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin que estava "abandonado" há semanas, sem contar com as férias que o meu computador resolveu tirar com o técnico...

Eu peço desculpas, como sempre, por eventuais erros de qualquer espécie (eventuais para não dizer freqüentes **_^^_**U).

Por fim, meus agradecimentos pelos comentários à **Artemisa:** E que golpista, você não perde por esperar. ^_~; **Kiki-chan:** Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo, espero que tenha gostado (ainda que o Inu se saiu um cachorro, com o perdão do trocadilho); **Kagome-chan:** Eu tenho intenção que seja um fic Inuyasha/ Kagome sim, mas romance não é o meu forte e anda tão devagar na minha mão... vamos ver o que acontece, depende mais deles que de mim, hehehe...; **Dai:** Muito obrigada pelo incentivo (e por ler meus rascunhos terrivelmente toscos antes), espero que já tenha tido uma folga das provas!! Nos vemos no msn.; **Chibi-lua:** O Inuyasha parece uma pessoa que você conhece??? Pobre coitado (a), é tão cara de pau assim? ^____^ Encrenca é o que não vai faltar, pode esperar para ver... E lembre-se, estou esperando seu fanfic novo. =^-^x= ; **Sayo Amakuza:** Verdade, coitada da Kagome, tenta resolver um problema para entrar em outro pior... fazer o que... Ainda bem que me livrei das provas, meus professores são cruéis. T_T; **Kisamadesu:** Oi! Obrigada pelos reviews. Eu também adoro AUs. Tenho umas idéias para um com magia, mas queria conhecer melhor o anime antes disso... Só sei mesmo o que vi até agora na TV. Espero que continue seu fanfic breve, gostei muito dele.; **Kagome-Chan:** Obrigada pelo incentivo. Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado razoável. Sei que foi só conversa, mas o próximo estará melhor (pelo menos eu tentarei).

**Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**  
  


_madamspooky@hotmail.com_  



	4. O Começo

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-  


**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-  


**Capítulo 4 -** O Começo

-

-  


**Miroku levantou-se da cama devagar. Ainda estava cansado do trabalho na noite anterior e logo teria que aprontar-se para começar tudo outra vez. Ele caminhou até os fundos do apartamento onde uma mesa velha e um fogão em petição de miséria tinham sido arrumados de qualquer maneira perto de uma pia ainda em boas condições. Na parede, acima da pia, um relógio em forma de um gato branco - que Miroku ganhara de aniversário de uma antiga namorada - marcava doze e quarenta e cinco.** **Ótimo, ele ainda teria muito tempo até as cinco da tarde. Poderia descansar um pouco mais antes de ir para o trabalho. **

**Tratava de fazer o caminho de volta para a cama quando Inuyasha saiu do banheiro - único cômodo da casa não compartilhado pelas mesmas quatro paredes.** **Estava muito bem arrumado, com um terno branco que ele já tinha há tanto tempo, que as mangas do paletó ficavam um pouco curtas, detalhe que tentava camuflar com uma camisa de mesma cor. Tinha penteado e prendido os cabelos para trás de modo a que ficassem menos revoltos que o habitual. Apesar disso tudo, o que mais chamou a atenção de Miroku foi o cheiro. Parecia que o irmão tinha tomado banho com a sua colônia importada, aquela que ganhara de uma garota com quem estava saindo seis meses atrás...**

**- Inuyasha! - ele gritou irritado. - Para onde pensa que vai usando a minha colônia sem pedir permissão?**

**Inuyasha aproximou-se sorrindo enquanto arrumava a gravata (felizmente tinha escolhido a azul clara, todas as outras que possuía iam do verde berrante à vermelha com bolas amarelas). Não parecia ter ouvido a pergunta.**

**- Você já está acordado? Pensei que dormiria até as cinco ou mais...**

**- Não se faça de desentendido! - protestou Miroku. Aquele era um filme antigo; ele fazia a pergunta e Inuyasha tratava de desviar sua atenção para algo menos importante. Mas ele não conseguiria daquela vez. Aquele interesse repentino em sair não estava cheirando bem e ele lhe arrancaria a verdade nem que tivesse que ameaçar não comprar mais cerveja. - Para onde vai?**

**- Ora, irmãozinho, desde quando se tornou tão desconfiado? - Miroku sentiu o irmão passar o braço por seus ombros e o cheiro daquela colônia - que nem era tão boa assim - ficou ainda mais forte em seu olfato. - Quando eu acabar o que começarei hoje, vamos ter dinheiro para comprar uma piscina dessa sua colônia malcheirosa, portanto nem se preocupe.**

**Dinheiro para comprar... Miroku não estava entendendo. O que sua colônia podia ter a ver com dinheiro? Ainda estava sonolento e precisou pensar um minuto inteiro antes de lembrar de tudo o que houvera no dia anterior. Kagome! Inuyasha marcara um encontro com Kagome, não? Será que ainda tinha intenção de usa-la naquele plano idiota? Por um instante ele sentiu o pânico subir-lhe a cabeça, mas foi ai que um dado importante lhe ocorreu, acalmando-o: a garota não sabia de nada, pensava que o irmão estivesse interessada nela. Quando ele falasse sobre o plano, o melhor que conseguiria era um tapa na cara e ser chamado de maluco. Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência aceitaria fazer parte de uma armação como aquela, disso ele tinha certeza.**

**- Por que está sorrindo, Miroku? - Inuyasha perguntou inocentemente.**

**- Ela não vai cair na sua conversa, nunca vai convence-la.**

**Foi a vez de Inuyasha sorrir.**

**- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.**

**Dizendo isso, acenou, mantendo o sorriso, e saiu sem dizer mais nada.**

~*~*~*~

**Sango fitou Kagome em silêncio por um minuto inteiro. Em seguida largou-se na cadeira, de costas para a janela do quarto, e explodiu em uma sonora gargalhada. Vinha contendo o riso desde que a outra começara a lhe contar aquela história maluca sobre seu encontro com os sobrinhos da velha senhora da festa. Ouvira com uma expressão de censura os motivos que levaram Kagome a procurar por dois desconhecidos, durante a noite, em um bairro perigoso, sabendo que o mais provável era que não adiantasse nada, como acabara não adiantando. O interesse de Sango foi crescendo à medida que Kagome começou a falar no, segundo ela, maravilhoso rapaz de cabelos compridos e olhos sinceros, que gentilmente a acompanhara para casa no final de tudo. Aquilo fora realmente uma espécie de grande piada que o destino - ou fosse lá o que regesse os grandes mistérios do Universo e do tempo - pregara em Kagome, só ela parecera não perceber.** **Sango agüentou firme, mantendo a expressão impassível enquanto ouvia toda aquela conversa absurda sobre o quão maravilhoso era o tal de Inuyasha, mas quando Kagome deixou-se cair para trás e disse, "Sango, eu acho que o amo" foi demais para ela, e o riso preso na garganta explodiu sem que sequer pudesse pensar em uma maneira mais eficiente de conte-lo.**

**- Sango! - protestou Kagome levantando-se da cama tão rapidamente que o travesseiro que segurava voou para o chão. - Posso saber do que você está rindo?**

**Ela fez a sua melhor cara de indignada, mas apenas conseguiu que a outra risse ainda mais.**

**- Eu... - Kagome estava desconcertada. Não lembrava de ter dito nada que pudesse desencadear um acesso de risos em alguém. - Eu me alegro que esteja feliz por mim!**

**- Kagome... - Sango parou de rir, mas manteve a expressão divertida. - Você conheceu o tal rapaz ontem e está querendo me convencer que o ama? Não é para menos que nunca manteve um relacionamento por mais de duas semanas**.

**- Eu mantive vários relacionamentos por muito mais de duas semanas! - Kagome protestou, quase aos gritos, ainda mais indignada; mas a expressão morreu assim que ela tentou listar mentalmente os tais "vários relacionamentos".**

**- Claro, eu sei. VÁRIOS relacionamentos...**

**A ênfase que Sango colocou na palavra "vários" fez Kagome enrubescer. Em parte pela raiva que o comentário lhe despertara, mas principalmente porque ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão. O relacionamento mais longo em seus vinte anos de existência sobre a face da Terra tinha sido com um garoto chamado Houjou no ano em que entrara na Universidade. Ele era um rapaz muito doce e tranqüilo, fazia tudo para vê-la feliz. Quanto tempo estiveram juntos? Um mês? Seis semanas? Mais ou menos isso, ela não lembrava com exatidão.**

**- O Houjou e eu estivemos juntos por bem mais de uma semana e fui eu quem terminou com ele! - era a última cartada contra o argumento de Sango. Esperava que ela não se lembrasse do porquê deles terem se separado.**

**Mas Sango se lembrava. E como estava feliz por se lembrar. Há tempos não se divertia tanto.**

**- Você se livrou do Houjou porque ele disse que era cedo para ir pedir a sua mão diante da sua família. - dizendo isso, ela começou a rir outra vez. Nenhum argumento que Kagome pudesse inventar conseguiria derrubar aquele.**

**As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. O quarto ficou em suspenso a não ser pelo barulho alegre das vozes de Souta e Shippo que jogavam bola no jardim. Sango foi a primeira a falar:**

**- Você vai sair com ele hoje? - perguntou fingindo desinteresse. Aquilo ia ser muito divertido, principalmente se o tal Inuyasha estivesse tão interessado quanto Kagome disse que ele estava.**

**- Posso saber o porquê do interesse?**

**- Curiosidade...**

**- Ele virá me pegar as três e você vai ver como será o início de um lindo e duradouro romance!**

**- Eu não duvido...**

**Kagome olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava uma hora em ponto e deu um salto. Faltavam duas horas para o combinado, mas ela gostava de ter tempo para aprontar-se. Sem prolongar a discussão, foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a vasculhar as gavetas a procura de algo apropriado para usar naquela tarde.**

~*~*~*~

-** Droga, Inuyasha, você se adiantou!**

**O rapaz estava na frente da casa de Kagome, olhando para o relógio de pulso e maldizendo em voz baixa sua falta de precisão em calcular o tempo que precisaria para passar onde tivera que passar e chegar na casa da garota. Ainda faltava quase uma hora para o horário combinado e ele teria que ficar ali, embaixo de um sol de matar,** **esperando que o clima fosse gentil com ele e alguma nuvem miraculosa aparecesse fornecendo-lhe alguma sombra.**

**- Moço!**

**Inuyasha já tirara o paletó e ia sentar-se na calçada quando a vozinha de criança soou dos jardins da casa chamando sua atenção. Ele olhou para trás e viu dois meninos, de cerca de cinco e oito anos, acenando para ele enquanto apontavam para uma bola que tinha ido parar quase no meio fio devido a um chute mais forte.**

**- Você pode pegar? - perguntou o menorzinho com um sorriso inocente.**

**_Devem ser os irmãos de Kagome...,_** **pensou enquanto ia pegar a bola. Não estava com ânimo para lidar com crianças, mas não podia dar a mancada de destratar justamente os irmãos daquela garota. Ele precisava muito mais dela do que ela dele.**

**- Chuta logo, moço! - gritou o outro garoto.**

**Mas ele não chutou. Ia fazer isso, mas pensou melhor e resolveu levar a bola até eles pessoalmente. Assim poderia fazer algumas perguntas a respeito de Kagome.**

**Os dois meninos o observaram interrogativamente enquanto ele ia na direção deles. O menor deu um passo para trás, como se assustado, mas ao ver que o irmão não saíra do lugar, resolveu ficar e ver o que o estranho queria.**

**- Oi, garotos. - Inuyasha esboçou o sorriso mais simpático do qual era capaz enquanto entregava a bola para Souta. - Aqui não é a casa da Kagome?**

**Os dois garotos se entreolharam confusos.**

**- Você é amigo da Kagome? - Souta perguntou.**

**- Sou. Vocês devem ser os irmãos dela.**

**- É, eu sou Souta.**

**- E eu sou Shippo. - apresentou-se o menor agora sem nenhuma sombra de preocupação.**

**- Eu fiquei de sair com a irmã de vocês hoje, sabem... E eu queria saber umas coisas...**

**Souta deixou a bola cair no chão e sorriu. Parecia disposto a responder qualquer pergunta que ele quisesse fazer.**

**- Você vai levar a Kagome aonde? - perguntou Shippo com o cenho franzido, aparentemente enciumado.**

**Onde ele levaria Kagome? Primeiro a algum lugar que ela desejasse e era exatamente isso que ele planejava descobrir com os dois moleques; a que tipo de lugar Kagome gostaria de ser levada. Quando ela estivesse feliz, melhor dizendo, "comendo na sua mão", ai sim ele começaria com o plano. A levaria até aquele lobo osso duro de roer e o faria liberar a herança de uma vez por todas.**

**- Onde você acha que eu devo leva-la? - ele manteve o sorriso falso. Souta sorriu de volta, mas Shippo não parecia nem um pouco confiante. _Ciúmes da irmã,_ pensou Inuyasha. No entanto não estava bem certo. O pequeno olhava para ele como se conseguisse ver por trás de suas intenções.**

**- O que deu na minha irmã para aceitar sair com um cara de cachorro? - perguntou Shippo irritado.**

**Inuyasha sentiu o sangue subir até a cabeça. Quem aquele pirralho pensava que era para chamá-lo de cara de cachorro? O guri mais parecia um filhote de raposa que uma criança, com aquelas mãozinhas finas e cabeleira vasta. Ele ouviu quando Souta repreendeu o irmão pelo comentário e sentiu-se grato por o maior não ter desconfiado de nada, pelo contrário, até parecia ter gostado dele.**

**- Não liga pra esse idiota, ele é só um bebê, não sabe de nada.**

**- Eu não sou... - Shippo ia protestar, mas Souta o agarrou por trás cobriu sua boca com as mãos.**

**- Se você quer ver a minha irmã feliz, leve-a ao parque. Ela adora. Principalmente agora, que está cheio de flores.**

**O parque, não é? Inuyasha sorriu. Não poderia ser mais perfeito. Não se pagavam entradas para entrar no parque, o que vinha bem a calhar uma vez que ele não tinha muito dinheiro. Kagome estaria feliz e ele não precisaria gastar nada. Se tivesse sorte, ela nem pediria para comer. Quem sabe ele conseguisse devolver o dinheiro à carteira de Miroku antes que ele percebesse?**

**- O parque é um lugar muito bonito mesmo. É uma grande coincidência porque eu também gosto muito de ir lá.**

**- É mesmo? - perguntou Souta animado.**

**- E como nós nunca te vimos por lá? - perguntou Shippo livrando-se no abraço do irmão.**

**Aquele moleque não tinha ido mesmo com a sua cara. Inuyasha só esperava que ele não viesse a lhe causar problemas. Ele abriu boca para responder quando o barulho de alguém correndo fez com que os três olhassem para trás.**

**- Inuyasha! - Kagome vinha correndo e acenando alegremente para ele. Atrás dela, uma outra garota, mais ou menos da mesma idade, a acompanhava de perto. Alguma amiga, certamente. - Ainda não São três horas. - disse Kagome ao parar bem em frente a ele, ignorando completamente a presença dos irmãos.**

**- Então esse é o Inuyasha, o homem da sua vida. - disse Sango por trás, visivelmente se divertindo.**

**_Homem da vida de quem? O que elas andaram conversando...?_**

**- Você vai mesmo sair com o cara de cachorro, Kagome? - perguntou Shippo mais uma vez.**

**Conversar com os moleques não fora tão ruim e pelo menos ele saíra do sol, mas agora tinha gente demais ali e ele tinha pressa de levar Kagome ao parque para depois ir com ela visitar a pessoa que fora ver no mesmo dia, mais cedo.**

**- Er... Kagome, você se importa se formos agora? - ele olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. - Ainda faltam vinte minutos para a hora combinada, mas se você estiver pronta...**

**- Claro que sim! - Kagome quase gritou. Ficaria feliz em tirar Inuyasha dali antes que Sango fizesse algum outro comentário embaraçoso.**

**- Ótimo.**

**Os dois despediram-se com um breve aceno e saíram quase correndo do jardim, cada um pelos seus motivos, para em seguida desaparecerem pela esquina da avenida que levava ao tão citado parque.**

**- Ela foi mesmo para o parque com o cara de cachorro. - disse Shippo tristemente.**

**- Foi sim. - confirmou Sango. - E eu vou para casa agora.**

**Ela se despediu dos garotos que agora voltavam a dar atenção para a bola e correu na direção em que foram Inuyasha e Kagome.**

**- Ué... - disse Souta. - Eu tinha certeza que a Sango morava para o outro lado...**

**Shippo deu de ombros e chutou a bola com força, novamente na direção da rua.**

~*~*~*~

**O jovem casal foi caminhando lado a lado na direção do parque, agora com menos pressa. A essa altura Inuyasha amaldiçoava a hora em que resolvera sair de casa de terno. O calor estava quase insuportável e ele estava suando como um condenado.**

**- Puxa, hoje está quente mesmo. - disse Kagome. Ela prudentemente escolhera um vestido claro de verão e sandálias, mas ainda assim sentia as conseqüências da alta temperatura. - Já é tarde, o sol deveria estar mais frio...**

**- Eu estou bem. - respondeu Inuyasha. A verdade era que ele mal podia esperar chegar ao parque para molhar o rosto na fonte que ficava bem no meio do lugar. Achava até que seria difícil controlar-se para não pular nela mesmo estando vestido.**

**Os dois caminharam algum tempo em silêncio antes que Kagome falasse outra vez:**

**- Para onde está me levando?**

**- É uma surpresa.**

**Inuyasha sorriu daquela maneira que só ele sabia. Quantas mulheres tinha conseguido com toda facilidade apenas com um sorriso daqueles? Se ele não fosse de considerar as mulheres umas inúteis, seria maior Dom Juan que Miroku.**

**Kagome ruborizou-se de leve e olhou para frente de modo a esconder suas reações. A seu lado, o sobrinho de Kaede alargou o sorriso. Não haveria com que se preocupar. Ele tinha tirado a sorte grande conhecendo uma garota tão exatamente igual a Kikyou e que fosse assim tão bobinha. A prima nunca teria aceitado que ele a acompanhasse como fez Kagome no dia anterior. A prima sequer teria ido a sua casa, se estava fazendo uma comparação realista. Por que mesmo ela tinha saído com ele daquela vez? Claro, porque Kaede queria manter seu dinheiro em família. Queria, até chegar a conclusão que Miroku e ele eram uma dupla de inúteis.**

**- Inuyasha, você está bem?**

**A voz de Kagome interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para ela confuso, mas logo entendeu do que se tratava. Tinha cerrado os punhos com força e com certeza mudara de expressão. Era melhor não pensar na tia enquanto estivesse com aquela garota. Não se não quisesse por tudo a perder.**

**- Eu estou ótimo. - ele tratou de se explicar. - Estava pensando na cena que Miroku fez antes de sair de casa... Meu irmão está cada vez pior, você não sabe como eu sofro...**

**- Pobrezinho...**

**Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha e segurou a mão dele, consolando-o. Ela tinha acreditado, ótimo. Como ele pensara antes, não haveria problemas.**

~*~*~*~

**- O Inuyasha o que!? - Miroku quase gritou ao telefone.**

**Mas por que estava tão surpreso? Inuyasha lhe dissera o plano, não? Ele que fora estúpido o suficiente para achar que era da boca para fora.**

_- Calma ai, Miroku Quer dizer que você não sabia? _**- perguntou o advogado no outro lado da linha.**

**Miroku apertou o telefone com força. Advogados... Naquele não se podia confiar. Como fora aceitar o plano de Inuyasha com tanta facilidade...? O que o irmão o prometera? Dinheiro? Claro que foi dinheiro. Nada tinha maior poder de enlouquecer as pessoas.**

_- Está aí, Miroku?_

**- Esqueça, estou indo até aí agora mesmo.**

**Ele desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta. Esperava que pudesse chegar ao escritório antes que Inuyasha fizesse algo ilegal, se é que já não havia feito. Pegou o casaco pendurado na maçaneta da porta e correu para fora. Três horas, dissera o irmão. Ele tinha algum tempo.**

~*~*~*~

**- Está tudo bem, Inuyasha? - perguntou Kagome enquanto dava generosas mordidas em um cachorro-quente. - Puxa, muito obrigada por ter me trazido ao parque, eu adoro esse lugar.**

**O rapaz sorriu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Estava vendo porque ela adorava aquele lugar. _"Se tivesse sorte, ela nem pediria para comer__"__, pois sim._****Primeiro fora um refrigerante, estava quente, ele entendia, também quisera um. Mas como explicar o sorvete, a pipoca, o algodão doce... Aquela garota mais parecia uma criança passeando com o pai. Mais um pouco e ela o levaria falência. Miroku que desse adeus ao dinheiro que ele "emprestara" mais cedo. Era mesmo bom que valesse a pena.**

**Chegara a hora, ela já se divertira. Inuyasha decidiu que o melhor era seguir com a segunda parte do plano antes que mais algum carrinho de comida passasse por ali.**

**- Kagome, querida, você se importaria em me acompanhar a um lugar?**

**- Que... - mais uma mordida - lugar?**

**- Bom... - era agora que ele tinha que mostrar sua melhor performance. - Você sabe o quanto eu me importo com a minha família. Meu irmão Miroku, minha querida prima Kikyou que eu amo como uma irmã e espero sinceramente que esteja viva...**

**Estava dando certo, ela parecia estar prestando atenção.**

**- Eu tenho um primo, um homem amargurado... Ele amava Kikyou com todas as forças, mas nunca teve coragem de... Você sabe... Chegar nela. Agora o pobre coitado diz que vai se matar se não puder vê-la ainda que seja uma última vez.**

**- Que horror! - Kagome esquecera o cachorro-quente e gora fitava Inuyasha com os olhos marejados.**

**- Pois é... - disse ele com uma expressão de tristeza.**

**- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?**

**Bingo! Muito bem, estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. Depois ela não poderia dizer que ele a coagira.**

**- Você se parece tanto com a Kikyou... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de Kagome afastando as mechas do rosto da garota. Ela o encarou com ainda mais atenção. - Não, é uma idéia idiota...**

**- Fale, Inuyasha, eu farei qualquer coisa para que seu primo esqueça esses pensamentos suicidas.**

**Ele quase esboçou um sorriso, mas conseguiu controlar-se no último minuto.**

**- Meu primo é jovem, mas está meio ruim das idéias... Talvez... Se ele a visse...**

**- Você quer que eu me faça passar pela sua prima Kikyou? - Ela perguntou de repente.**

**Inuyasha estremeceu. Será que tinha ido rápido demais? Talvez tivesse sido melhor esperar alguns dias. Ele tinha se apressado com medo que a prima aparecesse de repente e sua única chance fosse para o espaço, mas agora talvez sua pressa tivesse estragado tudo. Ele abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas Kagome tomou sua frente.**

**- É uma ótima idéia! - disse ela. - Eu sei que não é certo se passar por outra pessoa, mas se é por uma boa causa, claro que eu aceito.**

**Inuyasha suspirou aliviado e não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Ele segurou as mãos de Kagome e as beijou enquanto agradecia repetidas vezes.**

**- Inuyasha... - a jovem devolveu o sorriso, feliz por estar prestes de salvar a vida de alguém. - Vamos logo. - Ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão. - É da vida do seu primo que estamos falando, não podemos perder um minuto sequer.**

**- Claro que não.**

**Os dois saíram novamente para a rua, afastando-se com pressa. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a figura de Sango que os seguia camuflando-se entre as árvores do lugar. Tampouco viram quando Miroku parou ali perto em um táxi para em seguida ordenar que o taxista os seguisse. Não tinha importância, eles teriam tempo. A tarde estava apenas começando.**

-  


-  


CONTINUA  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Oi, pessoal. Minhas desculpas pela demora.  
Eu ia viajar, acabei ficando, mas como acho que ainda vou essa semana, resolvi publicar esse capítulo logo. Tentarei agilizar o próximo, mas eu me conheço e comigo nunca se sabe... ^_^;;;   
Muito obrigada a **Kiki-chan**, **Kisamadesu**, **Kagome-Chan**, **Sayo Amakuza**, **Ana *Hakubi**, **Kagome-chan** e **Kikyou** pelos comentários. **Dai** e **Chibi-lua**, obrigada pelos comentários e por me suportarem durante meu último longo e irritante bloqueio. Valeu, gente. **Artemisa**, parece que ainda vou continuar te enchendo com capítulos como esse por muito mais tempo... Obrigada. 

Por favor, continuem me dizendo o que pensam. Até mais.

**madamspooky@hotmail.com**  



	5. Uma Visita

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-  


**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-  


**Capítulo 5 - **Uma Visita

-

-  


**Kouga saiu do elevador e entrou no escritório bem a tempo de ver o relógio de parede marcar quatro horas. Ótimo, ele conseguira chegar a tempo apesar do trânsito. Dentro de alguns minutos Inuyasha entraria por aquela porta acompanhado da tal garota que se parecia com a Kikyou, ele representaria seu papel e logo tudo estaria acabado. Se tivesse sorte, dali a alguns dias estaria em alguma ilha paradisíaca nadando em dinheiro, longe dos problemas do escritório e do ritmo estressante da cidade grande.**

**Ele olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e carranqueou ao perceber o quanto estava impaciente. Não tinham se passado nem dois minutos das quatro e já amaldiçoava mentalmente Inuyasha pelo atraso. Tentando se distrair de alguma forma, caminhou até a janela e olhou para baixo procurando a silhueta dos dois jovens entre as pessoas que caminhavam apressadas pelas ruas. Do décimo segundo andar onde ele estava era quase impossível reconhecer alguém entre aqueles pontinhos ambulantes que eram os transeuntes e o jovem advogado não demorou a desistir. Por fim, ficou apenas encarando o céu cuja luz já começava a enfraquecer, desejando não estar mais ali quando o mesmo estivesse completamente escuro. Se a garota fosse mesmo tão desmiolada quando ele pensava, não tinha como nada dar errado e aquela conversa não levaria mais do que uma meia hora.**

**- Com licença, senhor Kouga - a voz da secretária irrompeu na sala, assustando-o -, eu vim apenas lembra-lo de que tem reunião com um cliente daqui a quinze minutos.**

**Ele deixou escapar um grunhido contrariado. Entrara tão apressado no escritório que tinha acabado esquecendo de avisar que não queria ser incomodado, fosse o que fosse.**

**- Cancele! - ordenou com impaciência mal disfarçada, sem mesmo preocupar-se em se virar. - Cancele tudo para hoje. Estou esperando Inuyasha, você o conhece. Ele virá com uma garota... me consultar sobre alguns assuntos legais. Não estou para mais ninguém o resto da tarde.**

**A mulher de meia idade hesitou em sair, pensando se não seria melhor insistir com o assunto. Kouga era um ótimo advogado, mas costumava ser bastante irresponsável. O cliente que ele tinha que ver àquela tarde estava começando a ficar impaciente e o caso não ia nada bem. Ela suspirou. Sabia que podia alegar mil e um motivos para o chefe não faltar à reunião e ainda assim entraria por um ouvido para logo sair pelo outro. Resolveu não iniciar uma discussão e saiu pensando que se continuasse assim, logo logo teria que procurar um novo emprego.**

**Os minutos que se seguiram se arrastaram como se fossem horas. Se havia uma coisa que Kouga odiava mais do que reuniões com velhos rabugentos, ansiosos por dar um rumo a sua herança que não incluísse os parentes interesseiros, era esperar. Cada tique e taque do relógio de parede parecia deixa-lo mais irritadiço. Quando os ponteiros marcaram quatro e meia foi a gota d'água e ele agarrou o telefone a fim de descontar seu nervosismo em Inuyasha com uma torrente de xingamentos bem merecidos. Mas mal discou o primeiro número, a voz altiva de seu cúmplice soou na sala de espera.**

_Sou Inuyasha e tenho uma hora com o Kouga... _**Sim, não havia dúvidas, finalmente eles tinham chegado. Ele soltou o telefone e respirou fundo.** _Eu não preciso dar explicações. Vai ou não vai nos deixar entrar?_ **Talvez fosse melhor sair e abrir a porta ele mesmo. A última coisa de que precisava era que sua secretária desconfiasse do plano. Reyko não era o estereótipo da mulher honesta - especialmente quando enchia a bolsa com lápis, clipes e outros materiais da empresa e, convenientemente, esquecia de prestar contas -, mas de jeito nenhum concordaria com aquilo.** _Por favor, nossa visita fará bem a ele..._ **A voz de uma garota interrompeu Inuyasha em um pedido educado. Kouga desistiu de interferir, esperando que ela fosse feliz em conter a falta de tato de seu acompanhante, e posicionou-se de costas para a porta, pronto para começar com a encenação no momento em que eles entrassem.**

**Mais meio minuto e a porta se abriu, rangendo. O som de passos, meio abafados pelo carpete, foi ouvido, mas ninguém ali disse nada. Outra vez o ranger da porta, agora ao ser fechada. Quando Kouga se deu conta de que estava realmente sozinho com os dois, se virou lentamente, a boca aberta, pronta para um cumprimento. Seus olhos passaram por Inuyasha, que parecia estar esperando que ele começasse, e parou na garota sorridente ao lado dele. Nenhuma palavra.**

**- Kagome, este é meu primo Kouga. - ele ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar. - Acho que você já sabe o que deve fazer...**

**Impressionante. Se ele fosse mesmo um primo suicida doente, Inuyasha teria acabado de por tudo a perder. E esse idiota ainda se achava esperto o suficiente para meter a mão na herança da prima... Se não fosse por ele...**

**Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela garota que lhe estendia a mão, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto dizia qualquer coisa sobre como era ótimo vê-lo outra vez. Kouga apertou a mão dela de maneira automática, prestando mais atenção em seu rosto. Inuyasha não exagerou em dizer que ela era idêntica a prima dele. Elas podiam facilmente passar-se por gêmeas. As duas tinham os mesmos cabelos negros, compridos, que em Kagome estavam jogados para trás, deixando o rosto jovem e muito vivo completamente a mostra. Apesar de Kikyou sempre se vestir com elegância quase exagerada, o que a fazia parecer-se mais velha do que realmente era, e Kagome ter aquele ar de estudante de classe média, não seria tão difícil transformar a segunda na primeira, especialmente se ela estivesse disposta a isso. Ela era perfeita para o plano, absolutamente perfeita. Inuyasha era um desgraçado de sorte.**

**- Um desgraçado de muita sorte...**

**- O senhor disse alguma coisa? - Kagome perguntou. Só então ele percebeu que falara em voz alta.**

**- Não, eu... - Ele começou a se explicar, mas parou ao perceber que, escorado à parede, Inuyasha fazia gestos impacientes com as mãos para que ele começasse com o teatro de uma vez. Kagome tinha que sair dali convencida de que sua presença e cooperação eram necessárias a sua saúde.**

**- Não, eu estava aqui pensando como você está diferente, Kikyou. - Kouga falou a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar. - Mas por que me chama de senhor? Nós nunca nos tratamos assim tão formalmente...**

**Ele a viu corar ao perceber seu erro e fez um esforço enorme para não sorrir. Ela ficava muito bonita ruborizada. Pensando melhor, talvez aquela garota não fosse assim tão parecida com a neta de Kaede, sua cliente mais rica. Não negava que fisicamente elas eram idênticas, mas faltava a arrogância, a segurança e, acima de tudo, a altivez do olhar de Kikyou. **_As personalidades delas são diferentes, mas depois nós damos um jeito nisso,_** dissera Inuyasha ao telefone no dia anterior. Como advogado ele se achava capaz de induzir sutilmente qualquer um a mentir e não vira nenhum problema em dar um empurrãozinho para aquela garota encaixar-se o melhor possível nos planos dos dois, mas agora que a vira...**

**-...e eu só queria dizer que, pelo que mais ama, não se mate.**

**- O que?**

**- Inuyasha me contou tudo e por isso eu vim. Eu estava... viajando... e... - ela tentava desesperadamente parecer convincente, mas, era uma péssima mentirosa. Parecia incapaz de parecer convincente naquele papel ainda que sua vida dependesse daquilo.**

**Ela estava falando sobre a história idiota de suicídio que Inuyasha inventara, mas ele não ouvira uma palavra até então. Agora parecia absurdo o que estava fazendo. Quanto mais tempo ficava ali parado, pensando nas diferenças entre Kagome e Kikyou, mais ridículo se sentia com aquela farsa. Os gestos de mão do amigo junto à parede tinham evoluído agora para exageradas contrações faciais e, podendo ou não, ele tinha que começar a fazer alguma coisa.**

**- Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui. - respondeu finalmente com um sorriso incerto. Em seguida contornou a mesa de trabalho e caminhou até estar a um palmo de distância de Kagome. - Muito feliz...**

**Kouga podia-se dizer um mentiroso descarado, vigarista, ambicioso, consumista, mercenário, um milhão de outros defeitos mais se tirasse um tempo para pensar no assunto, mas nunca um conquistador. Ele sempre vira as mulheres como uma forma interessante de passar o tempo e não se lembrava de ter chegado perto de uma com segundas intenções sem a certeza absoluta de que o alvo estava plenamente de acordo com uma investida. Ele ponderou isso cuidadosamente antes de seguir com o que tinha em mente, mas no final das contas decidiu que para a garota, ele estava vendo a Kikyou e não ela. O máximo que poderia acontecer era ela sair correndo e o plano ir por água abaixo. Nesse caso Inuyasha o mataria, mas ele podia pensar nisso depois. Certo de que jamais teria outra chance como aquela e exibindo sua melhor expressão sofredora, ele atirou-se sobre Kagome e a abraçou.**

**- Kikyou, eu senti tanto a sua falta... - ele disse com voz chorosa. Intimamente estava rindo como um louco diante do próprio atrevimento.**

**Por um instante apenas, esperou sentir a dor de um golpe em qualquer lugar do corpo, ou pelo menos ouvir um grito, mas nada aconteceu. Ele sentiu o corpo da garota enrijecer em seus braços e em seguida relaxar. Fora um idiota ao pensar que ela reagiria com violência. Ela não bateria em um pobre suicida desesperado, bateria? Que espécie de pessoa ela seria se o fizesse? Kouga sorriu plenamente satisfeito e olhou para Inuyasha de relance. Se um simples olhar pudesse fulminar alguém, ele estava certo de que teria caído morto naquele momento. Seu amigo não parecia nada satisfeito com o rumo que a farsa tomava e ele se perguntou se era por estar perdendo tempo em que poderia estar conversando ou por estar abraçando a garota.**

**- Sen... Kouga... - ela chamou, nitidamente incomodada com a situação.**

**- Sim, querida Kikyou? - ele perguntou e sorriu na direção de Inuyasha que respondeu com uma expressão furiosa.**

**- Eu preciso ir agora...**

**- Mas já?**

**Kagome enrijeceu novamente, mas Kouga não tinha nenhuma intenção de soltá-la. Não ainda. Mais do que fazendo seu papel da melhor maneira possível, ele estava apreciando aquela posição. Quando tomara a iniciativa de dar um passo tão arriscado, queria saber se abraçar Kagome seria o mesmo que abraçar Kikyou. A verdade é que ele estava surpreso pela forma indefesa com a qual aquela garota se deixava abraçar. A prima de Inuyasha costumava monopolizar tudo, inclusive os abraços. Nada no mundo parecia agradar mais Kikyou que a sensação de controle.**

**- Não vá ainda... - ele soltou Kagome lentamente e a segurou pelos ombros. O relógio de parede marcava quinze para as cinco e ele não acreditava que ela estivesse convencida de seu papel importante na vida do pobre primo doente de seu acompanhante tendo passado ali apenas quinze minutos. - Nós ainda temos muito que conversar.**

**- Mas eu...**

**Ela olhou desesperada na direção de Inuyasha, mas ele a fitou com a mesma expressão insatisfeita com que encarara Kouga e não ofereceu nenhum conforto. Kagome corou levemente, certamente imaginando que o amigo, ou fosse lá o que ela pensava que ele era, não tinha ficado muito satisfeito em vê-la abraçando um homem que acabara de conhecer.**

**- Eu insisto. - Kouga sorriu sedutoramente, mas apertou os ombros dela com mais força, não admitindo recusa.**

**- Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos e não posso adiar isso! - Kagome quase gritou.**

**As mãos de Kouga hesitaram. Ele não esperava aquela reação dela e gostou daquilo. A garota era gentil, mas parecia ter personalidade forte. Isso o fez pensar que o melhor era estar bem longe quando ela descobrisse tudo. Quase sentia pena de Inuyasha. Mandaria flores para o hospital se ele sobrevivesse.**

**- Eu prometo voltar. - ela disse de repente.**

**- O que...**

**- Eu virei vê-lo outro dia, senh... Kouga. Agora eu preciso ir... Por favor...**

**Ele conseguira. Ela estava prometendo que voltaria e, embora o rosto dela dissesse que não o faria por livre vontade, ele tinha certeza que ela faria se Inuyasha pedisse. Kouga conhecia seu cúmplice muito bem para saber que ele usaria aquele abraço como uma forma de chantagear a garota se fosse preciso e quase se arrependeu pelo que fez. Bom, agora era muito tarde para isso, ele tinha mais era que pensar no dinheiro. Assim que Inuyasha colocasse as mãos nos milhões da velha Kaede, ele seria pago, a garota liberada e nenhum deles teria que sentir remorso por nada.**

**Cinco minutos para as cinco horas. Nada mal... Kouga sorriu intimamente diante da performance perfeita que acabara de fazer. Ele viu Kagome caminhar até Inuyasha e os dois trocarem algumas palavras. A expressão irritada do rapaz se desfez em um sorriso agradecido e ficou claro que ele estava se desfazendo em palavras de agradecimentos pelo bem que ela fizera a seu primo demente. O advogado quase sentiu raiva. Ele realmente teve o impulso de correr até o jovem de cabelos compridos, parado na parede junto à porta, com um sorriso cativante no rosto enquanto mentia descaradamente para a garota que gostava dele o bastante para se fazer passar por sua prima, e dar-lhe um soco no meio da cara.**

**- Droga... - disse para si mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça, como se tentando se livrar de algo incômodo pairando sobre ela. Ele gostara de Kagome. Gostara o suficiente para esquecer do dinheiro durante longos dez minutos e arriscar tudo só pela oportunidade de abraça-la. Inferno se o fizera só para compara-la com Kikyou. Ele realmente quis fazer aquilo.**

**- Nós já vamos. - a voz de Inuyasha interrompeu seus pensamentos.**

**Enquanto ele divagava brevemente sobre suas atitudes na última meia hora, Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam na porta, as mãos dadas, prontos para sair.**

**Kouga abriu a boca para responder, talvez reforçar seu pedido para que eles retornassem, mas não houve tempo. Naquele instante um grito de protesto vindo de sua secretária foi ouvido e um rapaz irrompeu na sala escancarando a porta.**

**- Inuyasha, você não pode continuar com isso!**

***

**Quando Sango viu o táxi frear a centímetros de seus pés, ela teve certeza de que morreria naquele dia, como castigo por seguir sua melhor amiga em seu primeiro encontro com o mais novo homem de sua vida. O veículo se aproximou depressa demais ou foi ela que atravessou a rua muito lentamente, com exagerado cuidado para não ser vista pelo casal que perseguia? Bom, agora não importava. Ela estava morta, não estava?**

**- Tudo bem com você?**

**Uma voz de homem soou em meio ao barulho das buzinas impacientes dos carros que vinham atrás. Silêncio novamente. Isso se o caos do trânsito de fim de tarde não contasse como barulho.**

**- Você está machucada? - ele insistiu. Só então ela percebeu que a escuridão a sua volta não significada que ela estava morta. Quando vira o carro se aproximando a tão curta distância, tinha fechado os olhos com força e assim os mantivera até presente momento.**

**- Eu estou...**

**Ela abriu os olhos finalmente, percebendo, envergonhada, a confusão que estava provocando estando ali, parada, no meio da rua. Estava tão preocupada em assimilar a situação em que se encontrava que só notou o dono da voz que lhe despertara do choque quando ele perguntou mais uma vez se ela estava bem. O rapaz estava parado junto ao táxi, olhando dela para o trânsito e impacientemente para algo à frente deles, como se relutando em perder alguém de vista. Era um homem jovem, vestido em um uniforme de entregador. Ela teria achado que ele era bonito se estivesse em condições de analisar esse tipo de detalhe.**

**- A senhorita está ferida? - ele perguntou pela... terceira vez? Não prestara suficiente atenção.**

**- Não, eu estou bem... - Sango respondeu. Daquela última vez a voz dele soou um pouco mais frenética e ela resolveu concentrar-se em se mexer.**

**Tentou dar um passo na direção da calçada, mas nada aconteceu.**

**Aquilo era ótimo, absolutamente perfeito. Estava parada no meio de uma rua em horário nada propício e quando conseguia pensar suficientemente claro para fazer alguma coisa a respeito, suas pernas resolviam não obedecer. Elas estavam tremendo, ainda bambas pelo susto.**

**- Desculpe, eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas eu não consigo me mover. - ela ensaiou um sorriso, mas não conseguiu mais que um movimento nervoso com os lábios, sem desviar o olhar dos próprios joelhos.**

**O rapaz sorriu pela primeira vez. Ele correu até ela e passou os braços por seus ombros conduzindo-a para dentro do carro. Ela o seguiu cambaleante. Estava muito contrariada por ter perdido Kagome e Inuyasha de vista, mas agora não era o melhor momento para pensar nisso. Pelo que parecia, sua busca estava perdida por aquele dia. Provavelmente aquele desconhecido a levaria para um hospital e ela terminaria o dia em uma sala branca, cercada por enfermeiras fazendo perguntas e anotando tudo o que ela dizia em uma ficha. Se tivesse sorte a segurariam lá até o dia seguinte e ela saberia do encontro de Kagome quando ela aparecesse no horário de visitas, preocupada, mas tagarelando sem parar a respeito da maravilhosa tarde que passara e como Inuyasha era especial.**

**- Continue! - disse o rapaz para o taxista, despertando-a de seu devaneio. O homem por trás do volante já tinha uma certa idade e era tão baixo que mal enxergava por cima do vidro dianteiro. Ao contrário do que qualquer um teria feito, ele não se mostrou contrariado pela demora que ela causara. Sango imaginou que quanto mais tempo eles perdessem ali parados, mais dinheiro ele cobraria de seu desafortunado passageiro. - Inuyasha deve estar naquele prédio cinza. - o jovem anunciou com autoridade, apontando para frente, a um edifício muito alto que devia estar a um bom número de quarteirões dali, mas por ser o mais elevado da região, se podia ver o topo claramente. - Depressa!**

**Sango deu um salto diante do que acabara de ouvir. Inuyasha? Ele estava procurando um homem chamado Inuyasha? Outra pessoa? Seria coincidência demais. Inuyasha não era um nome assim tão comum.**

**- Desculpe, você disse Inuyasha? - ela perguntou, ansiosa.**

**O rapaz a encarou interrogativamente e ela apressou-se em explicar:**

**- Minha amiga Kagome está com um rapaz chamado Inuyasha e eu estava justamente...**

**- Kagome é sua amiga? - ele interrompeu.**

**- Sim.**

**- Inuyasha é meu irmão... - ele disse. Parecia que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ficou um pouco em silêncio, como se escolhendo as próximas palavras. - Eu estou justamente tentando alcança-lo para resolver uns assuntos pendentes.**

**- Sabe onde eles estão?**

**- Sim, estamos indo até lá... Desculpe-me, sei que deveria leva-la primeiro a um hospital, mas eu pensava justamente em manda-la para um no mesmo táxi assim que descesse no edifício. Isto é, me parece que a senhorita não sofreu nenhum dano físico e o meu assunto é realmente urgente...**

**- Tudo bem, já disse que estou bem. De verdade.**

**O jovem sorriu mais tranqüilo.**

**- Sendo assim, pode me acompanhar. O que eu tenho para resolver com Inuyasha não deve demorar muito e assim poderá levar sua amiga para casa... Também tem algo a tratar com ela?**

**Sango corou levemente e olhou para frente, desviando o rosto da mira do rapaz. O que ela poderia dizer? Que estava seguindo Kagome sem nenhum motivo além de curiosidade? Era verdade que achara Inuyasha um homem muito suspeito. Alguma coisa na atitude dele a deixara com um pé atrás e ela sabia que se houvesse mesmo algo errado, Kagome não perceberia até que fosse tarde demais.**

**Mas o que deveria temer? Isso não estava nem remotamente claro. Tinha que pensar na possibilidade de que talvez estivesse sendo paranóica ou que o histórico de relacionamentos mal sucedidos de Kagome Higurashi acabara por fazer-lhe ver coisas que não existiam.**

**Ela acabou não respondendo nada e ele não insistiu na pergunta.**

**- Meu nome é Miroku. - foi tudo o que disse, estendo a mão.**

**- Sango. - ela retribuiu o cumprimento. - Me desculpe pelo incidente lá atrás... Eu não sou assim, mas hoje... Não sei onde estava com a cabeça.**

**- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu cordialmente, atento ao edifício que se aproximava. - Essas coisas acontecem. Apesar de tudo, você teve sorte em quase ser atropelada justamente por mim. Digo, já que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, procurando por duas pessoas que estão juntas nesse exato momento...**

**- É verdade... - ela concordou. Em seguida pôs-se a imaginar o que faria quando chegassem ao destino. Poderia acompanhar Miroku e encontrar Kagome. Mas e se ela ficasse furiosa por vê-la lá? Não podia simplesmente chegar, sem mais nem menos, e dizer que sentira que havia algo errado com as intenções de Inuyasha. Nesse caso sabia exatamente o que a amiga diria. Começaria reclamando que não precisava de ninguém ditando o que ela tinha que fazer ou com quem tinha que sair ou não sair, que era maior de idade e dona da própria vida. Diria que conhecia Inuyasha, mesmo não sendo verdade, falaria das qualidades dele, de como ele era perfeito e de como estava feliz com ele. Por último lembraria que por ser tão desconfiada, ela mesma não saia com ninguém há muito tempo. Isso desagradaria muito Sango, mas as palavras seriam pronunciadas sem hesitação. Oh, raios, onde ela estivera com a cabeça quando tivera a idéia estúpida de seguir Kagome...?**

**- Nós chegamos. - disse Miroku já abrindo a porta do carro.**

**Sango olhou a sua volta e percebeu que estavam parados na frente daquele edifício cinza que viram lá de trás. A construção era elegante, de arquitetura moderna, cor acinzentada nos lados e coberto por janelas de vidro na frente. Ela desceu do carro devagar e subitamente foi acometida pela sensação forte de que havia algo muito errado com aquela situação. Aquele era visivelmente um edifício comercial, com salas para médicos, advogados, corretores... O que Kagome estaria fazendo ali? Será que aquela era a idéia de Inuyasha com relação a um encontro?**

**- Você tem certeza que eles estão aqui? - ela perguntou antes mesmo de pensar se deveria.**

**- Não pergunte, apenas me siga.**

**Miroku começou a andar na direção da portaria a Sango o seguiu, surpresa com o tom de voz levemente irritado dele. Fosse lá o que ele tinha para falar com o irmão, pelo visto não era um assunto agradável. Ela lembrou de Kagome mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o irmão de Inuyasha ser um boa vida e ter problemas com bebida... Mas se era assim, por que ele estava usando aquele uniforme de entregador? Ele absolutamente parecia o tipo de pessoa irresponsável que se embebedava sem motivo algum e ela não conseguia vê-lo em tal posição por mais que se esforçasse.**

**Os dois passaram pela portaria sem fazer perguntas e foram direto para os elevadores. Uma ou outra pessoa passavam por ali, mas no geral o lugar estava um tanto quanto vazio e quieto. Ninguém esperando para subir ou descer, só os dois. Quando o elevador finalmente chegou, ambos subiram e Miroku apertou o botão para décimo segundo andar.**

**- Desculpe, mas para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Sango enquanto observava os números do painel, que indicava o andar onde estavam, pular rapidamente do primeiro para o segundo e depois para o terceiro.**

**- Para o escritório do Kouga, um amigo do Inuyasha. - Miroku respondeu. Parecia estar pouco disposto a entrar em detalhes.**

**Sango ficou quieta. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos até a porta se abrir no sétimo andar e dois homens entrarem conversando alegremente. Os dois desceram em seguida os deixando novamente sozinhos. A essa altura a jovem já olhava desesperadamente do painel para o botão que faria o elevador parar e a deixaria descer antes que eles chegassem ao destino final.**

**Era o único jeito. Se ela esperasse parada até a porta se abrir no décimo segundo andar, sabia que não voltaria atrás. Iria com Miroku até Inuyasha e Kagome e, para o bem ou para o mal, presenciaria tudo até o fim. No entanto, enquanto aquela porta não se abrisse, haveria uma chance de voltar atrás. Ela podia apertar aquele botão e descer no décimo andar, dar a volta para as escadas e descer correndo, tomando o caminho de casa e esquecer que conhecera um homem chamado Miroku, que ele era irmão de Inuyasha, que andara seguindo sua melhor amiga sem nenhum motivo concreto e, claro, torcer para que ela nunca soubesse.**

**Ela tomou uma decisão, movida pelo pânico, a um segundo de passar pelo décimo andar. Inclinou-se para frente a fim de alcançar os controles do elevador e foi aí que o inesperado aconteceu. A máquina deu um solavanco para cima e para baixo e parou. Sango tentou desesperadamente segurar-se nas paredes lisas da caixa metálica onde se encontrava, mas caiu sem encontrar apoio. A seu lado, Miroku também se desequilibrou e aterrissou de joelhos, soltando um gemido de dor.**

**- Não me faltava mais nada... - Miroku levantou-se depressa, um pouco tonto pela pancada, e começou a apertar desesperadamente os botões no painel. Nada aconteceu. Ele começou a praguejar baixinho e sua voz saiu em um tom tão desesperado que Sango começou a se preocupar ainda mais com o assunto que ele tinha com Inuyasha, principalmente se isso podia envolver Kagome.**

**- Você vai ficar ai praguejando contra as paredes ou vir me ajudar a levantar?**

**Ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde caíra, sentada sobre as pernas, observando as atitudes de seu companheiro dos últimos vinte minutos com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.**

**Miroku apressou-se em se desculpar e a ergueu ajudando-a a apoiar-se na parede.**

**- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.**

**- Sim. - ela respondeu com um sorriso. - Parece que isso está se tornando um mantra entre você e eu... Sabe, perguntar se eu estou bem.**

**- Eu acho que sim. - ele sorriu também e encostou-se de frente para ela. Parecia mais tranqüilo, apesar de friccionando os polegares nas palmas involuntariamente.**

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos quando Sango encontrou os olhos de Miroku em cima dela com um certo brilho de curiosidade. Ela se sentiu imediatamente desconfortável. O que ele poderia estar pensando? Estivera tão preocupada com Kagome e o que ela diria quando soubesse que sua amiga de longa data a seguira, que sequer percebera que estava em um edifício desconhecido, longe de casa, dentro de um elevador, sozinha, ainda por cima com um desconhecido.**

**Miroku não parecia perigoso e Sango teve que admitir a si mesma que estava muito mais preocupada com a possibilidade dele começar a fazer perguntas que a dele tentar alguma coisa em outro sentido. Não queria ter que dizer algo desagradável a respeito do irmão dele e isso seria impossível se tivesse que falar sobre os motivos dela estar ali. A única outra possibilidade era pensar em uma desculpa realmente boa em apenas alguns segundos. Não, por favor, que ele não perguntasse nada. Os dois poderiam continuar ali, calados, até que fosse tarde demais para encontrar Inuyasha e Kagome. Quando o problema do elevador fosse resolvido, cada um iria para seu lado e aquela tarde ficaria na lembrança. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta uma vez que não sabia quais os motivos da presença de Miroku, mas não conseguia parar de se perguntar sob que estado mental alterado estava quando dera o primeiro passo atrás de Kagome. Sobre o egoísmo, desde que não arrumasse nenhum problema, ela poderia viver com ele.**

**- Você tem horas? - perguntou Miroku.**

**- O que?**

**- Sabe que horas são? - ele repetiu a pergunta olhando diretamente para o relógio de pulso meio escondido sob a manga comprida dela.**

**- Ah, são quinze para as cinco...**

**- Droga! A essa altura Inuyasha já está conversando com o Kouga.**

**- E isso é ruim?**

**- Você não entenderia...**

**- Não se você não tentar me explicar.**

**- É complicado...**

**- Alguma coisa com Kagome? - ela perguntou preocupada. Talvez fosse melhor mantê-lo falando afinal de contas. Se houvesse algum problema com Inuyasha, quem melhor para saber do que seu próprio irmão?**

**- A culpa não é da sua amiga. - respondeu Miroku. - O meu irmão é um irresponsável e eu não quero que ele faça nada de que possa se arrepender depois.**

**- Está me assustando... - Era verdade. Por que Inuyasha faria algo de que pudesse se arrepender, em um edifício comercial, ainda por cima envolvendo Kagome? - Kagome pode ser meio distraída, mas não é uma garota fácil se é isso que está pensando.**

**- Oh, não! - Miroku apressou-se em corrigir-se. - Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Inuyasha nunca tentaria nada com a sua amiga. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse... Não com relação a isso.**

**Sango franziu o cenho, confusa. O que ele queria dizer com "Não com relação a isso"? Inuyasha forçaria algo com relação à outra coisa?**

**- Ele não tem problemas com a lei, não é?**

**- Inuyasha gasta tempo demais bebendo cerveja e vendo programas sobre coisas que nunca terá, lugares que nunca verá e mulheres inalcançáveis para ter tempo de arrumar problemas com a lei. O máximo que ele já fez foi conseguir uma multa por dormir em um lugar público. Estava bêbado demais para encontrar o caminho de casa.**

**Aquilo sim era uma revelação e tanto. Inuyasha dissera a Kagome que o irmão era um bêbado irresponsável, agora esse mesmo irmão dizia o mesmo, mas dele. Qual dos dois estaria mentindo?**

**- Essa droga de elevador não tem sequer um telefone. - Miroku reclamou consigo mesmo. - Inuyasha tem muita sorte...**

**- O que você pretendia fazer?**

**- Eu já disse, impedi-lo.**

**Ela não perguntou impedi-lo de que. Se ele não estava pensando em passar dos limites com Kagome no primeiro encontro nem tinha problemas com a lei, o que mais poderia estar acontecendo? Quem era o tal de Kouga? E o que ele e Kagome tinham a ver com aquela história toda? Ela estava entendendo cada vez mesmo e, pelo visto, Miroku não lhe diria nada por livre vontade. Ela teria que esperar para ver. Estava quase desejando poder sair dali e ver como tudo acabaria.**

**- Você não me disse o seu nome, disse?**

**- Sango. Eu disse lá na rua, mas pelo visto você não estava prestando atenção.**

**- Desculpe. Esse problema com Inuyasha ainda vai acabar me deixando maluco. - ele se desculpou.**

**- Pelo menos ele tem alguém que se preocupa.**

**- É... Alguém que ainda se preocupa... Mas um dia desses eu vou começar a cuidar da minha própria vida e esquecer que tenho um irmão.**

**Miroku não olhou para ela quando disse aquilo e Sango teve certeza que ele não falava sério. Estava zangado com alguma coisa, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que abandonava alguém de quem gostasse muito enquanto achasse que poderia fazer algo para o seu bem. E ele não estaria ali se não gostasse de Inuyasha. Parecia exatamente o que ela sentia com relação a seu próprio irmão, Kohaku.**

**- Miroku... Acho que não devo ir com você até onde estão Inuyasha e Kagome. - ela disse o mais sinceramente possível. - Talvez ela não goste de me ver aqui.**

**Ele deu de ombros.**

**- Inuyasha vai odiar me ver aqui. Provavelmente vamos ter uma discussão muito feia, mas eu não me importo. Se eu puder despertar o pouco de decência que imagino ainda existir nele, ficarei muito satisfeito em arriscar.**

**Ela sorriu consigo mesma. Era exatamente como imaginava.**

**- Acha que vai conseguir?**

**- Não, mas não conseguirei viver tranqüilo se não tentar. Se você não quiser vir, tudo bem, talvez as coisas não saiam do jeito que eu imagino e quem sabe se ainda terei tempo de fazer alguma coisa...**

**Dessa vez Sango não respondeu. Limitou-se a imaginar o que estaria acontecendo lá fora enquanto eles estavam ali presos e impotentes. O pensamento de que aquela altura Miroku poderia não ter mais nada que impedir enviou-lhe um calafrio pela espinha. Mais tarde ela não saberia dizer se foram as palavras dele com relação a precisar tentar fazer alguma coisa ou seu próprio pressentimento de que havia algo errado que a impulsionaram e tomar uma decisão, mas naquele momento ela soube que não seria capaz de voltar atrás. O destino, ou fosse o que fosse, a levara até ali e ela colaboraria com ele até o fim.**

**- Vou com você.**

**- Hum?**

**- Quando sairmos daqui... Vou com você até onde estão Kagome e Inuyasha. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sinto que preciso ir até o fim.**

**Miroku sorriu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Quando abriu a boca para responder, as luzes do painel do elevador piscaram todas de uma vez e ele começou a se mover.**

**- Parece que a culpa da nossa estadia aqui dentro era sua. - ele manteve o sorriso.**

**- Eu só espero que esteja tudo bem...**

**A porta se abriu no décimo primeiro andar e nenhum dos dois quis se arriscar a continuar dentro do elevador. Ambos saíram correndo em acordo na direção da escada. Não demoraram muito a chegar ao décimo segundo andar e Miroku caminhou em passos firmes para a sala onde ele sabia que o irmão estaria.**

**- Já são quase cinco horas. - disse Sango. - Acha mesmo que eles ainda estão ai dentro?**

**- Acho.**

**Ela o seguiu até uma ante-sala onde uma mulher de meia idade datilografava alguma coisa em uma máquina de escrever antiga.**

**- Com licença, mas eu preciso falar com o Kouga.**

**Miroku passou direto para a porta ao lado da mesa e tudo que a secretária pode fazer foi dar um grito de protesto. Ela ainda tentou contornar a escrivaninha e impedi-lo, mas era tarde. Sango, mais atrás, ouviu a frase pronunciada por ele com autoridade.**

_- Inuyasha, você não pode continuar com isso!_

**A porta se fechou atrás dela e a secretária a impediu de avançar se colocando na frente com uma expressão confusa. Parecia estar pensando se entrava no escritório ou ficava ali e impedia mais intrusões.**

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu idiota?_ **- Tinha sido Kouga ou Inuyasha? Ela não tinha certeza. Pelo visto não haveria problema em ficar ali fora. Da maneira que gritavam, Sango apostaria que o pessoal dos andares vizinhos estavam ouvindo tudo com perfeição.**

_- Você tem que parar com essa história de herança de uma vez por todas!_ **- gritou Miroku. **_- Eu não vou deixar que envolva gente inocente, que não tem nada com isso!_

**Isso foi à última frase ouvida na sala de espera. As próximas pareciam estar sendo sussurradas, mas aquilo era apenas uma suposição. Se a secretária saísse de perto da porta um minuto que fosse... Mas era um desejo infrutífero. A pobre mulher parecia apavorada com a confusão, provavelmente pensando em qual seria a reação do patrão mais tarde, quando este desse conta de que ela não pudera impedir Miroku de entrar.**

**- Ouça, senhorita...**

**Sango começou a dizer, mas no mesmo instante a porta foi escancarada e Inuyasha apareceu, segurando Miroku pelo uniforme enquanto era seguido de perto por uma Kagome confusa e um Kouga impassível.**

**- Eu acho que vamos ter que deixar nossa reunião para outro dia. - disse Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos do irmão. - Miroku e eu temos coisas a acertar.**

**Os dois saíram juntos sem se preocupar com quem deixavam para trás. Por um momento Sango achou ter visto um brilho divertido no olhar do homem alto ao lado de Kagome, mas tinha que ter sido impressão. Por que o tal de Kouga ia ficar feliz com uma interrupção como aquela?**

**- E então, querida Kikyou, eu posso leva-la para casa se quiser...**

**- Sango!**

**Kagome correu para perto do rosto conhecido da amiga deixando Kouga parado na porta do escritório, com a secretária a encara-lo assustada, como se não o tivesse ouvido. Mas espere um momento... Ele tinha chamado Kagome de Kikyou?**

**- Sango, o que está fazendo aqui?**

**- Eu...**

**- Não importa, ainda bem que veio, vamos embora daqui.**

**Sem maiores explicações, as duas saíram da sala correndo, de volta para os elevadores.**

**De pé no mesmo lugar, Kouga finalmente se permitiu sorrir. Tinha grandes planos para Kagome Higurashi quando tudo acabasse.**

-

-  


CONTINUA

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

****Quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora!!! Eu estive muito bloqueada com a segunda parte deste capítulo, a de Miroku e Sango... Tanto que fiz uma bagunça com a cronologia... @_@ *sem comentários ^^u* Não aconteceu muita coisa nesse capítulo, não tanto quanto eu queria, mas foi necessário para os meus planos maquiavélicos para o que está por vir. O capítulo estava pronto desde sexta, mas como o fanfiction.net esteve fora do ar, eu provavelmente estarei publicando isto no domingo. ^__^ 

Peço desculpas pelos erros também... A minha paciência para revisar anda cada vez menor... Deve ser o frio. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, sairá bem mais rápido, talvez até no próximo fim de semana (talvez), porque já sei exatamente o que vou escrever (isso tinha que acontecer ao menos uma vez ^_^). 

Meus agradecimentos à **Kagome-chan**, **Chibi-lua** (obrigada por ler isso antes, Spooky não sabe o que faria sem a Chibi), **Misao-dono** (quantos anos faz que eu te disse que atualizaria em uma semana??? Perdão!!!!!!!), **Serennity Higurashi**, **Sayo Amakusa** (sim, o Inuyasha superou o Miroku. E se depender de mim, você ainda vai ter muita raiva dele, hehehe), **Ana *Hakubi**, **Dai** (obrigada por ler entes também e pelas idéias!! Por ler mais de uma vez... pobrezinha da Dai... ^_^), **Artemisa**, **Kisamadesu** (meu bloqueio parece que resolveu tirar umas férias e espero que não volte tão cedo. Quanto ao anti-herói, ele ainda vai mostrar muito do seu lado "canalha", dessa vez eu acho que o fanfic anda mais rápido), **Baiken** (cão sarnento??? hahaha, coitado do Seisshoumaru. Ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, mas eu acho que a Kikyou ficou com a melhor parte... ¬_¬ Muito obrigada pelos comentários!), a **Kagome Higurashi **pelo E-mail e a todos que leram. 

Até o próximo capítulo! Comentários são mais que bem vindos!** =^-^x=**

**madamspooky@hotmail.com**


	6. Discussões

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-  


**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-  


**Capítulo 6 -** Discussões

-

-  


**Sesshoumaru estava entediado.**

**Ele olhou para a maravilhosa vista com a qual era privilegiado de sua posição no alpendre sem muito interesse. O mar estava calmo e as árvores que cobriam parte das dunas balançavam contra a ventania de fim de tarde. Havia duas opções, levando em conta que esperar ali sentado até que Kikyou aparecesse com uma dúzia de sacolas de compras, falando sem parar sobre assuntos pouco interessantes para ele, estava fora de questão. Poderia se levantar e dar uma longa caminhada pela costa até os limites da praia, exatamente como fizera no dia anterior e no dia antes daquele, ou poderia, simplesmente, subir pra o quarto, ligar o computador e gastar o resto da tarde visitando alguns sites 'interessantes'.**

**Optou pela segunda opção sem mesmo pensar. Não era de seu feitio passar um dia inteiro dentro de casa, mas caminhar sozinho por um lugar paradisíaco como aquele também não lhe parecia muito atraente. Se ao menos Kikyou passasse mais tempo com ele ao invés de ocupar todas as tardes com compras e mais compras de coisas que ela jamais usaria e lembranças artesanais que pareciam não servir para coisa alguma... Mas do que ele estava reclamando? Estava em uma ilha, não era? Com muito sol, mar, lugares para ver e o melhor, sem precisar levantar um dedo para ter atendido todos os seus desejos. E tudo isso graças ao dinheiro de Kikyou. E daí se ela preferia estar na companhia de vendedores de shopping a dele? Ele podia sobreviver sem ela em um lugar como aquele. Não poderia...?**

**Com um suspiro entre o irritado e o resignado, ele ignorou um empregado que perguntava, sorridente, se ele precisava de alguma coisa e subiu para o quarto. A espaçosa acomodação que ocupava era iluminada por uma luz tênue àquela hora do dia. A grande janela que dava para a varanda - com saída no quarto vizinho, de Kikyou -, estava aberta permitindo o vento circular livremente pelo cômodo, tornando-o fresco e agradável. Sesshoumaru olhou para fora por um momento, mas logo se virou para a escrivaninha encostada a parede onde um computador empoeirado descansava desligado. Um lugar como aquele parecia não dar tempo a ninguém para pensar em coisas como televisão e computadores, pelo menos fora isso que ele pensara a princípio. Dois dias depois, quando percebera finalmente que o único motivo de estar ali era que sua exuberante anfitriã gostava de desfilar de vez em quando com um homem que chamasse atenção, ele começou a entediar-se e deu graças aos céus por eletricidade e aquele tipo de conforto mesmo em uma ilha aparentemente tão remota. Nunca fora um freqüentador assíduo da Internet, mas e daí? Por acaso havia alguma coisa melhor para se fazer enquanto esperava sua deixa para brincar de casal perfeito com a mulher que pensara estar realmente interessada nele?**

**A medida em que pensava em Kikyou e suas compras, Kikyou e suas amigas da sociedade, Kikyou e suas festas exibicionistas, e o modo como ela o fazia sentir-se usado e inferior quando estava por perto, sua irritação aumentava consideravelmente. Pior ainda era admitir que ela era mestra em faze-lo esquecer tudo aquilo e tornar-se imediatamente adorada a seus olhos com a mesma intensidade com que era desprezível instantes antes, isso em um piscar de olhos. Nos últimos dias estava cogitando seriamente tentar persuadi-la a voltarem para o Japão. Quem sabe assim as coisas melhorassem entre eles...? Mas, enquanto não refletia em um argumento realmente convincente, era melhor ocupar sua mente com outras coisas e tentar não pensar tanto nela.**

**Um pouco mais tranqüilo, ele limpou rapidamente a poeira do computador e ligou o aparelho que o saudou com o refrão de uma música antiga, que ele gostava quando era mais jovem, mas que agora nem mesmo conseguia lembrar como se chamava. Muitas coisas tinham mesmo mudado em sua vida.**

**As primeiras duas horas foram ocupadas com os costumeiros sites proibidos. Kikyou teria um ataque se soubesse que ele andava usando a Internet, as custas dela, para ver aquele tipo de coisa. A verdade era que esse era o único motivo pelo qual ele continuava fazendo isso. Um homem como ele, que podia ter a mulher que quisesse apenas estalando os dedos, não precisava de pornografia barata. Mas pensar que estava fazendo algo que era proibido na sua atual situação de homem comprometido e abandonado o deixava em um estado de excitação sem igual. Gostava de imaginar Kikyou pagando por aquele capricho. Era quase tão empolgante quanto se a estivesse traindo, uma vez que era o mais perto que chegaria disso, embora custasse a admitir a si mesmo ter esse tipo de valor moral.**

**Como das outras vezes, cento e vinte minutos saltando de site em site, mal vendo a grande parte do conteúdo, foi o bastante para entedia-lo ainda mais do que estava antes. Ele quase desejava ter ido dar aquele passeio.**

**Sem muita escolha, decidiu que antes de procurar outra coisa para fazer, veria algumas notícias de seu país. Talvez estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa interessante por lá, afinal. Quem sabe ele tivesse sorte e encontrasse algo que o ajudasse em seus argumentos de que já era tempo de voltar para casa?**

**Não foi preciso muito tempo para ver que não havia nada de novo acontecendo. Pelo visto o Japão ia bem, na medida do possível. As notícias do maior jornal de Tokyo eram em sua maioria trivialidades, como assassinatos entre membros de gangues, assaltos, acidentes de trânsito... O tipo de coisa lamentável que não se pode erradicar por completo por maior que seja o esforço das autoridades. Ele já estava quase desistindo quando resolveu dar uma olhada nos obituários. Provavelmente não encontraria nada interessante. A sociável era Kikyou e não ele. Nenhum se seus amigos estariam em um obituário de jornal se por acaso, desafortunadamente, morressem.**

**Engraçado como ele pensara nisso: **_"A sociável era Kikyou e não ele". _**Soava tão familiar... Quase como se estivessem casados. Há quanto tempo a conhecia? Um ano? Um pouco mais. E eles estavam juntos há menos de três meses. Ele sequer estivera interessado em levar sua amizade para um nível distinto até que ela dera mostras de pensar diferente. Mas bastou uma palavra dela para ele se ver completamente perdido. Seisshoumaru balançou a cabeça com o intuito de espantar esses pensamentos. Ele decidira que não pensaria nela e cumpriria enquanto fosse possível.**

**Como pensara antes, as fotografias do obituário eram todas de ilustres desconhecidos. Pessoas sorridentes, mostradas em vida com seus sorrisos mais deslumbrantes. Pura ilusão, ele sabia. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas mantinha aqueles sorrisos no seu dia a dia. Eram todas duras e mesquinhas. Desprezíveis, na opinião dele.**

**Aquelas fotografias o faziam lembrar da avó de Kikyou. Mulherzinha irritante. Lembrava-se do esforço que fizera para parecer à altura dos convidados dela naquela estúpida festa a qual fora antes da viajem. Ele tinha agido como um idiota, mas parecera estar valendo a pena, uma vez que Kikyou se mostrava animada coma idéia de ambos escaparem para longe. Kaede obviamente não apreciara sua presença. Eles tinham sido apresentados meses antes pela própria Kikyou e a velha senhora parecera muito aliviada quando ele dissera que estava de viagem marcada para a Europa, onde concluiria o mestrado em história. Mal sabia ela que ele encontraria sua neta novamente mais cedo do que ela imaginava. Para Kaede, Kikyou estava nos Estados Unidos estudando administração e se preparando para assumir os negócios da família quando herdasse tudo. Kikyou uma mulher de negócios... Soava como uma grande piada. Tudo o que ela fizera no último ano fora viajar e gastar o que podia. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza que ela entendia sobre negócios, era como usar um cartão de crédito. No dia da festa estivera tão feliz por ela ter concordado com seu convite para ir para longe com ele, que não percebera que o único motivo pelo qual ela aceitara fora não estar por perto quando Kaede descobrisse suas atividades nada produtivas dos últimos meses.**

**Naquela ocasião ele a tinha convidado para acompanha-lo até Kyoto, aproveitar o verão na casa de sua família. Ela recusara polidamente e o convencera de que quanto mais longe estivessem de sua avó melhor. Ele caíra como um pato. Queria tanto estar com ela que não percebera imediatamente o que aquilo significava. Agora estava do outro lado do mundo, em uma ilha onde ninguém falava seu idioma, com uma mulher que adorava e odiava ao mesmo tempo, totalmente dependente da mesma. E não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse - ou talvez quisesse - fazer a respeito.**

**Já estava na terceira página dos obituários... O que interessava quem havia morrido há mais de dois dias? Ele empurrou a barra de rolagem depressa até o final com a intenção de fechar o site logo em seguida quando viu um rosto que conhecia muito bem. Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração parar.**

**Era Kaede.**

**Kaede estava morta.**

**Ele se levantou quase derrubando a cadeira de palha onde estava sentado e ficou de pé, estático, olhando para o computador.**

**Com Kaede podia estar morta? Ela estava ótima quando eles saíram do Japão...**

**A curiosidade foi mais forte que a surpresa e ele voltou a sentar-se e começou a ler o breve artigo a respeito do óbito, que acompanhava a fotografia. Segundo estava escrito ali, a velha mulher tinha morrido durante uma festa. Aquela festa. Engasgada com um canapé.**

**Para Sesshoumaru, aquele era uma maneira extremamente estúpida de morrer. Mas era irônico, não? Ela tinha gastado tanto dinheiro com a comemoração da chegada de sua neta e o início de uma nova vida, mas acabara que uma das caríssimas iguarias especialmente escolhidas para os igualmente caríssimos convidados, tinha acabado por provocar-lhe a morte. Era quase engraçado. Quase? Vamos lá, era muito engraçado. Quem pensaria que Kaede terminaria daquela maneira? Ele ainda não tinha caído na risada por respeito a Kikyou e porque não fora criado com a moral tão baixa a ponto de se permitir rir de alguém cujo corpo esfriava debaixo da terra.**

**Mas e agora? Quando a surpresa passou, ele finalmente pode ver o que aquilo significava. Kaede morrera e agora sua fortuna pertencia a Kikyou. Isso era ótimo... Para ela. Ele já suportara o suficiente naqueles quatro dias com uma Kikyou financeiramente estável, o que teria que suportar com uma Kikyou milionária? Depois que ela recebesse o dinheiro, havia também a possibilidade de que a jovem decidisse que não precisava mais dele. Por que uma mulher bonita e rica iria querer ficar com um simples professor de história que no momento estava esperando por uma oportunidade não certa na Universidade de Tokyo? Ela certamente o deixaria, ele não precisava ter dúvidas sobre isso.**

**_Kikyou e eu vamos voltar mesmo ao Japão, mas ela vai me deixar. Acabou, Sesshoumaru, o sonho acabou._**

**O pensamento soou terrivelmente claro. E agora? Se ele estava se sentindo sufocado, era a chance perfeita de livrar-se dela sem parecer canalha ou mal agradecido. Só tinha que contar sobre aquilo e esperar que ela mesma o dispensasse. Por outro lado, havia aquela parte dele que era louco por ela. Que não conseguia se ver um dia que fosse sem o sorriso dela, as palavras de carinho - falsas ou não -, o perfume que ela parecia usar propositadamente para enlouquece-lo... Droga, Sesshoumaru, o que está acontecendo com você?**

**E agora?**

**Ele olhou mais uma vez para o computador com desespero. Não havia como tomar uma decisão naquele momento, precisava pensar sobre o assunto. Confuso e suficientemente preocupado para sentir-se quase claustrofóbico por mais espaçoso que fosse o quarto, ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente. Imprimiu a página e guardou-a cuidadosamente na gaveta, com o cuidado de esconde-la embaixo de vários outros papéis. Em seguida desligou tudo e saiu depressa, rumo a praia. O céu já estava escurecendo, mas quem se importava? Nada como um passeio ao ar livre para alguém que precisava urgentemente clarear os pensamentos.**

~*~*~*~

**Miroku deixou-se conduzir por Inuyasha para fora do escritório de Kouga em silêncio. Chegou a olhar de relance para Sango que observava toda a cena confusa, mas ela pareceu não notar, mais preocupada com Kagome que ficara para trás que com o destino do homem de quem travara conhecimento meia hora antes.**

**Droga. Talvez sua abordagem direta, entrando no meio da cena que seguia dentro da sala e armando aquele escândalo todo, não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Ele estivera tão ansioso em evitar que o irmão envolvesse a garota do outro dia naquele plano maluco de roubar a herança de Kikyou que sequer planejara direito as coisas. E agora, o que aconteceria? Inuyasha estava furioso. O fato dele até então não ter pronunciado uma palavra sequer, deixando para descarregar sua raiva quando estivessem na segurança do quartinho que chamavam de apartamento, não era um bom sinal. Se ele tivesse explodido em insultos, arrancado os cabelos, quebrado tudo dentro do prédio ou atirado alguém pela janela do décimo segundo andar, provavelmente o clima entre os dois não estaria tão pesado.**

**A saída do prédio e as ruas percorridas até o bairro afastado onde viviam pareceram ter passado em câmera lenta. Miroku se sentia mais ou menos como alguém que observa a paisagem da janela de um ônibus em um estado semiconsciente. O tempo todo ele não parava de se perguntar o que aconteceria agora. Por tudo que pudera saber sobre Kagome - e que não fora muito - enquanto conversava com Sango dentro do elevador, entendera que ela era uma garota ingênua com relação a relacionamentos, ele diria que quase infantil, mas isso não queria dizer que ela fosse igual quando se tratava de outros assuntos. O problema em questão era o quanto do implícito no que ele dissera ela conseguira captar. Será que ele cortara pela raiz todas as chances de Inuyasha obriga-la a participar de seu plano ou apenas a deixara confusa? Ele quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro do irmão se movendo, tentando se convencer de que ainda havia esperança. Miroku sorriu intimamente. Mesmo que ela não tivesse entendido o espírito da coisa, certamente estaria furiosa no dia seguinte por ter sido largada naquele edifício, sozinha, assim, sem mais nem menos.**

**Ele mal notou quando começaram a subir as escadas para o apartamento. A essa altura há muito Inuyasha já tinha soltado seu braço, mas ainda que não tivesse feito, Miroku não estivera muito consciente do gesto. À medida que os degraus iam sendo deixados para trás, a expressão do jovem trapaceiro começou a mudar de uma neutra para uma levemente irritada. A sobrancelha direita estava erguida e a boca entreaberta, como um palestrante, pronto a começar a falar. Quando a porta foi aberta e Miroku sentiu o impacto da luz estupidamente amarela atingir-lhe os olhos, ele despertou finalmente para a realidade. Tinha estragado o plano de seu irmão e agora estava prestes a pagar por isso.**

**Miroku sorriu nervosamente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos em um gesto que lhe era automático desde a infância. De súbito lembrou-se de algo que acontecera quando ele tinha por volta de cinco anos. Inuyasha tinha um palhaço de pano, velho e remendado, que era seu brinquedo favorito desde que era um bebê. Apesar de estar velho demais para brincar com ele, o irmão tinha ciúme do brinquedo e não o deixava ninguém toca-lo. Um dia, quando ninguém estava olhando, ele entrou no quarto de Inuyasha e encontrou o palhaço velho largado no chão, ao pé da cama. Ele não pensou nas conseqüências antes de toma-lo nos braços e brincou com ele, sem nenhum zelo, durante toda à tarde, rasgando as costuras mal feitas até que o brinquedo não era mais que um trapo sujo e sem nenhuma utilidade. Quando o irmão descobriu o que acontecera, fora um escândalo. Ele não se importara nem um pouco em ser mais velho e estar espancando covardemente o irmãozinho muito menor em idade e tamanho. Tudo o que importava era que Miroku merecia uma boa lição.**

**Aquela devia ser sua lembrança mais antiga. Inuyasha nunca voltara a lhe bater - talvez pelo provável castigo que sofrera dos pais, talvez porque ele mesmo não dera motivo -, mas a lembrança ainda doía nos ossos causando-lhe calafrios. Depois do que acontecera, ele se sentia como se novamente tivesse estragado o brinquedo favorito do irmão e tinha noventa por cento de certeza de que sofreria uma reprise daquela vez, muito pior agora, levando em conta que Inuyasha não era mais um menino de nove anos de idade.**

**Ele chegou a virar de costas e fechar os olhos. Ficou assim por quase cinco minutos até ouvir um suspiro cansado vindo de Inuyasha e ouvir o barulho do mesmo afundando no sofá e ligando a TV. Uma música animada invadiu o ambiente. Era a abertura de uma novela que era transmitida diariamente por um dos dois canais que eles conseguiam sintonizar com a antena caindo aos pedaços que possuíam.**

**Miroku abriu os olhos e se virou, incrédulo. Devia agradecer aos céus e correr para o trabalho antes que a bendita novela acabasse e ele se tornasse melhor distração que o noticiário que seria transmitido em seguida? O relógio de parede marcava seis e meia. Ele já estava atrasado e este era mais um motivo para sair dali correndo. Mas por mais que fosse isso que intimamente quisesse fazer, ele era tudo, menos um covarde. E ter uma conversa com Inuyasha - civilizada, até onde ele pudesse manter - era algo que não podia adiar. Não depois que as coisas tinham chegado ao ponto em que chegaram.**

**Juntando a pouca coragem que tinha no momento - e mais um pouco tirada da lembrança de que uma vez que sustentava o irmão, ele não ousaria mata-lo -, se colocou na frente da TV, respirou fundo e começou, com a voz assustadoramente controlada a seus próprios ouvidos:**

**- Não adianta fingir que não aconteceu, Inuyasha. Nós teremos, cedo ou tarde, que falar sobre isso.**

**Inuyasha deixou escapar um suspiro contrariado e começou a contorcer-se de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma brecha por onde seus olhos pudessem alcançar a TV. Depois de muito tentar e ver que Miroku não lhe daria chance de continuar com o que estava fazendo, ele finalmente relaxou.**

**- O que você quer? - perguntou com a voz cansada. Qualquer um que o visse daquele jeito, sem ter consciência dos fatos que precediam cena, juraria que suas alegações de que o irmão era problemático e o fazia sofrer eram a pura verdade. - Eu pensei que quando eu me sentei aqui, sem dizer uma palavra, você tivesse entendido que não estava mais disposto a falar sobre o que você fez. O estrago já foi feito! Agora eu só tenho que pensar em uma forma de remediar o mal que sua visitinha surpresa ao escritório do Kouga, justo naquela hora, causou a mim e aos meus planos para Kagome.**

**Miroku ficou gelado, um pouco pela raiva, mas principalmente pela surpresa. Como Inuyasha conseguia ser tão cínico? Como ele conseguia falar daquilo como se estivesse coberto de razão?**

**- Inuyasha...**

**Ele não sabia o que dizer. Naquele instante compreendeu algo que talvez já soubesse, mas que tinha reservas em aceitar: Nunca poderia despertar decência e honestidade no irmão, porque ele não tinha nenhuma dessas qualidades. Não sabia como alguém conseguia desviar-se do bom caminho estando o dia inteiro sentado em casa, sozinho com sua consciência, mas o homem a sua frente era a prova viva de que podia acontecer. Neste mundo, esteja onde estiver, ninguém está completamente a salvo. Talvez houvesse alguma causa transcendental, tal como tinha aprendido quando seu pai o deixara dois meses em um mosteiro budista, dez anos antes, esperançoso que aquilo despertaria nele vocação religiosa. Talvez fosse culpa da televisão. Era sempre culpa dela. Inuyasha tinha se perdido vendo filmes demais sobre ladrões que acabam se dando bem.**

**- O que eu faço com você, Miroku...? - ele não percebeu quando aconteceu, mas o irmão estava de pé, por trás do sofá onde estava sentado instantes antes, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto. - Será que você não pode abrir essa sua mente terrivelmente honesta e imbecil por um instante e entender que o que eu estou fazendo é para o nosso bem?**

**Para o nosso bem...? Pois sim...! Mesmo que Inuyasha cogitasse inclui-lo na nova vida que provavelmente planejava depois que conseguisse aplicar o golpe, ele duvidava muito que o fato de trabalhar todas as noites como um burro de carga tivesse alguma influencia no que estava acontecendo.**

**Mais ou menos refeito do choque de descobrir sobre o vigarista cínico e frio com quem dividia o apartamento, ele conseguiu argumentar no ponto que lhe era mais preocupante:**

**- Inuyasha, você não pode continuar fazendo isso com aquela garota. Ela pensa que você está mesmo interessado nela e eu tenho medo que acabe se envolvendo nessa história sem perceber. Você já pensou depois? Quando ela descobrir? Não estou preocupado com você, mas com ela.**

**- Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero - respondeu Inuyasha com um sorriso tolo. Parecia que Miroku tinha acabado de dizer que a Terra era redonda - que ela entre no jogo sem perceber. E eu queria que ela saísse sem perceber também. - ele cerrou os punhos - Eu estava conseguindo... Ela não ia se machucar do jeito que as coisas andavam, mas agora que você resolveu se meter, eu não garanto mais nada. Eu só sei o que quero que aconteça e se quer saber, não me interessa o que você acha!**

**Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lançou ao irmão um olhar desafiador, como se perguntasse "e então, o que você pensa que vai fazer a respeito?".**

**Miroku ainda tentou contar a até dez mentalmente, mas dessa vez não seria tão fácil manter a calma.**

**- Eu não ligo para o que você quer! - gritou ao perder as estribeiras de vez. Odiava ser desafiado, principalmente por aquele olhar de você-não-é-páreo-para-mim-seu-idiota que Inuyasha reservava especialmente para ele. - Eu não quero que você acabe na prisão ou coisa parecida! Eu sei que no final das contas ia sobrar para mim, pagar a sua fiança, arrumar advogado e nem sei mais o que com o dinheiro que eu NÃO tenho. Já pensou se a Kikyou volta e se dá conta do que você está tentando fazer? Acha que ela vai fazer o que? Dar-te os parabéns? - ele sorriu sarcasticamente.**

**- Isso não é da sua conta, Miroku. - Inuyasha estava vermelho. - Acha que não sei dos riscos? Você acha realmente que eu faria algo assim se houvesse outro jeito? Ou você gosta da vida miserável que levamos?**

**Miroku quase riu. A verdade era que se não estivesse tão zangado, provavelmente teria tido uma crise.**

**- Inuyasha, você é uma figura... Eu acho que você quis dizer a vida miserável que EU levo. Porque que eu saiba, você vive muito bem, sentado dia após dia na frente dessa maldita televisão com as suas malditas cervejas sem fazer nada na vida além de ocupar espaço no planeta. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para o relógio de parede, ciente de que se não terminasse logo com aquela discussão, acabaria colocando seu emprego em risco. - E como assim "se houvesse outro jeito"? Você já pensou em arrumar um trabalho? T-R-A-B-A-L-H-O?**

**Inuyasha se jogou no sofá e encarou o irmão.**

**- Você trabalha não é? E eu pensei ter acabado de ouvir que tem uma vida miserável...**

**O silêncio reinou pelos cinco minutos subseqüentes. Os dois continuaram na mesma posição. Inuyasha tinha um brilho de triunfo nos olhos, enquanto Miroku parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Quando este respondeu, a voz saiu fraca e cansada:**

**- Eu não teria se não fosse por você.**

**Lançando um último olhar para o relógio de parede, Miroku pegou as chaves em cima da mesa e saiu. Sabia que o que acabara de dizer não tinha como ser mudado, mas não estava arrependido. Pelo menos não ainda. Naquele momento tudo o que ele queria era sair de dentro daquelas quatro paredes e ir para bem longe, algum lugar onde Inuyasha não estivesse e que pudesse livrar-se de todos os seus problemas por pelo menos algumas horas. Talvez trabalhar àquela noite não fosse ser tão ruim quanto costumava ser sempre.**

**- Idiota. - disse Inuyasha para o apartamento vazio. Os olhos fixos no chão, as mãos passeando pelos cabelos compridos. - Um dia ainda vai me agradecer...**

~*~*~*~

**- Não, não, não! Absolutamente não! Eu me recuso a creditar nisso!**

**Kagome estava sentada na cama, em uma posição um pouco desconfortável. Tinha o corpo caído para trás, apoiado nas mãos abertas sobre o travesseiro, de uma maneira em que seus braços davam um giro de quase cento e oitenta graus. Na frente dela, sentada confortavelmente na cadeira de balanço, próxima a janela, desde que chegaram, estava Sango. Ambas discutiam o que teria acontecido no edifício comercial mais cedo naquele dia.**

**- Eu não vejo uma razão para você não creditar. - respondeu Sango balançando a cabeça. Mas pelo tom de voz que usou, Kagome teve certeza de que ela mesma estava tendo problemas em aceitar o que acabara de dizer.**

**- Inuyasha não está tentando me enganar para me fazer passar pela prima 'amada' dele! Ele a odeia, não tem razão para isso.**

**- Mas ele pode ser um desses homens que ficam obcecados por uma mulher. - disse Sango, subitamente inspirada. - Imagine que ele cresceu com a prima, a garota rica, bonita, em outras palavras, inalcançável. Inuyasha parece ser do tipo ambicioso, então ele pode ter cismado em conquista-la.**

**- Sango...!**

**Kagome tentou interromper, mas foi em vão. A amiga continuou falando, exatamente como um detetive apresentando a solução de um caso.**

**- Ela foi estudar nos Estados Unidos e eles passaram muito tempo sem se ver. Nesse período ele foi alimentando o antigo desejo até que se tornou uma obsessão. Depois ela volta e eles não se vêem. Ele deve ter ficado furioso, descontando tudo no pobre coitado do irmão. - ela balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente - Quando você apareceu, Inuyasha ficou louco de vez e agora está tentando transformar você em Kikyou, convencendo todo mundo de que você é ela, para assim acabar com a própria frustração. Ele quer realizar um antigo sonho impossível através de você.**

**Quando acabou de falar, os olhos de Sango brilhavam, enquanto Kagome parecia em dúvida se a aconselhava a procurar um estúdio de televisão ou ligava para um sanatório.**

**- Ok, Sango. Digamos que você esteja certa. - disse decidindo entrar no jogo. - Onde entra o Kouga nisso tudo? Ele saberia que não sou a Kikyou se não estivesse demente.**

**- Para mim ele não parecia nada transtornado. Eu vi como ele deu em cima de você e...**

**- Sango! - Kagome gritou. Não queria ouvir sobre Kouga. Ela mesma achara muito atrevidas as atitudes dele e só não disse nada porque não fazia idéia do grau de intimidade que havia entre ele e a prima de Inuyasha. Depois de tudo, ela não ia colocar tudo a perder, não é mesmo? Estava feliz de ter conseguido agüentar calada até o fim, mas se pudesse evitar, nunca mais entraria na sala daquele advogado. Da próxima vez ele teria que se contentar com uma fotografia da garota ao invés de uma sósia.**

**- Você nega que a minha teoria tem lógica? - perguntou Sango.**

**- Nego! - respondeu Kagome enfática. Em seguida, sorriu maliciosamente. - Na minha opinião tem muito mais lógica dizer que você gostou do irmão do Inuyasha e está tentando arrumar uma boa desculpa para ele sair como a vítima nessa história toda.**

**Sango esbugalhou os olhos. O rosto dela avançou dois tons de vermelho e ela entreabriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Tudo bem que ela achara Miroku bem interessante, ele fora muito gentil com ela e parecia muito mais inteligente que qualquer outro homem que ela conhecia, mas o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?**

**- Viu? - disse Kagome triunfante. - Você gostou mesmo dele e não pode ser imparcial. Depois disso não me venha com mais nenhuma dessas teorias absurdas. Só falta você dizer que Inuyasha está me usando para roubar a herança da Kikyou.**

**- Nem ele seria tão idiota. - respondeu Sango. - E eu não gostei do irmão dele!**

**- Ah, gostou sim.**

**- Kagome!**

**- O que?**

**Kagome deixou-se cair deitada na cama e começou a rir. Sua amiga ficava mesmo muito engraçada quando se envergonhava.**

**- No final das contas não chegamos à conclusão alguma. - disse Sango em uma tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto.**

**Kagome percebeu, mas não insistiu em contraria-la.**

**- Eu não entendi nada do que aconteceu. Primeiro o irmão do Inuyasha entra no escritório e faz aquele escândalo todo não se sabe por quê. Depois o Inu sai arrastando ele da sala e até me esquece lá. E você viu que o Kouga queria me levar para casa? Como deixam ele sair assim sozinho se está tão doente? Ainda bem que você apareceu lá ou eu teria me metido em uma enrascada daquelas.**

**- De nada. - Sango sorriu. Depois de tudo Kagome nem se lembrara de perguntar o porquê dela ter estado lá. Certamente tinha admitido que fora tudo uma grande coincidência, quando por obra do destino houve aquele acidente entre ela e Miroku. Melhor assim, tinha um problema a menos em que pensar. - Mas eu ainda acho que o Kouga não está doente.**

**- Acha que ele enganou o Inuyasha e eu?**

**Parecia que Kagome estava mesmo resolvida a acreditar que Inuyasha estava inocente no que acontecera e Sango não queria discutir aquilo com ela. Não de novo. Mesmo depois que as duas contaram suas versões do que tinha acontecido dentro do edifício aquela tarde, as coisas não pareceram mais claras. Ela sabia que havia um único fio a ser puxado para desatar o nó inteiro, mas estava difícil encontra-lo. Só havia duas certezas até agora para Sango: 1. Kouga não era doente coisa nenhuma. 2. Inuyasha estava metido naquilo até o pescoço.**

**- Talvez. - uma resposta vaga não a deixaria dizer a verdade, tampouco mentir.**

**- E o que você sugere? - perguntou Kagome sem muita esperança.**

**Sango sorriu de modo misterioso e disse:**

**- Talvez eu deva fazer uma visitinha ao senhor Kouga amanhã de manhã.**

**- Se você acha que vai ajudar... Depois da sua teoria digna de Hercule Poirot, eu aposto que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem.**

**Sango fingiu-se de ofendida, mas permaneceu com aquela expressão de quem sabia mais do que estava dizendo. Talvez na manhã seguinte ela conseguisse algumas respostas, mas Kouga não seria o único a ser visitado.**

-  


-  


CONTINUA  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Oi, gente!

Para quem ia atualizar no outro fim de semana eu fui "muito pontual". Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora e pelos erros. Eu parei depois da cena do Sesshoumaru e fiquei sem saber para onde ir. Terminei o capítulo hoje, quinta feira, as três da manhã e, bem, devo ter deixado passar muita coisa, hehe.  
Bom, agora vocês terão "férias" de mim por uns tempos porque eu tenho mesmo que atualizar o outro fanfic que está abandonado há mais de um mês e com este sim, estou completamente bloqueada.  
Sobre o Sesshoumaru e a Kikyou, guardem as katanas, tenho grandes planos para eles. ^___^

Muito obrigada à **Kagome-Chan**, **Chibi-lua**, **Sayo Amakuza** (você acertou), **Dai**, **Kisamadesu**, **Kiki-chan**, **Sato Harumi**, **Soi**, **Kagome-chan** e **Misao-dono** por comentarem e a todos que continuam lendo esta história.

Até breve!

_**spooky_rae@terra.com.br  
**_  



	7. Diálogos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-  


**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**Por:** Madam Spooky.

-  


**Capítulo 7 - **Diálogos

-

-  


**Kouga chegou ao escritório por volta das nove horas, atrasado como de costume. A secretária não estava em sua mesa na sala de espera; ótimo, assim ele não teria que fingir ignorar aquele olhar de censura com o qual ela acostumara-se a recebe-lo nos últimos tempos. Não podia deixar de se sentir pressionado por ele. Não quando sabia que os olhares de Reyko diziam exatamente** _"continua assim, seu egoísta irresponsável, você não se importa com o seu emprego, mas eu me importo com o meu"_. **Ele esperava sinceramente que ela ficasse bem quando tudo acabasse, mas por enquanto só o que podia fazer era presenteá-la com seu melhor sorriso amarelo e sair de fininho.**

**Advogados - ele pensou, sentindo uma ponta de orgulho infundado - mais do que quaisquer profissionais pareciam criar uma barreira contra a culpa depois de algum tempo. Ele sentia como se sua consciência estivesse encerrada em uma sala estreita, com uma abertura pequena na porta para quando decidisse consulta-la de vez em quando. Uma abertura que pudesse ser bem fechada, claro, porque ele precisava ter como encerra-la assim que ela resolvesse falar demais.**

**E ultimamente, para seu enorme desgosto, ela vinha batendo naquela janelinha mais do que de costume.**

**Balançando a cabeça, ele espantou qualquer pensamento que pudesse perturba-lo e olhou para a porta de sua sala, onde uma pilha de processos acumulados o esperavam sobre a mesa, implorando por uma revisão. Só a lembrança já o deixava de mau humor. Apesar de saber que quanto mais cedo entrasse lá, mais cedo sairia, resolveu que preferia adiar o início daquele dia exaustivo e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da recepção como se fosse um cliente. Não satisfeito, apoiou as pernas na cadeira vizinha, ficando quase deitado, em uma posição aparentemente desconfortável.**

**- Inuyasha, Inuyasha... É bom você telefonar logo ou eu vou me cansar de esperar. - ele disse em voz alta, soando irritado. Depois do que acontecera no dia anterior, ficara ansioso para saber o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Kagome. Se a garota tivesse descoberto tudo e resolvesse denuncia-los, eles teriam um grande problema.**

**Mais nervoso que realmente irritado, começou a vasculhar os bolsos do paletó até encontrar uma carteira de cigarros quase cheia. Ela já estava ali há um bom tempo, duas semanas, aproximadamente, mas ele geralmente não precisava disso. Não era um fumante propriamente dito, só recorria ao cigarro quando se sentia pressionado demais para invocar qualquer pensamento reconfortante, e aquele era um desses momentos. Ele olhou brevemente para o pequeno cilindro de papel e fumo e sacou um isqueiro de prata, herança de família, e o acendeu. Aquele isqueiro fora de seu avô e sua mãe o guardava em um armário cheio de miniaturas, sendo ele de longe a peça mais chamativa. Ela teria um ataque se pudesse ver que ele não o considerava uma peça bonita para ser guardada, mas usava como todo mundo, para o que ela chamava **_daquele maldito vício._

**Começou a tragar o cigarro lentamente, expelindo repetidas golfadas de fumaça e observando como ela se espalhava pela sala pouco ventilada, de vez em quando tendo um vislumbre da cara que faria Reyko quando entrasse ali e sentisse o aroma desagradável e intoxicante impregnando todo o ambiente. Se tivesse sorte ela iria embora zangada, deixando-o sozinho pelo resto do dia, sem ninguém para lembra-lo o que estava ou não deixando de fazer. Nesse caso poderia desviar sua atenção para assuntou mais importantes, como a ligação que Inuyasha não lhe fizera e quem sabe descobrir onde vivia aquela garota, Kagome. Se precisasse convence-la a não denuncia-los, ele faria isso. Do contrário poderia simplesmente ir visitá-la com uma desculpa qualquer. Quando tudo terminasse talvez ele até pudesse almejar mais que apenas sua parte do dinheiro. Por que não?**

**Quando o cigarro chegou ao fim, Kouga finalmente se levantou, lançando-o na lixeira. Deu outra olhada na direção de sua sala desviando os olhos imediatamente, como se eles tivessem sido atingidos por uma luz ofuscante. A vida dava mesmo muitas voltas; ele que já amara aquele lugar como sua segunda casa, agora só conseguia sentir repulsa por ele. Depois de quatro anos trabalhando ali, dia a pós dia cuidando de casos para homens ricos, amigos de seus chefes, que entravam em sua sala com sorrisos fáceis e explicavam a ele como contornar a lei para deserdar parentes que odiavam ou deixar sem nada sua mais recente ex-esposa, não podia ser diferente. Quando começara a estudar direito, a menos tempo do que parecia, pensara que a carreira que escolhera lhe daria o futuro digno e estável que seus pais desejaram para ele. Naquela época não tinha sonhos ambiciosos, só pensava que teria uma boa vida e estaria ajudando pessoas. Seria perfeito. Era um bom sonho, bonito e simples, mas que nunca se tornou realidade.**

**Com a formatura vieram as propostas e aquela firma acabou por seduzi-lo pelo dinheiro e possibilidade de tornar seu nome importante. Ele começara a exercer o direito civil, pensando que teria tempo para ajudar os outros no futuro, quando se estabelecesse. Foram quatro anos desde que entrara por aquela porta pela primeira vez e a única pessoa que ele ajudara fora a ele mesmo. Nenhum de seus clientes precisava realmente de ajuda. Eram todos desgraçados ricos que só pensavam em maneiras sujas de ficarem mais ricos e seu interesse pelo direito se esvaiu tão rápido quanto cresceu sua conta bancária. No final do dia, ele passava pelo bar da esquina onde se encontravam os funcionários do escritório e havia sempre alguém para cumprimenta-lo pelo seu último sucesso. Ele sorria. Tão agradecido pelo cumprimento quanto pelo engarrafamento lá fora, mas sorria.**

**Quando Inuyasha telefonou três dias atrás e falara de seus planos para com a herança deixada por sua tia Kaede, ele rira como não fizera naqueles quatro malditos anos. Por que não? Foi isso que ele pensou. Poderia argumentar a si mesmo que estaria vingando cada parente deserdado, cada esposa deixada na rua, mas acima de tudo, o jovem que ele um dia fora. Fugiria com sua parte do dinheiro e nunca mais pisaria naquele escritório. Os sócios que arcassem com as conseqüências. Todos o tratariam como um ladrão, mas ele não se sentiria mais criminoso que seus distintos clientes. A vida seria bela, finalmente, ele mesmo cuidaria para que fosse.**

**Passos no corredor interromperam seus pensamentos. Ele ficou parado, de pé, próximo a mesa, até que a figura de Reyko atravessou a porta segurando alguns papéis. Como ele imaginara, os olhos dela encheram-se de censura ao encara-lo, mas ele ignorou isso dando o manjado sorriso amarelo e entrando finalmente em sua sala. Estava na hora de começar mais um belo dia de trabalho.**

**Mal se acomodou em sua mesa, carranqueando para os papeis sobre a mesma, a voz da secretária soou alterada na recepção:**

**- Ele acabou de chegar e eu preciso perguntar se pode atende-la!**

**- De novo não... - Kouga largou os documentos que ia começar a examinar e balançou a cabeça nervosamente. Que raio de semana estava tendo... O que seria desta vez? A polícia?**

**No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu e uma jovem entrou na sala virando-se imediatamente para trás, na direção da secretária que a seguia, com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos.**

**- Eu já disse que não saio daqui sem falar com ele. - disse a desconhecida irredutível, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços.**

**A pobre secretária ficou na porta, olhando de um para o outro com os olhos muito abertos, parecendo tão alarmada que Kouga ficou em dúvida se ria ou sentia pena dela. Depois daquela semana, Reyko precisaria de umas férias.**

**- Está tudo bem, que vou atender esta mocinha. - ele disse tentando parecer desinteressado. Fosse lá o motivo de toda aquela insistência, pelo menos seria algo mais interessante em que se ocupar aquela manhã. - Deixe-nos a sós, por favor.**

**A secretária saiu com um suspiro de alívio e ele voltou o olhar para pasta do processo no qual estava trabalhando antes da interrupção, tentando manter aquela pose meio artificial de homem importante que encarnava sempre que vestia um terno, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava uma cadeira para que a jovem se sentasse. Ela obedeceu e ele a encarou com curiosidade, um brilho de reconhecimento no olhar ficando mais forte a cada minuto. Se sua mente não lhe estivesse pregando uma peça, era a mesma garota que chegara com o irmão de Inuyasha no dia anterior e que saiu com Kagome logo depois. Talvez a manhã estivesse preste a se tornar mais interessante do que ele imaginara.**

**- Eu a conheço? - perguntou fingindo-se de desentendido. O melhor era saber de uma vez o que ela pretendia para só então pensar no que dizer. Kagome certamente tinha falado de seus supostos problemas emocionais e ele não podia por tudo a perder deixando-a descobrir a armação.**

**- Meu nome é Sango, o senhor não me conhece. - ela respondeu educadamente. - Eu estive aqui ontem à tarde com um conhecido... Na verdade o senhor esteve com uma amiga minha... - ela pareceu pensar por um minuto se dizia ou não o nome da amiga, mas acabou optando por falar. - Kagome Higurashi.**

**Kouga sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas como se o nome não significasse nada para ele.**

**- Kagome Higurashi!? - ela repetiu. - Ontem no final da tarde, não está lembrado?**

**- Sinto muito, senhorita Sango, mas deve estar havendo algum engano. - ele disse com um sorriso tão forçado que os músculos da boca chegaram a doer. - Eu não conheço nenhuma Kagome Higurashi.**

**- Ela esteve aqui ontem. - insistiu Sango. - Esteve aqui com o seu suposto primo, Inuyasha.**

**Suposto? Que história era aquela de suposto? A mente de Kouga ficou mais alerta e ele se moveu na cadeira como se procurasse por uma posição mais confortável. Aquilo significava que Sango sabia que ele não era parente de Inuyasha ou Kagome desconfiara da farsa e mandara a amiga para interroga-lo na tentativa de se certificar? Talvez, ao contrário do que pensara no dia anterior, a jovem sósia de Kikyou não fosse assim tão tola. Na pior das hipóteses, Miroku tinha cumprido a promessa de impedi-los de continuarem com o plano e contara tudo a ela. Mas se fosse assim, por que Kagome tinha mandado uma mediadora e não vindo jogar a verdade na cara dele ela mesma, ou o mais lógico: por que não os denunciara?**

**Havia também a possibilidade da própria Sango ter desconfiado de tudo. Se Kagome era tão crédula quanto Inuyasha o fez achar que era, o mais provável é que tivesse acreditado na farsa do dia anterior, contado tudo a amiga, e esta, achando haver algo estranho, fora até ali averiguar. Ele tinha que manter o sangue frio e não se trair. Droga, por que mesmo acatara aquela idéia idiota de primo demente?**

**- Meu primo Inuyasha - pronunciou o "meu primo" com ênfase - esteve aqui ontem com a nossa prima Kikyou. Uma jovem linda e adorável, você precisa conhece-la... - seus olhos deram uma volta pela sala, sonhadoramente, como se estivesse perdido em uma lembrança agradável de algo que acontecera ali. - Kikyou. K-I-K-Y-O-U, entendeu? Nenhuma Kagome e com certeza nenhuma Higurashi. E eu não sei onde você quer chegar com essa história de suposto.**

**A voz dele soou séria, como se dando por encerrada a discussão. Ele ficou em silêncio, fingindo trabalhar, mas ansioso pela reação da garota. Ela precisava sair dali convencida de seus problemas de saúde. Grande, ele agora teria que fingir para os amigos de Kagome que era demente. Se fosse só pelo dinheiro e não houvesse tanta coisa em jogo...**

**- Sei... - disse Sango finalmente. - K-I-K-Y-O-U. Nenhuma Kagome, nenhuma Higurashi. - ela repetiu as palavras dele como se meditasse nelas. Em seguida o encarou luzindo a ele: - O senhor deve achar que eu sou idiota. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que é louco? Loucos não tentam convencer os outros, com tanto empenho, de que estão certos. Loucos... apenas acham que estão certos.**

**O advogado inclinou a cadeira para trás com os olhos abertos e os braços cruzados, gestos que executava automaticamente quando ficava na defensiva. Ele tinha quatro anos de experiência com homens de negócios que não se deixavam enganar facilmente, mas que confiavam cegamente no que ele dizia. Agora tinha que suportar uma menina que não devia ter mais de vinte anos, acusando-o de mentiroso. Pelo visto dar uma de homem de poucas palavras não funcionaria com ela. Se tivesse ido até ali disposta a descobrir a verdade, ele teria que ser muito convincente para faze-la ir embora.**

**- Com quem você pensa que está falando, sua garotinha arrogante? Com algum de seus amiguinhos de baderna? - perguntou nervoso. - Veio rir das minhas desgraças? Acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço, por acaso? Devia ter um pouco mais de respeito! - ele torceu a boca e descruzou os braços. Pegou um lápis em cima da mesa e começou a passa-lo de uma mão a outra. - Eu não sou louco, entendeu bem? As pessoas querem que você pense isso, mas não é verdade. Eu sou um homem saudável!**

**Ele vira um de seus clientes dizer isso uma vez, enquanto torcia uma folha de papel, depois de espancar um funcionário sem motivo algum. Naquela ocasião ele se convencera que o velho estava louco e só um psiquiatra seria capaz de persuadi-lo do contrário. Mas não houvera um psiquiatra lá, assim como não havia um no presente. Talvez se parecesse louco e negasse isso, a garota se convencesse e saísse de uma vez.**

**- Muito bem... - respondeu Sango muito séria. - Se quer saber, acho que estou falando com um vigarista quase tão esperto quanto Inuyasha. E para sua informação, eu não tenho seja lá o que você chama de "amiguinhos de baderna". Não posso rir das suas desgraças porque pelo visto a única que você tem é ter aceitado participar desse plano idiota para satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu amigo pela prima dele. E sobre a cara de palhaço, na verdade, a cara é a única coisa que falta. - ela se calou, mas logo voltou a acrescentar: - Ah, é, não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza de que o senhor é um homem saudável.**

**Kouga ficou em um silêncio chocado, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir com o rosto paralisado em uma expressão quase cômica. Desejos secretos? Mas do que diabos ela estava falando? E o que ela quis dizer com 'quase' tão esperto? Inuyasha bem queria ter um terço de sua inteligência!**

**- Você andou bebendo? - ele perguntou, agora realmente irritado. Podia facilmente perdoa-la por tê-lo chamado de palhaço, mas aquele "quase tão esperto" ainda o assombraria por algum tempo.**

**Sango ignorou a pergunta.**

**- Ora, por que não para de tentar me convencer de que é doente e me diz de uma vez por todas o que Inuyasha quer com a minha amiga Kagome? A única certeza que eu tenho em relação a você é que é mentalmente saudável. Pelo menos tanto quanto pode ser um homem que ajuda o amigo a enganar uma garota inocente para faze-la se passar pela Kikyou. Olha, vocês homens fazem de tudo para satisfazer suas fantasias secretas, mas isso também já é demais.**

**- Fan... Fantasias...?**

**Ótimo, agora sim não estava entendendo mais nada. Ela sabia que ele e Inuyasha tinham um plano envolvendo Kagome, mas o que os homens e suas fantasias tinham a ver com isso? Ela não dissera nada sobre a herança, mas ele não estava certo se por estar planejando algo ou por realmente não saber.**

**- Olha, menina, eu estou começando a achar que é você quem tem algum problema mental aqui! - ele disse e foi sincero.**

**- É, eu estou doida. - disse Sango debochada. - Doida para saber em que rolo vocês meteram a minha amiga e não vou sair daqui até que você me diga.**

**Kouga olhou para a jovem e teve certeza que ela estava falando sério. O telefone ao seu lado pareceu brilhar contra a luz da janela como se para lembra-lo que bastava apertar uma tecla para que uma dupla de seguranças que pareciam mais um par de gorilas entrasse ali e a levasse a força. Ele chegou a considerar seriamente a idéia e seus dedos já deslizavam por cima da mesa quando um contra o assaltou: se ela saísse daquela sala ainda convencida de que estava certa, nada a impediria de sair por aí espalhando suas suspeitas aos quatro ventos e o plano nunca teria sucesso se não fosse administrado no mais absoluto sigilo.**

**- E se eu dissesse que só queria ver a Kikyou? - ele perguntou em um último esforço de salvar a pele. Ele era advogado, não ator. Uma coisa era convencer um tribunal de que um cliente, sentado e imóvel, era louco. Outra muito diferente era passar-se por demente ele mesmo. Se um dia precisasse trabalhar no teatro para sobreviver, o mais provável era que acabasse morrendo de fome. A idéia seria até engraçada se a ocasião não fosse tão desesperadora. - Eu nunca mais fui o mesmo desde que ela partiu e Inuyasha a trouxe de volta para mim -continuou, dramaticamente -, isso é algum crime? Você diz que não era ela, mas para mim era! Era o rosto da minha querida Kikyou... Se estiver querendo alegar que fiz algo errado, tudo bem, talvez tenha feito mal a mim mesmo me permitindo enganar daquela maneira, mas a Kikyou ou essa sua amiga, seja lá qual das duas esteve aqui, veio por vontade própria, eu não obriguei ninguém a se passar por ninguém.**

**- Desista, não vai me convencer que não sabia de nada. Você e o Inuyasha estão juntos nisso.**

**Droga de garota irritante! Quando ele tinha a idade dela não era assim tão incrédulo. O que ela estava querendo? Que ele implorasse? Que se ajoelhasse na frente dela e jurasse pela santa avozinha que nunca teve? Pelo dinheiro que receberia e os planos que tinha para ele, seria bem capaz de fazer isso.**

**- Ontem eu vi a forma como você olhou para a Kagome. - disse Sango como se estivesse se explicando. - Eu diria que parecia um lobo espreitando sua presa. Você sabia exatamente que ela não era a prima do Inuyasha. O que eu não entendo é por que tenta me convencer com tanto empenho de que eu estou imaginando coisas... - ela lançou a ele um olhar cheio de reprovação. - Se você acha que ainda tem uma chance com a Kagome depois disso tudo, deve estar maluco. Ela nunca vai perdoar nem o Inuyasha nem você quando descobrir o que está acontecendo.**

**Quando ele viu as sobrancelhas de Sango se erguerem em uma expressão vitoriosa, teve certeza de que não pode disfarçar o quanto à idéia o perturbava. Ainda podia sentir aquela sensação familiar, de quando abraçara Kagome no dia anterior. Não fora algo planejado, apenas parecera certo no momento. Pensar que depois que tudo acabasse não teria chance de repetir aquele instante deixava-lhe em dúvida. Ele já tinha abandonado tantas coisas boas em troca de outras, puramente materiais... Sonhos tinham sido descartados, não só os dele. Ele tinha sido um vampiro sugando as esperanças dos que cruzaram seu caminho nos bancos opostos dos tribunais. A pergunta agora era se ele estaria disposto a continuar com esse tipo de sacrifício até o final. Depois de pesar fato por fato, era provável que não valesse a pena.**

**Ah, se ele ao menos tivesse feito alguma coisa quando Miroku ligara ao invés de continuar sentado, esperando que as coisas acontecessem... Ele não podia voltar atrás depois de chegar tão longe, mas tampouco queria ferir os sentimentos de Kagome. Ela era especial, ele soube desde o início. Mas quais as garantias que Sango entenderia o que ele estava passando? Que quando ela soubesse de tudo, não corresse a delegacia mais próxima para contar o que sabia? Eles não tinham feito nenhum avanço significativo no plano, mas ele teria que explicar o porquê de não ter avisado a Kikyou sobre a morte de Kaede.**

**- Senhor Kouga...**

**Um minuto apenas... Não mais do que isso para decidir o que poderia mudar uma vida inteira. Ele quase podia ver aquele quartinho dentro de sua mente cuja janelinha a essa altura estava escancarada, deixando-o completamente desprotegido da voz que ecoava de dentro. E por um instante, diante dos olhos daquela garota que viera ali impedi-lo de prejudicar alguém com quem ela se preocupava, ele quase jogou tudo para o alto e falou. Chegou a abrir a boca e ensaiar a palavra 'herança' com os lábios, mas ela acabou não saindo. Talvez fosse o hábito, depois de tanto tempo escondendo verdades, que o impedira de falar, talvez algo dentro dele tivesse fechado a janelinha e sufocado a voz de sua consciência no último instante. O dinheiro de Kaede significava a sua tábua de salvação. Era a última chance que ele tinha de mudar o destino, de abandonar o caminho que escolhera e começar do zero. A idéia de passar o resto da vida dentro daquele escritório impregnado de mentiras lhe revirava o estômago. Talvez tenha sido a simples visão das pastas de processos empilhadas em cima da mesa, afinal, mas a intenção de revelar todo o plano esvaiu-se tão rápido quanto apareceu.**

**- Você é terrível mesmo. - ele disse com um sorriso cansado. - Eu me pergunto o que estava fazendo ontem acompanhando o santo Miroku. Vejo que ele mudou radicalmente de gosto com relação a namoradas.**

**- Eu não sou namorada dele, só nos encontramos uma vez! - gritou Sango.**

**Kouga pensou em argumentar que uma vez era o bastante para o Miroku que ele conhecia, mas acabou prudentemente ficando quieto. Um escândalo por semana era mais do que suficiente. Disse apenas:**

**- Sinto muito não poder ajuda-la. Eu disse tudo o que tinha para dizer e se a senhorita não acredita, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não entenderia meus sentimentos dentro disso tudo... Mas uma coisa eu garanto: Inuyasha não está usando a sua amiga para realizar nenhuma espécie de fantasia. Eu não sei de onde tirou essa idéia absurda.**

**Sango suspirou parecendo resignada.**

**- Uma última pergunta?**

**- Claro. - disse Kouga mal contendo um sorriso. Assim que a garota saísse dali, ele ligaria para Inuyasha e os dois tratariam de acelerar as coisas. Com Miroku, e agora Sango, contra eles, o mais sensato seria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.**

**- Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e garantir que Inuyasha gosta mesmo da minha amiga Kagome?**

**Ele olhou nos olhos dela sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Estava claro para ele que todo o interesse que Inuyasha tinha em Kagome Higurashi se resumia a sua incrível semelhança com Kikyou e o lucro que poderia ser tirado disso. Ele não acreditava que ainda que aquela garota tivesse todas as qualidades do mundo, o amigo levasse adiante um relacionamento com ela. O rosto de Kagome devia trazer muitas lembranças de coisas que ele preferia esquecer.**

**- Não vai responder?**

**- Bem, eu...**

**A resposta foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo estrondosamente. Parte da mente de Kouga agradeceu por isso. De jeito nenhum ele poderia olhar nos olhos de Sango e responder afirmativamente sem mentir e, lá no fundo, apesar de confiar em suas técnicas de advogado, ele sabia que ela saberia se ele mentisse. Quanto à outra parte, a mais racional, que sabia perfeitamente que Reyko sempre batia e entrava silenciosamente como era da conduta de toda boa secretária, o fez alarmar-se. E foi confiando nesta parte que ele levantou-se em um salto e levou a mão para cima do telefone, direto para a tecla que faria aquele par de gorilas aparecerem correndo.**

**- Miroku...?**

**Ele ouviu Sango dizer antes mesmo que seus olhos captassem a imagem do rapaz pálido, com a barba por fazer e os olhos cercados por orelhas fundas que indicavam que ele tinha vivido um inferno desde o momento, no final da tarde do dia anterior, que saíra dali arrastado pelo irmão.**

**- Eu não vou convencer Inuyasha a desistir desse plano. - disse Miroku com a voz assustadoramente calma. - Aquele imbecil me venderia se pudesse obter dinheiro fácil... Mas, sabe, eu andei pensando... Ele não pode fazer nada sem a sua ajuda. Eu vim aqui convence-lo de que roubar é errado, Kouga, e vou fazer isso nem que tenha que atira-lo pela janela... literalmente.**

**Miroku sorriu e Kouga pode ver o quanto ele estava transtornado. Não sabia o que Inuyasha fizera para deixa-lo assim, mas precisava ter cuidado com ele.**

**- Ah, oi, Sango. - disse Miroku com um sorriso vago. - Eu tive uma noite tão ruim... você nem imagina. Mas é bom que você esteja aqui, talvez possa me ajudar a convencer esse lobo miserável à não dar corda ao cachorro do meu irmão. Você quer saber o que eles vão fazer com a sua amiga Kagome? Eu vou dizer o que eles vão fazer...**

**Kouga olhou para Sango que ouvia atentamente cada palavra que Miroku dizia e sentiu o suor brotar em sua testa. O telefone subitamente perdeu toda a importância. O irmão de Inuyasha estava transtornado, mas não o bastante para ser desacreditado. Parecia que dentro de alguns minutos, tudo estaria perdido. E ele só podia deixar as coisas acontecerem, inerte.  
**

~*~*~*~

**Muito depois de Sango ter ido embora na noite anterior, Kagome ainda estava acordada, pensando sobre as teorias malucas que ambas discutiram enquanto tentavam encontrar alguma lógica nos acontecimentos daquela tarde.**

**Miroku e Inuyasha... A única coisa que tinha certeza sobre aqueles dois homens era seu parentesco, ainda que eles parecessem tão opostos quanto água e vinho. Depois de pensar muito sobre o escândalo que Miroku fizera tentando impedir o irmão de fazer alguma coisa que não ficou muito clara, uma idéia começou a martelar em sua cabeça. Era algo tão tolo... Tão absurdo que ela preferia nem pensar na possibilidade de ser real. Agora, enquanto subia as escadas do prédio onde eles moravam, ela recitava mentalmente um discurso ensaiado que, para o bem ou para o mal, tiraria todas as suas dúvidas. Uma coisa era certa, decepcionar-se era melhor que não saber.**

**Ela parou na frente do apartamento com a mão fechada, pronta para bater na porta, mas hesitando em faze-lo. E se Inuyasha não quisesse vê-la? Ele não tinha telefonado desde o dia anterior, então talvez preferisse ficar sozinho... Não! Já tinha chegado até ali e voltar atrás agora não era uma opção. Seria melhor ser repreendida por um irritado Inuyasha que ficar a tarde inteira imaginando o que poderia ter descoberto. Bateu na porta.**

**O som de passos se arrastando pela sala soou do outro lado quase imediatamente. A maçaneta se moveu e o rosto cansado de Inuyasha apareceu olhando para ela interrogativamente, quase como se não a reconhecesse.**

**- O que você quer? - ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta, convidando-a a entrar.**

**- Vim ver como você estava depois do que aconteceu ontem.**

**Ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, movendo nervosamente o polegar esquerdo pela palma da outra mão enquanto caminhava para perto do televisor, o lado do apartamento que mais se assemelhava a uma sala e, no momento, o único mais ou menos em ordem. Todo o resto lugar estava virado pelo avesso, como se tivesse havido uma festa ali no dia anterior. Peças de roupa estavam espalhadas por todo o chão. Perto da pia havia cacos de vidro do que deveria ter sido pratos ou copos, difícil saber. As almofadas do sofá estavam jogadas, meio rasgadas, perto da porta que estava suja de terra, vinda de um vaso de planta que parecia ter sido arremessado contra ela. Uma festa? Um furacão seria uma comparação bem melhor. Tudo ali, com exceção do sofá e da TV, parecia estar fora de lugar.**

**- Não fique olhando tudo com essa cara. - disse Inuyasha se largando no sofá. - Não está tão ruim assim...**

**Kagome ignorou o comentário.**

**- Eu vim porque estava preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido entre você e o seu irmão depois de ontem. - ela disse. Não era toda a verdade, mas era a maior parte dela - Pelo visto eu tinha razão em pensar assim. Você não o machucou, não é? - ela o encarou fixamente, muito preocupada. Esperava que aquele cenário não significasse que a discussão entre os dois tinha evoluído para agressão física.**

**- Não fique me olhando como se eu tivesse matado o idiota do Miroku, Kagome! Ele saiu para trabalhar ontem e ainda não voltou.**

**Ele desviou o rosto fitando a janela, como se houvesse realmente algo interessante no muro da prisão do outro lado da rua. Inuyasha não admitiria que estava preocupado com Miroku, mas era isso o que parecia a Kagome. Ela podia ver a cena, depois de uma calorosa discussão, um muito irritado Inuyasha descontando toda sua raiva nos móveis e em tudo mais que estivesse ao seu alcance.**

**- Desculpe...**

**Ela abaixou a cabeça pensando em como deveria começar aquela conversa. Precisava acabar com suas dúvidas de uma vez, mas Inuyasha não parecia estar com humor para interrogatórios. Ela olhou a sua volta à procura de um lugar onde pudesse se sentar, mas as cadeiras da mesa da cozinha estavam todas viradas e cobertas com peças de roupas enquanto o sofá da sala estava ocupado pelo próprio Inuyasha. Teria que ficar de pé, mas não importava, o mais custoso seria encontrar coragem para começar a falar.**

**- Eu já disse que estou bem e que o Miroku está vivo, agora se era só isso que você queria saber, pode...**

**- Eu quero falar sobre a Kikyou! - Kagome o interrompeu. - Eu vim porque estou com uma dúvida martelando dentro da minha cabeça e eu precisava ter certeza ou ficaria maluca.**

**Pronto, ela disse. Agora que começara seria mais fácil.**

**- O que é que tem a Kikyou? - perguntou Inuyasha não parecendo nem um pouco interessado.**

**- Ontem Sango me sugeriu uma teoria que na hora eu achei que não fazia nenhum sentido, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza. - disse Kagome escolhendo as palavras. - Eu já tinha pensado antes sobre isso... Bem... Os seus motivos podem não ser os que ela pensa, mas me diga, Inuyasha... Você se aproximou de mim apenas pela minha aparência? Eu quero dizer, por eu ser parecida com a sua prima Kikyou?**

**Ela continuou com a cabeça abaixada, esperando uma resposta. Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala enquanto Inuyasha a encarava sério e pensativo. Talvez ela estivesse errada e como ela desejava estar... Talvez Inuyasha odiasse a prima secretamente, como ela sugerira para fazer Sango calar a boca na noite anterior. Apesar dele repetir mil vezes que amava Kikyou como a uma irmã, ela não acreditava. Havia algo mais. Algo que ela precisava saber antes de decidir se continuava com aquilo ou saia da vida dele para sempre.**

**- Eu acho que entendo o que você está querendo saber, Kagome. - disse Inuyasha convictamente. - Eu gosto da Kikyou como se fosse uma irmã e é só isso. O fato de você se parecer com ela é apenas uma grande coincidência. Por quê? Do que você tem medo?**

**Kagome finalmente levantou a cabeça, o rosto cheio de alívio. Por que ele diria aquilo tudo se não fosse verdade? Sango estava errada. Ela mesma estivera errada em duvidar. Inuyasha era uma boa pessoa e ele gostava dela realmente.**

**- Eu tive medo de que você não gostasse de mim de verdade. De que estivesse me usando... Eu não sei explicar. Usando-me de alguma maneira para substituir Kikyou na sua vida. - Ela sorriu. - Eu estou tão feliz que não é assim... Acho que nunca antes me senti tão aliviada.**

**Por um momento apenas ela achou ter visto uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos de Inuyasha, mas essa imagem desapareceu tão rápido quando um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele.**

**- Você está imaginando coisas, Kagome.**

**- Sim, acho que sim.**

**- Mas eu te devo desculpas por ontem. Não foi muito cavalheiro te deixar sozinha no escritório do Kouga.**

**- Tudo bem, eu entendo, você não precisa me dar explicações...**

**- É claro que preciso...! - ele a interrompeu. - Nós saímos juntos da sua casa e eu tinha obrigação de te levar de volta. Depois que o Miroku apareceu, eu fiquei preocupado que ele e o Kouga, com o estado de saúde em que se encontra, acabassem brigando e tirei o meu irmão de lá a força.**

**- O seu irmão é estranho, não? Apareceu lá gritando sobre você envolver pessoas inocentes em um plano...**

**- Eu acho que ele anda vendo televisão demais.**

**- Pobre Sango. Acho que ela gostou dele.**

**Inuyasha carranqueou, surpreso.**

**- Não diga...**

**Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.**

**- Pois é...**

**Inuyasha desmanchou o sorriso de repente e a expressão triste voltou para o rosto dele. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, mas imediatamente ele levantou a cabeça olhando para a janela uma vez mais.**

**- Você gosta mesmo de mim, não é, Kagome? - ele perguntou.**

**- Eu... Claro que sim... Você...**

**Ele sorriu ao modo que ela friccionou as mãos nervosamente enquanto seu rosto adquiria um rubor violento.**

**- Sim, você gosta de mim e eu não entendo por quê.**

**- Por que você merece, Inuyasha! - ela apressou-se em responder. Não estava gostando daquela expressão desalentada que via no rosto dele, nem da maneira arrastada e triste que as palavras saiam de sua boca. - Você é uma boa pessoa. É educado, meigo, sincero e eu me sinto segura com você.**

**- Você diz tudo isso de mim quando na verdade nem me conhece. - ele continuou olhando para além da janela, como se pudesse ver através do muro da prisão em frente. Talvez olhando para algo dentro dele mesmo.**

**- Romeu e Julieta resolveram se casar depois de terem se visto não mais de duas vezes. - disse Kagome e ruborizou-se ainda mais ao perceber a implicância daquelas palavras.**

**Inuyasha, no entanto, não pareceu se importar.**

**- "Romeu e Julieta" é apenas uma história e eles morrem no final. Além disso, não têm nada a ver conosco.**

**- Sim...**

**- Sabe, Kagome... - Inuyasha deu um pulo. - Eu gostaria de esquecer Miroku, Kouga, Sango, o mundo inteiro pelas próximas horas. Eu queria tirar umas férias de mim mesmo.**

**Kagome sorriu surpresa com a mudança e ao mesmo tempo grata. Aquele Inuyasha abatido estava começando a preocupa-la e ela não sabia como anima-lo. Talvez ele tivesse razão, os dois não se conheciam tão bem quanto ela fazia parecer.**

**- E o que você quer fazer? - ela perguntou sorrindo, torcendo para ele sugerir que saíssem dali. Lá fora seria mais fácil distrai-lo e faze-lo esquecer todos os problemas.**

**- Eu não posso fazer com que os meus problemas desapareçam, mas eu posso fingir que eles não existem por algumas horas.**

**- Sim, eu estava pensando exatamente isso.**

**- Você está comigo?**

**Kagome sorriu.**

**- Estou!**

**Ela estendeu a mão e Inuyasha segurou-a sorrindo ternamente. Um sorriso que Kagome ainda não conhecia.**

**Ignorando a desordem no apartamento e tudo o que ela implicava, os dois saíram de mãos dadas, sem olhar uma única vez para trás.**

-

-  


CONTINUA  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________

*Abrindo o champanhe* ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!! Hahahaha, eu sei que champanhe é exagero, mas eu pensei que nunca mais ia conseguir terminar esse capítulo. Bom, eu não vou dizer que morri de amores pelo resultado, é isso o que acontece quando penso demais na mesma coisa... Mas pelo menos ele saiu.  
Foi um mês inteiro deletando rascunhos e eu nem vou reler isso para não ter uma recaída (isso é que dá faltar nas reuniões do DA *Deletadores Anônimos*... tsc...)  
Bom, meu mantra nos últimos tempos: MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!! O próximo capítulo será um dos mais importantes, se não o mais, para a história, por isso pode ser que demore (espero que não tanto quanto esse), também porque espero escrever um capítulo dos gatos antes dele... Muito obrigada pela paciência. ^_^

Meu agradecimentos a:  
**_Kagome-chan FOFA, Chibi lua, Kisamadesu, Dai_** (muito obrigada por ler, de novo!!), **_Sayo Amakusa, Diana Lua e Harumi_** pelos reviews. Também à **_Daiane_** pelo E-mail. E a todos que leram.  
  


Por favor, façam esta criança feliz (¬_¬), continuem comentando!!! Obrigada!!! **=^-^x=**  
  


**spooky_rae@terra.com.br**


	8. Shikon No Tama

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir. 

- 

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA **

**Por: **Madam Spooky. 

- 

**Capítulo 8 -** Shikon No Tama 

-

-

**Hum... Gosto de chocolate na boca. Ela podia sentir aquele sabor maravilhoso tomando conta de todo seu paladar enquanto os outros sentidos, igualmente satisfeitos, estavam ocupados assimilando o aroma de rosas, a suavidade do lençol de seda e a música romântica que tocava de algum lugar do quarto.**

**Era um sonho, não havia outra explicação.**

**A visão, único sentido que permanecera livre de sensações até o momento, começou a captar uma luz pálida atingindo algum ponto bem à frente de sua cabeça. Ela franziu a testa começando a desconfiar de que havia algo errado. A luz de seu quarto não costumava ser fraca daquele jeito. Ela costumava atingir seu rosto em toda sua glória, pronto o sol nascia, despertando-a. Nem mesmo quando as cortinas de tecido claro estavam fechadas a luz se escondia como estava acontecendo agora.**

**E o que dizer dos lençóis de seda?**

**O cobertor de retalhos, o último feito por sua avó antes de sofrer o enfarte que a levou para sempre, não era de seda. Era levemente áspero. Uma aspereza agradável, como eram as mãos daquela que o fez. Ela podia se lembrar, e quase sentir, as mãos de sua avó acariciando-lhe a testa quando acordava sobre aquele cobertor todas as manhãs. A sensação era única e maravilhosa e ela estava sentindo falta de sua maneira especial de acordar. Onde estava o cobertor da vovó? De onde tinha saído aquele lençol de seda?**

**Um beliscão e está tudo acabado, ela pensou, imediatamente sentindo o corpo dar um sobressalto em resposta. Quando foi que alguém pensara em se beliscar quando estava realmente sonhando? Sonhos eram estranhos por natureza, mas seguros. Não havia necessidade de tentar acordar quando sua mente sabia que podia, melhor, que aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela tinha certeza de que era um sonho? Não. Havia algo estranho, mas ela não tinha certeza e não tendo certeza o mais provável era que...**

**Ah, Kami, seria possível que estivesse **_realmente_** acordada?**

**As rosas pareceram tornar o indício de sua presença mais forte e ela sentiu as narinas dilatarem-se em reação. A música também ficou mais alta e ela reconheceu imediatamente como a voz dos Bee Gees, o grupo favorito de seu pai.**

**How deep is your love, how deep is your love**  
Quão profundo é o seu amor, quão profundo é o seu amor,  
**I really mean to learn  
**Eu realmente preciso saber.  
**'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
**Pois estamos vivendo num mundo de tolos  
**Breaking us down  
**Que vivem nos magoando.  
**When they all should let us be,  
**Quando eles todos deviam nos deixar em paz,  
**We belong to you and me  
**Pois pertencemos um ao outro.

**Ele tinha todos os antigos LPs do grupo e devia estar tocando-os na sala, para Souta e Shippo escutarem, assim como fazia quando ela era uma garotinha. Um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios e ela se levantou pensando em descer as escadas e se juntar a eles. Seria como antes, a família toda reunida festejando mais um dia de felicidade. O sorriso, junto à idéia radiante, persistiu até que seu pé tocou o chão frio e a sensação gelada subiu por sua perna até o último fio de cabelo, provando o que ela já sabia: que não estava sonhando. E se não estava sonhando...**

**Seu pai não estava ouvindo LPs dos Bee Gees porque ele já estava morto. Ele tinha ido embora como sua avó fizera, deixando-a cada vez mais sozinha.**

**Lágrimas substituíram o sorriso de antes e ela saltou de volta na cama encolhendo-se tão rapidamente, que seus joelhos bateram com violência em algo sólido junto a ela.**

**- O que é? - uma voz que não soava tão estranha grunhiu próxima a seu ouvido. - Não vê que ainda é cedo? O sol ainda nem nasceu...!**

**O salto que ela deu desta vez foi bem maior que o outro e acabou aterrissando de joelhos sobre o colchão, com os olhos muito abertos, tentando identificar cada detalhe daquele lugar estranho.**

**Aquela não era sua cama, definitivamente, assim como aquele também não era seu quarto. Do lado ela podia ver uma porta do que deveria ser um guarda-roupa embutido na parede, ao lado de uma pequena janela coberta por pesadas cortinas de cor escura - azul ou verde escuro, era difícil ter certeza com a pouca luz. Havia também no quarto um pequeno frigobar e uma mesinha onde repousavam um vaso de flores onde se refletiam as sombras que percorriam o cômodo, uma garrafa de champanhe ou vinho e um pedaço de papel que estava longe demais para que desse para ler seu conteúdo.**

**Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu a camisola branca que vestia corando furiosamente. Quando desviou o olhar cheio de vergonha para o dono da voz, viu que ele a fitava, igualmente chocado, com uma mão sobre a testa e outra sob o queixo, aparentemente faltando-lhe as palavras.**

**- O que aconteceu aqui? - ele perguntou e puxou o lençol acima do tórax nu.**

**- Eu... - ela começou a falar, mas estava envergonhada demais para isso.**

**- Kagome, como nós viemos parar aqui?**

**Ele passou os olhos pelo quarto até para-los no rosto muito vermelho dela.**

**Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. Como fora parar em um lugar desconhecido, trocara de roupa, ligara o som e quem sabe quantas outras coisas mais e não conseguia lembrar-se de nada?**

**- Inuyasha...? - ela pronunciou o nome dele, suplicante.**

**Em resposta, apenas o som repetindo o mesmo refrão:**

**'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
**Pois estamos vivendo num mundo de tolos  
**Breaking us down  
**Que vivem nos magoando  
**When they all should let us be  
**Quando todos deviam nos deixar em paz,  
**We belong to you and me  
**Pois pertencemos um ao outro.

~*~*~*~

**- Calma! Vamos manter a calma.**

**Inuyasha caminhava de um lado para o outro vestido apenas com as calças de algodão com as quais acordara. Kagome e ele já sabiam que estavam em um hotel no centro e que tinham chegado ali a noite passada, em um estado de espírito que o homem que atendera na recepção descrevera como "transbordando de felicidade". Agora Kagome tinha o papel que encontraram na mesinha entre as mãos e olhava para ele com um olhar neutro que seria engraçado se não fosse também assustador. As lembranças do que acontecera na noite anterior começavam a voltar pouco a pouco e à medida que surgiam com maior intensidade, os dois jovens ficavam mais e mais assustados.**

**- Eu estou calma. - disse Kagome. As mãos dela tremiam assim como seus lábios fazendo parecer que ela desmancharia em prantos a qualquer momento.**

**- Nós não podemos ter feito o que eu acho que fizemos. - continuou Inuyasha tentando ser racional. - Quero dizer, ninguém aceitaria nos ajudar com algo assim tão sério sem que estivéssemos em pleno uso de nossas faculdades mentais, não acha?**

**Ele perguntou e ele mesmo teria que se convencer da validade seu pensamento. Kagome estava chocada demais para dar uma resposta e, apesar dele parecer estar pensando que aquele papel sumiria de suas mãos a qualquer momento, ele estava bem sólido lá, presente demais para que fosse um simples pesadelo.**

**- Shikon No Tama, Inuyasha. - Kagome disse finalmente - Pessoas comuns fazem isso lá o tempo todo e que eu saiba em lugares assim não tem importância se elas então ou não em seu juízo perfeito.**

**Inuyasha tinha que concordar que o que ela dizia era verdade. Não importava o quanto eles tivessem bebido, segundo aquele papel, tinham feito a bobagem e, bom ou mal, teriam que dar um jeito.**

**- Kagome, temos que nos acalmar. Não é tão ruim quanto parece. - ele notou o olhar furioso que ela lhe lançou e deu um passo para trás. - Ok, é tão ruim quanto parece, mas nós não podemos ficar aqui parados lamentando. Temos que rever o que fizemos e tentar resolver isso como as duas pessoas adultas e sensatas que somos.**

**- Duas pessoas adultas e sensatas... Estamos falando do casal de imbecis que estão com o nome nessa maldita folha de papel? - ela respondeu alterada.**

**- Olha lá, Kagome! Ontem você foi ao meu apartamento, me consolou, disse que gostava de mim e isso mudou agora por causa de uma mísera assinatura?**

**- Mísera assinatura? - aquele olhar assassino desconhecido nos olhos dela e o qual Inuyasha preferia não ter conhecido voltou a aparecer. - MÍSERA ASSINATURA? - ela gritou. - Acha mesmo que é uma coisa sem importância, Inuyasha? Você sabe o quanto isso vai marcar as nossas vidas?**

**Ele não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão sem saber o que dizer. Nunca fora segredo nem para ele nem para pessoa alguma que Inuyasha Arada era um tremendo idiota, mas dessa vez ele quebrara todos os recordes. Talvez ele e Kagome estivessem destinados a ficar juntos. Talvez o destino estivesse conspirando para liga-los a força, independente dos planos dele. Afinal, ele era um idiota e ela uma crédula beirando o fanatismo, poderia ser mais perfeito?**

**- Por que você não se veste e nós saímos para tomar um ar?**

**- Porque eu já procurei as minhas roupas e não as encontro em parte alguma. - respondeu Kagome, irritada ao mesmo tempo em que fazia aquele olhar assustador evoluir para um "comente isso e eu darei um jeito de que você nunca possa ter filhos".**

**- OK... - Inuyasha se sentou na beira da cama, tomando cuidado para não chegar muito perto dela. Kagome parecia ter uma natureza dócil, mas agora que a vira zangada, achava que seria mais seguro não arriscar. - O que, exatamente, você lembra de ter feito ontem?**

**- Depois que saímos do seu apartamento? - ela perguntou parecendo muito mais calma.**

**- Depois que saímos do meu apartamento.**

**Um minuto se passou reinando o silêncio. O barulho das buzinas de carros lá embaixo era a única coisa audível. Finalmente, Kagome respondeu:**

**- Não muito. Algumas coisas isoladas. Você?**

**- O mesmo.**

**Os dois se encararam nervosos e Inuyasha perguntou:**

**- O quão longe você acha que fomos? Digo, Você acha que nós...**

**- Não! - Kagome quase gritou.**

**- Você tem certeza que não fizemos nada?**

**- Claro que eu tenho certeza, eu me lembraria se tivéssemos feito algo assim!**

**- E você pode garantir com cem por cento de certeza?**

**- Eu sei muito bem o que eu faria e o que eu não faria!**

**- Mas nós não estávamos em pleno uso de nossas faculdades, etc, etc, sem falar que havia bebida envolvida.**

**Kagome não respondeu e Inuyasha apressou-se a mudar de assunto de maneira a não transtorna-la. Se os dois iam resolver aquela situação conversando, o melhor era que ela estivesse o mais calma possível.**

**- Talvez se eu contasse a minha versão e você contasse a sua... - ele começou a sugerir.**

**- Não! - interrompeu Kagome. - Acho melhor você falar e eu interromper quando achar que lembro de algo.**

**- Se você prefere assim...**

**Eles olharam para o papel, ainda nas mãos de Kagome, mais uma vez. Ainda não podiam acreditar no que tinham feito. Como tinham podido ser tão irresponsáveis?**

**Respirando fundo, torcendo para que aquele fosse apenas o sonho mais real que já tiveram, o casal de amigos, agora muito mais que isso, começou a relembrar a noite passada. Lá fora, um Miroku esperava por desculpas, uma Sango esperava para dizer o que descobrira e um Kouga irritado esperava um telefonema. Não importava, o mundo lá fora esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.**

~*~*~*~

FLASH BACK

DOZE HORAS ANTES  
  


**Ele não saberia de quem foi à idéia se alguém perguntasse mais tarde, mas no final do dia, depois de horas gastas entre o cinema, shopping, lanchonetes baratas e caminhadas silenciosas pelo centro da cidade, Inuyasha se viu segurando a mão de Kagome, parado na calçada em frente ao imponente cassino Shikon No Tama.**

**Estivera ali apenas duas vezes em sua vida. A primeira quando completara dezoito anos e o pai quis lhe dar um presente de aniversário que o fizesse sentir que era finalmente um homem. Eles estiveram no salão de jogos durante toda uma noite e perderam mais dinheiro do que na verdade poderiam gastar, mas fora um presente inesquecível.**

**Tão inesquecível quanto fora sua segunda visita ao lugar.**

**Podia se lembrar dos olhos radiantes de Kikyou contemplando a luz da placa que adornava a frente do edifício. Ele sabia que ela, com seu gosto por lugares glamourosos, ia apreciar imensamente a visita. Os dois passaram bons momentos ali, divertindo-se como dois amigos. Uma das únicas vezes em que esqueceram de que eram a prima rica e o parente não exatamente apreciado que não tinha onde cair morto.**

**Teria sido perfeito se não fosse por ele ter bebido demais e saído com aquelas duas mulheres, abandonando a prima sozinha no lugar...**

**De qualquer maneira, na sua opinião, o Shikon No Tama tinha algo de mágico. E, por algum motivo que ele mesmo desconhecia - ou preferia desconhecer -, agora que se via ali tão perto, queria passar algum tempo lá dentro com Kagome. O dia não fora o que ele chamaria de um sucesso com relação a sua idéia original de esquecer os problemas e viver um pouco, mas a noite ainda era uma criança e eles ainda tinham algum tempo.**

**- Então... Você não quer entrar comigo? - perguntou Inuyasha ainda fitando o cassino saudosamente. - Seria o fim de noite perfeito. Esse lugar é especial para mim.**

**- Cassino Shikon No Tama... - ela estreitou os olhos. - Meus pais gostavam de vir aqui de vez em quando, mas eu nunca estive lá dentro.**

**- Então, quer conhecer? Nós não temos muito dinheiro para jogos, mas eu tenho algumas moedas e podemos tentar o caça-níqueis.**

**Kagome sorriu aprovando a idéia e soltou a mão dele dando um passo à frente, empolgada como uma criança em sua primeira vez no parque de diversões.**

**- Vamos, Inuyasha!**

**Ele caminhou até estar do lado dela e os dois entraram juntos, sorrindo, cada um por um motivo diferente.**

~*~*~*~

**Inuyasha olhou para as poucas fichas que conseguira comprar e franziu o cenho contrariado.**

**- Eu não me lembrava dessas fichinhas serem assim tão caras...**

**Kagome não prestou atenção. Continuou olhando ao redor abobada. Eles caminhavam pela seção de caça-níqueis, mas ao lado, em grandes mesas redondas, homens e mulheres apostavam alto nas cartas, comemorando quando venciam e xingando alto quando obtinham um resultado desfavorável. Ela podia ouvir os gritos felizes de um grupo que jogava dados bem mais afastados e alguns homens apostando na roleta do outro lado do salão, friccionando as mãos nervosamente enquanto esperavam a máquina parar.**

**- Isso é tão interessante! - ela disse parecendo ainda mais empolgada que antes. - Todas essas pessoas se divertindo nas máquinas... Elas devem ter muito dinheiro para bancar esse tipo de passatempo.**

**- Nem sempre. - respondeu Inuyasha. - Esse lugar é divertido sim, mas se você souber se controlar. A maioria das pessoas não consegue parar de jogar uma vez que começam e acabam perdendo mais do que podem gastar.**

**- O que acontece com elas?**

**- Ficam devendo ao cassino... Perdem tudo... E se não puderem pagar depois de venderem todos os seus bens são encontradas jogadas em um beco por aí, mortas "acidentalmente".**

**- Que horror! - Kagome cobriu a boca com as mãos e olhou para ele chocada. - Está falando sério?**

**- Eu vi isso em um filme do Al Pacino. Era assim no cassino do filme e isso também é um cassino...**

**- Inuyasha, não me assuste dessa maneira. - ela parou, apoiando a mão esquerda em uma das máquinas enquanto depositava a direita sobre o peito. - Está tentando me fazer morrer do coração?**

**Inuyasha riu.**

**- Não seja boba, Kagome. Nós não temos dinheiro nem para tomar um ônibus. Eu só pude comprar meia dúzia de fichinhas que você vai colocar em uma dessas máquinas e perder uma por uma até que não tenhamos mais nada e só pudermos sair por aquela porta pensando o quão bom teria sido vencer ao menos uma vez e prometendo a nós mesmos, interiormente, que um dia voltaremos e venceremos.**

**Kagome sorriu, divertida.**

**- Você já esteve muitas vezes aqui?**

**- Ora, esqueça isso e perca logo as fichas. Não é bom prolongar sofrimento de espécie alguma.**

~*~*~*~

**Uma hora depois, as seis fichinhas já tinham se convertido em pelo menos vinte vezes isso. Kagome parecia ter um talento natural para o caça-níqueis. Talento natural ou uma tremenda sorte.**

**- Kagome... - disse Inuyasha, boquiaberto. - Você sabe quais a probabilidades de alguém ganhar assim tantas vezes seguidas? Essa máquina só pode estar com algum defeito!**

**- Não seja chato, Inuyasha. Eu estou ganhando e você só foi capaz de perder uma dúzia dos meus lucros. Sua mãe não te ensinou que a inveja é um sentimento destrutivo?**

**- Se você tiver tanta sorte nas cartas quanto tem nessas maquininhas, nós estamos feitos.**

**- Nós? - ela gargalhou debochadamente.**

**- Ora, Kagome, você não deixaria seu sócio e amigo na rua da amargura depois de te-la apresentado ao lugar onde você pode utilizar seu verdadeiro dom, não é? Pense só, quanta gente desmoralizada por esses malditos caça-níqueis não se sentirá vingada em saber que uma garota conseguiu acabar com a invulnerabilidade dessas máquinas cretinas.**

**- Sei... Será tudo uma ação completamente altruísta. - ela segurou o riso.**

**- Exato! - disse Inuyasha com um sorriso radiante. - Se por acaso ficarmos ricos, isso será apenas uma recompensa pelos muitos ânimos que levantaremos por aí. Pense quantos egos nós poderemos salvar!**

**Kagome não conseguiu se controlar e começou a rir ao mesmo tempo em que puxava mais uma vez a alavanca da máquina.**

**- Você é ótimo, Inuyasha. - ela disse entre o riso. - Não precisa da minha sorte, basta um palco e um microfone.**

**- Ah, não. Eu tenho medo de falar em público.**

**Ela riu ainda mais. Nesse instante, a máquina parou, ela tinha ganhado mais uma vez.**

**- O que foi que eu disse? Você é uma bruxa, Kagome!**

**Dessa vez, ao invés de mais fichas comuns, um objeto redondo, dourado, semelhante a uma moeda, apareceu. Kagome o pegou e começou a examina-lo.**

**- Hum... parece que ganhamos um vale-brinde especial.**

**- Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de você. - disse Inuyasha enquanto se inclinava para ver o prêmio mais de perto.**

**- O que vamos fazer? Continuar jogando?**

**- Não... Vamos levar isso para o caixa e ver o que ganhamos.**

**Ele a puxou pela mão e os dois saíram apressados em direção ao caixa. Um indiscutível sorriso de felicidade desenhado no rosto de ambos.**

~*~*~*~

**Inuyasha e Kagome não passaram mais de cinco minutos conversando com o rapaz alto e gentil que trocava as fichas. Foi uma questão simples: receber o prêmio e ir embora. O problema, agora que tinham a chave que ganharam entre as mãos, era o que fariam com ela. Os dois, ela muito vermelha e ele olhando para baixo sem ter certeza se deveria falar ou ficar quieto, apenas encaravam o objeto brilhante sem tomar atitude alguma.**

**- Uma chave... - disse Inuyasha, declarando o obvio.**

**- Uma chave. - confirmou Kagome sorrindo sem graça.**

**- Desde quando eles dão esse tipo de prêmio no caça-níqueis? - perguntou Inuyasha e começou a tagarelar sobre todas as outras vezes em que estivera no Shikon No Tama como se sua vida dependesse dele continuar falando.**

**- Inuyasha?**

**Ele continuou falando cada vez mais rápido.**

**- Inuyasha?**

**Palavras e mais palavras que não faziam lá muito sentido.**

**- Inuyasha?**

**Mais um pouco e ela saberia até a trajetória dos proprietários do lugar.**

**- Inuyasha!!!!!!!**

**O grito ecoou pelo salão chamando a atenção dos homens que trabalhavam no caixa, de alguns sentados em um pequeno bar do outro lado e também das pessoas que passavam.**

**Kagome sorriu sem graça para elas, porém feliz por finalmente ter feito seu acompanhante calar a boca.**

**- Você não precisa gritar, Kagome. - disse Inuyasha irritado. - Acha que sou surdo, por acaso? Agora todas essas pessoas sabem o meu nome!! Por que não procura um alto-falante se está tão interessada em espalhar que está comigo?**

**- Eu não respondo isso porque...**

**- Tá, tá, não vamos nos estender nessa conversa. Você vem comigo ou não vem?**

**Ele deu um passo na direção do corredor que levava aos elevadores.**

**- Se eu vou ou não vou para onde? - Kagome perguntou olhando para todos os lados, meio desesperada por já saber exatamente a resposta.**

**- Não seja tonta, Kagome. Você não acha realmente que eu vou perder uma noite hospedado em um quarto de luxo nesse lugar somente porque você está com vergonha de entrar lá sozinha comigo, acha?**

**Ela não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça.**

**- Ótimo. - ele exibiu a chave, balançando-a na frente dos olhos dela. - Vamos lá. Se você não quiser ficar, eu te levo para casa. Só não me peça para fazer isso antes de saquear aquele frigobar ou eu nunca vou te perdoar.**

**Kagome sorriu diante do tom brincalhão que ele colocou na última frese. Eles apenas dariam uma olhada no quarto. O que podia acontecer de errado?**

~*~*~*~

TEMPO PRESENTE  
  


**- O que podia acontecer de errado, não é mesmo? - disse Inuyasha debochadamente.**

**- Como é que eu ia adivinhar até que ponto ia a sua tara por frigobares?**

**Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo surpreso.**

**- Você realmente andou bebendo, Kagome. A garota que eu conhecia até a noite passada não falaria assim, nem nos meus piores pesadelos.**

**- Ah, então para você é um pesadelo eu cometer um erro? - ela contra atacou furiosa. - Mas eu tenho algo a te dizer, senhor inocente, algo que parece que você ainda não entendeu: Para colocar dois nomes juntos nesse papelzinho, é preciso duas pessoas dizendo 'sim'!!!**

**Os dois olharam para o papel em cima da mesa com expressões angustiadas. Ele entendia a revolta dela e não a culpava por isso, ainda mais quando ele mesmo estava tão revoltado consigo próprio.**

**- Desculpe. - ele disse aborrecido. - O que você lembra depois que entramos no quarto?**

**- Diga primeiro você. Estava mais ansioso em aproveitar o prêmio do que eu.**

**- Pois muito bem...**

~*~*~*~

FLASH BACK  
  


**O quarto era o lugar mais bonito onde os dois já tinham pisado. A cama de madeira e os lençóis de seda, as cortinas escuras sobre a janela, a mesinha, o guarda-roupa e o tão sonhado frigobar, todos dispostos harmoniosamente, em um ambiente perfeitamente decorado com quadros e esculturas que davam ao lugar uma aparência exótica, valorizando a arte.**

**- Não é maravilhoso, Inuyasha? - perguntou Kagome encantada.**

**- É, é maravilhoso.**

**Ele respondeu já agachado em frente ao frigobar tirando de lá quantas garrafas de bebida conseguia carregar.**

**- Inuyasha!!**

**- O que?**

**- O que pensa que vai fazer com toda essa bebida?**

**- Uma festinha particular?**

**- Você e quem?**

**Ele olhou para o lado e depois novamente para ela.**

**- Você está vendo mais alguém aqui dentro, além de você e eu?**

**Kagome devolveu um olhar chocado e Inuyasha continuou:**

**- Não seja boba, Kagome! Você queria que eu esquecesse os problemas, não queria? Pois bem, eu não esqueci. Eu só quero passar uns bons momentos aqui, eu e toda essa bebida, mas foi você quem conseguiu aquele vale, então eu acho que não seria educado deixa-la de fora.**

**- Então não faz diferença se eu fico ou não? - ela perguntou indignada.**

**- Eu não quero ficar sozinho. - Inuyasha abriu uma garrafa e olhou para Kagome fazendo beiço. - Me acompanha em pelo menos uma, vai... - ele abriu outra garrafa e estendeu para ela.**

**- Está se comportando como um menino mimado, Inuyasha.**

**- Eu sou um menino mimado. Se você disser que não, vou fazer birra até ouvir o contrário.**

**- Eu não costumo beber.**

**- Eu nunca tenho dinheiro para beber.**

**Ela começou a desfazer a expressão irritada e olhou para a garrafa que continuava na mão dele, estendida em sua direção, com interesse.**

**- E isso, o que seria?**

**- Vinho... - Inuyasha respondeu lendo o rótulo. - Eu acho. Está escrito em algum idioma ocidental ininteligível. - ele bebeu um gole de sua própria garrafa e sorriu para ela. - O gosto é bom.**

**- Você espera que eu beba com você de uma garrafa que encontrou no frigobar de um quarto de hotel, que fica em cima de um cassino, sem que eu faça a menor idéia do que seja?**

**- Não seja chata, Kagome, você nunca quis viver perigosamente? Aqui está sua chance. - ele apontou com a cabeça para a garrafa. - Pode parar de bancar a certinha na minha frente, eu prometo que não conto a ninguém.**

**Ela pegou a garrafa.**

~*~*~*~

**O quarto estaria completamente escuro se não fossem pelos raios da lua que entravam pela janela iluminando toda a cama. Em cima delas, dois pares de pernas esticadas moviam-se de um lado para o outro ao som da música que tocava de um pequeno micro system dentro do guarda roupa.**

**I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
**Eu finalmente encontrei alguém que me deixa impressionada  
**I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
**Eu finalmente encontrei aquela que me faz sentir completo.  
**It started over coffee, we started out as friends  
**Começou durante o café, nós começamos como amigos.  
**It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin  
**É engraçado como, a partir de coisas simples, as melhores coisas começam...

**As frases foram pronunciadas por um casal de cantores desconhecidos a ambos e Inuyasha riu às palavras.**

**- Quem diria... - ele disse com a voz soando arrastada e difícil de entender. - Quem diria que acabaríamos a noite em um quarto luxuoso de hotel, brincando de casal apaixonado...**

**A seu lado, Kagome bebeu o último gole de uma das pequenas garrafas que encontraram no frigobar e a largou no chão assistindo-a rolar e juntar-se a meia dúzia de outras igualmente vazias.**

**- Eu adoro essa música... Inuyasha, dança comigo?**

**Ele abriu uma nova garrafa e bebeu boa parte de seu conteúdo antes de entregar a ela.**

**- Não mesmo. - disse ele. - De onde tirou a idéia absurda de que eu saberia dançar?**

**Kagome riu ruidosamente e levou a garrafa aos lábios tragando o líquido semitransparente tão rápido que acabou por perder o fôlego e derramar parte dele em cima dos próprios lábios e pescoço.**

**- Você não sabe dançar, eu não sei cantar. Todos nós somos ignorantes em alguma coisa.**

**- Se continuar assim você vai apagar bem depressa. - ele disse, apontando a garrafa, na tentativa de mudar a atenção dela para outro assunto.**

**- Você vai dançar comigo?**

**- Já disse que não!**

**- Vamos! Prometo não contar a ninguém se você errar o passo ou pisar no meu pé.**

**- Não!**

**- Ninguém vai saber...**

**- Você vai saber. Pior: eu vou saber e ficarei envergonhado por isso.**

**Kagome suspirou e jogou a garrafa quase vazia no solo, junto às outras. Ela apoiou os pés descalços no chão e se levantou, caminhando, cambaleante, até estar de frente para a cama.**

**- Venha dançar comigo. - ela disse como se estivesse pedindo pela primeira vez, esticando os braços convidativamente na direção dele. - Venha ou eu vou começar a cantar e você não sabe os acidentes com coisas quebráveis que eu causo quando canto.**

**- Está me ameaçando? Isso é coisa de bêbado...**

**Inuyasha olhou para o chão procurando pelos sapatos e quando não os encontrou, suspirou resignado e saltou para o chão descalço como estava.**

**- Vou sujar os meus pés e vou pisar nos seus com meus solados sujos, cheios de micróbios, potencial... potencial... 'potentemente' contaminados...**

**- Potencialmente! Viu? Está mais bêbado do que eu.**

**Ele sorriu e a tomou nos braços ficando os dois parados no meio do quarto em posição de quem apenas esperava a música para dançar.**

**- Eu estou dançando com você. Não há dúvidas de que estou bêbado.**

**This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
**É isto, eu finalmente encontrei alguém,  
**Someone to share my life  
**Alguém para dividir minha vida.  
**I finally found the one, to be with every night  
**Eu encontrei a pessoa, para estar toda noite,  
**'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
**Pois, o que quer que eu faça, apenas tem de ser você.  
**My life has just begun  
**Minha vida apenas começou,  
**I finally found someone,  
**Eu finalmente encontrei alguém,  
**I finally found someone,  
**Eu finalmente encontrei alguém.

**- Não seja chato. Apenas siga a música.**

**Ele começou a guia-la pelo pouco espaço do quarto, ambos parecendo que iam desabar a qualquer momento por cima dos móveis.**

**- Por que vocês mulheres gostam tanto de dançar?**

**- E por que vocês homens costumam abominar a idéia?**

**Did I keep you waiting? - I didn't mind  
**Eu te deixei esperando? - Eu não me importo...  
**I apologize - baby, that's fine  
**Eu peço desculpas - Baby, está ótimo,  
**I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
**Eu esperaria eternamente apenas para saber que você era minha.

**- Os homens dançam por uma boa desculpa para ter uma mulher em seus braços. - disse Inuyasha.**

**Kagome riu, os olhos meio fechados, como se estivesse a ponto de adormecer.**

**- E por que você acha que as mulheres dançam?**

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas ouvindo a música e se balançando de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem apenas semidespertos.**

**You know, I love your hair - are you sure it looks right?**  
Sabe, eu adoro seu cabelo - você tem certeza que ele parece bom?  
**I love what you wear - isn't it too tight?  
**Eu adoro o que você veste - não está apertado demais?  
**You're exceptional,  
**Você é excepcional,  
**I can't wait for the rest of my life  
**Eu nem consigo esperar pelo resto da minha vida...

**- Kagome...? - Inuyasha falou primeiro.**

**- Sim?**

**- Foi por isso que você quis dançar comigo? Queria uma desculpa para me ter nos seus braços?**

**Ela não respondeu imediatamente.**

**- Talvez.**

**- Ou...**

**- Talvez eu só quisesse medir quanto tempo ficaríamos rodando um nos braços do outros, antes de cair por cima de alguma coisa e danificar propriedade do hotel.**

**- E talvez esteja disposta a medir também quanto tempo levaríamos para escapar sem ser vistos do hotel, porque eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar o conserto de nenhum desses móveis caros.**

**Ele esperou que ela risse e respondesse com alguma tirada sarcástica, mas Kagome não disse uma palavra sequer. Ela apenas parou de dançar e ficou ali detida, com o rosto encostado ao ombro dele e os olhos fechados. Permaneceu assim por tanto tempo que ele estava prestes a deita-la na cama, convencido de que ela adormecera, quando a escutou dizer:**

**- Inuyasha, você não é como eu pensei no início, nem como Sango pensou, nem como eu também cheguei a pensar depois que saímos do escritório daquele advogado. Eu não conheço você tão bem, mas gosto de você assim mesmo. É uma coisa estranha de se dizer, mas eu me sinto em casa quando estamos juntos. E, sim, eu queria saber como seria estar nos seus braços. Ter certeza de que eu não estava fantasiando coisas que eu não sinto de verdade.**

**- E o que você descobriu?**

**- Eu não estou na melhor forma das minhas faculdades mentais, mas eu posso dizer que você não é o homem perfeito que eu sempre desejei para mim. Mas eu continuo gostando de você e continuo sentindo que é aqui que eu deveria estar.**

**Ele ficou em silêncio e ela se moveu de modo a olhar no rosto dele.**

**- Não vai dizer nada?**

**- Se você acha que eu não sou perfeito, então tem razão sobre não estar na melhor forma de suas faculdades mentais.**

**Kagome riu, mas continuou esperando por uma resposta.**

**Whatever I do, it's just got to be you**  
O que quer que eu faça, apenas tem de ser você.  
**My life has just begun  
**Minha vida apenas começou...  
**I finally found someone  
**Eu finalmente encontrei alguém...

**- Esta é a nossa noite. - disse Inuyasha. - Nós combinamos que esqueceríamos que há um mundo lá fora, lembra? Você concordou em seguir o Inuyasha que eu criei só para hoje...**

**- E o que vai acontecer amanhã? Quando esse Inuyasha desaparecer?**

**- Você pensa demais no futuro. É o mal das mulheres... - ele respondeu muito sério, olhando para cima como se estivesse ponderando alguma coisa.**

**- Sim, eu sei, a escolha foi minha, mas eu ainda quero uma resposta.**

**Inuyasha olhou nos olhos cheios de expectativa de Kagome, querendo dizer que o rapaz divertido com quem ela estivera aquela noite sobreviveria à manhã seguinte, que o jovem intratável que planejara roubar uma certa herança e envolve-la no plano tinha tirado férias permanentes, mas ele sabia que não era verdade e pela primeira vez sentiu-se incapaz de mentir tão descaradamente. À noite ainda era jovem e preferia não pensar nisso mais que o necessário, só queria que tudo continuasse o mais agradável possível antes de ter que acabar.**

**- Inuyasha...?**

**Sem prévio aviso, ele cobriu os lábios dela com os dele e deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela cuidadosamente, avançando aos poucos como se temesse ser rechaçado. Por um momento eles ficaram parados, ele tocando-a com suavidade e ela estática, tensa, ainda assimilando o gesto inesperado.**

**Inuyasha estava preste a se afastar e se desculpar, alegando que a bebida o levara aquele impulso, quando sentiu os braços dela lhe envolverem a cintura e seus lábios se moverem aceitando aquele beijo com uma intensidade que ele nunca atribuiria a uma jovem tão ingênua quanto Kagome parecia ser. O corpo dela relaxou contra o dele e ele a envolveu ainda mais, agarrando-se aquele momento com todas as suas forças, beijando-a como se fosse a última vez em um casal de antigos amantes.**

**A música continuou tocando, a lua lá fora os iluminando como se propositadamente através da janela. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram a respiração ofegante dos dois e o clique baixo do micro system quando a música chegou ao fim.**

~*~*~*~

**- Você me beijou. - disse ela enquanto apanhava as garrafas vazias do chão, tentando joga-las em um saco de lixo, mas tão tonta que metade delas caiam acabavam caindo de volta ao solo.**

**- Eu te beijei. - ele confirmou em um estado não muito melhor que o dela.**

**- E o que isso quer dizer?**

**- Quer dizer que eu tive vontade de te beijar e fiz isso.**

**- Ou quer dizer que você gosta de mim. - disse Kagome com um sorriso estranho.**

**Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha curiosamente.**

**- Eu posso saber o que você está pensando?**

**- Que eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim e deveríamos casar.**

**Ela sorriu radiantemente e ele deu um passo para trás, apoiando-se na cama.**

**- Tudo bem, Kagome, essa foi muito boa. Mas, olha, eu não te fiz nem uma proposta indecente para você me assustar dessa maneira.**

**- Inuyasha! - ela gritou, zangada. - Eu pensei que fossemos esquecer as regras e nos divertir. Eu nunca casei antes e é uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer.**

**Ela gargalhou sonoramente.**

**- Kagome, você está mais bêbada do que eu pensei. - disse Inuyasha, acompanhando-a no riso.**

**- O que me diz?**

**- Tiramos na sorte? Se eu ganhar, a gente pede mais bebida, se você ganhar, eu caso.**

**Os dois colocaram as mãos direitas para trás e a trouxeram para frente ao mesmo tempo, gritando jan-ken-po, em um movimento muito rápido.**

**- Pedra quebra a tesoura, eu ganhei! - gritou Kagome.**

**- Tudo bem, a gente casa.**

~*~*~*~

**Inuyasha e Kagome saíram do cassino rindo como loucos, ainda mais bêbados do que estavam quando saíram do quarto.**

**- O que foi mesmo que aquele homem disse? - perguntou Kagome.**

**- Qualquer coisa sobre na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe... Eu acho.**

**- E o que isso quer dizer?**

**- A gente pesquisa outra hora, eu estou morrendo de vontade de voltar lá para cima. - disse Inuyasha com um sorriso perverso, entregando a Kagome um papel e caminhando direto para os elevadores.**

**- E esse papel? - ela perguntou e tentou ler, mas estava muito tonta pela bebida para entender qualquer coisa. - Tem os nossos nomes...!**

**- É, aí diz que você me pertence. - disse Inuyasha apertando o botão do elevador. - Então vem logo!**

**Ela caminhou para junto dele e os dois seguiram em silêncio até o andar que ocupavam. Ao chegarem ao quarto, abriram a porta e entraram rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si.**

~*~*~*~

FIM DO FLASH BACK

TEMPO PRESENTE  
  


**- Eu lembro de ter trocado de roupa, de ter comido chocolate, embora não faça idéia de onde vieram, mas não de onde foram parar as garrafas e todo o mais. Acho que arrumaram tudo durante nossa ausência.**

**Kagome disse a última coisa que se lembrava e concentrou-se em olhar fixamente para o chão. Agora que pensara bem, estava com medo de que algo mais tivesse acontecido, especialmente de Inuyasha se lembrar dessa parte e ela não.**

**- Pelo menos eu poderei dormir tranqüilo o resto da minha vida sabendo que a brilhante idéia não foi minha. - disse Inuyasha, pouco sincero, alheio aos pensamentos de Kagome.**

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um fitando alguma parte indefinida do quarto até que Kagome perguntou, quebrando o clima pouco à vontade:**

**- Está furioso comigo?**

**Inuyasha abriu a boca para dizer que sim, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Kagome tinha sido tão prejudicada quanto ele e ainda havia a herança. O plano que ele havia concebido durante os últimos dias e que tinha consumido sua mente pelas últimas noites agora parecia tão impossível quanto voltar no tempo só pela força da vontade e impedir-se de entrar naquele cassino. Como ele pudera ser tão idiota? Como pudera chegar a ficar desesperado a ponto de jogar tudo fora por um dia longe de sua rotina - se é que podia dizer que tinha uma.**

**- Não, Kagome, eu não estou furioso com você. - ele respondeu como se estivesse tentando tranqüilizar uma criança que acabara de quebrar a escultura favorita do pai. - Fui eu quem disse "vamos tirar na sorte", não? É preciso duas pessoas para fazer algo assim, você mesma falou. Eu sou tão culpado quanto você.**

**A expressão dela pareceu aliviar-se e ela olhou para ele mais uma vez, interrogativamente. Ele torceu para que ela não falasse sobre o beijo ou qualquer coisa do gênero que pudesse ter acontecido. Até agora ainda não entendia o que o levara a fazer aquilo - embora pela quantidade de bebida que ingerira, não precisasse de explicação melhor - e a última coisa que precisava era ter que dar uma resposta definitiva sobre como as coisas entre eles mudariam depois daquela noite, independente do papel com seus nomes.**

**Mas, para o alívio dele, não era isso o que ela queria saber. Tampouco algo que ele pudesse responder.**

**- Inuyasha, o que vamos fazer agora?**

**Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou mais uma vez para os nomes deles escritos no certificado em cima da mesa.**

**- Eu não sei. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que estamos indubitavelmente casados.  
**  
  
-

-

CONTINUA

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Eu tenho muita coisa a dizer sobre esse capítulo, mas essas notas ficariam enormes, então vou tentar resumir o máximo... Desde o começo eu sabia que cedo ou tarde que, nessa história, Inuyasha e Kagome se meteriam em um cassino por um motivo qualquer e se casariam completamente bêbados. O que nunca pensei foi em escrever o capítulo dessa maneira: mais centrado nos diálogos, com quase nenhuma descrição psicológica e com uma cronologia tão fora de ordem. 

Nessas últimas duas semanas eu tentei escrever o capítulo nove e publicar antes desse para ganhar tempo enquanto continuava pensando e repensando se o publicaria, mas ele não saiu de jeito nenhum e este capítulo sempre voltava a minha cabeça... 

Bom, podem encara-lo com O CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL QUE FOI ESCRITO PARA COMPLICAR TUDO. Eu espero que tenha rendido alguns minutos de diversão pelo menos. Se for assim, já me sentirei feliz. 

As músicas usadas são "How Deep is Your Love" dos Bee Gees (é de domínio público que em matéria de música eu sou uma completa leiga. Sei as traduções de uma meia dúzia de músicas dos Bee Gees e outra meia dúzia do Bryan Adams, que, junto com The Eagles e uns poucos compositores clássicos, é praticamente tudo o que escuto... u_u) e I Finally Found Someone, interpretada pelo Bryan Adams e Barbra Streisand. As duas foram escolhidas mais pela letra que pelo ritmo, essa última em especial, tenho planos futuros para ela... Quanto as traduções, peguei em sites especializados. O gato da minha avó sabe mais inglês do que eu... ~__~ 

Só mais uma coisa... Eu sou terrível com cenas românticas, eu admito, então sejam bonzinhos comigo, é a primeira vez que faço jus - ao menos um pouquinho - ao 'Romance' que coloquei lá no gênero. *sorriso amarelo* Desculpem-me também pelos erros. Estou terminando isso hoje, cinco horas da manhã de sexta feira, e não vou poder revisar mais nada imediatamente. Tentarei revisar todos os capítulos no futuro. 

Agora, meus agradecimentos a essas pessoas que deixaram seus comentários na última atualização: 

**Kisamadesu**: (Ok Ok, você venceu. Estou quase vendo o sorrisinho de triunfo no seu rosto. ¬_¬ Eu mudei apenas sutilmente algumas coisas, mas que cambiaram radicalmente a forma do Inuyasha encarar os fatos. É, acabei ficando com esse capítulo mesmo para o oito... estou começando a concordar com a Chibi que sou um ser dramático... u_u Milagre, não deletei nada!! Muito obrigada pelo comentário e por quase me convencer que este capítulo ficou bom. ^_~ Espero que com as mudanças tenha ficado um pouco melhor); 

**Kagome-chan 4ever**: (Olá, Kagome-Chan! Verdade, esteve sumida. Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que continue gostando. No próximo capítulo voltarei ao 'normal'. Ah, e espero mais capítulos do seu fanfics "O Que Vem Depois do Amor?" . Beijos); 

**Sayo Amakusa**: (Hahahaha, verdade, pobre advogado desonesto o Kouga é. Ainda vou me divertir um bocado fazendo o coitado sofrer... (que maldade...). Obrigada pela correçãozinha, eu tenho que tirar um tempo para revisar esse fanfics, mas acredito que só quando escrever o esperado - pelo menos por mim - FIM. Obrigada!!); 

**Daiane**: (Muito obrigada pelo review e pelo E-mail, adorei ambos. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando dessa história, isso faz com que a dor de cabeça que ela me dá às vezes vala a pena. ^_^ Beijos); 

**Dai**: (Você também deve estar rindo porque eu fiz drama e acabei mudando no final das contas. Hahahaha. Bom, eu já disse que não sirvo para escrever romance, escrevo de atrevida, mas eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado melhor assim que do outro jeito, pelo menos 1%, já é um ganho. Eu ainda não sei exatamente como vão ficar o Miroku e a Sango, esse fanfics ainda vai render alguns bons capítulos, mas espero não decepcionar. Muito obrigada por continuar lendo, você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante para mim. ^___^); 

**Tomoyo-chan D.**: (Puxa, três vezes cada capítulo? Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado dessa história. Muito obrigada pelos comentários); 

**Chibi-lua**: (Você estava querendo ler este capítulo, não? Eu espero não ter decepcionado... muito. ^_^;;; Mil desculpas pelo muito que reclamei dele no seu ouvido... ^////^ E muito obrigada pelo review); 

**Morganna**: (Sim, o Inuyasha estava sendo sincero. Crise de consciência, sabe como é... ^_^ Hahahaha, o coração dele não é coisa que se admire, mas ele tem sim! Eu não deletei nada desta vez. *orgulhosa* Muito obrigada pelo comentário!).  


Esses comentários ficaram enormes... @_@ Por favor, continuem me deixando saber sua opinião!! Muito obrigada por ler, o próximo certamente sairá mais 'normal'. ^_^ 

**spooky_rae@terra.com.br **


	9. Incidentes

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir. 

-

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA **

**Por:** Madam Spooky. 

-

**Capítulo 9 –** Incidentes 

-

-

**Tenseiga era uma simpática propriedade rural nas imediações de Tokyo. Tão perfeitamente organizada se mostrava, que os que passassem pela a estrada e a viam ao longe, tinham a breve impressão de terem voltado no tempo, para a época onde aquelas terras eram povoadas por feudos e seus temíveis senhores brandiam seus chicotes contra um bom número de servos. **

**Havia um celeiro, como era de se esperar, e um enorme estábulo cheio de cavalos que eram o orgulho da região. Mais à frente, um casarão de bonita arquitetura antiga jazia imponente, com suas grandes janelas de madeira fechadas e os portões de ferro lacrados por correntes, não denunciando nem um movimento além do de dois cachorros gordos que andavam para um lado e para o outro sonolentamente, esperando que alguém despertasse e lhes enchesse as vasilhas. **

**Por último – e era isso que tornava o lugar mais parecido com um cenário de um feudo -, duas fileiras de casas menores formavam uma pequena rua onde, apesar dos relógios ainda não marcarem cinco da manhã, já havia crianças brincando e homens carregando carroças e arrumando ferramentas para logo tomarem o caminho das plantações e iniciarem mais um dia de trabalho. **

**A ruazinha quase cobria o casarão dos olhos dos viajantes. Não o bastante para que não se notasse nela a grandeza de outras épocas, mas o suficiente para que uma fraca luz de lanterna que brilhava contra o vidro da porta da frente fosse passado despercebido. Lá dentro, aproveitando o silêncio e o pouco movimento, uma menina começava a descer as escadas lentamente, com todo o cuidado para não deixar seus passos serem ouvidos. Ela vestia um casaco de frio que se tornaria quente demais dali a duas horas e levava uma mochila nas costas que fazia com que andasse curvada para frente. No braço esquerdo, estava pendurada uma sacola cheia de frutas, apenas algumas que conseguira juntar durante a semana sem que sua babá percebesse. A maioria estava madura demais, mas teria que servir. Seria um longo percurso até Tokyo e tinha que poupar o pouco dinheiro que tinha para pegar um trem quando chegasse lá. **

**As escadas dessa vez não foram um obstáculo. Em sua última tentativa tropeçara na metade e acabara por ser descoberta. Dessa vez, tudo estava saindo o mais perfeitamente possível. Seus pais não estavam em casa, sabia exatamente para onde ir e estava levando o suficiente para sobreviver por dias na cidade. Ninguém a impediria. Não demoraria e ela e seu ente mais querido estariam juntos de novo. **

**Com um sorriso no rosto, a menina atravessou os poucos metros que separavam a escada da porta. Estava tão perto... Ainda teve tempo de colocar a mão sobre a maçaneta antes das luzes se acenderem revelando a figura zangada da babá segurando o interruptor. A mulher estava vestida com uma camisola muito comprida, com estampas enormes de flores e pássaros. A cabeça estava cheia de prendedores que deixavam seu cabelo repuxado para cima e o rosto coberto por um creme verde e viscoso de pepino. Ela era a própria visão da noiva de Frankenstein e a menina gritou ao vê-la. **

**- Muito bem, senhorita Rin. Eu posso saber para onde pensa que está indo a essa hora da manhã? **

**A voz da babá era sonolenta e demonstrava o interesse de um adulto ao ver um bebê tentando alcançar a prateleira mais alta da estante. Rin suspirou derrotada e largou-se sobre uma cadeira encarando a mulher ridiculamente vestida com raiva. **

**- Da próxima vez você não precisa se fantasiar para me impedir de sair, Kagura. – ela disse debochadamente. – Um susto desses no meio da noite poderia prejudicar meu desenvolvimento psicológico. **

**Kagura olhou para cima revirando os olhos. Foi até a porta e, ao certificar-se de que ela estava bem fechada, se sentou em outra cadeira, de frente para a menina a quem tinha obrigação de vigiar. **

**- Ainda bem que senti sede durante a noite. Imagina se você foge daqui quando seus pais não estão. A culpa ia diretamente para cima da coitada da Kagura. **

**- Eles vão passar todo o mês em Kyoto! Era só inventar alguma coisa e nunca iam ficar sabendo. **

**A babá balançou a cabeça em negativa e levou a mão à camisola, a procura de um bolso. Ao perceber que não havia nenhum, deu um tapa no braço da cadeira e começou a resmungar sobre como nunca tinha um cigarro quando precisava de um. **

**- Você é louca, criança. Completamente louca! **

**- Eu não sou... **

**Rin começou a protestar, mas Kagura a interrompeu: **

**- Já sei, já sei, você não é mais criança. Já tem dezesseis anos, está um ano adiantada no colégio, blá, blá, blá. Mas quer saber? Nunca vai conseguir me fazer parar de chamá-la de criança se não deixar de agir como uma! **

**As duas se encararam com fúria. A menina olhou para as frutas e passou a mão pela mochila ainda presa a suas costas com desesperança. Kagura era osso duro de roer quando queria. **

**Por outro lado, era a primeira vez que era pega pela babá tentando fugir, não por um de seus pais. Os dois, como ela mesma já lembrara, iam passar um bom tempo em outra cidade. Tempo suficiente para que ela fizesse sua expedição a Tokyo. Quem sabe se explicasse seu objetivo ela se compadecesse? Em último caso poderia tentar suborná-la. Nada como uma mulher com mania de grandeza para ajudá-la no que fosse preciso. **

**- Kagura... – Rin disse em um tom de voz lamurioso. – Você não tem pena de mim? Eu só quero vê-lo outra vez... **

**- O seu irmão é um homem ocupado, cri-an-ça. Ele disse que viria vê-la de vez em quando, então você tem mais é que esperar que ele venha. **

**Rin respirou fundo. **

**- Para início de conversa, o fato da minha mãe ter se casado com o pai dele não faz de nós dois irmãos. Além disso, ele prometeu que voltaria e isso já faz quatro anos. Quatro anos! Ele deve estar com algum problema e por isso ainda não veio me ver. Vamos, Kagura... Se você tivesse um namorado te enrolando há tanto tempo, não ia querer ir atrás dele? **

**Agora Kagura não conteve uma gargalhada. **

**- De que namorado você pensa que está falando? – ela mal conseguiu perguntar. **

**- Eu fico contente que esteja tão feliz por mim. – disse Rin irritada. **

**- Sesshoumaru é seu namorado? – perguntou Kagura sem parar de rir. – Eu posso saber desde quando? Não, espera, é melhor você me dizer antes se ele está sabendo disso. **

**- Exatamente por isso eu preciso encontrá-lo com tanta urgência. Você não acha que é justo que ele fique sabendo? **

**A babá praticamente se contorcia de rir na cadeira. Rin fez uma careta. A noiva de Frankestein devia ter se contorcido da mesma maneira ao sofrer o choque que lhe trouxera à vida. **

**- Kagura... **

**- Você precisa de mais do que isso para me convencer a deixar uma menina de dezesseis anos ir sozinha para a capital. **

**A mulher finalmente conseguiu se controlar e encarou Rin com seu melhor sorriso de 'eu estou no controle agora'. **

**- E se eu te der todas as minhas economias? – a menina perguntou esperançosamente. **

**- Aquelas moedinhas de pouco valor? Sem chance. **

**- E que tal um dos perfumes franceses da mamãe? **

**- E onde eu vou usar um perfume francês? – Kagura levantou o tom de voz, aparentemente se dando conta de algo desagradável. – No estábulo? **

**- Vamos, Kagurazinha... – pediu Rin com as mãos entrelaçadas. – Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? Eu me ajoelho! Quer que eu implore e beije os seus pés e a chame de sua majestade, Kagura? Eu faço qualquer coisa. Só me deixe ir a Tokyo ver o Sesshoumaru. **

**Kagura pareceu pensar. **

**- Você diz que volta antes dos seus pais chegarem de Kyoto, não é? **

**- Sim! **

**- E vai me telefonar todos os dias para dizer se está bem? **

**- Sim! Sim! **

**- E vai convencer o Sesshoumaru a vir para casa quando o encontrar? Porque eu não acho uma boa idéia que você volte sozinha... **

**- Sim! Sim! Sim! **

**- E você vai pegar o ônibus para Tokyo, porque não dá para ir a pé, ainda mais assim, desacompanhada. **

**- Tudo o que quiser...! **

**- Pois muito bem. – Kagura sorriu. – Quero a caixa de música que o senhor Sesshoumaru mandou para você da Inglaterra. **

**- O que? **

**Os olhos de Rin que faiscavam de esperança enquanto respondia as perguntas da babá, se apagaram na mesma hora. Ela apertou a mochila em um gesto protetor. Sua caixa de música, a que Sesshoumaru lhe mandara para que ouvisse todas as noites e não esquecesse dele. Um pequeno baú com um par de bailarinos que dançavam ao som das Quatro Estações, de Vivaldi. **

**- Minha caixa de música? – ela perguntou desanimada. **

**- Sua caixa de música ou nada feito. **

**E agora? Aquela caixinha lhe dera todo o conforto que precisara nos últimos anos. Ela sentira tanta falta dele, mas era como se parte daquela pessoa tão querida estivesse lá com ela. Seria capaz de se separar de um objeto tão importante pela chance de vê-lo novamente? **

**- Estou perdendo a paciência... – Kagura estava sorrindo, parecendo certa de ter vencido a batalha. **

**- Para que você quer a minha caixa de música? O que vai fazer com ela, vendê-la? **

**- Isso não é da sua conta. Estou dizendo o meu preço e você me diz se aceita. **

**- Haverá alguma chance de eu recuperá-la mais tarde? **

**- Se trouxer dinheiro, quem sabe... **

**Rin abriu a mochila e tirou o bauzinho de lá. Passou a mão por cima dele em uma despedida silenciosa antes de se levantar e entregar para Kagura. **

**- Cuide bem dela até eu voltar. – disse triste. – Eu prometo trazer dinheiro suficiente para recuperá-la. **

**Kagura recebeu a preciosa caixinha com um enorme sorriso de satisfação e pôs-se a examiná-la como se nunca tivesse visto ou tocado nada igual antes. **

**- Posso ir agora? – perguntou Rin, tentando não olhar para o que acabara de fazer. **

**- Vai, vai... – a babá fez uma movimento impaciente com a mão. – E se lembre que tem que ligar todos os dias e voltar antes que seus pais apareçam. **

**- Sim, eu já sei... **

**Rin caminhou até a porta e a abriu devagar, saindo ao mesmo tempo em que os dois cachorros, atraídos pelo barulho de vozes, entravam alegremente na casa. Ela ainda ouviu o som da caixinha começando a tocar antes de fechar tudo e se afastar correndo pela direção contrária a que seguiam os homens para o campo. Pelo menos havia o consolo de que não demoraria muito para encontrar seu querido Sesshoumaru novamente. **

~*~*~*~ 

**As ruas de Tokyo estavam agitadas àquele final de manhã. Era quase meio dia e uma multidão de pessoas apressadas, ansiosas em aproveitar o máximo seu horário de almoço, já enchia a calçada causando um engarrafamento quase tão grande quanto o que começava a se formar entre os carros no meio da rua. **

**Um homem com um chapéu engraçado de caubói, responsável por ficar o dia inteiro na frente da maior loja de departamentos do centro, sorrindo e cantando enquanto convidava as pessoas para aproveitarem promoções tão reais quanto a sua falsa alegria, passou correndo, esbarrando em Miroku e resmungando de maneira mal-educada, como se as pessoas tivessem a obrigação de abrir espaço para que ele não tivesse que desviar de nada ao passar. **

**O rapaz que acabara de sair do escritório de Kouga atrás de uma transtornada Sango, caiu no chão e gritou de dor quando sua perna se chocou violentamente contra um hidrante. Ninguém moveu um dedo para ajudá-lo. Sua queda tinha sido apenas um complemento a sua aparência descuidada que o faria passar-se facilmente por um mendigo. Uma mulher vestida com um terno social diminuiu o passo parecendo compadecida, mas ao encontrar seus olhos vermelhos pela noite em claro que passara, acabou desistindo e seguindo em frente sem olhar para trás. **

**- Sango! **

**Ele gritou sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta e na mesma hora se arrependeu disso. Ela já estava fora de vista e mesmo que continuasse perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo, certamente não responderia. **

**- Levanta daí, vagabundo! **

**Disse alguém, mas Miroku não conseguiu localizar o dono da voz. Se continuasse ali parado aguardando ajuda, esperaria pelo o resto da vida. Ele se apoiou no hidrante com as duas mãos e começou a se levantar, erguendo o corpo com a ajuda da perna ilesa. Quando estava quase de pé, viu um policial se aproximando depressa do outro lado da rua e este foi o estímulo necessário para que deixasse a dor de lado e começasse a avançar o mais depressa que conseguia seguindo na direção na qual vira Sango fugir. **

**_"Eu devo mais essa ao Inuyasha"_, ele pensou irritado. Em seguida arrependeu-se por culpar o irmão por sua própria burrice. O que diabos ele estava pensando quando resolvera invadir o escritório de Kouga e soltar toda a história na frente de Sango sem se preocupar com o quanto aquilo a transtornaria? **

**Naquele momento ele não se sentia muito melhor que um delinqüente qualquer. Se não estivesse tão desesperado para se desculpar com Sango, provavelmente teria ficado parado perto do hidrante, esperando que o policial o levasse. **

**Não demorou muito para que o aglomerado de pessoas ficasse para trás e ele acabasse em uma encruzilhada. Havia uma avenida à direita, uma rua comercial à esquerda e uma praça a sua frente. Sango poderia ter seguido qualquer direção. **

**Amaldiçoando a própria sorte, Miroku atravessou a rua arrastando a perna esquerda, tentando não machucá-la ainda mais, e parou na calçada da praça. O lugar acima do joelho onde levara a pancada começava a latejar dolorosamente e andar se tornava um esforço cada vez maior. Ele precisava de um lugar para sentar antes que caísse no meio da rua outra vez e acabasse realmente sendo preso. **

**Foi quase se arrastando que ele chegou a um banco, bem no meio do lugar público onde havia um playground. Àquela hora não havia mais que dois garotos divertindo-se em uma gangorra enquanto um terceiro dava saltos de pé bem no meio do brinquedo em movimento. Ele se sentou praticamente se largando sobre o banquinho de cimento, sentindo uma onda de alívio quando a perna foi aliviada do peso do corpo. Olhou outra vez para a gangorra pronto a gritar para o garoto equilibrista que descesse dali antes que sofresse um acidente, mas os três já se afastavam correndo, provavelmente em busca de alguma outra coisa perigosa para fazer. **

**Miroku relaxou os ombros e olhou para o outro lado. Foi então que percebeu uma concentrada Sango de pé a encará-lo. Ela o havia encontrado primeiro. **

**- Posso me sentar? **

**Ele ouviu a voz dela soar calma e inspirou em alívio. Talvez ela não estivesse tão zangada quanto ele pensara. O fato de ela ter ouvido toda sua história e saído correndo podia querer dizer muitas coisas, não? Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de um compromisso urgente e não tivera tempo de se despedir... **

**- Miroku! **

**- Hã? Ah, claro! Você pode sentar onde quiser... Digo, esse é um país livre e democrático, não é? **

**Sango sentou ao lado dele e sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de alívio. **

**- Na verdade nós temos uma monarquia parlamentarista, mas eu não estou aqui para discutirmos nosso sistema de governo. Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter saído daquela maneira. Fiquei muito transtornada e só pensava em encontrar a Kagome e contar tudo a ela. Sinto muito. **

**- Não, eu sou quem tenho que me desculpar por aparecer no escritório do Kouga, parecendo um marginal, e contar tudo daquela maneira, como se estivesse repassando uma piada. **

**Miroku olhou para frente, na direção do começo da avenida que se estenderia até seu bairro e o apartamento onde morava. Naquele momento Inuyasha deveria estar lá, bebendo e assistindo televisão como todos os dias. Talvez àquela altura Kouga tivesse saído correndo do escritório e se juntado a ele. Houvera tempo suficiente para que os dois estivessem bebendo juntos, planejando alguma outra manobra que os levasse a herança. **

**- O que Kagome disse sobre tudo? – Miroku perguntou. – Imagino que tenha ficado bem irritada, quero dizer, eu ficaria. **

**- Eu não encontrei a Kagome. – respondeu Sango. – Telefonei, mas ela não estava em casa. **

**- É mesmo? **

**Uma leve inquietude atingiu Miroku. Ele se mexeu para trás melhorando a postura. **

**- E tem outra coisa... – acrescentou Sango. – Shippo disse que ela saiu bem cedo para falar com Inuyasha. O menino estava bem irritado, ele não gosta muito do seu irmão. **

**- Ele é um menino inteligente. – respondeu Miroku franzindo o cenho. Será que Inuyasha seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa para manter Kagome afastada deles agora que o plano fora descoberto? **

**- Você está bem, Miroku? Parece tenso. **

**- Tudo bem! – ele disfarçou com um sorriso. – Eu machuquei a perna lá atrás e ela está doendo um pouco, deve ser isso. **

**- Você quer que eu te ajude a ir ao hospital? **

**- Não, não é para tanto. – disse Miroku. – Você me ajudaria a chegar ao meu apartamento? – Sango o olhou com desconfiança e ele acrescentou: – Talvez Kagome ainda esteja lá. **

**- Tudo bem, mas olha lá... Se você tentar alguma coisa comigo, vai acabar machucando a outra perna. **

**Em outra ocasião, Miroku teria rido e respondido com alguma provocação, mas não daquela vez. Seu irmão beberrão, idiota, manipulador e aspirante a ladrão estava sozinho com a tranqüila e ingênua Kagome. E ele estava com um péssimo pressentimento. **

~*~*~*~ 

**- Droga, Inuyasha! **

**Kouga bateu o telefone com força contra a mesa. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ligara para Inuyasha desde que Miroku e Sango saíram do escritório e nada dele atender. **

**Provavelmente estava roncando ruidosamente em seu precioso sofá ou, na melhor das hipóteses, bebera demais e agora estava desmaiado no meio da sala. Pelo que podia perceber, a única solução era ir até aquele pardieiro que ele chamava de apartamento e colocá-lo a par dos últimos acontecimentos pessoalmente. **

**Sem mais demora, Kouga pegou as chaves do carro na gaveta da mesa e saiu como um foguete, parando apenas por um segundo para dizer à secretária que sairia para o almoço e voltaria tarde. Estava parado em frente ao elevador, com a mão sobre o botão de chamada, quando ouviu a voz fria e cortante pronunciar as palavras por trás dele. **

**- Senhor Kouga! Então o senhor finalmente resolveu nos dar a honra de sua presença vindo trabalhar hoje? Alguns dos funcionários assíduos já comentam que sua sala é ocupada por um fantasma. **

**O advogado se virou lentamente, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto. Aquele era o sócio mais importante do escritório e justo no momento mais inoportuno. Ele não podia se mostrar nervoso, não quando isso implicaria em ter que responder perguntas. Provavelmente todos já estavam cientes de suas faltas constantes e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele sabia que teria de encontrar uma boa desculpa. **

**Poderia tentar usar o talento para mentir que acumulara com tantos anos de experiência em casos complicados nos tribunais. O problema era que estava lidando com um advogado muito astuto, bem mais do que ele mesmo era, e não tinha certeza se seria capaz de enganá-lo por melhor que fosse sua atuação. **

**Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha até a última costela quando encarou o homem vestido em um terno preto, impecável, e que segurava uma bengala de madeira que o ajudava a andar desde que levara um tiro, anos antes, naquele mesmo corredor. Uma história que circulava entre os funcionários do edifício muito antes de sua chegada. **

**- Minha avó. – Kouga ouviu a própria voz com incredulidade. – Minha avó, aquela por parte de pai, o senhor não lembra? A pobrezinha tem problemas nos rins, no fígado, no coração... É praticamente um saco de batatas que sequer consegue ficar de pé. Ela reclama, reclama, reclama... Ah, o senhor sabe... – ele falava como uma velha bisbilhoteira contando a última que ouvira no mercado e não conseguia parar por mais que tentasse. **

**- Não, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que a sua avó tem a ver com o seu desleixo. **

**O homem levantou a cabeça com superioridade e esperou maiores explicações. Por sua vez, Kouga quase podia ouvir o barulho dos próprios dentes cerrados. Droga! Por que aquele homem lhe causava tanto alarme? **

**- Bom, é que... – ele disse, nervoso. – Minha avó, com todos esses problemas, eu tive que ir ajudar meu pai a cuidar dela. A velha reclama tanto que ninguém gosta de chegar perto, então sobrou para mim... Ah, o senhor sabe... **

**"Ah, o senhor sabe", ele tinha a mania de dizer aquilo sempre que tentava dar uma desculpa esfarrapada a alguém de quem tinha medo. Fora assim com seu pai e com a velha senhora Utada na escola. O problema ali era que, pela cara do outro, não estava se saindo nada convincente. **

**Quando os olhos do advogado de terno se estreitaram, ele teve a nítida impressão de que ele podia ler seus pensamentos. Que sabia de seus planos com Inuyasha e que pretendia largar tudo e sumir depois. Estava esperando ouvir que eles precisavam ter "uma conversa" e que o acompanhasse a sua sala. Aquele tipo de conversa da qual ele já vira muitos saírem como crianças amedrontadas sem que nunca mais ousassem pensar por si mesmo de novo. **

**Foi salvo pelo gongo. **

**- Senhor Naraku, precisa assinar tudo isso antes das três da tarde. – disse uma jovem secretária que estava parada a seu lado com uma pilha de documentos, mas que ele não viu chegar. **

**O sorriso de Kouga alargou. **

**- Não tem nenhum problema, senhor. Eu adoraria dar os detalhes da doença dos rins, fígado e coração da minha avó, mas se está ocupado, continuamos depois. **

**O elevador se abriu neste minuto e Kouga correu para dentro, apertando o botão para o térreo antes que Naraku resolvesse segui-lo. **

**- Estou de olho em você. – ele ainda ouviu o outro advogado dizer antes da porta se fechar. **

~*~*~*~ 

**Sesshoumaru mal pode acreditar em seus ouvidos quando Kikyou entrou de repente em seu quarto e anunciou que voltariam ao Japão. **

**- E... Eu posso saber o motivo dessa decisão tão repentina? – ele perguntou de sobrancelha erguida. Aquela mulher nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo. **

**- Saudades de casa. – respondeu Kikyou com um sorriso misterioso e se sentou na cama, mexendo os pés como se estivesse ensaiando passos de dança. **

**Ela parecia muito feliz. Seria mais preciso dizer que parecia tão excitada quanto uma criança que acabara de receber exatamente o que pedira de Natal. **

**- Saudades de casa. – ele repetiu sem acreditar em uma palavra. – Eu pensei que você não quisesse voltar lá até o término do verão. **

**- Pois é, mas as pessoas mudam de idéia, meu querido Sesshoumaru. Não acha que eu tenho o direito de sentir falta do lugar onde cresci? **

**A pergunta não obteve resposta. Sesshoumaru continuou desconfiado. Por sua mente, a possibilidade dela ter descoberto sobre a morte de Kaede caiu com o peso de uma bigorna, mas ele a afastou imediatamente. Kikyou não estaria assim tão radiante com a morte da avó, estaria? Que elas não tinham o melhor dos relacionamentos, isso ele não podia discordar, mas não a ponto da morte de uma, ser motivo de felicidade para a outra. **

**- E quando vamos? – ele perguntou, perturbado. **

**- Amanhã mesmo, o que acha? **

**- Perfeito... **

**Supondo que Kikyou não soubesse nada sobre a morte de Kaede, agora não haveria como esconder por mais tempo. Se ao menos pudessem ficar mais alguns dias para que ele fosse capaz de pensar em alguma coisa... Quando escondera o papel impresso com a notícia, tinha a única intenção de ganhar tempo. Fingir que não sabia de nada quando chegassem em casa seria terrível e ele não tinha certeza que conseguiria. **

**- Kikyou, você tem certeza que vai dar tempo prepararmos tudo para amanhã? Você decidiu tão em cima da hora... – ele tentou persuadi-la. **

**- Não tem problema, já ordenei aos criados que preparassem a nossa bagagem para hoje à noite. Teremos tempo de sobra. **

**- E você não vai avisar a ninguém sobre nossa volta? **

**- Não é necessário, nós podemos pegar um táxi do aeroporto. **

**- E quanto às passagens? **

**- Estão no meu quarto. **

**Seria possível que ela pensara em tudo? Se não soubesse, apostaria que tudo fora preparado muito antes, com a intenção de que estivessem de volta a Tokyo exatamente no dia seguinte. **

**- Ânimo, meu querido. – disse Kikyou, abraçando-se a Sesshoumaru. – Eu sei que estava apreciando a ilha e que ficamos por muito pouco tempo, mas teremos outras oportunidades. – ela sorriu. – Quando chegarmos ao Japão você poderá me levar até aquela propriedade que você me falou tanto, o que acha? **

**- Está falando sério? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, afastando-a com delicadeza, de modo a olhar dentro de seus olhos. – Pensei que não gostasse de fazendas. **

**- Não gosto. Mas adoraria conhecer seus pais e a sua irmãzinha. **

**Ela estava fazendo planos? Aquilo era bom demais. Talvez ele se precipitara em esconder a notícia dela. Talvez ela realmente o amasse e toda aquela insegurança existisse só dentro de sua cabeça. **

**- Claro, eu a levarei até lá. **

**Kikyou balançou a cabeça satisfeita. **

**- Então eu vou cuidar dos últimos preparativos para a viagem. Esteja pronto amanhã bem cedo. **

**Ela deu meia volta e já saia do quarto quando Sesshoumaru a chamou de volta. **

**- Kikyou, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer. **

**Era agora ou nunca. Ele tinha que ir até a gaveta, pegar a folha impressa e entregar a ela. Era melhor que ficasse sabendo por ele agora que descobrir mais tarde que ele sabia de tudo e não lhe dissera nada. **

**- Diga. – ela se apoiou na porta e ficou olhando para ele. **

**Sesshoumaru abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. As pernas recusaram-se a moverem-se até o móvel. Por mais que tudo parecesse estar bem, o medo e a insegurança permaneciam lá e ele não se sentia pronto para assumir aquele erro. _"Eu devia ter contado tudo desde o começo. Eu sinto tanto..."_ **

**- Amo você. – foi o que ele disse. **

**Ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras, mas uma sombra de tristeza passou por seus olhos. **

**- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. **

**Kikyou saiu e a porta foi fechada. Nada mais pode ser dito. Ele tinha perdido sua chance e não haveria outra como aquela, não antes de estarem no Japão. **

**O tempo acabara. Agora era por conta do destino. **

-

-

CONTINUA

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Inicialmente, vamos ao de sempre: MINHAS DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! Eu fiz uma viagem por quase duas semanas, para completar, meu computador deu uma pane e lá se foram todos os meus rascunhos... Só quero ver como vou fazer com os outros fanfics, melhor nem pensar. u_u 

Bom, eu sei que vocês estavam muito mais interessados em saber o que ia acontecer com Inuyasha e Kagome depois do capítulo oito. Minha intenção era terminar esse capítulo com uma cena entre eles, mas acabou não dando certo, uma vez que tudo o que houve aqui aconteceu no mesmo dia em que os dois estavam no Shikon No Tama. Acabei deixando tudo para o próximo: a conversa entre Inu e Kagome (se é que são capazes de um ato tão civilizado...) e o encontro deles com Kouga, Miroku e Sango. 

Ainda sobre esse capítulo, as cenas foram dispostas por ordem cronológica, apesar de uma não ter nada a ver com a outra... E o aparecimento de Rin, Kagura e Naraku ainda vão fazer sentido. Está tudo dentro da minha cabeça ultradesordenada. 

Muito obrigada a todos que continuam lendo essa história, em especial a essas pessoas por seus comentários com relação ao último capítulo: 

_**Tomoyo-chan D.**_ (sim, o último capítulo ficou confuso com o que houve com o Inu e a Kagome no Shikon No Tama, mas era exatamente essa a intenção. Tenho planos para eles, só espero não prolongar a história demais. Obrigada!!) 

_**Kagome-chan: :K-chan**_ (acho que o Inuayasha ainda demora a se decidir, não sei, ele não está me obedecendo mais. Obrigada pelo comentário!) 

**_dani_** (fico muito feliz que continue gostando dessa historia. Ela parece estar ficando cada vez mais louca, mas parece que está sendo bom. Muito obrigada por continuar lendo!) 

**_||:Kiki-chan:|| _**(ha, ha, ha, eu também estou doida para escrever o Kouga recebendo a notícia. Acho que no próximo essa cena sai. Obrigada.) 

_**LP Vany-chan**_ (verdade, as personagens sempre cometem loucuras quando estão bêbadas, eu me divirto muito com esse tipo de cena. Obrigada pelo comentário, gostei muito.) 

**_Kisamadesu_** (ha, ha, ha, com direito a melhores momentos? Adorei! Mas... essa veia pulsante não foi para me assustar foi? *imaginando a dança da vitória da Kisamadesu ao estilo aborígine* Obrigada!) 

_**chibi lua**_ (Chibi, você ainda me mata de rir. "Oh, Filomena, eu te amarei pra sempre" foi a melhor. Sobre o que aconteceu no quarto... Eu não sei, deve ter sido na hora que fui buscar um cafezinho (he, he). Pode deixar, pensarei seriamente em mandar a Kagome para o México com a grana *e o Inu no porta-malas se ela ficar esperta de uma hora para outra* Obrigada pelo review!) 

_**Sayo Amakusa**_ (ha, ha, ha, essa bebedeira me veio bem a calhar, se eu tivesse que escrever um casamento romântico ia acabar desmaiando por incapacidade *não é fazendo doce, é a triste realidade* Sobre o quarto... vai vereles jogaram cartas... he, he. Obrigada pelo comentário.) 

_**Dai**_ (eu não tive coragem de deletar e escrever tudo de novo. Do jeito que sou lenta, ia sair lá pela páscoa do ano que vem. Então eu literalmente publiquei e fugi para o mato, ha, ha, ha. No próximo capítulo o Inuyasha e a Kagome reaparecem. Espero não demorar muito. Obrigada!) 

_**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**_ (essa tortura nãaaaaaaaooo. O capítulo saiu rapidinho, não saiu? *riso nervoso* Por mim eu casava o Se-chan também... comigo. Mas eu acho que não ia ter o apoio da maioria então é melhor pensar em outro final para ele, he, he, he. Obrigada pelos comentários!) 

_**Aline**_ (eu espero que não tenha demorado muito dessa vez. Muito obrigada pelo comentário!) 

**_Miki-chan_** (ha, ha, ha, tem razão! Há um episódio de Friends onde eles casam em um cassino! Não, eu não estava pensando nisso quando escrevi, só queria que eles casassem e que só se dessem conta disso depois. Obrigada!) 

O próximo capítulo... Logo! Até já comecei a escrever. 

Por favor, continuem me deixando saber o que pensam. Agradeço muito. 

Até o próximo!! ^_^ 

**spooky_rae@terra.com.br**


	10. Palco

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir. 

-

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA **

**Por: **Madam Spooky. 

-

**Capítulo 10** – Palco 

-

-

**O pai dele sempre dizia que a vida era um imenso palco onde as tragédias se repetiam, uma após a outra, por toda a eternidade. Às vezes as mesmas personagens se apresentavam, mas as histórias nunca eram iguais. **

_Todas as famílias felizes são parecidas entre si. As infelizes são infelizes cada uma a sua maneira. _

**Tolstoi tinha dito aquilo, mas ele só soube disso quando já estava na Universidade de Tokyo muitos anos depois. Era uma frase que se aplicava tão perfeitamente a situação de todas as pequenas famílias nas quais a sua se dividia que, apesar de só ter ouvido isso uma vez da boca de Eiji Arada, a frase tinha se mantido presente em sua mente durante todos os anos que se seguiram. E foi pensando insistentemente nela que ele forçou-se a prometer a si mesmo que jamais se casaria, que jamais se daria à chance de ser infeliz e tornar uma mulher igualmente descontente, e agora... **

**Agora ele se via caminhando pela calçada ao lado de nada mais nada menos que sua ESPOSA. E não havia nenhuma possibilidade de tudo não passar de um pesadelo. Seus braços vermelhos estavam bem visíveis para comprovar isso. **

**- Falta muito até o seu apartamento? **

**A voz neutra de Kagome rompeu o acordo de silêncio que os dois fizeram tacitamente no momento em que saíram do hotel e interrompeu os pensamentos de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez e se sentiu culpado. Fora tanto de sua força gasta nos últimos quarenta minutos, em remoer o passado e seus próprios erros, que ele nem prestara atenção na garota que o seguia. **

**Ela devia estar sofrendo tanto ou mais do que ele. Afinal, ela tinha muito mais a perder com o que acontecera. **

**- Eu pensei que antes eu ia levá-la até sua casa. – ele respondeu da mesma maneira, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. **

**- Mas eu não quero ir para a minha casa... **

**Dessa vez ele pode perceber as lágrimas na voz dela e não pode deixar de se preocupar. Talvez aquela irritação que ela demonstrara no Shikon No Tama, tão incomum a Kagome ingênua que ele conhecera primeiro, tivesse lhe feito dar a ela o mérito de uma força que na verdade não existia. **

**- Então você quer vir tomar conta do meu apartamento? Garota mercenária! Eu tinha certeza que a sua intenção desde o início era dar o golpe do baú. **

**Ele a viu sorrir e sentiu-se mais tranqüilo. Podia ser que ainda não fosse o momento certo de conversarem sobre uma solução para o problema em que se envolveram, mas enquanto isso ele a manteria o mais relaxada possível. **

**A culpa fora dele, não? Bem vindos senhoras e senhores. Inuyasha Arada pegou as garrafas no quarto e assim abriu as cortinas para mais um espetáculo desastroso. **

**– Preciso de um tempo para pensar no que vou dizer a minha família. – Kagome disse novamente séria, alheia aos pensamentos do companheiro. – Não posso simplesmente chegar lá e te apresentar como meu marido. **

**Ela tinha mãe, avô e dois irmãos, ele lembrou. Àquela altura a família dela devia estar louca com seu desaparecimento. **

**Talvez eles fossem felizes até então, tranqüilos, nos bastidores. Mas assim que a verdade fosse dita, uma bomba cairia sobre a boa família Higurashi e eles subiriam no palco da vida para encenar uma nova tragédia. **

**Mais uma culpa para sua lista já bem impressionante. E quando Kagome soubesse que ele vira nela apenas seu passaporte para a riqueza e, mesmo assim, tinha consentido em se casar com ela, jamais o perdoaria. Seu pai tinha razão, adversidade era uma linha sem fim. Algumas pessoas tinham nascido para o infortúnio e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar seu destino. **

**- Tudo bem, vamos para o meu apartamento. – ele disse tentando parecer feliz, jogando todas as preocupações que assolavam sua alma para o recanto mais profundo da mente. **

**- Miroku não vai se importar? **

**Era improvável até mesmo que ele ficasse sabendo, Inuyasha pensou. Ele conhecia o irmão suficientemente bem para saber o quão teimoso ele era quando colocava alguma idéia na cabeça. Se lhe perguntasse antes da discussão que tiveram, ele diria que ainda que roubasse a herança de Kikyou e fugisse para o México, Miroku estaria bem atrás dele, montado em uma burra, com um sombreiro e um manto sobre os ombros, recitando seu discurso do que é certo e do que é errado. No entanto, agora... **

_Você trabalha não é? E eu pensei ter acabado de ouvir que tem uma vida miserável... _

_Eu não teria se não fosse por você. _

**Não, o irmão não voltaria para casa nem tão cedo. Na melhor das hipóteses o faria pedir desculpas antes de resolver aparecer. E o pior de tudo é que ele acabaria pedindo, afinal, Miroku o sustentava. **

**- Não, o meu irmão não vai se importar. Eu não acho que aquele lugar seja o mais apropriado para você, mas pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. **

**Ele estava olhando para o nada, ainda pensando em Miroku e não viu os olhos de Kagome se contraírem de surpresa diante do comentário educado. **

**- Eu estarei bem em qualquer lugar desde que ganhe um pouco mais de tempo... **

**Kagome concentrou-se no caminho e não disse mais nada, retornando ao acordo inicial. Por sua vez, Inuyasha sabia que se não conversasse com ela, ia começar a pensar no passado outra vez e se moveu rapidamente, pensando no que dizer. **

**- Kagome, por favor, quer dizer alguma coisa e parar de agir como se fosse o fim do mundo? – ele pediu. – Eu sei que meu cabelo não está exatamente na moda, mas eu não sou tão feio a ponto de uma mulher preferir estar em coma a se casar comigo. **

**- Eu estou apenas calada... – Kagome respondeu com um ar extremamente inocente. **

**- Então admite que sou bonito? – insistiu Inuyasha. **

**A princípio ela pareceu ignorar a afirmação, mas logo levantou a cabeça novamente e sorriu. **

**- Bom... Você não é terrivelmente deformado, mas... **

**Ela riu ao ver a sobrancelha de Inuyasha se erguer em sinal de desagrado. Em seguida ele relaxou e deu um meio sorriso. Era bom vê-la sorrindo apesar da parte que lhe tocava. **

**- Saiba que eu fui eleito à criança mais linda da escola quando estava no pré-escolar? – ele disse levantando o queixo até quase cair para trás. **

**- As pessoas mudam. **

**Os dois mal perceberam, já estavam entrando no centro. A caminhada não foi muito agradável no início, mas os comentários presunçosos de Inuyasha estavam ajudando naquele momento. Kagome parecia bem menos tensa, talvez por ele esconder sua perturbação muito bem e dar a ela a impressão de que estava exagerando. E quem sabe estivesse...? Como ele dissera pouco tempo antes, não era o fim do mundo. Eles acabariam dando um jeito naquela situação. **

**A seu lado, Inuyasha olhava sério para a esquina a frente, tentando sem muito sucesso afastar um novo pensamento inquietante: O que faria quanto a seu trato com Kouga agora que a idéia de usar Kagome no plano parecia cada vez mais errada? Se ao menos ele não estivesse CASADO com ela... E tinha que admitir que a presença daquela garota fazia bem a sua alma. Ela o tratava como uma pessoa, um amigo, não como um fardo, e ele gostava cada vez mais de tê-la por perto. **

**Apesar de todos esses sentimentos novos, a idéia fixa de que não era algo durável persistiu. Não era egoísta a ponto de dar-se a chance de fazer Kagome infeliz. Seu destino era ficar sozinho e ele estava mais que conformado com isso. **

**- No que está pensando? – perguntou Kagome em certo ponto. **

**- Nada importante. Só contando todas as coisas que aconteceram desde que conheci você. **

**- Parece que nós dois juntos somos um desastre ambulante. – ela concordou. – Digo, eu nunca teria entrado em um cassino e bebido tanto se estivesse com outra pessoa. **

**- E por que aceitou fazer isso enquanto estava justamente comigo? **

**- Talvez tenha sido a sua beleza hipnótica. **

**Inuyasha riu. **

**- Confesse, você queria viver uma aventura, sair dessa rotina chata que a vida impõe e por uma vez que fosse, fazer o que você queria fazer e não o que tinha que fazer. **

**Kagome olhou para ele surpresa e Inuyasha achou que talvez tivesse falado demais. Ele era a última pessoa no mundo que podia falar de rotina. Não trabalhava, estudava ou fazia qualquer coisa que lhe exigisse horários. Os dias continuavam correndo e ele permanecia sentado naquela poltrona, sem fazer uma tentativa que fosse de nadar com a corrente. **

**- Você tem razão. – respondeu Kagome. – Eu tento fugir da rotina quando posso, mas aquela foi minha única oportunidade real. – ela sorriu desta vez parecendo realmente refeita de todas as preocupações. – Você tem razão também sobre não ser o fim do mundo. Pelo menos eu tenho uma loucura para contar quando me perguntarem. **

**- Ah, então você pretende contar por ai que se casou com um bonitão em um cassino enquanto ele não estava em condições de repensar todo esse negócio de se amarrar. Você sabe, somos nós homens que temos mais a perder. **

**Kagome deu um tapa de leve no braço do rapaz. **

**- Não seja machista, Inuyasha! Foi você quem me fez ver o lado bom da coisa, por que não fica calado e me deixa aproveitar? **

**- Eu não nasci para ficar calado. **

**- Eu pude perceber... **

**Os dois andaram mais um pouco em silêncio até Kagome perguntar, desta vez muito séria: **

**- Você lembra quando falava do seu irmão? De ele ser problemático e viver largado no sofá bebendo cerveja? **

**- Eu... disse isso? – Inuyasha franziu o cenho e olhou para o outro lado. E agora, o que seria? **

**- Miroku não é realmente assim, é? Você falava aquelas coisas dele porque tinha vergonha de admitir que na verdade estava falando de você mesmo? **

**A pergunta fez Inuyasha quase parar, mas ele se obrigou a continuar andando. O coração dele disparou ao constatar o quão perto isso a colocava da verdade e, pior ainda, do conhecimento a respeito de seus planos. Apenas de tudo, ele não conseguiu mentir ao responder que sim. **

**- Por que está me perguntando isso? – questionou. A pergunta certa seria _quando ela soubera daquilo,_ mas no momento não parecia tão importante. Ele dera muito a imaginar com as atitudes da noite anterior e quem sabe o que ela teria conversado com aquela amiga dela, Sango, as duas trocando suposições. **

**Kagome deu de ombros. **

**- Porque você sempre me pareceu uma pessoa cheia de segredos. Os seus olhos não falam de acordo com a sua boca. **

**- Meus olhos o que? – ele achou graça. **

**- Você não olhava para mim diretamente até ontem à noite. Parecia estar sempre escondendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei... Eu achei que tivesse vergonha de dizer que não tinha um trabalho nem nada. Você parecia estar sempre zangado, como se tivesse desistido de tudo... **

**Ela olhou para o rosto impassível dele e baixou os olhos, embaraçada. **

**- Me desculpe, eu... **

**- Tudo bem! – ele a interrompeu. **

**Inuyasha olhou para frente, onde a avenida que levava a seu bairro acabava e uma série de ruas menores, mais feias e desertas, começariam a aparecer. Kagome só o conhecia há poucos dias, mas era muito perspicaz ou ele muito transparente, porque com aquela última suposição, ela tinha resumido toda a sua vida. **

**- Eu não sou um partido lá muito bom, Kagome. – disse, mas sem nenhuma mostra de estar arreliando. – Eu sinto muito dizer, mas você fez um péssimo casamento. **

**- Você é uma boa pessoa. **

**Uma ótima pessoa, que a quis apenas para fazer-se passar por sua prima e apossar-se uma herança milionária que não lhe pertencia, ele pensou. **

**- Ser bonito não quer dizer ser bom. Você deve assistir a muitos filmes da Disney para achar que os feios são sempre os bandidos. – foi a resposta de Inuyasha. **

**- Você tem uma verdadeira fixação por beleza. – Kagome disse. – Sabia que aparência não é tudo? O interior conta muito. **

**- Ah, é? Então você se casou comigo porque estava apaixonada pelo meu pâncreas? **

**- Você tem sempre que dar uma resposta para tudo o que eu digo? **

**- E você tem sempre que ter a última palavra quando discutimos? **

**- Não, eu me contento se você tiver a última palavra: Sim, Kagome. **

**Ela exibiu um sorrisinho de triunfo e passou na frente, ignorando o olhar de descrença de Inuyasha. **

**- Ah. – disse ele. – Isso não teve graça. **

* * * 

**Já era quase meio dia, mas finalmente Kagome e Inuyasha conseguiram chegar ao prédio onde ele vivia. O lugar naquela manhã parecia mais deserto que de costume. Nem mesmo o costumeiro barulho da prisão do outro lado da rua estava sendo ouvido e, por alguma razão, os bêbados que sempre povoavam a calçada com a aparência de cadáveres jogados sem nenhum cuidado, desta vez tinham resolvido ir para outro lugar. Por um lado, Inuyasha sentiu-se grato por poder trazer Kagome a um ambiente mais ou menos apresentável, por outro, toda aquela quietude dava a sensação de que havia algo errado. **

**- Parece que o pessoal da faxina veio mais cedo hoje. – disse Inuyasha abrindo caminho para que Kagome fosse na frente. **

**Ela pareceu não entender o comentário, mas aceitou o convite. Os dois subiram as escadas rapidamente até chegarem ao andar procurado. A caminhada do corredor até a porta também foi feita em silêncio. Quando Kagome se aproximou e estava quase encostando a mão na maçaneta, Inuyasha a puxou pelo braço quase rudemente. **

**- O que...? **

**- Psiu! – ele colocou o indicador sobre a boca dela de maneira a fazê-la se calar. – Tem alguma coisa errada. **

**Só então ela viu que a porta não estava completamente fechada, mas entreaberta. Lá dentro, um barulho suave de vozes atravessou a superfície de madeira e ela deu um salto para trás. **

**- Tem alguém lá dentro. – declarou o óbvio. **

**Ao contrário do que pensou, atrás dela Inuyasha não parecia nem um pouco alarmado, apenas intrigado. Ele ainda a segurava com uma das mãos enquanto a outra pendia no ar, como se decidindo entre abrir a porta ou permanecer parada no mesmo lugar. **

**Intrigado era exatamente o que resumia o estado de espírito do jovem Arada. Ele não conseguia entender o que Miroku poderia estar fazendo dentro do apartamento, ainda mais conversando com alguém. Depois da briga que tiveram, ele tinha certeza que o irmão desapareceria por algum tempo, mas aparentemente se enganara. E se Miroku tivesse voltado com a polícia? Ele estava tão decidido a fazê-lo desistir daquela idéia da herança que a possibilidade parecia bem provável. **

**_- Ora, vamos, eles podem demorar e eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto espero. Não agüento mais ver televisão. – _disse Miroku nitidamente lá dentro. **

**_- E eu posso saber o que você tem em mente?_ – perguntou uma mulher. **

**- Sango!? – Kagome levou as mãos aos lábios. Sua família ficaria chocada quando soubesse do casamento, mas Sango... Sango a mataria. **

**- Sango? – Inuyasha repetiu e afrouxou o aperto no braço dela. **

**_- Você sabe muito bem o que eu tenho em mente. – _disse Miroku com uma voz estranha, quase melosa. **

**_- Ah, não. Nós já fizemos isso umas cem vezes desde que chegamos aqui. – _disse Sango. _– Eu não quero mais, estou cansada. _**

**Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam cercando a porta sem ousar dar mais um passo. **

_**- Eu sei, mas isso foi durante a noite, quando estávamos sozinhos. Agora o Kouga pode participar. **_

**- Inuyasha! – Kagome olhou suplicante para ele. **

**- Não! – respondeu Inuyasha olhando feio para ela. – Kagome, o que é que você está pensando? Miroku pode ser qualquer coisa, mas não é nenhum depravado. – ele disse isso e imediatamente se lembrou da última dúzia de namoradas de Miroku, o pouco que duraram e os muitos flagras que ele mesmo dera, especialmente naquele corredor. – Olha, eu acho melhor a gente não entrar ai. **

**- Inuyasha, é a Sango! Ele pode tê-la drogado. **

**- O Miroku não drogou a sua amiga! **

**- Está defendendo ele porque é seu irmão. **

**- E se ela drogou o Miroku? **

**- A Sango não drogou ninguém! **

**- Está defendendo ela porque é sua amiga. **

_**- Vamos, Miroku, você é péssimo nisso, eu não sei porque insiste tanto em continuar tentando. **_

_**- Mas ontem você estava doida por isso. **_

**- Então. – Inuyasha deu um sorrisinho nervoso. – Quem está parecendo que drogou quem? **

_**- Não seja idiota. Eu precisava de alguma coisa com que me distrair e não há muito que fazer nesse lugar. **_

_**- Pelo menos eu sou melhor nisso que o Inuyasha, pode perguntar para o Kouga. **_

**Kagome esbugalhou os olhos, mas Inuyasha não esperou que ela o atingisse com nenhum comentário sarcástico, abriu a porta de uma vez e gritou: **

**- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? **

**Sentado no sofá, Miroku, Sango e Kouga olharam para os recém-chegados com espanto. **

**- Vocês querem jogar? – perguntou Miroku. E levantou a mão que segurava um jogo completo de cartas. **

* * * 

**Kikyou saiu do aeroporto de Tokyo em silêncio, apertando os dedos contra as palmas das mãos com força, em claro sinal de preocupação. Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás acompanhando os dois carregadores que traziam as malas, parecendo descontente. Os dois não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer desde que saíram da ilha e ela tinha certeza que se não iniciasse uma conversa, da parte dele não haveria nenhuma tentativa nessa direção. **

**Seu companheiro de viagem era um homem orgulhoso. Na noite anterior ele tivera um de seus raros momentos de fraqueza quando declarara seu amor por ela em voz alta, mas a jovem seria capaz de apostar toda sua fortuna como naquele instante mesmo ele se perguntava o que teria passado por sua cabeça para ter agido de uma maneira tão pouco comum a sua natureza. **

**Kikyou se lembrou daquela última noite da viagem, da maneira cuidadosa com a qual o abraçara, das palavras gentis que ele dissera e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Se tudo aquilo pudesse ser real... Se ela pudesse corresponder todo aquele amor que Sesshoumaru dizia sentir por ela... **

**O telefone celular tocou trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Sua mão estremeceu enquanto abria a bolsa e levava o aparelho ao ouvido. Ela sabia qual voz escutaria antes mesmo que ela surgisse do outro lado da linha. **

_- Até que enfim você atendeu, eu já estava ficando preocupada que tivesse fugido com ele de verdade. – _**disse uma mulher com uma voz alta e cheia de deboche. **

**- Eu estava no avião até agora há pouco. – respondeu Kikyou se afastando para que ninguém ouvisse aquela conversa. – Não havia porque pensar isso de mim, não foi esse o trato que fizemos. **

_- Fico feliz de saber que você tem palavra, Hayashibara. Encontrar pessoas em que se possa confiar está ficando cada vez mais difícil. _

**- Você pode parar com essa conversa e dizer logo o que quer? Eu estou no aeroporto e ele está esperando por mim para irmos juntos para a minha casa. **

**Ela tentou não parecer cruel dizendo isso, mas falhou miseravelmente. **

_- Não brinque com a sorte._** – a voz no telefone não pareceu ter apreciado nem um pouco o comentário. – **_Lembre-se do que pode acontecer se você me deixar irritada. Você tem muito a perder, Hayashibara, é bom que não esqueça disso. _

**A ameaça não obteve resposta. Kikyou sabia muito bem o que podia ou não se dar ao luxo de esquecer e não estava disposta a abalar-se facilmente. **

**- Eu já fiz o que você me pediu. – ela disse energicamente. – Eu o afastei daqui quando você disse que eu fizesse e o trouxe de volta de acordo com suas instruções também. O que mais você quer de mim? **

_- Ele não pode ir para casa agora, não seria conveniente. Eu quero que o mantenha mais uns dois dias com você, volto a ligar. _

**- Dois dias...? – Kikyou começou a protestar, mas a mulher já tinha desligado. **

**Ótimo, não poderia ser mais perfeito. Ela teria que ficar mais dois dias perto dele, lutando cada segundo para não correr e contar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Teria que enganá-lo enquanto o ouvia dizer que a amava e ser fria enquanto ele era gentil. **

**Não, aquela mulher estava muito enganada sobre ela ter muito a perder. Aquilo tudo era castigo suficiente, o resto seria apenas como uma espetada de agulha. **

**- Kikyou, tudo bem com você? **

**Ela se virou e lá estava o rosto preocupado dele ao observá-la apertar o celular entre as mãos como se fosse capaz de esmagá-lo a qualquer momento. Seria possível alguém se odiar mais do que ela estava se odiando? **

**- Eu estou bem. – ela disse, soando pouco convincente. – Vamos para casa. **

* * * 

**- Vocês fazem mesmo uma bela dupla. – disse Sango com uma ponta de irritação. **

**Escorados à parede, parecendo genuinamente envergonhados, Inuyasha e Kagome sorriam sem graça para os três outros ocupantes da sala que esperavam por uma explicação. **

**- Não culpe a mim. – disse Inuyasha. – Kagome é quem fica pensando no que não deve. – e antes que Kagome pudesse protestar, mudou de assunto: – E eu posso perguntar o que vocês três fazem aqui? Eu não me lembro de ter programado nenhuma reunião na minha agenda para hoje à tarde. **

**Sango e Miroku trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Kouga, que estava apoiado por trás do sofá, estreitou os olhos ainda mais do que já vinha fazendo desde que os dois jovens entraram juntos. **

**- Eu espero que você, Inuyasha, tenha uma ótima explicação para o desaparecimento repentino de ontem, bem como para o porquê de ter aparecido acompanhado da minha mulher. **

**Quatro pares de olhos se dirigiram imediatamente para ele. Todos se perguntando desde quando Kouga se referia a Kagome como mulher dele. **

**- Ha, ha, sua mulher? Não me diga... – disse Inuyasha. Depois, se virou para a garota a seu lado, fazendo-se de ofendido. – Então é assim? Nós acabamos de chegar no apartamento e você já está pulando a cerca? **

**Kagome empalideceu e o fitou com uma expressão tão suplicante que Inuyasha acabou se calando. Era melhor ele controlar seus comentários enquanto não encontrassem uma maneira segura de contar a todos o pequeno deslize da noite anterior. **

**- Inuyasha, é melhor você deixar de gracinhas e dizer logo onde os dois estavam nessas últimas vinte e quatro horas. – disse Miroku. – Teve alguma coisa a ver com a discussão que tivemos? Eu cheguei a pensar que você tivesse seqüestrado a Kagome para que eu não falasse nada sobre o seu plano. **

**- Você por acaso ia fugir com ela e depois se arrependeu? – perguntou Sango. **

**- Ou estava pensando em levar a garota e ficar com todo o dinheiro sozinho? – Kouga supôs em tom de desafio. **

**Inuyasha olhou para os rostos que o observavam com expectativa sem entender. Desde quando Miroku e Kouga falavam abertamente do plano na frente de Sango? Aparentemente muita coisa tinha mudado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e seu inesperado casamento tinha sido só o começo. **

**- Inuyasha, do que eles estão falando? – perguntou Kagome, chamando-lhe a atenção. **

**Ele encontrou os olhos confusos dela e prendeu a respiração. Independente de seguir ou não com o plano de fazer Kagome passar-se por Kikyou, contar para ela daquela maneira nunca tinha sido uma opção. Ele imaginara que teria muitos argumentos, que seria capaz de sair como inocente. Mas assim, diante de três testemunhas sentia-se como um rato encurralado contra a parede. **

**- Por que você não fala tudo para ela? - indagou Sango, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro reprovadoramente. – Você foi homem para ter toda essa idéia maluca, agora eu quero ver se é homem para confessar. **

**Ela e Miroku relaxaram no sofá como expectadores ao verem as luzes do cinema se apagarem. Por sua vez, Kouga movia as mãos nervosamente, sem gostar nada do rumo no qual as coisas estavam seguindo, mas vendo-se incapaz de interferir. **

**Talvez, somente talvez, Kagome não ficasse assim tão zangada. E talvez também ainda houvesse uma chance deles ficarem com aquele dinheiro apesar de tudo. A vida não seria tão injusta a ponto de tomar-lhe sua última oportunidade de começar de novo, seria? Ele podia ver o fio da adversidade se desenrolando e era melhor assistir o espetáculo quieto, procurando uma chance para entrar em cena e tirar aqueles dois de fosse lá que enrascada se envolveram. **

**- Inuyasha, o que você tem para me contar? – Kagome insistiu. **

**Mas Inuyasha não fazia idéia de como confessar tudo. Ele não contara com ter que fazer aquilo assim tão de repente. Pretendia repensar as coisas, tratar aquilo como uma idéia recém-surgida e sugeri-la do nada, como uma brincadeira. Testaria as reações de Kagome e assim teria uma idéia de como explicar o que fizera sem deixá-la furiosa. Tinha certeza que dessa maneira seria capaz de fazê-la entender, mas com aqueles três assistindo e tendo a chance de meter o nariz na hora em que quisessem, as coisas ficavam cem por cento mais difíceis. **

_Droga, e agora? _

**- Sabe... – ele começou – Há uma coisa que você ainda não sabe... **

**- Claro que não, se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando, não é? **

**Ela riu e ele percebeu que Kagome não tinha idéia da gravidade do que ele estava preste a falar. Ela se decepcionaria com ele e certamente nunca mais ia querer vê-lo. Teria que dar adeus a sua única amiga porque ela saberia, assim como os outros, a espécie de pessoa que ele costumava ser. **

**- Inuyasha, estamos esperando. – disse Miroku. **

**Inuyasha olhou para o irmão esperando ver diversão na expressão dele, mas só encontrou receio e expectativa. Ele era nem de longe o único a estar nervoso naquela sala. **

**- Kagome, você se lembra que nós dissemos que você se parecia muito com a Kikyou? **

**- Sim, apesar de eu discordar completamente disso. **

**Ela riu outra vez e Inuyasha sentiu-se ainda mais incapaz de falar. Procurou desesperadamente por uma saída a sua volta, mas aparentemente não havia nenhuma. **

**Sango, Kouga e Miroku continuavam esperando o desenrolar dos fatos e Kagome não desviava a expressão interrogativa do rosto dele. **

**- Pois é, mas independente do que você diga, se parece fisicamente com ela, sem dúvida alguma. – ele deixou escapar um riso nervoso. – Não é uma grande coincidência? **

**- Inuyasha... Você ia dizer que eu me pareço com a Kikyou? Porque isso eu já estou sabendo... **

**- Não! O que eu ia dizer... Você lembra da minha tia Kaede? **

**- A senhora que morreu na festa? **

**- Essa mesma, grande mulher. Eu ainda me lembro da última vez que a vi com um de seus preciosos vestidos Chanel, a caminho de uma festa na embaixada da China... **

**- Inuyasha! – Miroku e Sango gretaram. **

**Kagome afastou-se da parede e olhou para todos entendendo cada vez menos e se preocupando cada vez mais. **

**- O que está acontecendo? Por que um de vocês não me diz logo isso que eu preciso saber? – ela tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu esticar os lábios sem nenhuma animação. **

**- Eu falo! – gritou Inuyasha antes que algum dos outro resolvesse aceitar a idéia. **

**- Então você sabe que a querida tia Kaede deixou uma herança milionária e sabe que você se parece muito com a Kikyou, não é? **

**- E... **

**Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Inuyasha torcia para que Kagome entendesse sozinha o sentido daquilo e o poupasse de ter que dizer com todas as letras. Ele estudava cuidadosamente as mudanças no rosto dela, por um lado torcendo para que tudo acabasse logo e por outro esperando que as dicas que dera não revelassem coisa alguma. **

**- Você poderia ser um pouco mais claro? **

**Kagome deu de ombros e Miroku saltou do sofá com a paciência no limite. Inuyasha viu tudo acontecer em uma fração de segundo e esse pequeno momento o fez entender o que tinha que fazer para que todos esquecessem por hora de seu plano para com a herança e se concentrarem em outra coisa. **

**Mais que depressa, sem dar chance para que o irmão falasse o quer que fosse, ele passou a mão envolvendo a cintura de Kagome e sorriu o mais atrevidamente que pode. **

**- Eu sei que vocês estão muito ansiosos para que eu fale com a Kagome sobre o meu pequeno deslize, mas antes é melhor que saibam de uma coisinha... **

**Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Ouviu a voz tensa de Kagome perguntar o que ele pensava que estava fazendo, mas a ignorou. Era para o bem dela, um dia a faria entender. **

**- Minha esposa e eu não temos segredos. Nós contamos tudo um ao outro, não é querida? Hum? Por que a surpresa? – ele bateu na própria testa como se tivesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo muito obvio. – Ah é, eu esqueci de contar a vocês. Eu e Kagome nos casamos ontem à noite. Não vão nos dar os parabéns? **

**Pelas expressões chocadas a sua frente, eles iam dizer tudo, menos parabéns. Os olhos de Kouga pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas a qualquer momento, enquanto Sango e Miroku apenas olhavam dele para Kagome com um ar de puro desconsolo, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir que o mundo realmente tinha acabado. **

**- Por que tanto atordoamento? Pensei que ficariam felizes por nós. – Inuyasha disse debochadamente. **

**Abriu a boca para continuar falando – quanto mais chocasse a todos, menos eles pensariam na herança e suas implicações –, mas foi calado com uma bofetada na face esquerda. Seu rosto foi lançado para o lado e ele levou a mão ao lugar machucado, gemendo diante da força com que o golpe tinha sido desferido. **

**- Você não tinha esse direito, Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome, ainda com a mão levantada. – Eu pedi para que me desse um tempo, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse assim! **

**- Então é verdade? – perguntou Sango. **

**Kagome a ignorou e continuou gritando: **

**- Se eu quisesse que você contasse não teria vindo para cá! Eu teria ido para a minha casa e falado com a minha família! **

**- Você quer parar de gritar e me ouvir? – Inuyasha gritou ainda mais alto. Ainda não podia acreditar que ela tinha batido nele. **

**Isso somado ao pânico de sua reação ter tido o efeito contrário ao que esperava o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso do que já estava. **

**- Você não tem nada a dizer que não já tenha dito! Não ficou satisfeito em falar do casamento agora quer o que, contar os detalhes? **

**- Vocês casaram mesmo? – Miroku perguntou, tentando se fazer ouvido no meio de toda a gritaria. **

**- Claro que casaram. – foi Kouga quem respondeu. – Não está vendo como eles brigam? **

**- Eu não vou falar nada sobre o que aconteceu no Shikon No Tama! E você pode me dizer por que me bateu? – alheio ao resto do mundo, Inuyasha continuava discutindo. **

**- Você ainda pergunta? – Kagome baixou a mão e bateu o pé no chão, descontando parte da raiva. – Eu acho melhor nem saber o que você ia me dizer antes, eu posso imaginar que espécie de atrocidade ia ser. **

**- Ah, não me venha com essa. Você disse ainda no caminho pra cá que confiava em mim. **

**- Eu devia estar com um começo de insolação! **

**- Agora sou eu quem morre se não tiver uma resposta mordaz na ponta da língua? **

**- Por que você não cala a boca antes que eu pare de fantasiar maneiras de te matar e partir para a ação? **

**Os dois se encararam furiosamente. Kouga se aproximou com cautela, com a intenção de separar os dois antes que Kagome resolvesse fazer o que acabara de dizer. Mas, antes que chegasse muito perto, uma irritante musiquinha eletrônica invadiu o ambiente desviando a atenção de todos para a bolsa de Sango que estava jogada no pé do sofá. **

**- Acho que é o meu telefone... **

**Ela pegou a bolsa e buscou pelo aparelho lá dentro com o cuidado de quem estava segurando uma bomba. Temia que se o clima se desfizesse e o fato se tornasse sem importância, os gritos começariam outra vez e aquela reunião não acabasse nada bem. **

**- Alô...? **

**Um minuto de silêncio e Sango olhou para Kagome com alarme. **

**- Sim, senhora Higurashi, eu direi a ela... Sim, ela está comigo desde ontem como eu avisei... Tudo bem, farei com que ela não demore... **

**- O que foi, Sango? – perguntou Kagome, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Inuyasha. **

**Sango guardou novamente o telefone na bolsa e se levantou, um pouco aliviada por fazer isso. **

**- Era a sua mãe, Kagome. Vamos para o hospital, Shippo sofreu um acidente. **

* * * 

**- Você está perdida? **

**A menina aproximou-se de Rin sorrateiramente, fazendo-a pular de susto quando falou. **

**- Não... Eu... Estou bem! Só confundi algumas ruas... **

**Confundir algumas ruas era a forma otimista de ver a situação na qual se encontrava. Desde que saíra da estação andava em círculos pelo centro sem fazer a menor idéia de onde estava. **

_Da outra vez o apartamento pareceu tão próximo... Ai, como foi que eu fui me perder...? Se fico aqui enrolando e não telefono, a Kagura vai contar aos meus pais... _

**- Na verdade... Você sabe onde fica a nona avenida? **

**Rin sentou-se na sarjeta largando a mochila que carregava a seu lado. Era muito bom ver-se livre daquele peso depois de arrastá-lo nas costas durante tanto tempo e a garota respirou aliviada. O vento de início de tarde soprou por entre seus cabelos deixando-a confortável. Estava descansando pela primeira vez desde que descera do trem bem mais cedo. **

**- Então você está perdida? **

**A menina não saiu do lugar. Repetiu a pergunta com uma voz tão neutra quanto a que usara para falar antes. Rin se virou para estudá-la mais atentamente e o que viu foi uma jovenzinha mais ou menos da sua idade, vestindo um uniforme de colégio. Os cabelos dela eram tão claros que a luz do sol refletiam-se neles tornando-os quase brancos, as mechas caindo displicentemente sobre um rosto sem expressão. **

**A irmã de Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, sem saber se saía dali ou esperava alguma informação por parte da estranha. Alguma coisa naquela garota a deixava com um pé atrás. **

**- Eu estou pedindo informação, justamente para não me perder. – respondeu Rin tentando parecer confiante. **

**A menina se aproximou ainda mais e apontou para frente. **

**- Está vendo a avenida? **

**- Sim... – Rin encolheu-se involuntariamente. **

**- Siga em frente e dobre a direita na primeira esquina. Siga novamente e três quarteirões depois, acabará saindo na nona avenida. **

**- Obrigada... **

**A estranha se afastou da mesma maneira automática com a qual se aproximara. Rin imaginou o que a teria levado a ajudá-la, mas não perdeu tempo pensando no assunto. Levantou-se, pegou a mochila e correu pelo caminho indicado. **

**Assim que se viu novamente sozinha, a menina na calçada se virou e olhou pesarosamente para a outra que se afastava. Ficou no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, por um longo tempo até que um homem, com um uniforme azul de motorista, apareceu acenando para ela. **

**- Senhorita Kanna, seu tio não vai gostar se nos atrasarmos. – ele a chamou humildemente. **

**- Ainda são doze horas... **

**- Sim, mas o senhor Naraku tem uma reunião para o almoço e m deu ordens para levá-la antes disso. **

**- Tudo bem, já estou indo. **

**Ela deu uma última olhada para trás e o acompanhou lenta e inexpresivamente, como se não quisesse sair dali. Os dois seguiram direto pela calçada até desaparecerem na esquina de um prédio residencial. **

-

-

CONTINUA

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Oi, gente! Minha desculpa dessa vez? O de sempre: bloqueio, personagens temperamentais que não colaboram, etc... ^_^ Minhas desculpas pela demora.

Sobre o capítulo, ele saiu meio à força, eu esperava que tivesse ficado bem melhor, por isso não inclui as conseqüências da feliz notícia. Foi o último que enrolei nos dramas pessoais das personagens, deixando a herança - que devia ser a estrela do show ^_^;;; - de lado. Agradeço a paciência de vocês com isso.

A Kanna é a última personagem nova a aparecer. Ela ficou muito esquisita - eu achei quando estava relendo -, mas isso encaixa bem nos meus planos para o fic. Mais um pouco e ele acaba, assim que eu colocar tudo em seu devido lugar.

Muito obrigada a _**Tomoyo Tatsuhiko D**_, _**dani**_, _**Bruna**_, _**Kisamadesu**_, _**Chibi-lua**_, **_Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon_** e **_Dai_** pelos comentários. Eles me deixaram muito feliz.

Eu peço muitas desculpas por não atender aos reviews individualmente desta vez, mas tenho pouco tempo aqui nesse momento a hora (3:32 am) não está ajudando. Prometo responder no próximo!!!

Por favor, por favor, continuem enviando comentários, eles dão muito ânimo para continuar. ^_^

Até o próximo!

**spooky_rae@terra.com.br**


	11. Descontrole

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  


-  


**Tudo Pela Herança  
**  
**Por:** Madam Spooky.  
  
-

**Capítulo 11 – **Descontrole

-

-

**Ela já tinha passado muitas vezes por situações semelhantes; sempre tranqüila, rindo de como as coisas continuamente davam um jeito de dar errado. Quando alguém chega a um ponto da vida em que parece não haver nada mais a fazer sobre a própria desventura, ficar presa na estrada sob um céu coberto por nuvens escuras não parece tão ruim quanto realmente é. Poderia ser pior. Ela poderia estar a pé ao invés de dentro de um conversível confortável e quente, cercada por janelas que podia fechar ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos e fingir que aquilo era apenas um grande pesadelo. Quando os sons a sua volta parecessem mais razoáveis, ela acordaria em sua cama e encontraria o mundo normal de uma garota de vinte e um anos que ela abandonara exatamente quatro dias atrás.**

**Kagome seguiu fielmente a filosofia do 'nadar com a corrente' nos anos que se seguiram à morte de seu pai. Um dia ela simplesmente passou para o banco de passageiros deixando livre a direção de sua vida para quem estivesse perto e disposto a tomá-la. Foi sua mãe quem achou que deixar a faculdade por algum tempo era a decisão certa, foi Sango quem lhe arrumou aquele emprego enfadonho como temporária em serviço de bufê, foi seu avô quem lhe convencera que talvez sua salvação estivesse em um relacionamento duradouro – o que a fez, não intencionalmente, sabotar todos os que apareceram daquele instante em diante. Tinha sido assim até o minuto em que Inuyasha entrara em sua vida. Ela tinha tentado entregar a direção a ele, mas ele rira e se instalara confortavelmente no banco do carona sem ligar para a vida dela serpenteando pelas estradas do destino. **

_Então, Kagome, vai sair do esconderijo agora? Não acha que nós já brincamos demais? Ou está a fim de mais uma voltinha?_

**Era a voz de Inuyasha, soando alta, clara e não menos debochada em sua cabeça. Kagome passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar e livrar-se daqueles pensamentos inquietantes antes que ficasse maluca. Então colocou a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e suspirou cansadamente ao ver na expressão de Kouga que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que podia estar errado com o motor do automóvel de luxo.**

**Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Quarenta minutos desde que saíram de casa segundo o relógio, no entanto parecia pelo menos o dobro disso. Droga de sensação de impotência! O mundo a sua volta parecia estar girando ao contrário, mas tudo o que Kagome podia fazer era relaxar contra o banco de trás e tentar acalmar o amontoado de sentimentos que lutavam por liberação, todos de uma vez.**

**Havia a frustração por estar ali parada quando há muito já deveria estar no hospital, a preocupação com o que podia ter acontecido a seu irmão mais novo enquanto ela 'sem querer' se casava em um cassino na cidade, havia também curiosidade pelo que os outros, Miroku e Sango acenando na estrada, tentando pedir ajuda aos desinteressados veículos que passavam por eles, e Kouga, o advogado - maluco ou não - que não demonstrara uma ponta de estranheza mesmo depois que Inuyasha revelara tudo sobre aquela união que mais parecia uma enorme piada de mau gosto, estavam pensando sobre ela. E embora Kagome tentasse dizer para si mesma que a saúde de Shippo ocupava o primeiro plano de seus pensamentos, do aglomerado de sentimentos que a perturbavam, raiva era o mais intenso de todos.**

**- Não sei o que esse motor tem, vamos ter que chamar um mecânico pelo telefone. - gritou Kouga alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. Ele parecera irritado, convenientemente ignorando que fora ele mesmo que descartara aquela mesma sugestão quando Sango a dera meia hora antes, declarando-se capaz de resolver o problema sozinho.**

**Kagome sentiu raiva de Kouga por isso. Ela não conseguia entender como ele podia ficar encostado no capô do carro, acendendo tranqüilamente um cigarro como se nada mais estivesse acontecendo. A raiva não a abandonou ao ver Miroku e Sango conversando baixinho, rindo um para o outro como cúmplices de longa data. Sobretudo se intensificou quando Inuyasha se moveu na outra extremidade do banco, chamando atenção para sua presença. Ele olhava o céu de início de tarde como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já tivera a chance de presenciar. Kagome sentiu-se grata por ele não ter tentado se desculpar depois do que fizera. Não havia justificativa para alguém quebrar a palavra tão descaradamente quanto ele naquela manhã e se ele tivesse tentado se explicar, provavelmente só teria piorado as coisas para o próprio lado.**

**Ela olhou de relance para o rapaz de cabelos compridos e imaginou no que ele poderia estar pensando. A expressão no rosto dele era tranqüila, exatamente a mesma que se poderia esperar de alguém sentado em um banco de praça em um dia de verão, observando o movimento nas ruas enquanto espera o tempo passar. Será que ela era a única ali que percebia que estava tudo errado? Ou os outros não se importavam se tudo acabasse naquele minuto desde que tivessem algo que os fizesse esquecer do mundo por aquele instante? Miroku e Sango estavam distraídos um com o outro, Kouga parecia que ainda demoraria a perder o interesse pelos seus cigarros, Inuyasha tinha o mundo inteiro para observar exatamente como fazia todos os dias, sentado em seu sofá, com os olhos grudados em seu maldito televisor. Quanto a ela... Ela só tinha o terreno inseguro dos próprios pensamentos.**

**- Você vai ficar ai fumando ou vai telefonar para o mecânico? - perguntou Sango a Kouga com impaciência. - Kagome precisa chegar ao hospital ainda hoje!**

**- E por que ela não pega um táxi? - perguntou Kouga completamente concentrado na atividade de acender um novo cigarro.**

**- Você vai pagar a viagem?**

**Kouga ergueu os olhos zombeteramente, olhando para Sango. Assim que a ponta do pequeno cone de tabaco começou a arder, ele guardou o isqueiro no bolso - aquele que sua mãe achava que não passava de um ornamento - e jogou o celular para ela.**

**- Você devia usar o seu. Acha que sou rico?**

**- Acho. - disse Sango enquanto analisava o aparelho. - Além disso, o carro é seu.**

**De dentro do auto, Kagome observou a discussão com os punhos cerrados. Queria gritar que deixassem de conversa, que ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e chegar ao hospital, mas não teve forças para isso. A necessidade de desviar sua linha de pensamento a estava cansando. Além disso, ela sabia que iniciar uma discussão a atrasaria ainda mais e isso não a deixou se mover. **

**Droga! Por que tinha aceitado quando Kouga ofereceu-se para levá-la ao hospital? Tudo bem que ele era o único com carro no apartamento e ela não podia adivinhar que as coisas acabariam assim, mas pelo menos devia ter imaginado que algo teria muita, mas muita chance mesmo de sair errado. O que dera certo em sua vida desde que Kaede morrera e ela se envolvera com aquelas pessoas? Kagome pensou no dia em que fora ao apartamento de Inuyasha pela primeira vez. Se não tivesse insistido naquela estúpida idéia de tentar cobrar dos sobrinhos da senhora morta o que ela deixara pendente, ela estaria segura e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.**

**Ela não teria conhecido o suposto primo maluco. Ela não teria presenciado aquela briga de irmãos. Ela não teria tentado consolar Inuyasha depois disso e os dois nunca teriam se casado. Ela nunca teria sentido tudo o que sentira quando ele a beijara naquela noite e jamais continuaria pensando nele como o cara certo apesar dele ter quebrado a promessa que fizera apenas vinte minutos depois.**

**- Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem - disse Inuyasha de repente.**

**Surpreendida em seus pensamentos, Kagome deu um salto antes de voltar-se para o rapaz a seu lado com um olhar envergonhado. Ela demorou um minuto antes de perceber que era impossível que ele soubesse sobre o que ela divagava, então relaxou novamente, parte dela feliz em ouvir a voz dele outra vez, parte sentindo aquela raiva de antes voltar com força total. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Os dois não estavam oficialmente estranhados? Ela lembrou-se do tapa que deu nele mais cedo e ficou na defensiva. Talvez ele quisesse falar sobre o assunto... Talvez os dois acabassem discutindo e então ela poderia dizer tudo o que achava das atitudes dele nas últimas horas...**

**- Estou falando do seu irmão. Você parece preocupada, mas não precisa. Se fosse grave, sua mãe teria deixado transparecer e Sango não disse que ela parecia calma? Eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem.**

**Por um instante, a expressão zangada de Kagome suavizou-se, modificando-se para uma meio abobalhada. Ele estava realmente preocupado sobre o problema dela ou apenas tentando aliviar a imagem de traidor que ela formara naquela manhã?**

**Inuyasha desviou o olhar do rosto dela como se tivesse entendido o que ela estava pensando apenas pelos seus olhos.**

**- Aquele hospital até que é bem agradável. - ele continuou. - Estive lá uma vez. A única coisa ruim era aquele cheiro enjoativo que todos os hospitais têm. Me fazia passar mal a cada cinco minutos e nem era eu quem estava internado. – ele riu.**

**- Pare com isso, Miroku! Eu disse que era apenas para Sango pedir ajuda! - a voz furiosa de Kouga desviou a atenção dos dois para a cena lá fora. O advogado perseguia Miroku tentando, sem sucesso, recuperar seu telefone celular como qual o rapaz aparentemente falava com alguém. Sango observava os dois com uma carranca, mas sem interferir.**

**- Esse Miroku às vezes me surpreende. - disse Inuyasha perdendo o interesse e olhando novamente para o painel do carro. - ele consegue ser tão prudente às vezes que chega a ser irritante, já em outras... Não passa de uma criança grande.**

**Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sem perceber. Quando deu por si, sacudiu o crânio freneticamente e olhou para Inuyasha com olhos desafiantes.**

**- O que você pensa que está fazendo?**

**- Conversando. - respondeu ele, inocentemente.**

**- Conversando com quem?**

**Inuyasha olhou por todo o carro como se estivesse tentando se certificar de que não havia mais alguém além deles ali antes de responder:**

**- Você sofre de algum tipo de paranóia? Está sempre fazendo esse tipo de pergunta quando está mais do que obvio que não ninguém além de nós dois aqui. **

**Kagome ignorou o comentário.**

**- E eu posso saber quem te deu permissão de iniciar uma conversa comigo?**

**- Eu só estou tentando ser um cara legal.**

**- Cara legal... Pois sim. Você é um idiota, Inuyasha! - Kagome gritou.**

**- Eu sei. Eu te disse que fez um péssimo casamento, mas você quis dar uma de otimista. - Inuyasha tocou a própria face com a mão e olhou novamente para ela com uma expressão completamente inexpressiva. - Você bate forte, aquele tapa doeu.**

**- Fico feliz. - ela respondeu cruzando os braços. Pensara que ele ia ao menos se mostrar arrependido, mas se aquilo era um pedido de desculpas, era o mais desastroso do qual já tivera notícia. **

**- Eu mereci.**

**- Claro que mereceu!**

**- Alguma chance de você me perdoar?**

**Kagome olhou com raiva nos olhos dele, mas eles pareciam tão sinceros que o sentimento não durou muito tempo. Ela estava seriamente inclinada a dizer que sim, apesar de sua parte racional gritar que se ele a tinha enganado uma vez, provavelmente aconteceria de novo. Mas, por um momento, a imagem de Sango, sua mãe e seu avô a condenando por aquele casamento descabido surgiu em sua mente e foi isso que a influenciou quando ela respondeu:**

**- Nunca! Provavelmente o odiarei para sempre pelo que você fez... - ela lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio de pulso - há exatamente uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos.**

**- Você é sempre tão rancorosa assim? Está até contando os minutos...- surpreendeu-se Inuyasha.**

**- Só quando um idiota me deixa bêbada, se casa comigo, promete ficar calado e quebra a promessa menos de vinte minutos depois!**

**- Para sempre é muito tempo...**

**- O suficiente. Ou por acaso você não ouviu meus motivos?**

**- Ouvi! - interrompeu Inuyasha. - E a única coisa certa que consegui tirar da sua... afirmação, foi que você tem idéia fixa no tempo. Você sempre conta os minutos de tudo ou é só quando falamos das burradas que eu costumo fazer?**

**- Está reconhecendo que não devia ter feito o que fez? - ela perguntou se virando novamente para frente e cruzando os braços.**

**- O que eu falei sobre você ter se casado mal?**

**- Acredite, já tive chance de perceber e não preciso que você fique me lembrando esse detalhe a cada minuto.**

**Ela quase sorriu percebendo que estava mais em busca da última palavra naquela discussão que realmente com raiva. Será que era por isso que ele estava sempre rebatendo o que ela dizia com respostas debochadas? Ele queria mantê-la falando, sabendo que, apesar de ser uma maneira muito estranha de pedir desculpas, a faria perdoá-lo? E ela devia ser incrivelmente estúpida, ou manipulável, na melhor das hipóteses, porque se aquele fosse mesmo um plano de Inuyasha, ele estava tendo sucesso.**

**- Por que você fez aquilo? – ela buscou uma explicação. - Por que você me prometeu e depois...**

**- Não me pergunte isso agora, por favor.**

**Kagome quis desesperadamente que ele tivesse uma resposta convincente para aquilo. Ela se lembrava de Sango e os outros tentando fazer com que Inuyasha lhe contasse alguma coisa que ele enrolara o máximo possível para dizer até interromper-se, surpreendendo a todos com a revelação de que estavam casados. O que ele poderia ter para dizer e porque era tão importante que ela não soubesse, a ponto dele quebrar sua promessa por isso?**

**- E quando eu devo perguntar?**

**- Eu sei que não estou em posição de fazer promessas aqui - disse Inuyasha -, mas mesmo assim eu vou prometer que você saberá de tudo por mim e por mais ninguém. **

**- Inuyasha...**

**- Por favor, agora não é o melhor momento.**

**Ele não parecia disposto a falar e Kagome acrescentou uma nota mental para lembrar-se de perguntar a Sango se ela sabia de alguma coisa na primeira oportunidade que tivessem a sós. Intimamente estava feliz de não ter que descobrir nenhuma verdade terrível àquela manhã. O dia das revelações infelizes estava oficialmente encerrado se dependesse dela.**

**Quanto a Inuyasha... Era isso. Ela não dissera que o perdoava, mas a raiva tinha ido embora, deixando apenas uma grande rachadura na confiança que ela pudesse ter nele. Talvez eles pudessem voltara camaradagem daquela manhã, o tempo diria. No momento ela tinha que se concentrar era no estado de saúde de seu irmão, nada mais. Outro dia eles poderiam conversar melhor a respeito.**

**- Você está bem? - Inuyasha perguntou.**

**- Por que eu não estaria? - Kagome respondeu ironicamente. - Meu irmão está no hospital, eu estou sentada dentro de um carro quebrado a quilômetros de onde deveria estar, creio que não posso confiar na palavra do meu **_marido_**, é uma questão de tempo antes que eu tenha que explicar a Sango e, conseqüentemente, ao resto da família que me casei ontem à noite... Nunca estive melhor em toda a minha vida...**

**- Ok, não foi uma pergunta muito feliz... – ele deu um sorriso amarelo. – Mas veja pelo lado bom: você está viva, ainda não começou a chover, o que torna a nossa condição de perdidos na estrada um pouco mais confortável e você tem o seu emprego...**

**- Talvez não. Eu era temporária e a sua tia ter morrido devendo uma nota para o meu chefe provavelmente significará corte no pessoal. Adivinha quem vai ser a primeira na lista.**

**- Significa que você levou a pior nessa também por causa da minha tia?**

**- Indiretamente sim. Bom, porque eu não acho que ela tenha morrido de propósito, não é? **

**- E o que você vai fazer agora?**

**- Parece que vou ter que procurar um outro emprego ou quem sabe arrumar um marido rico. Oh desculpe, esqueci que já sou casada.**

**Inuyasha abriu a boca para responder, mas não houve tempo. Um caminhão de reboque havia chegado e Kouga se aproximava quase correndo, com o celular firmemente preso entre as mãos, e um sorriso de alívio no rosto.**

* * *

**De todas as reações que Sesshoumaru esperara de Kikyou quando ela finalmente descobrisse sobre sua avó, alegria era a única que não havia cogitado. Não que ele pudesse jurar sobre um banco de testemunhas que fora isso que ela sentiu, mas depois que chegaram na mansão e ela soubera da notícia pelo mordomo, ele pensava ter percebido um brilho de contentamento em seus olhos e um suspiro de alívio ter escapado de sua boca.**

**Quando ele perguntara o que havia acontecido e ela finalmente lhe dissera, isso depois de vários minutos de concentrada meditação, os dois partiram para a sala de estar e Kikyou se sentou silenciosamente em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Os olhos dela estavam vivos como não haviam estado desde que partiram para a ilha e Sesshoumaru estava começando a ter certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Algo que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava.**

**- Então... – ele perguntou sem disfarçar a desconfiança. – Você precisa de alguma coisa?**

**Uma coisa em que nunca fora muito bom, era em confortar pessoas em momentos difíceis. Para ele se algo não podia ser remediado, devia ser esquecido sem perda de tempo. Kikyou também nunca fizera o gênero emotivo e talvez esse fora uma das razões dos dois se darem tão bem desde o início. Mas agora, vendo a reação da jovem diante da morte da mulher que cuidara dela desde criança e que, junto com aqueles dois primos de quem ela nunca falava, era a única família que tinha, estava começando a desconfiar que ela era muito mais fria do que jamais havia imaginado. Será que na verdade, Kikyou estava em uma espécie de choque? Ou a perda de Kaede significava mais alívio que infelicidade para ela?**

**- Não, eu só estou um pouco cansada.**

**Por um instante ele pensou em contar que já sabia há muito da morte de Kaede, mas a idéia se esvaiu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Naquele momento não parecia fazer diferença alguma.**

**- Sinto muito pela sua avó.**

**Kikyou balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, franziu a testa e depois respirou fundo. Parecia estar lutando entre sentir-se mal com aquilo ou simplesmente seguir sua vida como se não fosse grande coisa.**

**- Eu sinto também. – disse ela. – Acho que vou me deitar um pouco. Isso foi... Um tanto quanto repentino para mim.**

**- Acho uma boa idéia.**

**Sesshoumaru respondeu com um sorriso forçado. Ele a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela se afastava na direção das escadas e subia para o quarto. Quando a perdeu de vista, deu um soco no braço da cadeira e resmungou:**

**- Mas o que diabos se passa na cabeça dessa mulher?**

* * *

**Do outro lado da cidade, Rin estava largada no sofá do apartamento que procurara durante todo o dia anterior, segurando a chave extra que encontrara debaixo da porta com uma mão e um pacote de batatas fritas que encontrara na cozinha com a outra, comendo devagar enquanto assistia a um filme na TV.**

**De vez em quando ela olhava na direção da porta. Esperava que seu "irmão" não demorasse a chegar.**

* * *

**Kagome entrou correndo no hospital, acompanhada por Sango. Os três homens ficaram para trás. Quando Miroku viu as duas se afastarem dentro da sala de recepção o suficiente para não serem mais vistas, encarou pela primeira vez o irmão desde que tinham saído do apartamento. Inuyasha reconheceu aquele olhar que sempre via antes de seus ouvidos serem bombardeados com uma torrente de censura e se preparou encolhendo-se discretamente. Mas tudo que Miroku disse foi "meus parabéns".**

**- O que? – perguntou Inuyasha sem ter certeza de ter ouvido direito.**

**- Eu disse meus parabéns. – repetiu Miroku. Não havia nenhuma ponta de sarcasmo ou deboche naquelas palavras.**

**- Eu estou ficando maluco? Porque acho que hoje não é meu aniversário.**

**Miroku balançou a cabeça e sorriu.**

**- Não, a não ser que eu tenha ficado também. Estou dando os parabéns por causa da sua mudança.**

**- Mudança? – perguntou Inuyasha entendendo cada vez menos.**

**- Eu não vou perguntar sobre aquela história de casamento. Acho que você vai acabar me contando mais cedo ou mais tarde e que eu não vou gostar de saber... Mas eu estou feliz que você realmente goste dela. – o sorriso persistiu.**

**- Que eu...**

**- Não, não! – Miroku interrompeu. – Não estrague o pouco da imagem de boa pessoa que você recuperou enquanto eu observava suas reações hoje. É melhor deixar para negar isso quando Kagome souber que você mentiu e resolver te mandar para o espaço.**

**Inuyasha empalideceu. Se Miroku percebeu, não demonstrou. Apenas olhou para o relógio de pulso demoradamente antes de começar a caminhar na direção por onde tinham seguido as garotas.**

**- Aproveite um pouco do seu novo EU, Inuyasha. Eu espero que ele dure por um bom tempo – ele disse ainda, antes de desaparecer.**

**- É impressão minha ou ele está se divertindo, pensando que eu estou sendo castigado? – perguntou Inuyasha a Kouga tentando sorrir.**

**- Ele está falando a verdade? – perguntou o advogado.**

**- Isso importa?**

**- Se atrapalha minha vida e os meus negócios, sinto dizer que sim.**

**Inuyasha não respondeu, contrariado. Agora quando pensava naquele plano só conseguia se perguntar se estivera falando sério ou se em sua cabeça inconseqüente tinha parecido tudo uma grande brincadeira. O que ele conseguira fora um sócio irritado e uma cúmplice desavisada de quem gostava um pouco mais a cada minuto que se passava. Sendo assim, por que ele não podia mandar aquele plano para o espaço e agir como o homem que Miroku queria que ele fosse?**

**- Você vai entrar ou vai ficar parado ai com essa cara de enterro?**

**Kouga já estava à porta esperando por ele. Vendo aqueles olhos perscrutadores, Inuyasha teve a sensação de que talvez não conhecesse o advogado tão bem quanto pensava. Talvez se livrar dele não seria tão fácil, mesmo que ele se resolvesse a isso.**

**- Vamos. Eu preciso mesmo falar com você.**  
  


**- Ele está bem? – foi a primeira coisa que Kagome perguntou ao entrar no quarto onde a mãe e Souta velavam pelo sono de Shippo.**

**Os dois levantaram as cabeças em sua direção, surpreendidos por seu aparecimento repentino. Kagome imaginou o que tinham pensado quando ela desaparecera na noite anterior e olhou para o chão, esperando que a mãe lhe perguntasse onde estivera. Quando segundos se passaram e ninguém disse nada, ela os encarou novamente só para ver os sorrisos de ambos ao cumprimentar Sango que estava parada bem atrás dela. **

**Mas o que estava acontecendo?**

**- Que bom que Sango conseguiu localizá-la, Kagome. – disse a senhora Higurashi. – Ela disse que você tinha ido ajudar sua amiga, eu só não entendi por que você não nos telefonou para avisar.**

**- Minha amiga...**

**Kagome olhou para Sango interrogativamente, depois novamente para a mãe. Pelo visto sua amiga tinha inventado uma desculpa e salvado sua pele mais uma vez.**

**- Claro, minha amiga! Shippo...**

**- Está bem. – respondeu a mãe dela, olhando ternamente o filho adormecido na cama. Kagome percebeu algumas faixas em volta do braço dele e um arranhão pequeno na testa. – Amanhã o levamos para casa e ele terá que escutar um enorme discurso sobre por que não deve subir em árvores.**

**Souta bocejou na cadeira e a senhora Higurashi sorriu novamente para a filha e Sango antes de ir até ele e os dois começarem a discutir sobre se ela deveria ou não levá-lo em casa.**

**- Eu o levo quando for embora. – disse Kagome.**

**- Ah, isso seria ótimo – a mãe dela sorriu. – Souta ficou comigo o dia todo, mas seu avô está em casa tomando conta de tudo. Kagome, tem certeza de que está bem? Parece cansada.**

**- Nós pegamos carona com um amigo e o carro acabou quebrando na estrada... – Kagome respondeu. – Eu preciso de um copo de água... Só isso.**

**- Quer que eu vá buscar para você? – Sango ofereceu.**

**- Não. Eu mesma vou.**

**Kagome nem mesmo esperou resposta antes de sair do quarto. Ver sua família a fez se lembrar da noite anterior. Como poderia explicar para eles que se casara em um cassino com um homem que conhecera apenas quarenta e duas horas antes disso? Ela tinha certeza de que Sango não comentaria nada sem antes falar com ela e tentar convencê-la a ela mesma fazer isso, mas de todas as maneiras, seria uma questão de tempo até que todo mundo ficasse sabendo.**

**Os corredores do hospital estavam lotados àquela hora. Por um golpe de sorte, tinham chegado bem no meio do horário de visitas. Pelo menos ela poderia chegar à cantina sem chamar atenção. Enquanto andava, imaginou se Inuyasha ainda estaria lá fora e desejou que ele estivesse ali com ela. Ninguém entenderia melhor que ele seu medo do que aconteceria no futuro. Ele estivera lá e sabia que ela não era de todo culpada. Talvez até pudesse ajudá-la a pensar no que fazer dali em diante.**

**Sim, ela tinha que falar com ele. Foi até a janela do corredor e pode ver onde o reboque que os trouxera estava parado na rua, ainda puxando o carro de Kouga. O motorista estava muito entretido conversando com uma enfermeira que ria alto de qualquer coisa que ele estava contando. Não havia sinal de Inuyasha, Miroku ou mesmo Kouga, o que só podia significar que eles continuavam por ali. **

**Resolvida a procurá-los, Kagome começou a buscar pelos elevadores pelos quais subira. Aquele lugar parecia um labirinto de corredores e portas e ela não tinha prestado atenção no caminho. Andou pouco mais de cinco minutos antes de encontrar as escadas. Era melhor que nada. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a descer na direção da recepção.**  


**- Já que quer conversar, Inuyasha, eu apreciaria se começasse me explicando do que diabos você estava falando quando disse que se casou com aquela garota.**

**Kouga tomou uma das cadeiras da recepção lotada sem mesmo se preocupar com os olhares de censura que as pessoas que chegavam para serem atendidas lhe lançavam, uma vez que ocupava um lugar sem que houvesse nada de errado com ele. Inuyasha, entretanto, puxou-o de onde estava e o arrastou para perto da porta que levava as escadas. Não que se importasse com quem quer que fosse, mas não achava prudente os dois falarem quando havia tantos olhos e ouvidos por perto.**

**- Não fale tão alto, seu idiota, as paredes têm ouvidos. – disse o rapaz, e respirou fundo antes de retomar o assunto: - O casamento foi um acidente.**

**O advogado escorou-se na parede e já ia colocar a mão no bolso, em busca de um cigarro quando se lembrou de onde estava.**

**- Um acidente. Eu só não vou rir escandalosamente da sua cara porque não acho que haja outro motivo para uma mulher em pleno uso de suas faculdades se casar com você. – Kouga sorriu debochadamente. – Então, o que houve? Vocês foram assinar um livro de visitas no museu quando um juiz coincidentemente tinha esquecido um contrato de casamento exatamente no mesmo lugar? Ou quem sabe foram passando por uma igreja e um padre míope os confundiu com outras pessoas...?**

**- Quer deixar de dizer tanta bobagem e me deixar falar? – Inuyasha gritou chamando atenção das enfermeiras da recepção. Ele pediu desculpas com um gesto impaciente de mão e baixou a voz. – Nós fomos ao Shikon no Tama ontem à noite, bebemos demais e acabamos... acidentalmente... casados.**

**Kouga assobiou baixinho e balançou a cabeça reprovadoramente.**

**- Isso é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você faria, Inuyasha, não pense que estou surpreso. Quanto àquela garota... Você a fez ir até meu escritório e sem querer se passar pela sua prima Kikyou, não? Vocês fazem uma dupla de idiotas e tanto.**

**- Eu pensei que estava interessado nela! – novamente ele ouviu os pedidos de silêncio das enfermeiras, mas desta vez as ignorou. – Não foi você quem se referiu a ela como "minha mulher" há apenas – ele olhou para o relógio de pulso, mas em algum ponto do percurso do dia, ele tinha parado – ah, que importa.**

**- Acho melhor você falar mais baixo ou aquelas enfermeiras vão acabar mandando um segurança até aqui. E depois dessa, Inuyasha, eu não vou hesitar em dizer que você fugiu na ala psiquiátrica.**

**Inuyasha bufou, indignado, mas Kouga não o deixou interromper.**

**- Bom, eu estava mesmo interessado nela, mas agora... Nunca gostei de me meter com mulheres casadas.**

**- É o santo Kouga quem vos fala. Esse papel não fica bem em você.**

**-Inuyasha... – o advogado impacientou-se. – Você disse que queria falar comigo, mas até agora não disse nada útil. Se você não tem nada a dizer, eu tenho. Quero saber agora mesmo se Miroku estava falando sério quando disse que você gosta de Kagome Higurashi. Se isso for verdade, nosso plano para fazê-la se passar pela Kikyou e roubar a herança da sua tia fica seriamente comprometido. Ela era para ser um meio de chegarmos onde queríamos. Você não tinha nada que se casar com ela, mas sobre isso podemos dar um jeito, mas se está mesmo emocionalmente envolvido...**

**- Eu não estou envolvido nada. – o rapaz quase gritou novamente, mas dessa vez conseguiu se controlar. – Parece até que não me conhece... Nós conversamos, ela é uma garota agradável. O casamento foi uma bobagem impensada, não era para ter acontecido. É só.**

**- Sei... Então não aconteceu nada entre vocês?**

**Inuyasha pensou no beijo que tinha dado nela e no enorme branco que sucedia o casamento, mas achou que seria mais prudente que Kouga não ficasse sabendo daquilo.**

**- Estávamos bêbados demais. **

**Os dois se encararam por um minuto, Kouga desconfiado enquanto Inuyasha torcia para ter sido convincente o bastante.**

**- Vou acreditar em você. – disse finalmente o advogado. – Está disposto a seguir com o plano até o final?**

**- Sim...**

**Ele estava confuso. Por um lado tudo o que sempre quisera foi sair do subúrbio e levar a vida que achara que merecia e aquela era sua grande chance, mas por outro, usar Kagome como "um meio de chegar onde queria" como Kouga dissera fazia com que se sentisse a pior das criaturas. Gostava dela, não negaria para si mesmo, mas esconderia do resto do mundo enquanto fosse possível.**

**- Kikyou telefonou, Inuyasha, era isso que eu fui contar quando fui a seu apartamento ontem. Que surpresa a minha quando encontrei seu irmão e aquela garota sentados na sala, também esperando por você. Os dois me disseram que você tinha sumido com a Higurashi. Cheguei a pensar que você tinha resolvido fazer as coisas sem mim.**

**- Bobagem. Eu não entendo nada de leis, como ia fazer tudo sozinho?**

**- Assim espero. Sou eu quem sabe o que a garota deve fazer, você só tem que usar isso que você chama de charme e convencê-la a ir adiante, entendeu?**

**O estômago de Inuyasha embrulhou com aquelas palavras. Kouga não tinha o direito de falar como se fosse seu chefe e muito menos de falar sobre Kagome daquela maneira.**

**- Entendi muito bem. – ele respondeu. – Entendi que sem mim também não há possibilidade de seguir com isso e que se você não for mais educado não vai ver nem a cor do seu tão almejado dinheiro.**

**- Kikyou a essa altura já deve estar na cidade, Inuyasha. Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou Kouga ignorando o aviso, e ele mesmo respondeu: - Significa que se não nos apressarmos, nenhum dos dois vai ver a cor do dinheiro. Nem eu, nem muito menos você.**

**Então Kikyou tinha resolvido voltar mais cedo, Inuyasha pensou. Aquilo era mesmo um problema. Ele ainda não estava certo do que queria fazer, mas agora teria muito menos tempo para decidir.**

**- O que sugere que eu faça?**

**- Faça a sua parte, eu farei a minha e estamos entendidos. – disse Kouga. – Amanhã cedo eu telefono para você com um plano decente. Eu espero que não me decepcione com alguma maldita crise de consciência.**

**Ao dizer isso ele se afastou na direção da saída deixando Inuyasha sozinho. Pela maneira que vasculhava os bolsos, sua vontade de fumar tinha ficado maior que a de continuar a discussão. Estranho, era a primeira vez que Inuyasha o via com aquela ânsia por cigarros, ele deveria estar mesmo nervoso.**

**- Malditos advogados. – resmungou enquanto também saia. Tinha que voltar para casa e pensar muito sobre aquilo. De qualquer maneira Kouga teria sua resposta cedo da manhã seguinte.**

**Assim que a frente da porta que dava nas escadas foi desocupada, uma enfermeira apareceu com uma bandeja de instrumentos e a abriu quase golpeando em cheio a cabeça da garota parada atrás da mesma.**

**- Desculpe, se machucou?**

**- Não... Está tudo bem.**

**A mulher sorriu e subiu depressa os degraus deixando para trás uma Kagome ainda completamente chocada pelo que acabara de escutar.**

-

-

CONTINUA

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Até que enfim!!!!!! Que alívio terminar esse capítulo. Andei segurando ele por mais tempo do que deveria, mil desculpas. O que aconteceu é que estava com ele quase pronto, ainda queria mudar umas coisas, mas acabei ficando doente e nem terminei, nem mudei nada... Ontem criei vergonha na cara para terminá-lo. Não ficou 100% como eu queria, mas 'disse' o que precisava dizer. Agora sim, acho que posso começar a fazer jus ao título... (quanta demora, não?)

Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado - com um atraso histórico - a minha amiga **Chibi Lani**, de quem eu, vergonhosamente, esqueci o aniversário. Perdão!!!!!!!!!!!!! (você vai me perdoar e esquecer aqueles criativos métodos de tortura que me enumerou no outro dia, não é? ÓÒ)

E obrigada à **Dai**, que me deu a idéia da Kagome descobrir tudo assim e simplificou minha vida, e à **Naru** que eu fiquei enchendo desde ontem sobre como esse capítulo estava insatisfatório. Desculpa! ^_^;;;

Muito obrigada as pessoas que me deixaram reviews no último capítulo:

**Kagome-chan: :K-chan:** Verdade, acho que o Inu e a Kagome ainda vão brigar muito até o final, mas eu não sou tão má a ponto de separá-los, sou? ^_~

**Juli-chan: **Você apareceu!! É, meu MSN anda muito descontrolado ultimamente... Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Shampoo Sakai: **Er... As Estrelas? Eu estou tentando, mas bateu um daqueles bloqueios com esse fic... Vou continuar assim que terminar o segundo capítulo do outro fic de Inu... Obrigada.

**dani: **É, a sorte do Inuyasha não está melhorando, mas acho que vai daqui para frente, apesar do que a Kagome possa fazer... Obrigada por continuar lendo, eu sei que demoro demais a atualizar, mas vou tentar correr com o 12.

**Nandinha Shinomori: **Desculpe, acabei demorando... ^_^;;; Mas saiu, ufa. Obrigada pelo review, fico feliz que goste da história.

**Kikyou Priestess: **As reações da Kagome não estão melhorando... hahaha. Espero dar uma acelerada na história com o próximo capítulo. Obrigada!

**Camis: **Olá! Fico contente que considere essa história divertida. Obrigada!!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Hahaha, você não perdoa a Kikyou de jeito nenhum, não é? Eu não canso de dizer que o Sesshoumaru estaria melhor comigo, mas como isso é ficção... hehehe. 

**Sayo Amakusa: **O Inuyasha não é o cara mais corajoso quando o assunto é confessar alguma coisa. *suspiro* Hahahaha, adorei a 'novela mexicana', eu não tinha pensado nisso. Acho que a mulher misteriosa não vai demorar a dar as caras. Obrigada.

**Kisamadesu: **Daqui para frente quero ver o Inuyasha tentar confortar a Kagome... Que bom que gostou do último capítulo. Estou tentando não faltar as reuniões do D.A., mas está muito difícil. Ah, só para não deixar passar: continue com PN!!! ^___^ Até mais.

**Naru-L: **Hahaha, a rebelião do seu teclado já tomou conta do seu Explorer. Muito obrigada pelas tentativas. E desculpa pelo tanto que enchi sobre a causa direta do atraso de quatro horas da publicação deste capítulo hoje. Acho que você pagou todos os seus pecados...

**Chibi-lua: **A doideira dessa vez deve ter ficado por conta do Kouga... Agora que você falou, o Miroku deve ficar uma graça de sombrero. XD

**Calerom: **Olá! Puxa, fico muito grata pelo seu review, por me deixar saber que gosta tanto assim da minha história. Tenho algumas idéias para ela e espero continuar fazendo um bom trabalho no seu conceito. Muito obrigada mesmo. ^_^

**Dai: **Oi! Não esquenta com isso não, que eu sei que você estava com muito o que fazer. (Só eu que sou desocupada e não gosto. A vida é tão injusta, não?) Ainda não expliquei praticamente nada sobre a herança, mas eu terei uns dois ou três capítulos centrados nisso... Vamos ver se eu consigo me apressar dessa vez.

**LP Vany-chan: **Muito tempo mesmo, desculpe!! Vou tentar demorar menos com o próximo (onde será que eu já ouvi isso antes?) Espero te ver outras vezes no MSN. Até mais! ^_^

**Amy: **Olá! Obrigada pelo review. Espero que continue se divertindo com a história. Agora que me situei com ela, espero que ainda haja uns bons capítulos divertidos. ^_^

Obrigada por terem lido e, por favor, continuem comentando. Até o próximo!!!

**spooky_rae@terra.com.br**


	12. Sem Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

**-**

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA **

**Por: **Madam Spooky

**-**

**Capítulo 12 – **Sem Lágrimas

**-**

**-**

**Vovô se aproximou, hesitante, da poltrona estampada de flores que ficava na sala, próxima à janela. Ela tinha sido um presente de seus netos um Natal antes de perderem o pai, mas, embora nunca tivesse tido coragem de admitir abertamente nem mesmo a filha, ele odiava aquela cadeira. Ela era dura onde suas costas se apoiavam e o estofado florido era tão ridículo que ele não conseguia deixar de rir ao lembrar que Kagome e Souta a tinham embrulhado em um lençol branco enquanto Shippo corria para avisá-lo que havia o presente mais lindo do mundo esperando-o na sala. De qualquer maneira – talvez muito por causa daquela lembrança –, ela continuava lá e ele precisava sentar-se em um lugar que lhe desse uma boa vista do jardim. Kagome telefonara um pouco antes avisando que a mãe a estava mandando de táxi para casa, juntamente com Souta e Sango, e ele queria ver com seus próprios olhos os três se aproximando por entre as roseiras, antes de fazer novamente a bobagem de abrir a porta. **

**O velho senhor fechou os olhos e levou o indicador à têmpora. Lembrou-se da época em que Higurashi Kenji ainda era vivo e do pensamento que tivera no dia em que ele morrera; pensamento este do qual se envergonhara todos os dias, durante os últimos dois anos, até exatamente aquela tarde. Lembrava-se de ter se aproximado da figura imóvel de seu genro e ter sentido um grande alívio pelo que achava ser o fim das visitas noturnas dos homens de terno. **

**Os homens do Shikon no Tama. **

**E, assim como tinha previsto que aconteceria, eles não apareceram durante algum tempo. Ele culpou-se cada dia pelo que sentiu, ao testemunhar o quanto sua família perdeu. Sua filha chorou por muito tempo, sua neta ainda mais, e quando finalmente ele achara que estavam conseguindo recolher os últimos cacos e seguir em frente, aquele homem apareceu, com seu terno escuro e olhar demente que o faziam parecer um chacal diante de um festim. Veio com uma pasta de documentos, dizendo que eles não seriam mais donos daquela propriedade a não ser que pagassem tudo o que deviam a seus patrões em um prazo máximo de trinta dias. Ao contrário do que parecia, a dívida de jogo de Higurashi tinha sobrevivido a ele e agora estava de volta para destruí-los. **

**O vento soprou mais forte da janela aberta e Vovô ergueu a cabeça para ela, os olhos muito abertos como se temesse o que ia ver. O jardim estava exatamente como antes, a exceção das folhas das árvores que eram balançadas com mais força. A poltrona estava começando a machucar suas costas, mas ele não se mexeu, tampouco desviou os olhos da direção do portão escondido pelos cedros. Ainda podia ver os olhos negros e o rosto pálido do homem que viera dar as notícias. E com a mesma clareza, sabia que poderia ver a culpa no de Higurashi, de pé no meio daquela mesma sala, pedindo desculpas como um menino travesso, se olhasse um pouco para o lado. Era sempre isso que ele fazia quando tinha que lidar com o seu maldito vício. **

**Um suspiro e um pequeno soco no braço da cadeira. O que fariam agora? A filha não ganhava muito, Kagome estava praticamente sem emprego e mesmo quando estava trabalhando, o dinheiro das duas mais sua aposentadoria era o suficiente apenas para eles todos viverem. O que o Shikon no Tama estava pedindo era o resgate de um rei. Só um milagre faria com que não tivessem que sair daquela casa e dar quase tudo o que ganhassem aos mafiosos pelo resto de suas vidas. **

**Naquele instante, algo se mexeu no jardim e Vovô se levantou para ver melhor. Logo a voz de Sango soou alta, gritando para que Kagome a esperasse. Sua jovem neta vinha quase correndo na direção de casa, arrastando um Souta mais adormecido que acordado pela mão, enquanto sua melhor amiga a perseguia com uma expressão de pura preocupação. **

**O velho senhor esqueceu de tudo quanto estivera pensando e correu para a porta o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Chegou a tempo de abri-la e ver Kagome passar por ele como um raio, sem sequer ligar de cumprimentá-lo. **

**- Boa tarde, senhor Higurashi. – disse Sango olhando do avô de Kagome para as escadas por onde a mesma tinha se afastado, aparentemente em dúvida se continuava seguindo as normas da boa educação ou ia atrás da amiga. **

**- Boa noite, Sango. – respondeu Vovô. O sol já tinha se escondido àquela hora, mas nenhum dos dois se importou em discutir o cumprimento correto. Ele apontou para a escada com um aceno de cabeça e Sango correu dali, não sem antes agradecer com um sorriso. **

**Quando a jovem desapareceu de vista, Vovô notou Souta escorado no corrimão, com os olhos fechados, segurando um livro que estava com ele desde que saíra para a escola de manhã. **

**- Mamãe só volta amanhã e Kagome está estranha. – disse o menino sem abrir os olhos. **

**Vovô sorriu e começou a conduzi-lo pela escada acima. **

**- Não se preocupe com nada, Kagome só precisa de uma boa noite de sono, assim como você. **

**As palavras soaram falsas, mas Souta balançou a cabeça, satisfeito com elas. Do quarto de Kagome, podia-se ouvir a voz de Sango que falava qualquer coisa sobre o hospital. Ele esperava que não houvesse acontecido nada sério. Sua neta era jovem e muito sensível, talvez tivesse sido alguma bobagem com aquele novo namorado dela, cujo nome ele não sabia, mas recordava de Shippo se referir a ele como 'cara de cachorro'. **

**Sim, devia ser isso. Se fosse algo mais sério, em meio a tantos problemas... ele nem queria pensar. **

**- Vovô, me conta uma história? – pediu Souta, passando a mão pelos olhos. **

**- Qual você quer ouvir? – perguntou o avô, feliz por ter algo mais agradável em que se concentrar. **

**- Que tal aquela dos samurais? **

**- Tudo bem, será a que você preferir. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tudo que Kouga mais desejava naquele momento era uma taça de vinho, um banho e uma cama. Ele podia sentir a noite mal dormida e toda a correria daquele dia pesando sobre suas costas enquanto subia lentamente as escadas de seu prédio para o quinto andar. Malditos elevadores que nunca funcionavam. Enquanto avançava ia fantasiando sobre a maravilhosa noite de sono que teria em sua espaçosa cama de casal, isso depois de pelo menos uma hora relaxando na banheira e uma boa refeição congelada. **

**Aquelas tinham sido vinte e quatro horas realmente cansativas, mas ele esperava ter colocado um pouco de bom senso na cabeça oca de Inuyasha. Não teria se importado com o aparente envolvimento dele com Kagome se aquilo não o estivesse afetando tanto. Podia ver as expressões de culpa no rosto dele enquanto discutiam no hospital, apesar de sua voz continuar tão firme quanto sempre fora. Não podia culpá-lo, a sósia de Kikyou era realmente bonita. Havia algo de encantador sobre ela que faltava a própria Kikyou. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com aquele sorriso. **

**Quando finalmente chegou à porta do apartamento, o advogado olhou para cima e respirou fundo, a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Droga de subida para completar seu dia. Ele estava começando a achar que uma ducha fria seria bem mais aconselhável naquele momento, do contrário acabaria apagando antes mesmo de chegar na cama. Vasculhou os bolsos da calça com pressa até encontrar a chave, a colocou na fechadura e girou abrindo a porta silenciosamente. Mal entrou e acendeu a luz, um grito o recepcionou fazendo-o saltar de susto e derrubar as chaves no chão. **

**- Surpresa! **

**Por um instante, Kouga e Rin apenas se encararam em silêncio, cada um chocado em ver alguém que absolutamente esperavam. Passado o primeiro momento, ambos deram um passo para trás e ficaram encarando um ao outro ameaçadoramente. **

**- Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rin rapidamente, olhando para um abajur como se estivesse calculando o tempo que levaria para agarrá-lo e lançá-lo contra o rapaz. **

**- Eu quem pergunto! - respondeu Kouga tirando o casaco e pendurando-o no cabide sem, no entanto, romper o contato visual com a menina. - Eu moro aqui. Você pode começar a explicar como entrou no meu apartamento sem permissão. **

**- Mora aqui? - Rin olhou para as paredes da sala, confusa. - Eu não sabia que o Sesshy dividia o apartamento com alguém. **

**- Sesshy? Posso saber do que você está falando? Quem diabos é... **

**Sesshy! Kouga lembrou-se do apelido com um estalo. Cinco anos antes, eles estavam na Universidade, a mãe de seu melhor amigo, Sesshoumaru, tinha falecido após lutar contra um câncer durante anos. Os dois estavam juntos em um bar depois do enterro e após muito ter bebido, o amigo disse que ela costumava chamá-lo assim quando criança, "Sesshy". Meses depois durante uma brincadeira ele chamara o amigo por aquele apelido e foi a única vez que vira Sesshoumaru perder a compostura e parecer realmente furioso. Desde então, tratou de esquecer tudo o que ele pudesse ter-lhe dito quando não estava completamente sóbrio. **

**- Sesshoumaru? **

**- Então esse é o apartamento dele. - concluiu e menina. **

**- É... Digo, não! Costumava ser... - Kouga passou a mão pelos olhos para clarear os pensamentos. Os cabelos mais compridos do que ele costumava usar estavam caídos, soltos sobre seus olhos, irritando-o. Devia estar com uma péssima aparência, não à toa àquela menina pensara em atacá-lo com um abajur. **

**- É ou não é? **

**- Sesshoumaru me deixou morar aqui quando partiu para a Inglaterra há dois anos. Você vai me dizer quem é ou vou ter que adivinhar? **

**A menina franziu a testa meio incrédula. Sesshoumaru se mudara em nem ao menos falara disso com ela? E se aquele estranho estivesse mentindo? E se ele fosse alguma espécie de marginal? Mas, nesse caso, por que tinha as chaves do apartamento? **

**- Você não me disse quem VOCÊ é. **

**- Eu perguntei primeiro. **

**- E eu perguntei depois, mas com mais razão. Eu sou a garota indefesa aqui. **

**- Que entrou sem permissão no meu apartamento - ele lançou uma olhada para os restos de batatas fritas sobre o centro e a TV desligada apenas no controle remoto - e pelo visto foi logo ficando à vontade. **

**Rin ponderou por um momento. Se ele estivesse falando a verdade, o melhor seria tornar-se cooperativa, caso contrário, o estranho não lhe diria onde estava Sesshoumaru. Ela saíra de casa para encontrá-lo e o encontraria de qualquer maneira. **

**- Rin Matsumoto. Eu sou... **

**- A irmãzinha do Sesshoumaru! - Kouga sorriu. **

**- Irmãzinha!? - repetiu Rin com uma ponta de indignação. - Foi isso que ele disse, irmãzinha? **

**- Bom, você não é filha da segunda esposa do pai do Sesshoumaru? **

**Aquela informação a impressionou. Então o rapaz a sua frente estava falando a verdade. **

**- Você é...? **

**- Meu nome é Kouga, estudei com seu irmão... **

**- Não é meu irmão! **

**- ...na faculdade de Tokyo durante algum tempo. Ele entrou bem antes de mim, mas nós fomos bons amigos naquela época. **

**- Sabe onde ele está? **

**- Seu irmão? **

**- Já disse que não é meu irmão! Mas sim, Sesshoumaru. **

**- Da última vez que tive notícias dele, continuava na Inglaterra... **

**Rin esqueceu completamente seus receios sobre Kouga e se largou na cadeira na qual estivera toda à tarde vendo televisão. **

**- Ele escreveu ao meu pai dizendo que estava voltando. A última vez que esteve em Tenseiga foi há quatro anos. - Eu o vi há dois aqui mesmo nessa cidade, mas isso faz tanto tempo... Desculpe, não devia estar na sua casa, já vou indo embora. **

**Ela se levantou e caminhou até o canto da parede onde largara a mochila assim que chegou. Kouga a observou em silêncio colocá-la nas costas e caminhar para a porta, mas quando estava prestes a sair, a deteve segurando-a delicadamente pelo ombro. **

**- Você vai ficar com alguma amiga? **

**Rin balançou a cabeça. **

**- Parente? **

**- Não conheço ninguém nessa cidade além do Sesshy. **

**- Como você veio? **

**- Sozinha. **

**- Seus pais? **

**- Em Kyoto. **

**- Tem como localizá-los? **

**- Não. **

**- Alguém tinha que estar tomando conta de você enquanto eles estão fora. **

**A imagem de Kagura com seus ridículos enfeites de cabelo e aquele creme nojento no rosto veio à mente da menina, mas ela tratou de afastá-la. Preferia ir para o juizado de menores que ligar para a babá. **

**- Eu menti para os meus pais. Disse que ficaria com uma amiga e vim procurar pelo Sesshoumaru. **

**- E eles engoliram? **

**- Sim... **

**- Pais modernos... - Kouga resmungou. **

**Ele olhou para a bagunça que Rin deixara na sala e depois novamente para ela. Não podia deixá-la na rua sem fazer a menor idéia de onde estava Sesshoumaru. Mas que dia, era mesmo o que faltava... **

**- Eu acho que tenho o telefone de Sesshoumaru em algum lugar. Se você esperar que eu tome um banho e me sinta um pouco mais... limpo, posso procurar para você. **

**Os olhos de Rin se alargaram, brilhantes. **

**- Faria isso? **

**Kouga pensou em Sesshoumaru novamente. Ele tinha sido um bom amigo, talvez o único naquele período de sua vida. Era o mínimo que podia fazer em agradecimento. **

**- Claro. Fique quietinha ai, eu volto logo. **

**Rin obedeceu, sorridente. Podia ter errado de apartamento, mas, pelo visto, não tinha sido total desperdício de tempo. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome olhou para o chão da sala a procura de poeira. A superfície de azulejos amarelos parecia impecável, mas assim mesmo ela abaixou-se novamente e começou a esfregar a esponja ensaboada com força, como se combatesse uma mancha invisível. **

**Do outro lado do cômodo, de pé perto da porta, Sango suspirou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez e encarou sua amiga com a face cheia de preocupação... e medo. **

**Ela tinha tentado descobrir o que houvera, ninguém poderia dizer que não. Durante todo o trajeto do hospital para casa ela perguntara, gritara, insistira em saber o que poderia ter transformado a Kagome tranqüila que entrara no hospital na frente dela naquela irreconhecível garota mal-humorada e hiperativa. Se já não fosse estranho ela andar em círculos pelo quarto, pisando duro, com o rosto lívido e inexpressível, sem querer dizer nada mais que uma ou duas respostas monossilábicas arrancadas à força, agora tinha decidido que a casa estava uma bagunça e que precisava arrumar tudo antes que o avô descesse para o jantar. **

**O velho senhor parecera preocupado quando as vira entrar, mas também dera a entender que compreendia que era um assunto no qual não devia se meter. Ela esperava que ele não precisasse mesmo. Se a família de Kagome descobrisse sobre toda aquela confusão... **

**- Então, Sango, acha que estou fazendo um bom trabalho? - Kagome sorriu para ela sem diminuir os esforços para com o chão. - Shippo chega amanhã e eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito. **

**- Kagome, você tem certeza de que está bem? **

**Ela fez menção de se aproximar, mas acabou parando um passo depois, relutante em pisar no chão molhado. Mentalmente, começou a enumerar tudo que acontecera aquele dia, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter feito Kagome agir tão estranhamente. Será que estava se sentindo culpada pelo acidente de Shippo? Ou terá sido conseqüência de alguma coisa que conversara com Inuyasha quando estavam sozinhos no carro? Droga! Ficar fazendo suposições não ajudaria em nada. **

**- Eu estou ótima, por que não estaria? **

**- É exatamente isso que eu gostaria de saber. Quer falar sobre o assunto? **

**Kagome parou os movimentos contínuos com a esponja e encarou o chão por um minuto. Em seguida olhou novamente para Sango e esta se sentiu confusa ao ver que a outra parecia alegre. **

**- Algo errado com eu estar tentando deixar essa casa mais apresentável para o meu irmão doente? **

**- Tem certeza que está fazendo por Shippo? Ele é só um menino, não vai se importar se a casa está ou não imaculada... Tenho certeza de que nem mesmo vai perceber...! **

**- Não importa! Isso precisa ser limpo e eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer. - Kagome apertou os lábios e olhou para as próprias roupas um pouco sujas de sabão. - E eu preciso de um banho antes do jantar. **

**Ela largou a esponja de qualquer maneira no chão, mas quando chegou à porta, arrependeu-se e voltou para pegá-la. Sango não disse nada, nem mesmo se moveu até ouvir seus passos subindo as escadas para o quarto com pressa. Pensou se deveria segui-la e continuar insistindo no mesmo assunto de antes, mas nesse mesmo instante o telefone tocou. A garota olhou para as portas da frente e a que levava aos fundos esperando que alguém da casa aparecesse, mas sua amiga parecia muito preocupada com micróbios para se lembrar do telefone e o avô dela continuava no andar de cima desde que levara Souta para a cama. Ela então pegou o aparelho e atendeu: **

**- Casa dos Higurashi, Sango falando. **

_- Eu não sabia que Kagome tinha resolvido contratar uma secretária. _**- a voz inconfundível de Inuyasha soou divertida no outro lado da linha. **

**- Estou fazendo um favor já que não tem ninguém por perto - disse Sango, ríspida. - O que você quer, convidar Kagome para roubar um banco? **

_- Você não gosta mesmo de mim, não é Sango? Mas isso não é da minha conta, tem o direito de gostar de quem bem quiser. Pode me chamar Kagome, por favor? _

**- Você disse "por favor"? Acho que vai chover... **

_- Não banque a engraçadinha. Acho que está passando tempo demais com o idiota do meu irmão. Vai chamar Kagome ou eu vou ter que ir até ai? _

**Sango revirou os olhos. Miroku podia ser um idiota, mas nesse caso, o defeito era de família. **

**- Ela está no banho - respondeu Sango, e franziu a testa antes de completar: - Está limpando a casa como louca desde que chegamos. Você não fez nada para transtorná-la não é? **

_- Não_** - Inuyasha soou entediado. **_– E nunca ouvi falar que limpeza fizesse mal a alguém. Esqueça o telefone, eu passo por ai mais tarde. _

**Ele desligou sem esperar resposta e Sango mostrou a língua antes de colocar o telefone no gancho. **

**- Babaca! **

**Pensara em ir para casa assim que falasse com Kagome, mas depois daquilo achava melhor não deixá-la sozinha. Não podia permitir que Inuyasha tentasse enganá-la com alguma outra farsa de primo maluco ou, na melhor das hipóteses, se ele resolvesse dizer toda a verdade, era melhor estar ali no caso dela precisar de uma amiga. **

**- Sango, ainda está ai? - era Kagome que aparecia nas escadas com os cabelos molhados, segurando uma toalha. **

**- Inuyasha telefonou. Ele disse que vai passar aqui mais tarde. **

**O rosto de Kagome se contorceu e ela deu um passo para trás balançando a cabeça negativamente. Antes que Sango pudesse perguntar, correu para o quarto e, instantes depois, o barulho da porta batendo ecoou por toda a casa. Um minuto de confusão e Sango voou pelas escadas, subitamente compreendendo muita coisa. Ela colocava a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando. Amedrontada, empurrou a porta quase com violência provocando um segundo estrondo. Só esperava que Vovô não se alarmasse e fosse até lá agora. Com um pouco de sorte, ele teria adormecido no quarto de Souta como acontecia de vez em quando. **

**- Kago... **

**Não pode completar a frase. As palavras entalaram na garganta com a cena dentro do quarto. Kagome estava sentada no chão, perto da penteadeira, os cabelos negros e molhados estavam caídos pelo rosto branco dando-lhe um aspecto quase sobrenatural. A toalha que ela segurava estava amparando a mão de onde escorria um filete de sangue. Sango tomou fôlego para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas não era necessário, o espelho quebrado e os cacos espalhados pelo chão diziam tudo. **

**- Você sabia, Sango? – a voz de Kagome era quase um sussurro. – Miroku te disse alguma coisa? Todo mundo sabia menos eu? **

**Sango não arriscou dizer nada. Em parte porque queria que ela continuasse falando, mas principalmente porque achava que se Kagome soubesse de tudo, que descobrira e não contara quando tivera a chance, se viraria contra ela sem sequer deixá-la explicar. **

**- Eu confiei nele, Sango. Eu deixei que ele me dissesse coisas, deixei que ele me enganasse o quanto quisesse. Diga a verdade, Sango... a culpa e toda minha, não é? **

**- Ka-Kagome... **

**Então era mesmo verdade, ela tinha descoberto tudo. Aquele parecia um momento difícil demais para que perguntas, mas Sango não pode deixar de se questionar sobre o quanto de tudo aquilo Kagome sabia. E como ficara sabendo. Ela, pelo pouco que o conhecia, tinha certeza que Miroku não seria capaz de falar a verdade de uma maneira tão dura. Quanto a Inuyasha e Kouga, eles eram os mais interessados. Quem poderia... **

**- Ele nunca ia me contar, Sango. Se eu não os tivesse ouvido... – Kagome apertou a mão ferida e lágrimas cascatearam de seus olhos. Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto e ergueu-se até sentar-se na cama. Sango quase esperou que fosse jogar-se para trás e chorar por toda a frustração que estava sentindo, mas tudo o que ela fez foi abaixar a cabeça e suspirar repetidamente. **

**- Não foi culpa sua, Kagome. – disse Sango, em um tom de voz maternal. – Inuyasha não é a pessoa que você pensou que fosse, isso é tudo... – ela cruzou os braços e ficou parada, fitando a outra garota que mais parecia um fantasma, sem fazer idéia de quais poderiam ser as palavras certas. – Eu vou buscar algo para cuidarmos dessa mão, tudo bem? **

**Kagome balançou a cabeça e Sango correu para a porta, ansiosa por ela mesma ficar um minuto que fosse sozinha, longe daquela personificação de dor e culpa que ela mesma ajudara a criar. Quando estava quase saindo, ouviu a voz da jovem soando ainda daquele modo sussurrado. **

**- Ele virá mais tarde? **

**- Eu posso telefonar e pedir que não venha. – disse Sango, sem se virar. **

**- De maneira alguma. – respondeu Kagome. – Está na hora de terminar com isso de uma vez por todas. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Inuyasha desligou o telefone e um meio sorriso se desenhou lentamente em seu rosto. Caminhou até a janela e olhou para o presídio em frente, cujas luzes lançavam espectros pelo apartamento completamente às escuras. A rua lá embaixo estava quase deserta, com exceção de um grupo de mulheres de má reputação que sussurravam e riam de alguma coisa na esquina. Uma delas o viu na janela e fez um gesto obsceno, mas o rapaz a ignorou. O que estava pensando era importante demais para que sua atenção fosse desviada por qualquer bobagem. Ele estava analisando minuciosamente a vizinhança, o lugar onde passara os últimos seis anos de sua vida e que desde aquele primeiro dia odiara com todas as suas forças. **

**Lá estava o bar onde todos os alcoólatras do bairro se reuniam no final da tarde. De vez em quando dava uma passava para tomar uns drinques, quando a realidade de sua vida se tornava dura demais para ser ignorada. Nunca passava do segundo copo. Observar os homens a sua volta, se matando pouco a pouco enquanto cantavam e riam, sem realmente saber o que estavam fazendo, fazia com que não fosse adiante. Não tinha o direito de tornar sua vida mais desgraçada do que já sentia que ela era. Se ao menos pudesse sair dali... **

**Em dias como aquele, quando Miroku ia para o trabalho e ele ficava sozinho, a televisão perdia seu encanto e começava a pensar sobre o passado. Lembrava com ternura a época que seu pai estava vivo e com desprezo o alívio que vira nos olhos da mãe quando ele morrera pouco depois que ingressara na Universidade. Ele nunca a perdoara por isso. Menos ainda por ela ter decidido que não valia a pena manter luto por algo que não lhe trazia pesar e fazer o que na época chamara de "seguir com sua vida". Talvez, ele pensou, naquele mesmo instante, enquanto ele olhava para os muros da prisão, ela estivesse em algum lugar tropical, observando uma praia ou vista igualmente encantadora nos braços de seu maldito amante. **

**Os olhos de Inuyasha desviaram-se do bar onde apenas uma luz fraca dava a entender que estava funcionando. A rua como um todo era uma vista deprimente, mas, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, não desejou estar em outro lugar. **

**Ele tinha o que sempre desejara, a chance de sair dali e escrever seu destino da maneira que quisesse, mas quando tentava olhar para frente, não era o navio de luxo levando-o para terras distantes com o qual sempre sonhara que via, mas o sorriso radiante, com um quê de ingenuidade, de Kagome. E agora tinha que responder a pergunta que o estava atormentando desde que pisara fora do hospital aquela tarde... **

**Valia a pena desistir de todos os seus antigos sonhos por ela? **

**O plano não era perfeito, mas era sua melhor chance. Não só ele como Kouga estava contando com isso. Não sentia remorso ao pensar em Kaede que nunca vira sua família com bons olhos, menos ainda ao pensar em Kikyou, que se tornara da menina tímida que ele conhecera em criança em uma mulher fútil e egoísta. Mas para que a equação desse certo, Kagome teria que estar nela e não só ela como tudo o mais que estava em jogo: os sentimentos, dela, a amizade que eles desenvolveram naqueles dias... os sentimentos dele por ela. **

**O relógio de parede marcou sete horas com seu tic tac continuo e irritante, mas ele sabia que era mais tarde. A droga das pilhas estavam praticamente imprestáveis, mas eles não tinham tempo nem dinheiro para preocupar-se com aquele tipo de detalhe insignificante. Inuyasha deu uma última olhada na rua; o grupo de mulheres tinha desaparecido e o bar agora começava a ganhar mais movimento com o que parecia uma briga de bêbados. Fechando a janela sem pressa, o rapaz deixou tudo em ordem e pegou o casaco, sabendo que precisava sair já, se não quisesse chegar muito tarde à casa de Kagome, o que poderia não agradar o avô dela. **

**Só esperava estar fazendo a coisa certa... Seria simples: falaria com ela sobre alguma bobagem qualquer, talvez sobre como resolveriam o problema do casamento. Tudo o que queria era passar tempo suficiente ao lado dela para saber o que realmente andava sentindo e se ainda queria continuar os planos com Kouga antes que tivesse que dar uma resposta definitiva pela manhã. Apenas alguns minutos seriam o bastante. Se seu coração respondesse da forma como ele pensava que responderia quando olhasse no fundo dos olhos dela, seria o bastante para mandar toda aquela vigarice para o inferno e se permitir ser mais uma vez apenas ele, Inuyasha, vivendo naquela vizinhança miserável, sem dinheiro, sem nada a oferecer, mas tendo a seu lado a primeira pessoa que o aceitara como ele verdadeiramente era. A herança não importaria mais, em sua vida haveria espaço apenas para amar Kagome. **

**Antes de sair, Inuyasha deu uma última olhada no apartamento. Talvez quando voltasse, tivesse um sonho novo para perseguir. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sango andava de um lado para o outro na dependência da sala sentindo seu coração prestes a explodir de apreensão. De vez em quando olhava para a porta e encolhia-se como se esperasse que a campainha fosse ecoar com um enorme barulho de sinos, anunciando mudanças ruins. Não ousava sair dali, tinha que atender a porta quando Inuyasha aparecesse antes que a campainha acordasse o avô de Kagome que, por sua vez, permanecia na sala, vendo qualquer coisa na televisão enquanto esperava a hora da conversa que, segundo ela, encerraria toda aquela história de uma vez por todas. **

**Já passavam das sete horas e a única coisa que a garota ousava fazer era torcer para que não demorasse muito mais. De vez em quando ia até a janela para ver se havia algum movimento no jardim, mas nunca ficava observando por mais de alguns segundos, jamais fora boa em ficar quieta em momentos tensos como aquele. **

**Se ao menos não tivesse falado a Kagome sobre os sobrinhos de Kaede naquela conversa telefônica no primeiro dia... não havia um Inuyasha e um Miroku em suas vidas e tudo estaria bem, Sango pensou. Não que se arrependesse por ter encontrado Miroku. Até mesmo podia dizer que, apesar de tudo, gostava dele. Mas, diante da culpa que sentia naquele momento, se pudesse voltar no tempo e desviar os caminhos dela e de Kagome dos daqueles dois homens, sacrificaria aquela amizade sem pensar duas vezes. **

**O barulho de alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão interrompeu os pensamentos de Sango. Kagome praguejou alto na outra sala, aparentemente tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Correu para o outro cômodo, para ver se podia ajudar com algo e foi então que a campainha tocou. Não eram sinos estrondosos, mas o som geralmente suave soou terrível em sua imaginação. O que Kagome estaria pensando em fazer? **

**Virou-se para voltar a seu posto, mas Kagome adiantou-se e apressou-se na direção da porta. Sango a seguiu, mil perguntas a perturbando, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, sua amiga destrancou a porta e, antes de abrir, pediu: **

**- Não quero que esteja presente quando eu estiver falando com ele, Sango. É um assunto entre Inuyasha e eu. **

**- Kagome... **

**- Por favor. **

**Por um instante ela ficou parada, sem fazer movimento algum. Não parecia certo deixar Kagome resolver aquilo sozinha nas condições em que estava. Ainda tentou protestar, mas a outra permaneceu impassível. A campainha soou outra vez, Kagome apertou ainda mais a maçaneta e lançou um olhar que não admitia recusa. A Sango não restou alternativa senão subir as escadas e conservar-se no último degrau, a postos caso algo de ruim acontecesse. No íntimo admirou sua amiga pela coragem que estava demonstrando pela primeira vez em tanto tempo... Ela sempre se escondera e fugira dos problemas, mas agora... Talvez aquela decepção tornasse Kagome mais forte quando tudo acabasse. Ou pelo menos ela esperava que sim. **

**Som de dobradiças rangendo. A porta foi aberta. **

**Silêncio. **

**Kagome olhou na direção das escadas, mas Sango estava fora de seu campo de visão. Convenceu-se de que ela certamente tinha decidido esperar no quarto e voltou sua atenção para o rapaz parado na porta, encarando o curativo na mão dela com uma expressão interrogativa. **

**- Desculpe ter vindo a essa hora – disse ele –, mas precisava falar com você. – sorriu e ficou sério em seguida, aparentando estar confuso e sem jeito. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, deu uma olhada dentro da casa e depois apontou para mão de Kagome e perguntou: - Você se machucou? **

**- Foi um acidente. **

**Ela respondeu e fez um gesto, convidando-o a entrar. Inuyasha estava estranho, sério, muito diferente da pessoa relaxada de sorriso debochado com a qual ela se acostumara. Levou um minuto se questionando sobre o porquê dele ter vindo até ali, mas logo deixou o pensamento de lado, isso não importava nem um pouco. A única coisa em que ela tinha que pensar era em acabar com a parte que cabia a ele em sua vida para então começar a tentar esquecer. Seria complicado no início com aquele casamento impensado, mas isso não era algo irremediável. Ela pediria o divórcio e depois não haveria mais nada que os ligasse. Poderia continuar sua vida de onde parara menos de uma semana atrás. **

**- Venha, precisamos ter uma conversa. – disse ela enquanto fechava a porta e o conduzia para a sala. **

**- Eu também tenho algo a dizer. – ele anunciou. **

**Por um pequeno instante Kagome olhou para ele, perguntando-se se decidira contar toda a verdade e um lampejo de esperança acendeu-se dentro dela. Mas então se demorou observando aquele rosto jovem que pensara conhecer, apesar do pouco tempo que tiveram juntos, e não foi Inuyasha, – o amigo, o homem em quem confiara o bastante para entrar no Shikon no Tama sem mais perguntas, com quem passara alguns dos momentos que nunca poderia esquecer – , que ela viu, mas um completo estranho. A esperança desapareceu. Havia apenas a certeza do que tinha que fazer. **

**- Kagome, eu precisava ver você hoje para entender certas coisas... – começou Inuyasha. – Eu ando confuso, sabe? Eu tinha total controle sobre a minha vida e o que estava fazendo até poucos dias atrás, mas depois que começamos a nos conhecer melhor... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você. Talvez não entenda o que estou tentando dizer... **

**- Eu entendo. **

**Kagome interrompeu. Se lembrou do choque da descoberta àquela tarde, do momento de descontrole no quarto, do olhar de Sango enquanto se desculpava... O corte na mão doía um pouco mesmo agora e isso foi como um lembrete, algo para mantê-la firme e incrédula diante das palavras dele. Ele diria o que achasse preciso para mantê-la acreditando nele, disposta a fazer o que ele pedisse. Nenhuma daquelas palavras era sincera e por mais difícil que fosse manter-se certa disso com os aqueles olhos ansiosos fixos em seu rosto, precisava manter-se firme se não quisesse ficar no papel da garotinha boba e enganada para sempre. **

**- Você entende? – Inuyasha perguntou. Estava nervoso, com uma sensação ruim de que alguma coisa em Kagome estava diferente e que não era nada bom. Ela não o olhava nos olhos como sempre fazia e tinha uma expressão de quem estava lutando com os próprios sentimentos. **

**Pensou em Kouga e no plano e no que o advogado faria com ele se resolvesse cair fora de uma vez por todas. Tinha parado para pensar muitas vezes naquilo e sempre se imaginava levando uma surra de um bando de capangas contratados ou sendo processado por qualquer coisa que não fizera. Kouga tinha poder para isso. A perspectiva era assustadora, sempre o fizera temer, mas não agora. Vendo Kagome ali sentada, pequena, parecendo tão indefesa diante dele, pela primeira vez ousava imaginar que talvez, fosse qual fosse o castigo imposto pela sua deserção, valeria à pena. **

**- Inuyasha, eu andei pensando... – disse Kagome. Tinha esperado que ele continuasse, mas o rapaz se limitara a ficar parado e pensativo, olhando para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. – Sobre nós, sobre o casamento não-planejado... **

**- Sim? **

**- Eu quero que você peça aquele seu amigo... Kouga – foi quase um esforço para ela pronunciar o nome – que dê um jeito para desfazer aquele casamento. Eu não estou bem certa do quanto àqueles papéis estão valendo, digo, aconteceu em um cassino... Mas se estiverem mesmo valendo... **

**- O que? **

**Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e abriu mais os olhos como se não pudesse vê-la direito. Kagome não precisou que ele protestasse para saber que não era aquilo que estava esperando ouvir. **

**- Se estiverem mesmo valendo, quero o divórcio. **

**- Kagome... **

**Quando foi que ela começara a se preocupar com aquilo? Com o acidente de Shippo e tudo o que acontecera, eles tinham decidido deixar passar algum tempo antes de conversarem sobre o assunto e agora ela dizia que queria o divórcio, assim, sem mais nem menos? O simples fato dela está pedindo aquilo parecia quase impossível. Uma hora antes ele estava em casa, quase não lembrando o fato de que estava casado, pensando em tudo de ruim que já lhe acontecera e em Kagome como a sua tábua de salvação. Não pode evitar olhar em volta como um sonâmbulo acordando de repente no meio da sala. Sentia-se ferido por aquela palavra, divórcio. Por que ela não podia debochar dele ou falar algo irritante como sempre fazia? **

**- Por que está falando nisso, Kagome? Nós não tínhamos combinado que deixaríamos as coisas se acalmarem antes... **

**- Antes de conversarmos sobre nossa situação? – ela o interrompeu. – Sim, foi o que dissemos, mas eu pensei bem. Não me sinto bem em estar ligada a você por algo tão importante quanto casamento, Inuyasha. Eu tinha uma vida antes de conhecê-lo. **

**- Uma vida que você não suportava... **

**- Podia não ser uma vida perfeita, mas eu estava segura. Eu estava até mesmo feliz. **

**- Feliz? – Inuyasha ajoelhou-se de frente para ela e segurou-lhe o rosto com a mão. Prendeu a respiração ao perceber que a expressão dela era dura e não havia uma sombra sequer de hesitação em seus olhos. – Você está dizendo que era melhor nunca ter me conhecido? – seu rosto se tornou sério. – Por que isso agora? O que Sango disse a você? Porque não acredito que tenha mudado de opinião no pouco tempo que nos separamos depois do hospital. **

**- Pois acho melhor acreditar. – Kagome sentiu a mão ferida doer ainda mais quando cerrou o punho e apertou as pontas dos dedos contra a palma na tentativa de permanecer calma. Não queria começar a gritar ou agir como uma descontrolada. Sua intenção era terminar tudo de maneira tranqüila, sem que ninguém de sua família precisasse saber de nada. – Depois que nós conversamos no carro eu achei que poderíamos manter as coisas como estão e sermos amigos. Shippo estava no hospital, tínhamos acabado de fazer uma bobagem e eu não queria que minha mãe e Vovô descobrissem... **

**- Então foi só nisso que você pensou? **

**Inuyasha perguntou, decepcionado, mas Kagome continuou falando como se não tivesse ouvido nada. **

**- Mas eu pensei melhor e acho que não é justo. Você tem direito de seguir com a sua vida e eu sinto falta da minha. – fez uma pausa e respeitou fundo antes de acrescentar: - E na minha antiga vida não há lugar para você, Inuyasha. **

**O rapaz se contorceu na cadeira como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Sentia-se doente depois do que acabara de ouvir. Era isso que ela pensava? Ele tinha tanta certeza sobre os sentimentos que Kagome nutria por ele... Tanta certeza de que depois daquela noite teria as respostas para as suas dúvidas, mas agora... **

**- Vá embora. –Kagome pediu. – Isso era tudo e eu acho melhor nós não nos vermos mais a partir de agora. Tomei a minha decisão e eu espero... **

**- Espera o que? – Inuyasha gritou, fazendo com que a garota se sobressaltasse. Ele tinha mudado a face chocada para uma de total incredulidade. Parecia a ponto de explodir, olhando para ela como se fazendo força para ver algo que superficialmente não estava lá. – Você espera que depois do que aconteceu no Shikon no Tama, depois das conversas que tivemos, eu acredite que você quer que eu simplesmente saia por aquela porta e esqueça que a conheci? – se levantou, com as mãos na cabeça, e andou para trás do sofá antes de olhar novamente para ela – Você está dizendo que tudo o que aconteceu não significou coisa alguma? **

**Kagome virou o rosto e se recusou a responder. Não fazia diferença o que tinha acontecido entre eles, todos os pensamentos dela estavam voltados para a traição dele, as mentiras, a confiança perdida... **

**- Você quer que eu acredite que não sente nada sobre tudo isso, Kagome? Que você simplesmente teve uma epifania e decidiu que eu não tenho utilidade em sua vida? Você se cansou de mim tão rápido...? **

**Ele estava mentindo, cada palavra era apenas uma grande invenção para mantê-la presa às vontades dele, uma peça no meio daquele jogo que ele tinha criado... Kagome teve que repetir isso mentalmente todo o tempo para não responder. Inuyasha parecia estar realmente sofrendo, mas ele não passava de um bom ator, ela não precisava sentir-se mal por nada que dissesse, pelo contrário, tinha que esperar que ao menos o orgulho dele saísse ferido, era o mínimo que ele merecia. **

**- Não vai dizer nada? – Inuyasha encarou Kagome por longos minutos, esperando que ela lhe desse uma resposta, mas nem por um instante aquela expressão dura se desfez. A idéia de ela ter descoberto sobre o plano dele e de Kouga lhe passou pela cabeça, mas não ousou trazer o assunto à tona, temendo piorar as coisas. Surpreendeu-se descobrindo que, no fundo, esperara que acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela o perdoasse e colocasse seus sentimentos – românticos ou não – para com ele acima de qualquer outra coisa e nunca se sentiu mais perdido agora que via suas esperanças destruindo-se uma a uma. **

**Mesmo que ela soubesse, o que importava se conseguia pedir-lhe para ir embora para sempre de uma maneira tão fria? **

**Seu primeiro impulso foi atender Kagome sair dali como ela desejava. Chegou mesmo a dar um passo na direção da porta, mas, subitamente, a lembrança dos pensamentos que tivera antes de sair àquela noite assaltaram-no com força total. Poderia seguir em frente e desaparecer naquele momento, mas, uma vez que se encontrasse lá fora, teria desistido de tudo. A garota sentada no sofá tinha sido uma espécie de farol na escuridão em que se encontrava e se tinha vindo até ali naquele dia, era porque não se sentia disposto a perder isso por nada no mundo. Ele entendia agora. **

**Sem nada mais a perder, deu meia volta a ajoelhou-se de frente para Kagome, trazendo o rosto dela delicadamente com as mãos até que o olhasse nos olhos. **

**- Você quer que eu vá embora? **

**- Sim. – ela respondeu sem mudar de expressão. **

**- Você não sente absolutamente nada por mim? **

**- Nada. **

**Mas ele precisava saber. **

**Sem dar tempo a Kagome de perceber o que faria, pressionou os lábios contra os dela e segurou-lhe os braços para que não se afastasse. Esperou-a que ela se debatesse, saísse dali e gritasse com ele, mas o que ela fez deixou-o ainda mais desconcertado. Retesou-se por um instante, mas depois relaxou, permanecendo parada, os olhos tão frios quanto antes, esperando pacientemente que ele tomasse a iniciativa de se afastar. **

**Inuyasha ainda respirou o aroma dos cabelos dela, sentindo a suavidade dos lábios imóveis, imaginando o que podia ter dado tão terrivelmente errado antes de finalmente se levantar. **

**Não olhou para ela enquanto caminhava para fora da sala e quando Kagome pensou que ele tinha ido embora, ainda o ouviu falar com uma voz quase sussurrada: **

**- Esqueça se acha que vou desistir de você. **

**-**

CONTINUA

* * *

Três meses depois... Spooky reaparece.

Desculpa, pessoal, esse capítulo estava difícil de terminar. Sempre que estava em boa disposição para escrever, acontecia algo que me fazia deixar para depois... Mas saiu. E agora eu coloquei uns mafiosos no meio que não tinham nada a ver com a história... Apesar de parecer o contrário, eles estão ai para me poupar longos capítulos enrolando... confiem em mim.

Esse capítulo é dedicado à _**Naru**_, (um dia ainda aprenderei a ser tão má com as inocentes personagens quanto você é), pelo seu recente aniversário e também por ter me suportado reclamando do capítulo até as quatro da manhã (haja paciência). Obrigada!!

E à _**Bella-chan**_, _**Kisamadesu**_, _**Kagome-chan: :K-chan**_, _**Kikyou Priestess**_, _**Anna**_, _**issa-chan**_, _**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**_, _**dani**_, _**Juli-chan**_, _**lilaclynx**_, _**Paixao**_, **_ca-chan_**, **_Natsu_**, _**Dai**_, **_Megawinsone_** e _**By Mandora**_, muito obrigada pelos seus comentários. Desculpem-me se não respondo individualmente dessa vez, mas a hora me obriga a ser breve. --"

Até breve (espero --;;;) e, por favor, continuem me deixando saber o que estão achando!

**Madam Spooky**


	13. Revelações

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**Tudo Pela Herança **

**Por:** Madam Spooky

**-**

**Capítulo 13 - **Revelações

-

-

**- Dia difícil? **

**Inuyasha sorveu o restante do conteúdo do copo e olhou para o lado onde um homem sorridente o encarava. Sua visão estava turva por causa da bebida e ele não fazia idéia de quantos copos tinha pedido até então. Raios! Ele nem mesmo sabia mais o que estava bebendo. **

**Franziu a testa, tentando ver o rosto do estranho, mas tudo o que seus olhos puderam captar foram longos cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, emoldurando uma face pálida que parecia sorrir diante de sua condição. Pensou em dar uma resposta mal educada, mas acabou desistindo, não valeria a pena. Tinha entrado naquele lugar e gastado o pouco dinheiro que tinha em busca de um consolo que o fizesse esquecer as palavras duras de Kagome, mas sua atitude não tinha surtido nenhum resultado. Parecia que tinha esquecido o caminho de casa, como chegara ali, quantos anos tinha, o número de seu sapato, tudo menos a conversa que tiveram aquela noite. Naquele momento um bate boca com um desconhecido era tudo o que menos precisava. **

**- Ah, aposto que é uma mulher - o homem insistiu e acenou para que o barman viesse encher seu copo novamente. - É isso que você ganha com o amor, meu amigo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, acaba terminando o dia em um lugar como esse. **

**Inuyasha acompanhou com os olhos quando o barman, elegantemente vestido, se aproximava no outro lado do balcão com uma garrafa e servia o homem a seu lado. Sentiu-se tentado a pedir mais uma dose, mas ainda estava sóbrio o bastante para não fazer isso. Beber não era de seu feitio, ele sempre considerara isso uma maneira idiota de fugir de um problema, mas estivera desesperado o suficiente para ignorar suas opiniões quando passara por ali. **

**Rescue me from the mire **

Me resgate deste pântano

**Whisper words of desire **

Sussurre palavras de desejo

**Rescue me, darling rescue me **

Salve-me, salve-me querida

**- Ora, veja só... Música! Eles nunca tocam nada por aqui, devem ter decidido em sua homenagem – o mesmo homem de antes disse e gargalhou das próprias palavras. **

**Ignora-lo estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, mas Inuyasha tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Sua mente parecia estar apenas semi-consciente do que acontecia a sua volta, só podia entender claramente as palavras de seu desagradável companheiro do balcão e a música que começara a tocar. **

**With your arms open wide **

Com seus braços abertos

**Want you here by my side **

A quero aqui ao meu lado

**Come to me, darling rescue me **

Venha a mim, salve-me querida

**Já tinha ouvido aquela música em algum lugar. Talvez Miroku costumasse ouvir, não tinha certeza. O irmão gostava de música, ele não. Elas tinham a desagradável capacidade de marcar certos momentos e trazer a tona lembranças sempre que fossem ouvidas. **

**When this world's closing in **

Quando este mundo está fechando-se

**There's no need to pretend **

Não há necessidade de fingir

**Set me free, darling rescue me **

Liberte-me, querida, salve-me

**Tentou se concentrar em alguma outra coisa, ignorar a música, evitar que ela enviasse seu espírito para lugares no tempo onde não queria estar, mas foi inútil. Sua visão continuava embaçada, a cabeça até já ensaiava um breve latejar e a imagem de Kagome, os olhos dela brilhando de uma forma que agora ele reconhecia como indignação, voltava a sua mente com a força de um flash luminoso. **

**Balançou a cabeça, tentando expulsar as lembranças que teimavam em voltar, mas logo se acalmou e resignou-se a elas. A recordação daquela noite e do desprezo dela era o preço que pagava pela maneira como a tratara no início. Jamais poderia odiá-la por isso. No momento em que saíra de encontro a noite, os sentimentos que predominavam eram confusão e uma grande sensação de perda. Não tinha entendido a atitude dela e as explicações que recebera não tinham sido suficientes. Pensara em voltar e pressiona-la, mas lembrou-se do que planejara dizer quando chegasse lá: confessar sobre o plano, mas redimir-se da culpa apontando Kouga como o principal culpado, pintando a si mesmo como apenas mais uma vítima. Como poderia olhar nos olhos dela e pedir que não o rejeitasse sabendo disso? **

**- Eu sou um desgraçado mesmo... – disse com uma voz sussurrada. **

**- E quem não é? – perguntou o homem a seu lado, repetindo a gargalhada de antes. **

**I don't wanna let you go **

Não quero deixar você ir

**So I'm standing in your way **

Então, estou de pé (no meio) do seu caminho

**I never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today **

Eu nunca precisei de ninguém como estou precisando de você hoje

_Esqueça se acha que vou desistir de você,_** ele tinha dito a ela antes de sair. Mas agora não tinha certeza se persistir era a atitude correta. Kagome dissera que não queria ter mais qualquer tipo de contato com ele e talvez insistir só fizesse com que ela sofresse. Seria egoísta de sua parte se mostrar inflexível em não se afastar dela. Achara que aquele sentimento que descobrira nutrir pela garota pudesse lhe dar uma nova chance, que ela poderia salva-lo de si mesmo, mas era pedir demais quando nem ela mesma parecia segura de seu próprio papel naquele espetáculo para o qual o destino os escalara juntos. **

**E ele já devia saber que Inuyasha Arada não era o tipo de personagem para o qual se podia esperar um final feliz. **

**Do I have to say the words? **

Eu tenho que dizer as palavras?

**Do I have to tell the truth? **

Eu tenho que falar a verdade?

**Do I have to shout it out? **

Eu tenho que gritar?

**Do I have to say a prayer? **

Eu tenho que fazer uma oração?

**Ah, o que ele faria daquela sucessão de desastres que tinha a ousadia de chamar de vida agora? Se ao menos Kagome nunca tivesse aparecido em seu apartamento naquele primeiro dia, tantas coisas teriam sido evitadas... Não, ele estava sendo egoísta novamente. Desde aquele dia – por algum motivo que ele custaria a entender – ela o tinha escolhido e aberto seu coração para ele e, se não soubera aproveitar a chance, ninguém era culpado senão ele mesmo. Nem mesmo Kouga com suas pressões, nem Kaede com seus preconceitos. Era hora de assumir as próprias responsabilidades e parar de ficar esperando que desse tudo certo da maneira mais fácil. **

**Talvez na manhã seguinte, quando o entorpecimento e a dor de cabeça tivessem passado, ele pudesse pensar mais claramente e tomar uma decisão acertada sobre tudo aquilo. Agora só podia pensar em uma solução: ver Kagome uma última vez, ser completamente sincero com ela, falar o que pensara palavra por palavra, de seus planos, de como planejara usá-la sem medir conseqüências nem ponderar por um instante que fosse se a machucaria no processo. Diria toda a verdade, sem enfeites, por mais duro que fosse para ela e por pior que se sentisse ao reviver tudo aquilo. E depois... Depois ela daria a palavra final. Certamente o desprezaria ainda mais, mas ele teria a consciência tranqüila e a certeza de que fizera o possível para redimir-se de seu erro. **

**E, embora agora mesmo estivesse tentando se convencer de que era exatamente isso o que aconteceria, no fundo sabia que manteria a esperança durante todo o tempo e que estaria acreditando do fundo do coração que ela o perdoaria e poderiam recomeçar do zero. **

**Must I prove to you how good we are together? **

Preciso provar a você como somos bons juntos?

**Do I have to say the words? **

Eu tenho que dizer as palavras?

_Não, eu jamais poderia desistir dela, isso seria como... _

**- Vai beber mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o barman, olhando para trás, onde pessoas esperavam por um lugar, e para o copo vazio de Inuyasha com certa hostilidade. **

_... seria como desistir de tudo novamente. _

**Este balançou a cabeça negativamente, vasculhou os bolsos até encontrar alguns trocados e os depositou sobre o balcão. A noite tinha acabado para ele. Agora só queria voltar para casa e dormir, apesar de ter certa desconfiança dos sonhos que teria durante toda a madrugada. **

**Levantou-se com a intenção de sair, mas calculou mal a condição na qual se encontrava e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo para frente. Tentou se segurar em alguma coisa, mas encontrou apenas o ar a sua volta, então fechou os olhos com força, esperando sentir o chão ampara-lo a qualquer minuto. Quando estava mesmo prestes a bater com o queixo no piso duro do lugar, sentiu uma mão forte agarra-lo pelo antebraço e puxa-lo para cima com força o suficiente para que ficasse exatamente de pé. **

**Rescue me from despair **

**Me salve do desespero **

**Tell me you will be there **

**Fale para mim que você estará lá **

**Help me please - darlin' rescue me **

**Ajude-me, salve-me querida **

**- Você é fraco mesmo, heim, garoto? Não devia beber se corre o risco de ficar caindo pelas calçadas, não há classe na embriaguez, sabia disso? **

**O homem que antes estivera sentado no balcão agora estava de pé, ainda segurando-lhe pelo braço. Ele parecia alto e imponente do outro lado da névoa que lhe obstruía a visão. Inuyasha abriu a boca para agradecer, mas as palavras soaram ininteligíveis. O outro tinha razão. Ele estava patético agindo daquela maneira, achava que, agora sim, podia dizer que tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. **

**- Não se preocupe, eu estou acostumado – o estranho parecia ter entendido de alguma maneira o que ele quisera dizer. – Venha, vou colocá-lo em um táxi antes que caia e bata a cabeça por ai. **

**Inuyasha tentou falar mais uma vez, de modo a explicar que não tinha mais nenhum dinheiro, mas não conseguiu sequer abrir a boca. Já estava sendo arrastado para a porta e a dor de cabeça estava ficando cada vez mais forte, fazendo-o ver pequenas estrelas brilhantes para onde quer que olhasse. **

**Every dream that we share **

**Todos os sonhos que nós compartilhamos **

**Every cross that we bear **

**Toda cruz que nós suportamos **

**Can't you see, darlin' rescue me **

**Você não pode ver, salve-me querida **

**A música ficou para trás e assim que pisaram na calçada, deixaram de ouvi-la. As palavras ainda se repetiram dentro de sua cabeça, mas não por muito tempo, a dor latejante não dava espaço para mais nada que não fosse o desejo por um comprimido e uma cama. Sentiu-se quase grato por isso, pelo menos poderia passar alguns minutos sem pensar em Kagome e em tudo que fizera a ela. **

**O táxi apareceu, o homem que o acompanhava o ajudou a entrar e entregou uma nota ao motorista dizendo que o levasse onde pedisse e ficasse com o troco. Mal Inuyasha balbuciou o endereço, caiu para o lado em um sono leve. **

**Parado na frente do bar, o homem de cabelos negros compridos, vestindo um terno escuro que contrastava enormemente com a palidez de seu rosto, sorriu levemente. Tinha sido um tremendo golpe de sorte encontrar com Inuyasha naquele lugar tão improvável, só não tinha certeza de sorte para quem. Duvidava muito que o rapaz fosse se lembrar dele como mais que um desconhecido sem rosto no dia seguinte. **

**- Tio! **

**Uma voz conhecida o fez se virar deparando-se com uma menina de uns dezesseis anos que corria em sua direção. Esperou que ela se aproximasse para só então reclamar: **

**- Kanna, eu não disse que esperasse no carro? **

**- Sinto muito. O senhor estava demorando tanto que eu decidi vim procura-lo – ela respondeu inexpressivamente. **

**- Esse lugar não é apropriado para crianças. Vamos para casa. **

**Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, na direção de uma luxuosa limusine preta parada há alguns metros, quando a garota voltou a falar: **

**- Quem era o rapaz que o senhor ajudou a entrar no táxi? **

**- Não era ninguém – respondeu Naraku autoritariamente, dando fim a conversa. **

**O resto do caminho até o veículo foi feito em silêncio. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Havia muito tempo – anos – que Kouga não podia ser classificado como um homem de palavra. Ele mesmo não sabia quando seu caráter foi se modificando até fazê-lo se tornar aquela pessoa desinteressada e de gênio irritável que era hoje, mas uma coisa podia afirmar com certeza: cumprir promessas não fazia parte de seu feitio... **

**Mas era um pouco tarde agora para pensar a respeito disso. **

**Tirou um cigarro do bolso juntamente com um isqueiro e já ia acendê-lo quando o velho por trás do balcão lhe encarou de cara feia e apontou um enorme cartaz na parede que dizia: **FUMANTES E AGITADORES NÃO SÃO BEM VINDOS.** Kouga suspirou e voltou a guardar os objetos olhando a sua volta com um misto de diversão e desprezo. Só mesmo Sesshoumaru para marcar um encontro em uma biblioteca. Ia pagar para ver como conversariam ali com aquele bibliotecário e seus olhos de águia vigiando-os o tempo todo. **

**O relógio de parede marcava oito e quarenta e cinco. Chegara quinze minutos mais cedo que o combinado. Não que estivesse desocupado, mas era melhor que permanecer no escritório ouvindo Reyko enumerar todos os processos que estavam parados por culpa de sua negligência. Sem falar nos telefonemas indignados dos clientes e, ainda pior, das constantes ameaças de Naraku de que eles teriam que ter uma conversa particular se ele não começasse a se interessar mais pelo trabalho. Conversa particular, vindo daquele homem, não podia significar boa coisa. A maioria dos homens que procuravam seus serviços tinha um caráter duvidoso, mas nada comparado àqueles para os quais Naraku trabalhava. Segundo se comentava, até mesmo o chefe da máfia em Tokyo tinha negócios com ele. **

**Quando viu o relógio passar alguns segundos das nove, Kouga começou a ficar impaciente. Tinha tentado pegar um livro para se distrair logo que chegara, mas os pensamentos não o deixaram se concentrar. Ficava lembrando a todo o momento que não via Sesshoumaru desde que saíra da Toudai e que podia esperar qualquer coisa daquele encontro. **

**Pensando bem, ele não fazia idéia por que ao invés de simplesmente investigar o que Rin dissera e, no caso dela ter mentido, manda-la de volta para casa, fora prometer que a entregaria a Sesshoumaru como ela desejava. Talvez estivesse cansado demais de toda aquela confusão que Inuyasha armara e não estivesse pensando direito. Rever Sesshoumaru naquele momento em que tinha tantas coisas em que pensar não estava na lista de suas prioridades, mas tinha que confessar que a possibilidade de ter contato com alguma coisa de seu passado o deixara animado. Agora que tinha a oportunidade de meditar sobre as próprias atitudes, achava que a resposta era que ele estava tão cansado de ver tudo a sua volta dar errado que encontrar um amigo que fizera parte de sua vida naqueles anos de tantas alegrias e esperanças lhe soava como uma espécie de consolo. **

**Nove e quinze – ou quase isso. Sesshoumaru não costumava se atrasar. Em outra época ele estaria pensando o que poderia ter acontecido para fazer com que o Senhor Perfeito, carrasco da pontualidade, não estivesse ali, mas como poderia se dar ao luxo de achar que conhecia ainda os hábitos de alguém que não via nos últimos cinco anos e com quem não falava há quase metade disso? **

**Era certo que vivia no apartamento dele e que trocavam E-mails, embora não muito frequentemente, mas Sesshoumaru era reservado demais. Geralmente só falava no clima na Inglaterra, em tudo o que estava aprendendo e ocasionalmente em como sentia falta de Tenseiga e esperava logo poder tirar férias e fazer uma visita a seu pai, a nova esposa e a sua irmãzinha. **

**Se Rin soubesse que era assim que ele se referia a ela... **

**Kouga sorriu consigo mesmo pensando na garota e na sua adoração por Sesshoumaru. No dia anterior, enquanto ele enviava um E-mail explicando o que estava acontecendo e pedindo para que se encontrassem para conversar sobre o que fazer, Rin passara o tempo todo falando sobre o momento emocionante que seria quando finalmente reencontrasse o dono de seu coração. O advogado achara engraçada a maneira veemente com a qual ela enumerava as qualidades do filho de seu padrasto bem mais velho que ela e como parecia acreditar que eles tinham mesmo sido feitos um para o outro. **

**No passado, quantas garotas ouvira falar da mesma forma sobre o amigo? – algumas mais timidamente, algumas ainda mais excitadas. Mas Sesshoumaru nunca se interessara a sério por ninguém. Para ele só existia a faculdade, a carreira, seus preciosos livros e mais nada. Era tão apaixonado por investigar o passado que nada mais parecia valer a pena. Quanto a isso, Kouga podia dizer que o invejava. Ele mesmo não tivera nenhum relacionamento sério, mas por um motivo muito diferente: como fazer alguém feliz quando ele mesmo não era? **

**- Você parece entediado. **

**Kouga deu um salto arrastando a cadeira e chamando a atenção do bibliotecário que o fitou com a mesma expressão carrancuda de antes. Exibiu um sorriso de desculpas e se levantou lentamente, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, ao mesmo tempo em que não tirava os olhos de Sesshoumaru parado atrás dele. Este tinha o rosto completamente sério, mas um leve franzir de testa dava a impressão de que estava se divertindo com os cuidados do outro. **

**- Por sua culpa. Sabe muito bem que bibliotecas não fazem parte do meu habitat natural. **

**Sem pronunciar mais que essas palavras, trocaram um olhar e saíram para a rua onde Kouga pode respirar com alívio, profundamente agradecido por finalmente poder fumar e falar no tom de voz que bem entendesse. **

**- Está atrasado. E não sei por que marcou na biblioteca se não planejava permanecer lá. **

**- Tive coisas a fazer – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – E a biblioteca fica no meu caminho. **

**Kouga revirou os olhos diante da resposta simples. Depois tirou novamente o cigarro e o isqueiro do bolso, feliz como uma criança que esconde um doce no bolso e se vê finalmente sozinha para aproveitá-lo à vontade. **

**Sesshoumaru carranqueou. **

**- Você ainda tem esse hábito? Pensei que tivesse parado depois de todas aquelas discussões que tivemos sobre como o fumo pode ser mortal. **

**- Ah, e eu pensando que hoje me encontraria como um outro Sesshoumaru – sorriu Kouga. – Você continua o mesmo chato que acredita que um leão pode passar a comer verduras porque uma girafa diz que é mais saudável. **

**- Eu não entendo a relação entre uma coisa e outra, mas continuo achando que esse hábito ainda vai te matar. **

**Se ele soubesse o quanto ele vinha fumando ultimamente... A época da faculdade não era nada comparada aos últimos tempos. Naqueles anos sua maior preocupação era se suas notas seriam boas o bastante para fazer com que passasse no semestre, se a garota bonita da aula de direito penal aceitaria sair com ele ou se seus pais recusariam mandar um pouco mais de dinheiro porque todo o seu tinha ido embora em um joguinho amigável na noite anterior. Tudo isso parecia tão banal agora, tão sem significado... Anos inteiros que pareciam mais terem sido imaginados, feito parte de um sonho agradável do qual acordara na cadeira de seu escritório, com Reyko a chamar-lhe atenção e uma pilha de casos para revisar. **

**Sesshoumaru e Kouga caminhavam pela calçada lentamente, as mãos nos bolsos mais pelo embaraço de não saber exatamente o que falar que pelo frio. Eles pareciam exatamente os mesmos de antes, mas alguma coisa tinha se perdido pelo caminho. O prazer em viver, talvez. Ou quem sabe na verdade eles tivessem apenas aberto os olhos uma manhã e entendido que não havia motivos para sorrisos, que estiveram se enganando durante todo aquele tempo. **

**- Precisamos conversar sobre Rin – disse Sesshoumaru enquanto atravessavam uma rua. **

**Nenhum dos dois combinou nada, mas sabiam que estavam indo para o Shikon no Tama, o cassino para onde fugiam quando não tinham mais nada para fazer e onde provavelmente Kouga tinha perdido mais dinheiro aqueles anos do que tinha economizado em todos os que se seguiram. **

**- Ela está bem, esperando por você – respondeu Kouga. – Eu não sei se ela disse a verdade, mas a história que me contou foi que os pais viajaram e ela mentiu dizendo que ia estar com uma amiga quando na verdade veio procurar por você. Acredite, eu a teria mandado de volta se soubesse que os pais estão preocupados, ainda mais quando passa o dia inteiro falando o quanto você é maravilhoso e perfeito. Isso sim pode acabar me matando. **

**A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Rin sempre fora muito falante e o tinha como uma espécie de herói. O que o surpreendia era que gostasse tanto dele a ponto de sair de casa sozinha e ir procurá-lo em uma cidade onde não conhecia ninguém. **

**- Eu sei que ela está bem com você. E fico feliz de saber que reafirma todas as qualidades que você sempre negou que eu tivesse. E... **

**Sesshoumaru parou. O Shikon no Tama não estava longe, mas era algo que ele precisava dizer sem o barulho da música e o efeito da bebida que certamente consumiria aquela noite. O lugar em que estavam era uma rua cheia de lojas ainda abertas, mas onde pouca gente transitava. Kouga parou a seu lado, de costas para uma vitrine cheia de televisores sintonizados em um canal de esportes. O rapaz fitou a mulher que praticava ginástica nas telas por alguns segundos, tentando não olhar o velho amigo nos olhos. Esse era um costume que tinha: sempre achar que as pessoas podiam ver além de sua máscara de seriedade se as fitasse diretamente. A única a quem permitira livre acesso a seu coração fora Kikyou, mas ela aparentemente recusara de livre vontade. Agora estava confuso e com muito que pensar. O problema de Rin tinha aparecido no pior momento possível. **

**- Eu estou hospedado na casa de uma mulher – disse Sesshoumaru cuidadosamente. Ignorou a surpresa de Kouga e sua tentativa de começar um interrogatório e continuou: - Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu poderia dizer que a amo se as condições fossem outras, mas ela é estranha, fria, ainda mais distante do que eu consigo ser. – Silêncio por mais algum tempo. Agora, na televisão, um homem sorridente comentava entusiasmadamente sobre a garota que tinha se apresentado antes. Sesshoumaru olhava para as telas, mas não as via realmente. Seus pensamentos estavam em Kikyou e se seria certo comentar a situação deles com Kouga. Podia dizer que ele fora seu melhor amigo na época da Toudai, mas eles se reencontraram fazia menos de meia hora depois de anos separados por um oceano. – Eu não sei o que fazer com Rin agora – disse finalmente. – Eu vou investigar a história dela, prometo, mas... Seria pedir muito que ficasse com ela por mais um ou dois dias? Só até que eu encontre uma maneira de mandá-la de volta a Tenseiga. **

**Kouga recebeu a pergunta com tranqüilidade. Rin era uma menina tagarela, mas não era desagradável. Além disso, ele passava tanto tempo fora de casa que deixá-la no apartamento pelos próximos dois dias não seria nenhum problema. O que o preocupava eram os motivos que Sesshoumaru tinha para lhe pedir isso. Uma mulher? Mas que mulher poderia ter provocado no homem frio, até mesmo calculista, que conhecia uma reação insegura como aquela? Sesshoumaru sempre fora alguém que agia apenas após pensar muito bem e ouvi-lo praticamente confessar que estava confuso por causa dela o tinha desconcertado. **

**O mais correto seria dizer que estava tudo bem e esperar que ele falasse mais quando achasse que deveria, mas não pode deixar de converter seus pensamentos em palavras: **

**- Ela deve ser uma mulher extraordinária para deixar alguém como você confuso como está parecendo... **

**- Ah, acredite, ela é – disse Sesshoumaru. Kikyou era uma mulher inteligente, apesar de nunca ter se mostrado especialmente culta, mas o que mais o atraia nela era o mistério. Parecia estar sempre perdida dentro de si mesma, sempre guardando algum segredo... **

**- E eu posso saber o nome dessa fantástica criatura que conseguiu fazer com que Sesshoumaru, o homem mais frio e senhor de si mesmo que já conheci, ficasse completamente perdido? **

**Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas e deitou a cabeça para o lado, como se dissesse "e por que não?". **

**- O nome dela é Kikyou Hayashibara. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Sango, está acordada? **

**Kagome sentou-se na cama e olhou de lado onde sua amiga dormia em um colchão perto da parede, mas não viu nem ouviu nada. O quarto estava completamente escuro com exceção de um fraco raio de luar que entrava pelas frestas da janela e iluminava o lugar onde naquela noite mesmo estivera o espelho da penteadeira. Inconscientemente ela tocou a mão ferida, envolta em um curativo, e suspirou longamente. Em meio ao silêncio, se prestasse atenção, poderia escutar o ressonar baixo, quase inaudível, de Sango dormindo profundamente. Depois de quase duas horas insistindo para saber o que ela pretendia fazer com relação a Inuyasha, fora vencida pelo sono e, se Kagome bem a conhecia, seria muito difícil acorda-la, mesmo que desse pulos sobre suas costas. **

**- Tudo bem... **

**Largou-se para trás, na cama desfeita, com raiva. Detestava perder o sono daquela maneira; as noites eram longas e tediosas e traziam todo tipo de pensamento indesejado. Antes era sobre seu pai e a época em que ele ainda estava vivo, um tempo que ela costumava se lembrar como os únicos anos em que fora realmente feliz. Nos últimos dias, porém, as antigas lembranças tinham dado lugar a perguntas de se Inuyasha seria uma nova chance de ter aquela felicidade de volta. Ele tinha sido um acontecimento tão súbito, e coisas assim não aconteciam com a garota cem por cento comum, Kagome Higurashi, sem que tivesse algum significado. Tinha tido tantas esperanças de que finalmente tinha encontrado alguma coisa boa no caminho cheio de espinhos que atravessava... Que aquele rapaz irônico que agia como se a tivesse conhecido a vida toda devolveria a ela a coragem que tinha perdido em algum lugar entre a morte do pai e aquela festa onde Kaede morrera. Que ele preencheria o vazio que tinha dentro dela, que era o que estivera procurando desde que se dera conta dele. **

**Mas ela realmente sabia o que estivera procurando? **

**Depois do que acontecera, não estava conseguindo sentir pena de si mesma como teve medo a principio. Tudo o que podia pensar era que, apesar de ter seguido a risca o que planejara para quando se encontrassem aquela noite, o Inuyasha que viera vê-la não era o mesmo que tinha imaginado encontrar. Ele parecia, a princípio, tão esperançoso, depois, quando ela se fechara para o que quer que ele tencionasse dizer, tão decepcionado... Como se fosse outra pessoa. Se estivesse observando tudo de fora, diria que ele tinha deixado a máscara de ironia de lado e vindo vê-la com as emoções completamente despidas. Por outro lado, por mais mudado que pudesse parecer, o Inuyasha com quem falara era o mesmo homem que planejara usa-la em seu estúpido plano para tomar a herança da prima e mesmo que ele se arrependesse de verdade e pedisse perdão de joelhos, as coisas entre eles jamais voltariam a ser as mesmas. **

**Era simples, não confiava mais nele. O conhecimento de suas pretensões tinha destruído todas aquelas esperanças que alimentara nos últimos dias e agora, deitada na cama, com a escuridão e o silêncio a sua volta, ela se sentia mais sozinha do que nunca. **

**Queria que a mãe e Shippo estivessem em casa. Jamais falaria de nada daquilo com ninguém de sua família, mas sabia que se sentiria melhor sabendo que as pessoas que amavam estavam a apenas alguns passos de distância. **

**E agora? O que aconteceria? Kagome deu um soco no colchão e sentiu os olhos arderem. Lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto dela e, ali onde ninguém poderia vê-la, não se importou com elas. Mais do que sozinha, ela estava com medo. Não havia nada que a assustasse mais que não saber o que esperar do dia de amanhã e seu amanhã era uma completa incógnita. **

**- Inuyasha... – sussurrou cuidadosamente, alto o suficiente apenas para que ela mesma pudesse escutar. Ainda conseguia pronunciar o nome dele sem sentir ódio. A sensação de que ele não estava de passagem por sua vida continuava ali, insistindo em sobrepujar qualquer outro sentimento que ela tentasse desenvolver. Depois de tudo o que dissera, do beijo não correspondido, lembrava-se de ter encarado um ponto qualquer na parede e esperado ouvir os passos de Inuyasha atravessando a sala e então uma porta fechada com violência. Mas, pelo contrário, a voz dele, cheia de um sentimento que não pode reconhecer, encheu seus ouvidos. **

_Esqueça se acha que vou desistir de você. _

**Teria dito isso porque não aceitava que ela tivesse a última palavra em uma situação da qual ele tinha sido mestre até então ou seriam palavras sinceras? Ele realmente não queria que ela se afastasse definitivamente como tinha sugerido? **

**E para complicar toda a história ainda tinha aquele detalhezinho do casamento... Precisaria descobrir o quanto antes se estavam realmente casados ou era tudo um grande chiste. No caso de ter sido para valer, um novo encontro com Inuyasha seria inevitável, nem que fosse para puxá-lo pelos cabelos até o escritório de advogados mais próximo e obriga-lo a assinar o divórcio. Quase riu ao imaginar a cena, mas não era hora para fazer piadas. Tinha que pensar muito bem no que faria, não queria que a mãe e o avô tivessem aborrecimentos por causa das bobagens que andara fazendo. **

**Kagome ainda permaneceu acordada por quase uma hora, ocupando a mente com lembranças das músicas que gostava, de brincadeiras da infância e de coisas engraçadas que vira na televisão. Qualquer coisa agradável que mandasse os pensamentos angustiantes para longe. **

**O céu lá fora já estava ficando mais claro quando finalmente adormeceu e foi um sono leve, com toda sorte de sonhos sem sentido. **

**Acordou pouco tempo depois, sentindo a cabeça doer como sempre acontecia quando não dormia o suficiente. Os olhos ardiam diante do brilho da manhã e Kagome os apertou com força enquanto se sentava na cama e tateava o chão em busca das sandálias. Quando pode finalmente olhar em volta, percebeu que Sango ainda dormia virada para o outro lado, completamente imóvel. O pequeno despertador marcava quase nove horas. Era estranho... Vovô sempre aparecia no quarto para chamá-la mal passava das sete, às vezes até mesmo aos domingos. O velho senhor seguia fielmente a filosofia de que a manhã era o melhor período do dia e fazia com que os netos as aproveitassem ainda que fosse à força. **

**Kagome levantou-se silenciosamente e abriu a porta do quarto, ainda passando a mão pelos olhos sonolentamente. A casa estava em silêncio, o que era bem incomum, e isso acendeu um alarme em sua cabeça. Voltou para o quarto, trocou rapidamente as roupas de dormir pelos primeiros jeans e camiseta que encontrou pela frente e saiu para o corredor ainda prendendo os cabelos. Sua intenção era checar se havia algum bilhete para ela no andar de baixo e só então, se fosse preciso, chamar Sango. **

**Desceu as escadas rapidamente e passou os olhos pela sala. Nada ali. Lembrou-se então que ocasionalmente o avô e a mãe deixavam recados presos à geladeira, então resolveu ir até à cozinha. Estava quase na porta quando ouviu vozes sussurrando lá dentro. Estancou no mesmo lugar, tentando reconhecer quem estava ali. **

**- Você tem certeza? **

**Era a voz da mãe. Ela falara que viria para casa com Shippo naquele dia, mas mesmo sendo manhã avançada, era cedo demais para já estarem ali. Deu um passo à frente de modo a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando a voz exaltada do avô fez com que parasse novamente. **

**- Mas é claro que eu tenho certeza. Por acaso você esqueceu quantas vezes esses homens vieram nos incomodar quando ele ainda estava vivo? **

**A senhora Higurashi ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e quando respondeu, sua voz soou carregada de mágoa. **

**- Ele nos amava. O senhor pode duvidar, mas eu não duvido. O vício dele era uma doença, algo que ele não conseguia controlar... **

**- Uma doença que pode nos custar essa casa! – Vovô quase gritou. **

**Kagome não estava entendendo nada. A mãe dela não deveria estar ali, mas tinha vindo e estava discutindo com Vovô sobre alguma coisa relacionada a perder a casa. Continuou imóvel no mesmo lugar esperando que mais fosse dito. **

**- Eu não a culpo por pensar assim querida – disse o avô suavemente, um tom que contrastava enormemente com o anterior. – Você era casada com ele, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sei que você o amava, ainda ama, e as crianças também, especialmente Kagome. A última coisa que eu quero é macular a imagem dele diante dos filhos, mas temos que ser realistas: as dívidas que ele deixou são grandes demais. Os homens do Shikon no Tama não estão brincando quando dizem que nos tomarão a propriedade e o prazo que nos deram é pequeno demais. **

**- O senhor acha... **

**- Eu acho que não vamos conseguir. Sinto muito ter que dizer isso, mas só um milagre faria com que tanto dinheiro nos caísse nas mãos de uma hora para outra. **

**- E justo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando... **

**As vozes silenciaram e Kagome não quis ouvir mais. Afastou-se na direção da escada e subiu os degraus de volta para o quarto com o coração disparado no peito. Aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa. Uma inesperada e terrível surpresa. Seu pai, aquele que julgava o mais correto dos homens, os deixara em uma situação tão terrível assim? Será que o mundo algum dia pararia de dar voltas e mais voltas a toda velocidade e ela poderia sair da cama sem medo de tropeçar e cair? **

**Não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido, era cruel demais ter que jogar fora a última de suas certezas. Por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser falso e por que tivera que descobrir todas as verdades ao mesmo tempo? **

**Atravessou o quarto em silêncio e voltou para a cama, puxando as cobertas até os olhos. Fechou as pálpebras e fingiu estar em outro lugar, em outra época, onde seu pai fosse indiscutivelmente um herói e onde Inuyasha simplesmente não existisse. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Inuyasha acordou com o que parecia a mãe de todas as dores de cabeça. Tentou se levantar repetidas vezes, mas em todas elas a pontada de dor era tão forte que sempre acabava se deitando novamente. **

**Maldita ressaca e maldita hora em que passara na frente do bar e resolvera entrar. O que estava pensando? Sempre fora fraco com a bebida e tinha um histórico suficientemente grande para saber que geralmente fazia alguma bobagem quando ficava bêbado. Dessa vez, pelo contrário, lembrava-se de um estranho ajudando-o a sair do bar e entrar no carro. Sua visão tinha estado turva demais para ver o rosto dele, mas estava agradecido. Se não tivesse tido a sorte de uma boa pessoa estar ali, nem queria saber como teria terminado a noite. No mínimo adormecido em algum beco sujo e malcheiroso. **

**Fez uma nova tentativa de se levantar. Quase conseguia quando o telefone tocou estridentemente e ele caiu para trás, apertando a têmpora. Por que a campainha do aparelho tinha que ser tão estridente? Era como se houvesse um bom número de sinos de catedral badalando dentro de sua cabeça. **

**Quando soou o terceiro toque, Inuyasha decidiu que era mais prudente atender antes que acabasse apagando novamente. Saltou de onde estava de modo a não dar tempo de a dor lhe fazer desistir e correu para atender ao chamado. **

**- Seja quem for, seja rápido. **

_- Ainda estava dormindo a essa hora da manhã?_** – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha, sem dúvida alguma de Kouga, sarcasticamente. – **_Se eu não soubesse diria que andou farreando até tarde e agora está com uma tremenda ressaca. _

**- Ah, muito engraçado. O que está querendo, Kouga, telefonou só para ter o prazer de ouvir a minha voz? Olha que eu não jogo nesse time não... **

**O outro resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível e quando falou, tinha no tom um toque de irritação: **

_- Como assim o que eu quero? Você anda muito folgado, Inuyasha. Esqueceu que ficou de me dar uma resposta sobre sua decisão de continuar ou não no plano hoje de manhã? Não que eu ache que tenha muita escolha... _

**Foi a vez de Inuyasha resmungar consigo mesmo. **

**- Eu esqueci sim, mas foi bom você ter ligado. Nós não podemos mais continuar com o plano. Kagome me chutou, não quer mais nada comigo, entendeu? Agora é melhor você pegar essa sua pompa de advogado e ir trabalhar se está precisando tanto de dinheiro. **

_- Mas olha só... Você é o último homem sobre a face da Terra que pode me dar lição de moral sobre trabalho._** – disse Kouga quase rindo. – **_Estou surpreso em constatar minha teoria de que você nem ao menos serve para enrolar uma garota por uns tempos. Ainda mais uma tão tapada quanto aquela lá. _

**- Kouga... – Inuyasha apertou o telefone até o sangue fugir-lhe das palmas. Adoraria que estivesse fazendo isso com o pescoço daquele advogado imbecil. – Kagome pode ser um pouco crédula demais, mas não é tapada. E se você não parar de falar bobagem, eu vou te mostrar como esse inútil aqui tem talento em torcer o pescoço de almofadinhas que falam demais. **

_- Está me ameaçando? _

**- Estou com dor de cabeça, quero que você saia da maldita linha e me deixe em paz! **

**Kouga ficou em silêncio e quando Inuyasha já ia desligar, pensando que suas palavras tinham surtido algum efeito e feito com que ele desistisse, o ouviu dizer: **

_- Tudo bem, concerto as coisas com a garota, apenas tente se manter vivo enquanto isso. _

**E antes que ouvisse uma resposta mal educada, desligou deixando Inuyasha a ouvir o irritante sinal de ocupado do telefone. **

**Havia mesmo dias que não valia a pena sair da cama. **

**Recolocou o telefone no gancho, pensando no que Kouga tinha dito sobre concertar as coisas com a garota e quase sorrindo ao pensar no fora que ele levaria. Se houvesse a mínima esperança do advogado metido conseguir reconcilia-los, ele até se rebaixaria a aceitar seus telefonemas inoportunos sem ficar irritado, mas isso não seria possível. Kagome fora muito clara sobre não querer vê-lo novamente e não era um criminalista metido a dono do mundo que faria com que ela mudasse de idéia. **

**Já estava quase no sofá novamente quando o telefone voltou a tocar. Levantou-se irritado, com uma mão pressionando a testa, e novamente agarrou o aparelho. **

**- O que você quer agora, Kouga, eu não já disse que... **

_- Inuyasha? _

**Era a voz de uma mulher. Ele franziu a testa procurando na memória onde já a tinha ouvido antes e quando se deu conta de quem era, sua expressão irritada evoluiu para uma de quase ódio. **

**- O que você quer, Izayoi? – perguntou rispidamente. **

**Decididamente aquela era a semana... Aparentemente a maré de problemas estava bem longe de ter um fim. **

* * *

**-**

Eu sabia que esse capítulo sairia um dia!!

Gente, me desculpem pela demora. Depois do problema que tive com o computador fiquei toda atrapalhada com os rascunhos desse fic, por isso a demora e principalmente por isso o capítulo mais curto também.

Eu fiquei pensando se deveria acrescentar alguma coisa, mas como esse foi um daqueles capítulos chatos de coisas que têm que acontecer para a história andar, melhor ter sido curto mesmo. ;;;

Ah, esse também foi o último capítulo com personagens se martirizando. Daqui para a frente mais ação e menos tortura mental. Quando eu escrever o próximo já vou ter uma idéia de quanto falta para acabar - não muito, pelos meu cálculos. feliz

Muito obrigada pelos comentários à:

_**Kisamadesu**_ (obrigada pela tradução da música), _**Bella-chan**_ (obrigada pela idéia da cena inicial. Não é que deu mesmo certo?), _**Natsu**_, _**NaruL**_ (você teve que me aturar revisando o capítulo de novo e nem tentou nada malvado. Será que está ficando bondosa? :-P), _**Koboshi**_, _**Chibis**_, _**Juliana**_, _**Alize Minamino**_, _**Darkness Hime**_, _**Tici-chan**_, _**Lana**_, _**Megawinsone**_, _**lilaclynx**_ (estou esperando para ver o seu fic com o meu querido Sesshy), _**By Mandora**_, **_Paixao_**, _**darck angel**_ e _**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**_.

A música na primeira cena é _Do I have to say the words, _do Bryan Adams. Achei que a letra encaixava bem com os sentimentos do Inuyasha, aqueles por baixo da confusão pela qual ele estava passando.

Bom, por enquanto é só. Vou correr com o capítulo de Eclipse que já está começado.

Até o próximo!!

-

_**Madam Spooky**_


	14. Em Dilema

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**Tudo Pela Herança **

**Por: **Madam Spooky

-

**Capítulo 14 –** Em Dilema

-

-

**Inuyasha não esperava que as coisas melhorassem de uma hora para a outra, mas pelo menos quando acordou pela segunda vez aquele dia, já passando das duas da tarde, a dor de cabeça tinha desaparecido quase completamente, sendo substituída por uma sonolência e peso bem suportável que ele não sentia desde que passara dezoito horas seguidas vendo a maratona de SOS Malibu no começo daquele ano junto com Miroku. O irmão tinha um conceito estranho de 'programa de qualidade'. **

**Agora estava sentado no peitoril da janela, observando o pouco movimento de carros na rua. Miroku estava na cozinha adiantando alguma coisa para o jantar e cantarolando uma daquelas malditas músicas de comercial de refrigerante que não se consegue esquecer de tão bobas e irritantes que as letras costumam ser. Nem a música e menos ainda a interpretação eram agradáveis, mas Inuyasha não queria dirigir a palavra ao irmão. Sabia que ele estava tentando provoca-lo e apenas pronunciasse uma frase, recomeçariam a discussão sobre o telefonema de Izayoi e teria que suportar um novo argumento imbecil para como estava sendo cabeça dura em recusar-se falar com ela, uma vez que era mãe deles independente do que ele achava que ela tinha feito. **

_Como se fosse pouco ela não ter se importado com a morte do marido, pai dos filhos dela,_ **pensou. Ainda não a perdoara por isso e tinha a íntima certeza de que jamais o faria enquanto estivesse vivo. **

**- Você disse alguma coisa, Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku, parando o que estava fazendo e olhando na direção do irmão. **

**Este devolveu o olhar um tanto quarto alarmado. A casa estava silenciosa demais para que qualquer som fosse confundido com uma observação sua. Ou Miroku estava ficando maluco ou ele tinha resmungado qualquer coisa em voz alta sem querer. Balançou a cabeça enquanto soltava farpas pelos olhos, deixando bem claro que não tinha a mínima intenção de falar. O outro, porém, convenientemente ignorou aquela resposta silenciosa e começou a dizer: **

**- Sobre aquele telefonema... **

**- Dane-se o telefonema! – gritou Inuyasha, antes que ele continuasse. – Mas será possível que você não entende um não quando escuta um? **

**Se queria dar um fim aquela conversa, e dar início a mais dois longos anos de paz e sossego sem tocar naquele assunto, era melhor dar toda ênfase a sua decisão. Maldição... Às vezes duvidava que Miroku e ele tivessem o mesmo sangue. Por que os dois não podiam concordar com alguma coisa uma vez na vida? Era pedir demais ouvir da boca do irmão um "você tem razão, Inuyasha" de vez em quando? **

**- Eu entendo sim – respondeu Miroku, tranquilamente. – Mas vindo de você não tenho motivos para acreditar que seja sua última palavra. Você vive mudando de idéia sobre tudo. Lembra quando disse que meias com estampas de ursinhos era coisa de gay? Olha só para os seus pés agora. **

**Os olhos de Inuyasha desviaram-se para os pés calçados com meias grossas, estampadas de ursos marrons sorridentes e ele carranqueou mais ainda: **

**- É lã de primeira qualidade! Além disso, não vou aceitar críticas vindas do cara que dormia com um estúpido coelho de pelúcia até os dezessete anos. **

**Os dois desviaram o olhar para qualquer ponto da sala por um instante. Era um daqueles momentos em que desejam fervorosamente terem sido filhos únicos. Inuyasha torcia intimamente para que Miroku não resolvesse continuar com os argumentos idiotas para convencê-lo a aceitar o convite que a mãe fizera por telefone. De qualquer maneira, uma coisa tinha que admitir: se tivesse ficado calado sobre o telefonema, não estariam tendo aquela discussão agora. Da próxima vez que estivesse com dor de cabeça, se lembraria de colocar uma mordaça bem presa para que não deixasse escapar nenhuma outra informação como aquela. **

**- Inuyasha, ela vai se casar. É nossa mãe e quer nos ver presente – insistiu o irmão mais novo voltando a dar atenção às verduras e a carne sobre a pia da cozinha. **

**- Provavelmente só para não ter que dar explicações sobre o porquê de não estarmos lá – resmungou Inuyasha. **

**- Poderemos comer de graça. **

**- Temos bastante feijão em lata e cerveja. Esses casamentos cheios de frescura nunca têm cerveja. Como você espera que eu passe duas horas dividindo o mesmo espaço que Izayoi sem nem um copinho que seja? **

**- Na verdade eu não me lembro de você dividindo o mesmo espaço com pessoa alguma sem uma garrafa na mão – disse Miroku um pouco irritado. Em seguida sorriu divertido: - Mas veja o lado bom, o noivo é um homem de posses, você pode começar a planejar como vai fazer para passar a mão na herança quando ele morrer. **

**Inuyasha revirou os olhos murmurando um irritado "muito engraçado". O que mesmo Izayoi tinha dito sobre o noivo? Ah, sim, que era um advogado. Um estúpido advogado! Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes tendo que suportar Kouga para querer se tornar amiguinho de mais um sanguessuga engravatado daqueles. Se antes já queria distância da mulher que um dia chamara de mãe, agora tinha um novo motivo para isso. **

**- Miroku, por que você não sai e para de me encher? Não tem nenhum encontro para hoje não? Por que não vai buscar aquela sua namorada cabeleireira... como era mesmo o nome dela...? **

**- Yura? – Miroku estremeceu. – Dei o fora nela antes que resolvesse fazer mais uma de suas experiências de trabalho usando o meu cabelo como cobaia. Além disso, eu não sou desocupado como você, tenho que fazer umas entregas hoje à noite. Se quer se livrar de mim, saia você. Só tente não se casar com mais ninguém enquanto estiver fora. **

**Não foi um comentário muito feliz. Falar no casamento fez com que Inuyasha se lembrasse de Kagome e de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior... novamente. O último telefonema tinha feito com que ele esquecesse completamente do primeiro. Kouga e sua mania se de meter onde não era chamado. Sorriu ao pensar que provavelmente ele acabaria tendo a porta batida na cara se resolvesse realmente ir falar com Kagome. Talvez devesse ter sido mais claro com o advogado sobre a conversa que tiveram. Não achava muito prudente a garota ser perturbada com aquilo quando tudo ainda estava tão recente. **

**Olhou para o relógio que marcava quase três horas e teve uma súbita idéia. Talvez devesse ir até a casa de Kagome novamente e observar o movimento do lugar. Sabia que seria uma tortura ficar esperando que Kouga telefonasse com seu costumeiro sarcasmo colocando a culpa nele por o plano ter ido por água abaixo. Se encontrasse coragem, poderia até mesmo tentar fazer o que pensara na noite anterior: dar a explicação que achava que ela merecia, fosse qual fosse o resultado. **

**- Sabe, acho que vou sair sim. Não agüento mais ficar aqui trancado ouvindo você cantar a música ridícula do refrigerante. **

**- Achocolatado. **

**- Que...? **

**- Era a música do achocolatado. Admira-me você, que vê tanta televisão, não saber disso. **

**- Eu não tenho tido tempo de ficar vendo televisão! – Inuyasha gritou. – Você tirou o dia para me passar indiretas ou essa foi decretada a semana do vamos-irritar-Inuyasha e não me avisaram? **

**Miroku deu de ombros. **

**- Acho que foi você quem acordou de mau humor. **

**Inuyasha grunhiu, mas não respondeu. Foi pegar algumas roupas e uma toalha, apressando-se para conseguir sair antes que fosse muito tarde. Se não fosse pela ressaca teria pensado naquilo tudo e saído ainda de manhã. Suspirou desanimado. Aquela altura Kouga já devia estar fazendo o que quer que tivesse planejado. O advogado não desistiria facilmente da herança, só esperava que não estivesse disposto a ir longe demais para conseguir o que queria. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome estava sentada no sofá da sala com um livro sobre os joelhos. Era um dos volumes sobre navegação de seu avô, um assunto pelo qual não tinha grande interesse, mas isso não tinha importância naquele momento. Sua mente estava na conversa que tinha escutado sem querer cedo da manhã. Desde que se levantara novamente não conseguira pensar em outra coisa e a dúvida a estava deixando maluca. Se ao menos a mãe e o avô parassem de trocar aqueles olharem cúmplices e depois sorrir para ela como se nada estivesse errado no mundo, talvez pudesse viver fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Mas se eles mesmos não conseguiam disfarçar na frente dela, como poderia se manter discreta sobre o assunto? Precisa pelo menos saber quão grave era a situação na qual a propriedade se encontrava. **

**- Interessante esse capítulo sobre veleiros – disse Vovô que tinha se aproximado por trás, sem que ela percebesse. – Só não entendo como você está conseguindo ler com as páginas de cabeça para baixo. **

**Kagome corou ao perceber o livro virado em seu colo e o virou fitando atentamente as gravuras de veleiros que cobriam toda a página. Acompanhou com o canto do olho o avô que contornava lentamente sua cadeira e se sentava no outro sofá, escorando as costas devagar, como se um movimento mais rápido pudesse fazer com que ela se quebrasse ao meio. **

**- Faz muito tempo que não dou uma folheada em nenhum desses livros – disse ele ao se acomodar, usando um tom de voz nostálgico e sonhador. – Eles me lembram minha juventude, quando eu costumava velejar todos os fins de semana... **

**Continuou falando sobre os velhos tempos e Kagome sabia que aquela história duraria horas, se ninguém os interrompesse. Ele acabaria com um relato quase amargurado de como os olhos dele não eram mais o que eram antes, mesmo com as grossas lentes de grau que usava para ler. Enquanto ele falava, ela se aprofundou novamente nos próprios pensamentos, se perguntando a todo o momento se deveria perguntar alguma coisa a respeito da casa, lançar uma indireta, talvez. Vovô era um homem inteligente, mas não era tão cuidadoso com as palavras quanto seria conveniente. Se pudesse desviar a conversa para aquele rumo, ele certamente acabaria deixando escapar alguma coisa. **

**- Kagome, você está me ouvindo? **

**A garota levantou a cabeça na mesma hora e sorriu inocentemente. Vovô a encarava parecendo ofendido por ter que interromper o que estava dizendo. **

**- Estou sim, eu... **

**- Não minta para mim – ele ordenou seriamente. – Você está estranha desde ontem à noite. E está ai sentada, pensando, desde que Sango foi embora hoje de manhã. Não me venha dizer que está praticando leitura dinâmica com o livro ao contrário. Posso estar velho, mas ainda estou em pleno uso das minhas faculdades mentais. **

**O sorriso de Kagome morreu com aquelas palavras. Ele tinha dado a oportunidade perfeita para que abordasse o assunto, mas não queria admitir que tinha ouvido uma conversa entre ele e a mãe atrás da porta. Certamente o avô a repreenderia por isso e, se bem conhecia seu gênio, se recusaria a dar qualquer explicação até que tivesse esquecido o assunto. Pensou por um instante como seria mais prudente responder a pergunta, até que se decidiu por fingir que nada tinha ouvido, que apenas o comportamento estranho dele e da mãe quando estavam juntos tinha despertado suas suspeitas: **

**- Eu estou preocupada sim, mas apenas porque tenho a desconfiança de que há alguma coisa acontecendo e que você e mamãe não estão querendo contar – fez uma breve pausa para avaliar a reação do avô e ficou satisfeita ao notar a surpresa nos olhos dele. – Não pense que eu não tenho percebido a troca de olhares preocupados quando pensam que não estou olhando. Há alguma coisa errada, vovô? Porque se for algo que também me afeta, acho que vocês deveriam me contar. **

**Pronto, tinha falado. Aquilo era tudo que diria na tentativa de fazer Vovô lhe falar sobre o assunto. Conhecendo o caráter dele, provavelmente a expressão neutra com a qual cobria seus sentimentos significava que estava pesando os prós e contras em dizer a verdade. Talvez o fato de ele temer que fosse falar com a mãe o ajudasse na decisão. Se tudo o que ouvira a respeito do pai fosse verdade, seria duas vezes mais difícil para ela falar sobre aquilo do que para ele. **

**Esperou encarando-o fixamente, em uma expressão que, imaginava, não dava nenhuma indicação de que sabia mais do que estava dizendo. Quando Vovô finalmente falou, sua voz não continha nenhuma sombra de hesitação, ainda que soasse mais cuidadosa que o normal: **

**- Kagome, você tem razão em imaginar que há algo nos preocupando e também tem razão sobre isso afetar você, mas quero que saiba que, se não falamos nada antes, isso foi unicamente para não preocupa-la – ele parou e olhou para ela um instante, mas como só viu expectativa no rosto da neta, continuou: - Seu pai era um homem bom e eu sei que você tem as melhores lembranças dele, mas antes de... antes de ele partir, cometeu um erro com alguns homens de péssimo caráter e terminou devendo-lhes muito dinheiro. Você está me entendendo, não é? **

**Kagome tremeu a cabeça com impaciência. Não gostava quando se dirigiam a ela como se fosse uma criança, mas tinha que perdoar Vovô dessa vez. Ele omitira sobre como o pai adquirira a tal dívida e parecia estar fazendo um esforço além das próprias forças para não pintar um quadro terrível do que estava acontecendo. Ela se enterneceu por isso e amou o avô mais do que em qualquer outra época de sua vida. **

**- Esta dívida cresceu e nós a herdamos. Se não pagarmos dentro de alguns dias, eles podem nos tomar essa casa. **

**O velho senhor olhou em volta com os olhos duros, como alguém que está vendo uma miragem e se recusa a aceitar que ela desaparecerá a qualquer momento. Kagome respirou fundo, tentando parecer chocada, mas sabendo que seus olhos não passavam a reação desejada. Era como se de repente, depois de todos os problemas que já tinha enfrentado naqueles dias, isso tudo parecesse natural. A tempestade sobre sua vida ainda estava em curso e ela esperava que esta enfraquecesse gradativamente, não morresse de uma hora para outra. **

**Apenas uma pergunta ainda a perturbava: **

**- O que vai acontecer, vovô? – a pronunciou hesitantemente. Se era tanto dinheiro como ele estava dizendo, a resposta era um tanto quanto obvia. **

**- Eu acho que poderia conseguir um empréstimo com a propriedade como garantia, mas isso levaria mais do que o prazo que nos deram – respondeu Vovô pensativamente. – Se eles nos tomarem a casa, teremos que ir embora para o interior, viver modestamente onde as condições de vida custam bem menos, até termos condições de voltar... **

_Se é que teremos,_** foi o complemento aquela afirmação que permaneceu impronunciado. Kagome sabia que se fossem obrigados a sair da casa, não teriam como se manter em Tokyo de nenhuma maneira. Sentiu o coração saltar ao pensar em tudo o que deixaria para trás: suas lembranças, seus amigos, a chance de voltar para a Universidade... E Souta e Shippo teriam que dar muito duro se quisessem chegar a algum lugar vivendo longe da cidade e sem dinheiro que os garantisse uma boa educação. Ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. De alguma forma tinha que ajudar... Mas como? **

**- Vovô, o senhor tem certeza que pode conseguir esse empréstimo? **

**O senhor olhou para a neta, que se levantara do sofá e andava de um lado para o outro pensativamente, confuso. **

**- Com a casa como garantia, eu tenho certeza que poderia conseguir o dinheiro – respondeu. **

**- Em quanto tempo? **

**- Em um mês... Talvez menos. Por quê? **

**Kagome passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deu uma volta pela cadeira e pegou o livro sobre navegação, levando-o novamente para a estante. **

**- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso, vovô. Tente conseguir esse empréstimo. Eu sei que o senhor não está confiante que conseguiremos, mas eu tenho fé. **

**- Kagome... **

**Caminhou até o avô e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Em seguida saiu correndo na direção da porta, o coração batendo insanamente no peito diante da loucura que acabara de pensar. Uma volta pelo bairro seria o bastante. Se quando voltasse para casa ainda estivesse com aquela idéia em mente, então saberia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito. **

**A tempestade de problemas estava chegando a seu auge e finalmente a loucura que tinham sido os últimos dias começava a fazer sentido. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagura andava de um lado para o outro no casarão de Tenseiga, segurando a caixinha de música de Rin, se perguntando no que diabos estava pensando quando permitira que a menina viajasse até Tokyo sem a companhia de ninguém. **

**Rin tinha prometido telefonar todos os dias, mas, fora um breve telefonema de um orelhão no centro da cidade, para dizer que já tinha conseguido encontrar o endereço do apartamento de Sesshoumaru, não entrara em contato como tinha prometido e os patrões – e esses sim telefonavam todos os dias – não estavam mais acreditando nas desculpas que ela dava para evitar que eles falassem com a filha. No primeiro dia Rin estava no banho, no segundo dissera que ela tinha saído com amigos e àquela manhã que elas tinham discutido e ela se recusava a sair do quarto, o que não era lá um fato raro. No entanto, por mais que mantivesse o tom de voz perfeitamente calmo, sabia que um quarto dia sem contato com Rin os deixaria suficientemente desconfiados para uma mudança de planos e, se acontecesse deles voltarem e não encontrarem a menina que deixara sob sua responsabilidade em casa, ela não queria nem pensar. A cadeia seria a melhor das hipóteses. **

**Ela passou a caixa de música de uma mão para a outra nervosamente antes de sentar e encarar o objeto. Era um artigo fino, a madeira cuidadosamente trabalhada e seu interior parecia ter sido pintado à mão. Devia ter custado caro e ela ficara encantada o suficiente por ele – e, sendo sincera, pela possibilidade de ter por alguns dias aquela enorme casa só para si – que não pensara nas conseqüências do que estava fazendo. Agora tinha que tomar uma decisão antes que a semana acabasse e os empregados que estavam de folga começassem a voltar. Seria fácil calar a boca de um quarto de dúzia deles, mas de todos... Impossível! **

**Subitamente, sabendo o que tinha que fazer, correu para o quarto que ocupava no primeiro andar e pôs-se a procurar por uma mala dentro do guarda-roupa. Não demorou muito a encontrar. Era uma maleta cinza, onde caberia apenas o essencial, mas serviria perfeitamente. Ocupou a próxima meia hora em enche-la com roupas e objetos de uso pessoal e por último depositou cuidadosamente sobre tudo a caixa de música de Rin. Se a menina se recusasse a voltar com ela poderia prometer-lhe devolver o objeto em troca de sua obediência. Só esperava que ela não estivesse com problemas e, contando com uma sorte ainda maior, que não tivesse encontrado Sesshoumaru como ela nunca achou que encontraria. O jovem mestre de Tenseiga tampouco ficaria contente em ver que a irmãzinha tinha ido ao seu encontro sem a supervisão de um adulto. **

**Com tudo pronto, Kagura pegou o telefone e discou o número de cor. Só tinha uma pessoa com quem poderia ficar em Tokyo e tinha certeza que ele não faria perguntas, não depois do grande favor que lhe fizera alguns dias atrás. **

**Esperou apenas alguns minutos antes da voz conhecida soar tranquilamente do outro lado. Exatamente como sempre, pensou antes de responder: **

**- Acordei o senhor? **

_- É você Kagura? _**– o homem perguntou formalmente. Sabia exatamente quem estava falando, a pergunta era muito mais um "por que você está ligando assim de repente?". **

**- Sou eu mesma, tio. Eu estou com um problema e preciso que me hospede em Tokyo durante alguns dias. Não vou demorar muito, nós nem precisamos nos ver se o senhor não quiser. Só preciso de um lugar para dormir – disse a babá de um fôlego só. **

**A linha ficou em silêncio e apenas o som de uma torneira ligada e da voz da televisão soando a distância pode ser ouvida por ela. **

_- Você não está com problemas envolvendo dinheiro, está? Lembre-se o que eu disse sobre isso a última vez que veio me pedir um pequeno empréstimo_ **– respondeu o homem, finalmente. **

**- Eu sei que não gosta de fazer empréstimos – Kagura retrucou irritada –, mas esse assunto que tenho a tratar não tem nada a ver com o senhor. Eu simplesmente não tenho outro lugar para ficar e lembrei do favor que fiz recentemente, pedindo a Kikyou para levar o Sesshoumaru para longe, exatamente como o senhor me pediu – ela disse a última frase triunfantemente, dando por encerrada a discussão. **

_- Eu espero que não esteja pensando em me fazer chantagem pelo resto da vida por causa disso, Kagura. Lembre-se que os últimos três pequenos empréstimos que lhe dei foram na faixa dos dez mil dólares e que ainda tenho os papeis que você assinou se decidir de uma hora para outra cobrar centavo por centavo. _

**- É tão bom fazer parte de uma família que se ama... **

_- Está resmungando alguma coisa? _

**- Não! **

**Kagura engoliu em seco. Sabia que o tio não era homem que brincasse quando o assunto envolvia dinheiro. Suspirou quase se dando por vencida. Talvez, se conseguisse encontrar um lugar barato, tivesse condições de ficar em um hotel até averiguar se Rin estava bem. Seu plano era assim que encontrasse a menina, traze-la para Tenseiga sem perder mais tempo. Quanto mais cedo aquele assunto estivesse resolvido melhor. **

**Abriu a boca para dizer o mais educadamente que pudesse fingir que não tinha problema, que estaria bem mesmo sem ter certeza de onde ficaria na capital, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o tio se adiantou: **

_- Você pode vir quando quiser, mandarei preparar um quarto. Só espero que se lembre que a palavra "dinheiro" está proibida de sair da sua boca na minha presença. _

**- Sim... Sim senhor... - gaguejou confusa. **

_- Você tem o meu endereço. Não espere me ver, sorridente, esperando na estação. _

**Com essa última observação, o telefone foi desligado. Kagura ainda passou um bom tempo sentada na cama, apenas ouvindo o som da linha antes de sair do transe e colocar o aparelho no gancho. Seu tio conseguia ser muito estranho quando se esforçava. **

**Questão da hospedagem resolvida, passou a vasculhar a lista telefônica a procura dos telefones da estação rodoviária. Precisava se informar dos horários dos ônibus que partiriam na manhã seguinte. Até lá teria tudo resolvido para a partida e, dentro de dois dias no máximo, estaria de volta a Tenseiga acompanhada por Rin. Os patrões nunca ficariam sabendo de seu pequeno deslize e então poderia continuar com sua vida de sempre, fingindo que aqueles dias jamais tinham acontecido. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome não foi muito longe pelas ruas do bairro. Pensou em seguir até o centro e parar na pracinha, mas certamente o lugar lhe traria lembranças sobre Inuyasha que ela estava tentando manter em segundo plano no momento. Agora o mais importante era salvar sua casa e o futuro de sua família e, se o que estivesse pensando desse certo, precisaria esquecer por hora tudo o que Inuyasha lhe fizera e tentar conviver com ele. Suspirou pesadamente. Havia tanto o que pesar... Não seria uma decisão nada fácil. Embora sua maior inclinação fosse fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudar o avô, a solução que via não deixava de ser errada por causa disso. **

**Estava olhando para baixo, com os punhos cerrados como sempre fazia quando estava muito concentrada em alguma coisa, por isso não viu o homem que se aproximava pelo mesmo lado da calçada em sua direção até que esbarrou no ombro dele com força, quase sendo lançada para trás com o impacto. Imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e começou a pedir desculpas, mas a frase morreu na metade quando percebeu de quem se tratava. **

**- Mas se não é meu dia de sorte. Kagome Higurashi! **

**A garota sufocou um grito de indignação ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kouga, o advogado cúmplice de Inuyasha. Ele a encarava com um enorme sorriso no rosto – do tipo que seu avô chamaria sorriso-de-vendedor-de-seguros – e tinha a expressão de quem realmente estava radiante em vê-la. Pois sim, no mínimo Inuyasha falara dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e ele estava ali para tentar faze-la mudar de idéia sobre se afastar indefinidamente dele, pensou Kagome ao mesmo tempo em que acrescentava mais um motivo para manter distância daquela dupla de vigaristas. **

**Já abria a boca para despachar o rapaz com uma resposta mal educada quando pensou melhor. Já que tinham se encontrado, talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre a herança e sobre qual era o plano que estavam combinando todo aquele tempo. Se houvesse um jeito de fazer as coisas o menos desonestamente possível, talvez... Mais no que estava pensando? Não existia uma maneira honesta de roubar a herança de alguém! **

**- Você está bem? – perguntou Kouga com um sorriso assustado. **

**Kagome olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos. Pelo visto tinha denunciado seu conflito por meio de expressões. Suspirou cansada. Era melhor saber de uma vez por todas o que o advogado queria antes que pudesse começar a sondá-lo. Cruzou os braços e o fitou fixamente, esperando que falasse. **

**- Então... – ele disse, limpando a garganta. – Soube que você e Inuyasha tiveram uma briguinha... **

**A garota descruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. Uma briguinha? Era assim que Inuyasha encarava o que tinha acontecido? Pior ainda: tinha tido coragem de pedir ao amigo que intercedesse por ele como se não tivesse sido nada? Além de um vigarista ele estava se mostrando um grande covarde. Segurou a vontade de despejar tudo o que estava pensando em cima de Kouga e esperou que ele continuasse. As próximas palavras, porém, foram exatamente o que ela menos desejava ouvir: **

**- Você e Inuyasha pareciam estar se dando muito bem. Vai deixar que uma briguinha sem importância atrapalhe isso? Eu sei que ele é um cara imaturo, chato, intratável na maioria das vezes, completamente estúpido, sem falar inútil, mas... **

**- Mas você acha que todas essas qualidades fazem dele o homem perfeito para mim. **

**- Isso! – disse Kouga. Imediatamente se deu conta da bobagem que falou e pensou bem nas próprias palavras antes de acrescentar, em tom de voz bem macio: - Porque você é uma boa influência para ele. Inuyasha é um inútil, mas eu sinto que estando com você, ele é capaz de mudar. Sabia que ele até andou falando em procurar emprego? Sem falar que não bebe há dias... O episódio do casamento não conta... **

**Kagome não sabia se chorava de raiva ou se gargalhava da cara de pau que Kouga tinha em vir lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Pelo visto ele não sabia que ela tinha descoberto sobre seu papel no plano para tomar a herança de Kikyou e não tinha nenhuma disposição para explicar isso. Se ao menos ele parasse de falar sobre Inuyasha e abrisse alguma brecha para ela introduzir alguma das milhares de perguntas que estavam passando pela sua cabeça... Mas ele parecia estar disposto a continuar falando até conseguir o que queria. Talvez se dissesse o que ele estava esperando ouvir... **

**- Inuyasha vai ficar perdido sem você, vai se afundar outra vez, não entende? – dizia Kouga. – Precisa dar uma chance para ele, Kagome. Sei que você é uma garota inteligente e... **

**- Tudo bem – ela o interrompeu. **

**- Tudo bem? – o advogado perguntou confuso. – Tudo bem o que? **

**- Ora, tudo bem – Kagome girou os olhos. – Estamos falando de que por acaso? De política? Eu disse que tudo bem, eu falo com Inuyasha – **_nem que seja para você calar essa boca e me deixar tentar descobrir o que estou pensando,_ **acrescentou mentalmente, irritada pelo rapaz considera-la tão idiota a ponto de sequer pensar em um argumento que fizesse sentido. **

**- Mas isso é ótimo! – Kouga abriu um enorme sorriso. – Eu a acompanho. **

**Os dois se encararam por um instante. Kagome sem saber o que devia ter entendido, Kouga mantendo o sorriso-de-vendedor-de-seguros. **

**- Acompanhar? Acompanhar a mim? Posso saber para onde? – perguntou Kagome por fim. **

**- Ora, onde? Acompanhar até o apartamento de Inuyasha...! Eu não tenho o dia todo sabia? Eu trabalho, sou um homem de responsabilidade, mas para mim os amigos vêm sempre em primeiro lugar – disse Kouga, solene. – A felicidade do meu bom amigo é tão importante como se fosse a minha própria e, claro, estou pensando em você também, Kagome. **

**Aquele sorriso estava começando a irritá-la mais. Kouga estava extremamente parecido com um lobo faminto da maneira confiante com a qual a olhava, como se tivesse certeza que a presa caíra em sua armadilha e não tinha mais como escapar. O olhar a incomodava e desviou o rosto para o lado, imaginando o que devia dizer para livrar-se daquele compromisso ao qual ele estava tentando arrasta-la. Por nada no mundo iria até o apartamento de Inuyasha aquele dia. Não o faria nem mesmo pela salvação de sua casa. Uma coisa era ser desonesto com os bolsos de alguém, outra muito diferente com os sentimentos dessa mesma pessoa. Fingir que perdoara Inuyasha estava fora de cogitação. **

**- Eu não posso ir ao apartamento de Inuyasha agora, meu avô está me esperando em casa. Eu falo com ele por telefone mais tarde – disse tratando de afastar-se de Kouga. **

**Durante aquela conversa eles tinham caminhado na direção do centro sem que ela percebesse. Tinha que acabar com aquilo e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. **

**- Você parecia estar passeando muito tranquilamente para quem era esperada em casa com urgência – respondeu Kouga sem deixar de esboçar aquele sorrisinho irritante. **

**- Naquela hora eu ainda tinha tempo, mas você tomou o que me restava. Eu já disse que falarei com Inuyasha, não acredita em mim? **

**Kouga deu de ombros. **

**- Você pode estar falando isso apenas para se livrar de mim – disse. – Vamos lá, eu a trago em casa se achar que está muito tarde. Eu só quero que vocês façam as pazes, não imagina o quanto é importante para mim. **

**- Ficaria surpreso... – Kagome sussurrou consigo mesma. **

**O advogado fez menção de continuar andando, mas vendo Kagome parada na calçada, sem nenhuma intenção de acompanhá-lo, voltou e segurou-a pelo pulso. **

**- O que está pensando ai parada como uma boba? Vai deixar Inuyasha esperando? **

**Kagome puxou o pulso para si, mas não conseguiu se livrar da mão dele. **

**- Quer, por favor, me soltar? Eu sei andar sozinha e se não estiver com vontade de falar com Inuyasha eu não vou e pronto! – gritou. **

**- Mas você não entende... **

**- Não, é você quem não entende! Solte-me... **

**Ela esperou que sua ordem fosse obedecida sem desviar os olhos de Kouga. Por sua vez, este a encarava como se nunca a tivesse visto antes e continuou segurando-a firmemente sem parecer ter a mínima intenção de solta-la enquanto não decidisse acompanha-lo como estava querendo. Kagome sorriu, cerrando os dentes. Era tudo o que estava querendo para descarregar a raiva que acumulara todos aqueles dias. Sem nem mesmo pensar, fechou a mão que continuava livre e deu impulso acertando o queixo do advogado com o máximo de força que conseguiu acumular. **

**Ao sentir o pulso livre e o olhar chocado do rapaz, sorriu, respirando fundo, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez desde que descobrira ser apenas um fantoche nas mãos de Inuyasha. **

**- Sua doida, o que... **

**Kouga começou a falar, mas nesse momento um policial uniformizado apareceu sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse e olhou de um para o outro curiosamente. **

**- A senhorita está com a algum problema? – perguntou a Kagome. **

**- Não, pelo contrário – ela respondeu. – Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão bem. **

**E, aproveitando que o advogado não ousaria fazer mais nada na frente do homem da lei, saiu quase saltitando na direção de casa. Podia não ter conseguido decidir-se sobre o que fazer para ajudar a família, mas pelo menos estava outra vez de bem consigo mesma. E de uma coisa ela estava certa: ninguém nunca a trataria como uma marionete novamente. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Ela não está em casa? **

**- Já disse que não! **

**Inuyasha ignorou o garotinho que lhe estendia a língua e se sentou no batente da porta da casa. Estava nervoso como um colegial prestes a chamar a garota mais bonita da sala para sair, mas se mantinha firme na posição. Decidira tomar aquela última iniciativa e explicar tudo a ela e era exatamente isso o que ia fazer. Seu coração batia descompassado ao mínimo pensamento de que a cena da noite anterior se repetiria, mas doze horas já tinham se passado e muita coisa podia mudar em doze horas. Eles nem mesmo precisaram de tanto tempo para se casar... Talvez ela tivesse pensado a respeito durante a noite... Pelo menos queria acreditar que não tinha sido fácil para ela suportar aquelas últimas horas assim como não fora para ele. **

**- Vamos logo Shippo! **

**Os pensamentos de Inuyasha foram interrompidos pelo grito de Souta e só então ele percebeu que o irmão mais novo de Kagome não tinha saído de perto, mas continuava olhando para ele de cara feia. **

**Um garotinho encrenqueiro que o odiava... Era o mínimo que merecia depois de tudo o que fizera a ela. Suspirou e exibiu um sorriso fraco, pouco disposto a se irritar com aquele pequeno castigo. **

**- Você vai continuar sentado ai o resto da tarde, cara de cachorro? **

**Uma veia pulsou na testa de Inuyasha, mas ele forçou-se a continuar sorrindo. **

**- Como vai o seu braço, Shippo? – perguntou civilizadamente. Pelo menos tão civilizadamente quanto era possível fingir. **

**- Ah, está tudo bem – respondeu o menino passando a mão pelo gesso já completamente rabiscado com os nomes de familiares e amigos. – Minha mãe disse que eu fui muito corajoso! – acrescentou orgulhosamente, estufando o peito. **

**- Ah, claro que sim... – respondeu Inuyasha mais relaxado. – E espero que saiba que foi uma grande burrice subir naquela árvore, deve ter deixado sua mãe e seu avô mortos de preocupação. **

**Shippo pareceu pensar sobre aquilo e por fim acabou dando de ombros e exibindo um sorriso com dentes faltando: **

**- Eles são minha mãe e meu avô, estão sempre mortos de preocupação. **

**Os dois sorriram um para o outro e permaneceram assim por alguns instantes até que Shippo se lembrou que não deveria estar sorrindo para o cara de cachorro e fechou a cara outra vez. Não que não gostasse de Inuyasha. Ele até mesmo parecia legal. O problema era que ele era um dos irmãos de Kagome, um homem da casa que tinha a obrigação de tomar conta dela. E odiar todos os namorados que ela apresentava era parte integrante dessa obrigação. **

**- Vamos logo, bebê! – gritou Souta outra vez, mantendo-se a distância, segurando uma bola de futebol. **

**- Não sou bebê! – gritou Shippo e correu na direção do irmão. A meio caminho parou e olhou para trás, novamente na direção de Inuyasha. – A minha irmã vai demorar, melhor você voltar outro dia. **

**Inuyasha acenou para ele, nem um pouco disposto a sair dali, e ainda o ouviu resmungar enquanto corria: "eu não sei o que Kagome viu naquele cara de cachorro..." **

**Balançou a cabeça, rindo consigo mesmo. Os dois meninos, correndo pelo jardim como estavam, faziam-no lembrar dele mesmo e Miroku quando eram crianças. Podia dizer que tivera uma infância feliz e, naquela época, pensava que quando estivesse com a idade que tinha agora já teria abraçado o mundo todo. Que decepção para o garotinho que ele foi um dia... Jamais teria concebido encontrar a única chance de ter uma vida decente em roubar dinheiro de Kikyou, enganar uma outra garota no processo e se arrastar atrás dessa última quando se visse apaixonado por ela e sem nenhuma chance de tê-la de volta. **

**Espere um minuto... Apaixonado? **

**- Inuyasha? **

**O rapaz sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Kagome. Não a tinha visto se aproximar, mas ela estava parada bem na sua frente, olhando-o com uma expressão neutra. **

**Pelo menos não havia desprezo nos olhos dela, pensou enquanto se levantava. Mais atrás, Shippo e Souta tinham parado de jogar para observá-los. Sentia que o mundo inteiro os estava observando. Ele não podia falhar agora. **

**- Kagome, eu vim... **

**Começou a dizer com a voz tremulando de nervoso, mas foi interrompido pela afirmação fria dela: **

**- Você não precisa me explicar mais nada. Eu quero saber todos os detalhes do seu estúpido plano e quero saber agora. **

-

CONTINUA

-

* * *

-

Finalmente eu termino um capítulo e não tenho que pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora. Deve ser a emoção de ter descoberto finalmente como vou terminá-la.

Respondendo aos comentários ao último capítulo:

_**Naru: **_Não, na verdade eu não acho os seus comentários desnecessários (até porque eles me fazem rir lunaticamente). Agora sobre nunca mais dizer que vou apagar alguma coisa... Preciso dizer que é impossível? Obrigada pela ajuda com esse capítulo!!

_**Kisamadesu: **_Bom, como eu estava de prontidão te acordando, então acho que não saberemos dessa vez, não é? :P Dessa vez nem deu tempo deixar saudades (ao menos uma vez eu tinha que conseguir). Obrigada pelo comentário!

_**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **_Que nada, não tem que te doer dizer isso até porque estamos empatadas, foi o capítulo que eu menos gostei de escrever. Daqui por diante vou deixar os sentimentos mais implícitos, como antes, ou não chego ao final nos próximos cinqüenta anos (exagero). Espero que tenha gostado mais desse aqui. Obrigada!

**_Bella-chan:_** Bom, ai está o fora do Kouga. Particularmente adorei escrever isso, ele estava merecendo. Ah, que é isso, o Sesshoumaru é muito... (sem palavras) o-o Você entendeu. Nem precisou falar nada, eu não demorei. ainda assustada com isso. Obrigada pelo comentário.

_**Letícia Himura: **_Este capítulo também não ficou muito grande, mas eu resisti ao impulso de completar com alguma coisa. Nenhuma cena me ajudaria muito dessa vez e eu terei razões para escrever mais nos próximos. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa história. Obrigada.

_**Chibi-lua: **_Obrigada por ser minha vítima de novo, Chibis. Você sabe como eu tenho preguiça de revisar depois que escrevo. ;;; O final está a caminho, já a parte do feliz... he he he... Obrigada.

_**Lilaclynx: **_Acho que você tem razão sobre o meu terrível hábito, mas... é tão divertido. XD Espero o seu fic do Sessh. Obrigada.

Bom, agora sim eu vou dar um tempinho e atualizar os outros fics – especialmente Eclipse, que estou enrolando e enrolando com uma cena... –, mas a proximidade do final está me deixando animada e acho que o 15 não demorará muito.

Até o próximo e, por favor, me digam o que acharam.

**Madam Spooky **


	15. Decepção

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**Tudo Pela Herança**

**Por: **Madam Spooky.

-

**Capítulo 15 -** Decepção

-

-

_"Você não precisa me explicar mais nada. Eu quero saber todos os detalhes do seu estúpido plano e quero saber agora". _

**Inuyasha piscou abobalhadamente uma e outra vez. Então fechou a boca ainda entreaberta e deixou escapar um suspiro de entendimento. **

**Ela sabia. **

**De alguma forma ela descobrira sobre o plano e fora essa a causa de toda a cena no dia anterior. Fosse lá como a história tinha lhe chegado aos ouvidos, pela expressão fria e olhar duro no rosto dela, certamente não tinha sido uma versão que o pintasse exatamente como uma vítima. Ele relaxou os braços ao lado do corpo e depois os cruzou, para em seguida descruza-los e cobrir as faces com as mãos.** _Diga alguma coisa, imbecil, explique para ela,_ **repetiu mentalmente. Mas por mais que tentasse formar alguma frase coerente, as palavras simplesmente se recusavam a sair. O que poderia dizer afinal?** _Eu estava planejando fazer com que você se passasse pela minha prima confiando na sua falta de perspicácia, mas, oops, parece que você descobriu tudo..._ **Claro, provavelmente pronunciaria metade da frase antes que ela começasse a lhe apertar o pescoço. E o pior de tudo é que ele não a pararia. Merecia isso e muito mais. **

**- Eu estou esperando – disse Kagome, despertando-o do choque inicial. **

**- De que plano exatamente você está falando? – Inuyasha perguntou com um sorriso pequeno. **

**O rosto de Kagome se fechou ainda mais. **

**Maldito orgulho idiota. Será que não podia simplesmente se desculpar de joelhos como qualquer bom vigarista arrependido? Quando foi que enfrentar a raiva de uma garota tinha se tornado tão difícil? Talvez se não fosse aquela garota... **

**- Exatamente aquele plano – Kagome continuou. A voz soando com uma tranqüilidade que contrastava com a carranca que agora marcava os traços delicados de seu rosto – em que eu deveria me passar pela sua prima Kikyou para roubar a herança da avó dela, Kaede. – a carranca mudou para uma falsa expressão confusa. - Sabe o que é que é... Desde que fiquei sabendo sobre tudo não consigo parar de imaginar como você pensava em me convencer a fazer isso. Hipnose? Não... Você não é suficientemente inteligente. Talvez tocando o meu bom coração com o argumento de que doaria todo o dinheiro arrecadado para o combate a fome no mundo... Não, acho que não pensaria em algo generoso nem mesmo para mentir descaradamente. Ou será que estava planejando algum tipo de chantagem, porque vindo de você... **

**- Tudo bem, eu já entendi! – Inuyasha gritou. A veia na testa dele praticamente saltou com o deboche que acompanhava as palavras. Que as desculpas fossem para o inferno! Arrependimento não era páreo para o seu gênio. – É isso ai – continuou -, eu esperava convence-la a se passar pela Kikyou e ficar com toda a herança da velha, satisfeita? E se quer saber, não ia precisar de hipnose ou nenhuma outra técnica idiota, eu ia apenas pedir e eu tenho certeza de que você teria feito se algum imbecil não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes e estragado tudo! **

**No instante em que as palavras escaparam, Inuyasha arrependeu-se do que tinha dito. Esperou que Kagome gritasse, batesse nele ou saltasse em seu pescoço como pensara inicialmente. Cerrou os olhos e protegeu-se com os braços esperando a reação, mas tudo o que obteve foi silêncio. Lentamente abriu as pálpebras quando sentiu que a garota se sentava a seu lado sem nenhum movimento brusco. Os olhos dela estavam fixos no jardim, onde Shippo e Souta brincavam olhando de vez em quando na direção deles. Uma ruga de preocupação permanecia na testa dela, mas tudo o mais na expressão se tornara neutro. **

**- Eu queria bater em você – ela disse no mesmo tom de voz tranqüilo de antes. – Queria apertar seu pescoço até que você desfizesse seu costumeiro sorriso debochado, presunçoso e idiota e rir muito no processo, mas, infelizmente, tenho que reconhecer que tem razão. Apenas vinte e quatro horas atrás eu teria acreditado em qualquer estupidez que você me dissesse e acho que até poderia me tornar uma usurpadora sem perceber. **

**- Kagome... – Inuyasha começou, em tom de desculpa. Miroku tinha razão, ele era um idiota. Não importava quantas surras levasse da vida, tinha nascido idiota e morreria idiota. – Eu... **

**- Eu nunca vou perdoar você, Inuyasha – ela o interrompeu -, mas eu o ajudarei se você tiver um plano. **

**Quando os olhos de Inuyasha rapidamente encontraram os dela, Kagome quase não conteve um sorriso. Ele parecia realmente chocado agora, como se estivesse vendo um rinoceronte cor de rosa sobrevoando Tokyo ou algo igualmente bizarro. Por mais que aquela decisão lhe custasse, pelo menos aquele instante tinha valido a pena. **

**- Eu disse... – ela começou a repetir, mas foi interrompida dessa vez. **

**- Eu ouvi o que você disse! – exclamou Inuyasha. - Acho que toda aquela bebida no cassino causou algum tipo de efeito permanente no seu cérebro, ou talvez tenha sido no meu... – Ele levantou-se de um salto e encarou Kagome, estudando-a, como se estivesse em dúvida se realmente estava falando com a verdadeira. – Porque eu pensei ter ouvido que você vai me ajudar com o meu plano idiota. Isso, claro, depois do que falou sobre jamais me perdoar... **

**- Foi exatamente isso e não tem nada a ver com bebida. – Kagome lutou para manter a voz tranqüila quando tudo o que queria era mandar que Inuyasha desaparecesse dali e voltar para dentro de casa, para seu quarto e o conforto de sua cama, onde poderia esquecer que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. O breve sentimento de júbilo por ter conseguido causar surpresa no rapaz tinha desaparecido completamente no instante em que imaginou o que provavelmente viria depois. Ele sorriria daquela maneira que ela gostara antes, mas odiava agora e a encararia com olhos que diriam:** _Então, Kagome, resolveu parar de dar uma de santinha? Você é exatamente igual a mim, ai está a prova... _

**- Você quer se passar pela minha prima Kikyou? **

**- Quero. **

**- Por sua livre vontade... **

**- Isso mesmo. **

**- Sem que eu precise fazer nada? **

**- Eu agradeço se puder falar sobre quanto vou ganhar com isso antes de começarmos. **

**Inuyasha abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas voltou a fechá-la. O que estava acontecendo com o mundo afinal? Será que todos tinham enlouquecido? Kagome não podia estar falando sério. Ela não podia simplesmente decidir participar do plano depois de tudo o que tinha dito a ele. Depois de dizer que nunca o perdoaria por envolvê-la naquela confusão. **

**Mas, por mais que a encarasse procurando uma sombra de deboche no rosto dela, tudo o que podia perceber era uma estranha resolução, quase forçada, como se estivesse custando a ela alguma coisa dizer aquilo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas do que conhecia sobre aquela garota, ela não estava para brincadeiras. **

**- Então? – insistiu Kagome. **

**- Você não pode fazer isso – disse Inuyasha. Estava tentando parecer impassível, mas não precisava de um espelho para saber que seu rosto ainda refletia o choque causado pelas palavras dela. – Você não esse é tipo de pessoa... Você não é como... **

**- Como você? – ela perguntou com um brilho de divertimento no olhar que se apagou ao ouvir a resposta dele. **

**- Como eu. **

**Kagome respirou fundo. Inuyasha não estava ajudando. Será que ele não podia agir como o vigarista que ele era e parar de tentar convence-la de que não queria que ela participasse do plano? Mais do que choque agora, podia ver a decepção tomando conta das feições dele e, mesmo lutando contra isso, não pode impedir de sentir o coração doer. Apenas vinte e quatro horas antes, achara que tinha sentimentos fortes por aquele rapaz. Se alguém tivesse perguntado se o amava, até mesmo teria dito que estava cada vez mais perto disso. Uma impressão forte como aquela não se apagava completamente de uma hora para outra. Ela podia tentar odiá-lo, mas não podia dizer que o odiava naquele momento. O queria longe e perto ao mesmo tempo... Um sentimento que a confundia e no qual talvez pensasse mais tarde, mas não agora. Naquele momento não podia deixar que nada atrapalhasse sua resolução. Ela participaria do plano, descobriria sobre a herança e, se fosse possível, a utilizaria para salvar sua família e devolveria tudo quando o avô conseguisse o empréstimo. Soava estúpido, mas não via outra solução. O único problema era como faria para impedir Kouga e Inuyasha de desaparecerem com a maior parte do dinheiro... **

**- Eu sinto muito, Inuyasha. Eu sou o que sou e não posso mudar isso. Estou me oferecendo para participar do seu plano de boa vontade, o que mais você quer? Que eu peça de joelhos? **

**Aquela maneira altiva com a qual ela falava agora... Inuyasha pensou que ela estava ainda mais parecida com Kikyou.** _Eu sou o que sou e não posso mudar isso._ **Era uma frase que a prima gostava de usar quando ele reclamava de suas maneiras frias durante a época em que ainda se falavam com freqüência. Talvez elas não fossem tão diferentes afinal e ele tivesse se enganado com Kagome. Mulheres... Sempre davam um jeito de decepcioná-lo. Por isso mesmo era Miroku o garanhão da família. **

**- Você tem certeza disso? – ele suspirou. **

**- Absoluta – Kagome respondeu. **

**- Muito bem, você pode vir a minha casa amanhã de manhã e nós conversaremos sobre o assunto – disse Inuyasha, já tratando de sair dali. O olhar seguro da garota estava começando a se tornar irritante e ele precisava de um tempo para digerir o que acabara de acontecer antes de decidir o que fazer depois. **

**- Inuyasha...? – Kagome chamou ao perceber que ele se afastava. **

**- Sim? – respondeu sem se virar. **

**- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa quando eu cheguei? **

**Por um instante ele pensou em gritar com ela, dizer que tinha vindo se desculpar, mas que estava muito feliz de ter percebido quem ela era realmente antes de fazer papel de palhaço, mas acabou desistindo. Não valia mais a pena. **

**- Não era nada – respondeu simplesmente. Então se afastou sem demora, desaparecendo entre as árvores do jardim. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A sala era ampla e confortável como ela se lembrava. Apenas as cortinas vermelhas, que antes cobriam todas as janelas, haviam desaparecido dando lugar a um vidro opaco o bastante para não deixar passar nenhuma luz do sol. Substituindo a iluminação natural, lâmpadas florescentes tinham sido espalhadas pelo teto em lugares estratégicos, de maneira a iluminarem, mas não demais. O ambiente perfeito, Kikyou pensou. Ela não esperaria menos do famoso advogado Naraku. **

**- Ele a receberá dentro de quinze minutos – disse a secretária com um sorriso treinado. Era jovem e tinha os cabelos compridos, tingidos de um tom discreto de vermelho, puxados para trás em um coque. Kikyou forçou pela memória, mas não conseguiu se lembrar quem estava sentada naquela mesa quando ela estivera naquela sala anos antes. Na época era quase uma criança ainda e não dera importância aos detalhes. A única lembrança realmente clara que o lugar lhe trazia era dos sorrisos afetados da avó e do advogado ao se cumprimentarem. Os dois eram muito parecidos um com o outro, sempre escondendo seus pensamentos por trás de um sorriso, fingindo cordialidade ao mesmo tempo em que investigavam discreto e desconfiadamente cada detalhe dos lugares onde passavam e das pessoas com quem se encontravam. **

**Kaede jamais confiara em ninguém, o que segundo ela era um pequeno inconveniente que surgia com o dinheiro. Ela se referia a Naraku como uma aranha astuciosa, cuja teia era tecida pouco a pouco em volta dos clientes até que ele pudesse encontrar a chance perfeita de colocar suas patas no dinheiro dos mesmos. Talvez Kaede tivesse sido uma mulher mais esperta do que dava a entender, talvez houvesse algo mais entre ela e Naraku que a simples relação cliente/advogado porque ele certamente a respeitava. E ela não o teria tornado responsável por seu testamento se não estivesse absolutamente certa de que seus desejos seriam cumpridos a risca mesmo quando não tivesse mais a chance de se certificar que seriam. **

**Um olhar confuso da secretária fez com que Kikyou percebesse que ainda estava de pé, no meio da sala, olhando para nenhum lugar em especial. Ela sorriu timidamente e encaminhou-se para o sofá onde um homem muito absorto na leitura de alguns papéis e uma jovem que fitava nervosamente tudo a sua volta também esperavam. Sentou-se elegantemente, assumindo a postura altiva com a qual estava acostumada. Podia sentir os olhos das outras duas mulheres na sala a avaliarem com admiração, mas o que teria deixado-a orgulhosa em outra ocasião não lhe despertou o menor interesse agora. Estava se sentindo demasiado deslocada para dar importância a qualquer outra coisa. Aquele lugar, o homem que a esperava por trás da porta próxima a mesa da secretária, lhe traziam muitas lembranças e a sensação desagradável de que não deveria estar ali. Apesar de ter crescido como uma princesa e apreciar bastante os benefícios oferecidos pelo dinheiro, não tinha nenhuma afinidade com a parte burocrática da coisa. Kouga sempre tinha resolvido todos os seus problemas até então, mas agora... **

**Agora Kouga tinha resolvido que era uma boa hora para desaparecer. **

**Um suspiro quase inaudível escapou dos lábios da jovem mulher. Tinha passado os últimos dias tentando se comunicar com o advogado para saber o que deveria fazer com relação à herança da avó. No escritório a secretária sempre dava alguma desculpa pouco convincente e, pelo tom de voz que usava, Kikyou duvidava que ela mesma soubesse por onde o chefe andava. Com o telefone residencial não tivera melhor sorte. Deveria ter deixado o dobro de recados que a boa educação permitia, cada um mais urgente que o outro, e tampouco obtivera resposta. **

**Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Kouga, mas no momento a última coisa a qual podia se dar ao luxo de fazer era esperar. Sesshoumaru continuava andando pela casa como um fantasma, esperando que ela se pronunciasse sobre o futuro dos dois. Durante a maior parte do dia conseguia evita-lo, mas durante as refeições, quando se sentavam juntos à mesa, tinha que suportar os olhares cheios de significado que ele lhe lançava. Cada vez que se encontravam ela tinha mais certeza de que ele não se mostraria aquele homem paciente enquanto ela quisesse. Mesmo para alguém da índole de Sesshoumaru, havia um limite para suportar toda a frieza com a qual ela o vinha tratando. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a encostaria na parede e pediria uma resposta imediata. O problema era que ela não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que deveria dizer a ele. **

**Lembrou-se do último dia na ilha, quando ele dissera que a amava e ela simplesmente se retirara com um "boa noite" apressado. Estivera tão assustada com o que estava fazendo... Cedendo a própria covardia e a chantagem de Kagura. Do que adiantava estar realmente desfrutando da companhia dele quando na verdade só aceitara suas investidas porque uma velha amiga telefonara dizendo que deveria fazer isso se não quisesse que sua avó ficasse sabendo sobre o que ela andara fazendo todos aqueles anos na Europa? Ele jamais a perdoaria se soubesse e ela duvidava que pudesse se perdoar se continuasse com ele sem dizer a verdade. **

**- Senhorita Hayashibara? **

**A secretária chamou pelo que não parecia ser a primeira vez. Kikyou levantou os olhos na direção da mulher que a encarava interrogativamente e acenou com a cabeça, indicando que estava prestando atenção. **

**- O senhor Naraku a receberá agora – completou a mulher com o mesmo sorriso de antes, inclinando a cabeça levemente na direção da porta. **

**Kikyou agradeceu e levantou-se, caminhando firmemente para o escritório de Naraku. As suas costas, as duas pessoas que também esperavam suspiraram em protesto, mas ela fingiu não notar. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar. Manter a usual máscara de frieza diante do advogado, por exemplo. Girou a maçaneta da porta rapidamente e entrou, fechando-a em seguida para então caminhar até a mesa e parar de frente ao homem sentado, observando algo na tela do computador. **

**- Kikyou Hayashibara... – disse ele de repente, causando a ela um sobressalto. A voz de Naraku era baixa e levemente rouca, mas mesmo assim parecia ecoar por cada canto do escritório. Ela ainda se lembrava de como cada sílaba soava com um audível tom de ironia, mas ouvi-la assim de tão perto era completamente diferente. Intimidadora era a palavra. **

**- Eu imagino que já conheça o motivo da minha visita – ela disse, tentando ocultar o desconforto que sentia ali. **

**- Sim, sim... Qualquer coisa a ver com o testamento da sua avó, não é mesmo? – Naraku balançou a mão como se falasse de algo sem importância e então apontou para a cadeira a sua frente. – Você pode se sentar agora e nós falaremos sobre isso se quiser. **

**Kikyou obedeceu, controlando-se para não olhar em volta como uma criança curiosa. Naraku parecia causar um efeito repelente nos olhos dela. O rosto dele lhe dava a desagradável impressão de que se o encarasse diretamente, ele veria não a mulher altiva e segura de si que ela gostava de parecer, mas a mesma garotinha assustada que estivera ali anos antes e que viera em um surto de coragem sem fazer quase nenhuma idéia do que estava fazendo. **

**- Eu pensei que Kouga fosse seu advogado – disse Naraku. – Pelo que estou sabendo foi ele quem sempre resolveu suas questões financeiras. **

**- Sim... – Kikyou assentiu. Kouga era um funcionário daquela firma, trabalhando sob as ordens daquele homem. Ele deveria saber perfeitamente sobre o paradeiro do mesmo, então por que estava lhe fazendo aquela pergunta? Talvez quisesse testar sua confiança no advogado que escolhera, mas ela não lhe daria o prazer de responder que não conseguia localiza-lo. – Mas eu achei que deveria vir pessoalmente nesse caso. O destino da fortuna deixada pela minha avó é um assunto bastante delicado. **

**- Claro... Bastante delicado... – repetiu o advogado. Um sorriso acompanhado por um olhar distante apareceu no rosto pálido dele. – Você tem idéia do que consiste o testamento da sua avó, senhorita? **

**O conteúdo do testamento... Kikyou lembrava-se das muitas vezes que Kaede falara sobre ele, gabando-se de como sua solução fora simples e ao mesmo tempo segura. Ela tinha muito dinheiro, era verdade, mas a maioria dele tinha sido convertido em barras de ouro que eram guardadas em um cofre de banco junto aos títulos de propriedade. Só existiam duas cópias da chave: uma a própria Kaede guardava em casa, embora, apesar dela ter tentado encontrar mais de uma vez nos últimos dias, não conseguira nem mesmo uma pista de onde pudesse estar; a outra se mantinha em poder de Naraku e seria lhe entregue assim que o testamento fosse lido e sua condição de herdeira devidamente legalizada. **

**- Se está falando da chave, eu tenho uma perfeita idéia – ela respondeu. **

**Naraku sorriu. **

**- Quando todos os papéis estiverem em ordem, você pode levá-los ao banco, assinar o que tiver de assinar e todo aquele ouro será apenas seu. Mas espero que saiba também que isso leva tempo. Não posso garantir a leitura do testamento para amanhã ou semana que vem. Sua avó tinha algumas propriedades cuja situação ainda precisa ser avaliada. **

**Kikyou suspirou, decepcionada. Quanto tempo mais até que isso tudo se resolvesse? Ela queria se livrar de todo aquele problema burocrático e receber o que lhe pertencia o mais rápido possível para então decidir o que fazer de sua vida. Mas pelo que parecia não teria muita escolha além de esperar. **

**- Quanto tempo mais? **

**- Eu estou mexendo os pauzinhos... Diria seis semanas no máximo. **

**Naraku desviou os olhos da tela do computador pela primeira vez e seu sorriso alargou-se um pouco. Kikyou quase podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo, embora ela não pudesse ver um motivo para isso no momento. Seis semanas. Queria gritar que não tinha esse tempo todo, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Aquele advogado podia ser um homem bem estranho, mas incompetência não era um de seus defeitos, ainda mais quando muito dinheiro estava em jogo e ele tinha algo a ganhar. **

**- Duas semanas e receberá uma generosa gratificação – ofereceu. **

**O advogado deu de ombros. **

**- É uma proposta tentadora, mas a justiça tem seu próprio tempo, senhorita. Eu aconselho a voltar para sua mansão e esperar o meu telefonema. **

**Ele abaixou os olhos para a tela e Kikyou entendeu que a conversa tinha terminado. Uma onda de raiva a consumiu por dentro ao perceber que durante todo o tempo Naraku a tratara como nada mais que a pequena neta de Kaede. Ele ainda não a levava a sério. Mesmo sabendo que dentro de pouco tempo toda a fortuna dos Hayashibara lhe pertenceria. **

**- Tenha um bom dia e, por favor, me mantenha informada – disse secamente enquanto se levantava e atravessava a sala até sair pela porta. Apressou-se em sair também da sala de estar e do prédio, ansiosa por afastar-se daquele ambiente e seus desagradáveis advogados. **

**No instante em que se viu sozinho, Naraku sorriu para si mesmo e desligou o monitor que não exibia mais que um jogo de paciência quase perdido. Sem nenhuma pressa, abriu a gaveta a sua esquerda e retirou uma pequena caixa preta. Abriu a tampa e virou-a ao contrário, tirando de dentro uma chave dourada, pouco maior que uma chave de carro. A encarou por um instante e sorriu: **

**- Ora, ora, Kaede... Finalmente você terá a valiosa oportunidade de me ser útil. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Eu odeio as mulheres! São todas umas loucas! Hoje elas falam mal do que você faz, amanhã elas fazem tudo exatamente igual a você. **

**Inuyasha largou-se no sofá e jogou as almofadas no chão violentamente. Miroku o encarou confuso, sem saber se perguntava ou se seria mais seguro sair dali disfarçadamente. Não sabia por onde Inuyasha tinha ido dar sua volta, mas pelo visto alguma coisa tinha acontecido. **

**- Quer saber? O mundo seria muito melhor sem elas. E mais tranqüilo também! Eu poderia ver televisão sem essas malditas novelas atrapalhando a programação. Que tipo de pessoa consegue ver esse lixo, me diga? **

**Ele apontou para a televisão desligada e continuou reclamando sobre como todas as mulheres eram estranhas e adoravam fazer da vida dele impossível. Miroku mordeu o lábio inferior para não falar, mas o comentário estava forçando passagem pelos seus dentes. Ah, a vida era curta demais para deixar passar oportunidades como aquela. **

**- Se você continuar falando mal das mulheres, vou ter que assumir que mudou de time e andou percebendo que prefere o Kouga à senhorita Kagome. **

**Bom, pelo menos Inuyasha tinha calado a boca. O olhar assassino no rosto dele foi o que impeliu Miroku a voltar ao plano inicial de se afastar lentamente na direção da porta. **

**Mal tinha dado dois passos quando Inuyasha gritou: **

**- Não seja estúpido, Miroku! Você sabe muito bem que não era disso que eu estava falando! – a raiva desapareceu por um segundo dando lugar a um sorriso cruel. – Lembra como você me criticou por causa do meu plano maluco de roubar a herança da Kikyou? Quero ver o que tem a falar sobre a adorável e inocente Kagome me dizendo que aceita se passar pela nossa priminha por livre vontade. Ah, eu disse que ela aceita? Quis dizer que ela insiste! **

**Miroku encarou o irmão incredulamente. **

**- Do que exatamente você está falando? Eu pensei que tinha desistido desse plano idiota! **

**- Falou muito certo: tinha! – Inuyasha olhou na direção da parede. Era para lá que sempre olhava quando não queria encarar o irmão mais jovem. – Eu fui até a casa dela hoje. Nós tínhamos tido uma briga e ela disse que não queria mais me ver. Eu ia explicar tudo, pedir desculpas, eu sei lá... **

**- Você ia pedir desculpas? – Miroku perguntou ainda mais incredulamente que antes. – Digo, realmente pedir desculpas? Usando essas mesmas palavras: Kagome, eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz? **

**Inuyasha bufou, irritado. **

**- Não, eu ia ensaiar para dizer isso em alemão, o que é que você acha? Às vezes penso que você foi adotado para ter saído tão estúpido... **

**- Inuyasha! – Miroku protestou, mas não o repreendeu. Sabia que a melhor maneira de ficar sabendo a história toda era esperando em silêncio até que o irmão mesmo se dispusesse a falar. **

**- Eu ia me desculpar com ela – continuou Inuyasha, dessa vez mais seriamente. – Esperei por ela sentado no batente da casa, até que a ouvi se aproximar e dizer que queria saber sobre o plano. Depois de todas as coisas que ela tinha me dito, ficou obvio para mim que alguém tinha contado a ela sobre a herança as minhas intenções. A propósito... – fitou o rapaz mais jovem ameaçadoramente. – Não foi você quem disse tudo a ela, foi? **

**Miroku balançou a cabeça em negativa. **

**- Se você não ia continuar com o plano, eu não tinha porque tomar nenhuma atitude. **

**Por um instante os dois ficaram apenas se encarando em silêncio. Miroku podia ser um bobo, mas não era mentiroso. Se ele dizia que não tinha falado com Kagome, Inuyasha acreditava nele. **

**- Não tem mais importância – o rapaz de cabelos compridos continuou. – Kagome sabe do plano, mas assim mesmo disse que queria participar dele. **

**- Está de brincadeira... **

**- Pior que não. **

**Miroku o estudou pacientemente, procurando no rosto de Inuyasha alguma prova de que ele estava mentindo, mas o rapaz parecia realmente transtornado com a situação. **

**- E o que você vai fazer? **

**- O que você espera? **

**- Você não pode estar falando sério. Pensei que já tivesse entendido que esse plano maluco nunca vai dar certo! **

**- Ah, droga! – Inuyasha levantou-se do sofá e foi para perto da janela. Lá fora já era noite e a rua estava começando a ficar mais e mais movimentada com os bêbados e transeuntes suspeitos de sempre. – O que você espera que eu faça, Miroku? Diga a ela que dessa vem fui eu quem mudou de idéia? Eu estava disposto a terminar com isso de uma vez por todas apenas para que ela me perdoasse, mas agora o que eu farei ou deixarei de fazer não tem mais nenhuma importância. **

**- Inuyasha... **

**- Você tem razão, eu sou mesmo um grande idiota. **

**Miroku não respondeu. Nunca tinha visto o irmão falar daquela maneira. Ele devia ter se decepcionado muito com a Kagome que encontrou. Ele mesmo estava confuso sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Por tudo o que soubera, Kagome não era o tipo de garota que roubaria dinheiro de uma velha senhora falecida apenas por interesses pessoais. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. **

**- Amanhã de manhã ela virá aqui – disse Inuyasha. – Eu vou telefonar para Kouga vir também. Explicarei o plano inteiro e se Kagome realmente estiver disposta a fazer isso... **

**- Inuyasha, não... **

**- Então nós a usaremos para tirar a herança da Kikyou. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar da mansão. Seus olhos, fixos na porta, luziam inquietos. Como se sua situação não resolvida com Kikyou já não fosse problema suficiente, agora tinha que encontrar uma maneira de trazer Rin para aquela casa até que tivesse uma oportunidade de mandá-la de volta para Tenseiga. A irmã já tinha dezesseis anos, mas se bem lembrava, costumava ser tão ativa quanto uma criança pequena e sua anfitriã não era o tipo de mulher que apreciava esse tipo de agitação por perto. **

**De qualquer forma, o que não podia era deixá-la permanecer com Kouga mais do que um ou dois dias. Não queria submeter o velho amigo a esse incômodo, mas principalmente não queria expor Rin aos hábitos nada civilizados do advogado. Kouga tomando conta de uma menina... Se alguém tivesse sugerido isso a ele, provavelmente teria achando uma grande piada. No caso atual, porém, não era engraçado. Não quando a menina era sua própria irmã. **

**Se ao menos os pais estivessem em casa... Mas passara o dia inteiro telefonando e sequer obteve resposta de quaisquer dos criados. Provavelmente deveriam estar viajando e deixaram a filha com aquela babá... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Bem, não importava. Era bom que ela tivesse uma ótima explicação para o que estava fazendo quando deveria estar em casa, vigiando Rin. **

**A porta estalou pelo lado de fora sobressaltando Sesshoumaru. Barulho de chaves, maçaneta girando, então a figura de uma Kikyou pensativa surgindo. Era aquele o momento. Ele a estava esperando há horas para falar sobre o assunto e não podia ficar adiando. Se ela não permitisse, paciência, a casa era dela e ele teria que procurar outra solução. Não desejava ter que sair dali antes que eles tivessem aquela conversa sobre em que pé ia o relacionamento que estavam mantendo, mas o problema de Rin era mais urgente. **

**Kikyou deu meia dúzia de passos sala adentro antes de perceber a presença dele. Aparentemente estava preocupada com alguma outra coisa. **

**- Sesshoumaru... – ela pronunciou o nome dele e parou, esperando que lhe dissesse algo. Tinha chagado ainda muito irritada com sua visita infrutífera ao advogado e nem mesmo tinha notado a presença dele até ser tarde demais para tomar outro caminho. Só esperava que ele não tivesse escolhido justamente aquele dia para pedir uma resposta. Ela não tinha uma desculpa para se esquivar e não saberia o que dizer. **

**- Kikyou... – Sesshoumaru se levantou, friccionando as palmas como sempre fazia quando estava se preparando para uma palestra. Teria que ser cuidadoso com as palavras. Pensou que se perguntasse diretamente se podia trazer Rin por uns dias, poderia parecer que estava abusando da hospitalidade dela e aquela não seria uma impressão bem vinda. Resolveu então preparar o terreno, talvez sondar quão aberta a jovem estaria a idéia... – O que você acha de crianças? **

**Kikyou gelou. Crianças? Do que ele estava falando afinal? Será que... Não, era muito cedo para isso. E Sesshoumaru não era o tipo que faria uma proposta tão importante na sala de estar, quando ela acabava de chegar do centro da cidade e assim, de repente. **

**- Se eu gosto... **

**- Crianças – interrompeu Sesshoumaru, sentindo-se nervoso ao ver o atordoamento no rosto dela. Aparentemente ela tinha entendido a pergunta como algum tipo de proposta e assusta-la era a última coisa que ele precisava agora. – Mas não estou falando de bebês, de jeito nenhum! Eu quis dizer crianças grandes, de dezesseis anos exatamente. **

**- Crianças grandes...? – Kikyou repetiu ainda mais confusa. – Sesshoumaru, pode me explicar exatamente do que você está falando? **

**Sesshoumaru empalideceu ao perceber que sua explicação tinha soado muito pior que a pergunta inicial. Crianças grandes... De onde ele tinha tirado essa? No mínimo ela estava pensando que ele era algum tipo de maníaco. **

**- Ela tem dezesseis anos, não é mais uma criança, só age como uma – ele disse rapidamente. – E não é nada do que você está pensando, eu só queria saber se ela podia ficar conosco por alguns dias... Não mais que três, eu garanto! Só até que eu encontre uma maneira de levá-la até os meus pais. **

**- E... Quem seria ela exatamente? **

**- Rin! – ele disse. Seria possível que um simples pedido pudesse deixá-lo tão estúpido de repente? Tinha que ser a mansão e sua atmosfera intimidadora. Kikyou nunca conversar claramente com ele também não ajudava. – Minha irmã. Ela está na cidade e eu pensei que talvez... **

**- Ah, sim, claro – Kikyou sorriu aliviada. Então era isso. Por um instante ela pensara que ele ia fazer algum tipo de proposta. No futuro tinha que pedir para abrirem mais portas naquela sala. As duas que a ligavam ao resto da casa eram insuficientes na hora de uma retirada estratégica. – Pode trazê-la quando você quiser. **

**Sesshoumaru sorriu e Kikyou suspirou satisfeita. Aquilo vinha bem a calhar. Talvez assim ele se distraísse com a irmã e esquecesse dela por um tempo. Só até que pensasse no que deveria fazer sobre ele. Contar a respeito de Kagura ou esquecer que aquilo aconteceu e começar tudo outra vez? **

**- Então telefonarei para Kouga dizendo que vou buscá-la – disse Sesshoumaru. **

**Kikyou virou-se para ele rapidamente. **

**- Você disse Kouga?**

**- Sim, um velho amigo de faculdade com quem ela está hospedada... É uma longa história.**

**- Kouga, o advogado?**

**- Você o conhece? – Sesshoumaru franziu a testa confuso. Tinha falado sobre Kikyou ao amigo e ele não dera nenhuma mostra de que a conhecia. **

**- Você disse que vai pedir para que ele traga a sua irmã? Não há necessidade, eu mesma vou buscá-la. **

**- Você não precisa se preocupar, eu posso... **

**Sesshoumaru começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela afirmação dela: **

**- Eu faço questão. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Eu não posso acreditar que você foi nocauteado por uma mulher. **

**Kouga carranqueou quando Rin gargalhou das próprias palavras. O que ele estava pensando quando resolveu contar a ela a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido? Se ao menos ela tivesse acreditado na versão de que ele tinha sido sofrido um acidente de carro... Mas pelo visto ela tinha um ótimo senso investigativo porque declarou veemente que carros não teriam deixado marcas de dedo no rosto dele e muito menos o teria deixado com aquela expressão frustrada. **

**- E daí se foi uma mulher? – resmungou. – Eu estava distraído, tudo bem? Além disso, não é suposto que vão bater em você quando tenta fazer uma boa ação. Eu só queria ajudá-la a fazer as pazes com o meu amigo Inuyasha. **

**- Você ajudando alguém, claro que sim... Por que não tenta aquela do carro que quase atropelou um elefante de circo novamente? Eu acho que seria bem mais fácil de acreditar. **

**Kouga bufou e levou novamente a bolsa de gelo que segurava ao rosto. Kagome realmente tinha um senhor soco quando estava disposta a machucar. **

**- Até parece que você me conhece muito bem... **

**Rin deu uma risadinha e se sentou no sofá, pegando o controle da televisão e começando a passar os canais sem realmente prestar atenção. **

**- Eu sei que você é um advogado e a minha mãe sempre diz que não dá para confiar em advogados. **

**- Ela generaliza. **

**- E tem aquela tal de Kikyou que vive telefonando dizendo que é importante e você finge que não recebeu os recados. **

**- Eu tenho todo o direito de, na minha casa, falar apenas com quem eu quiser falar. **

**- Isso inclui a sua secretária? **

**- Ela é uma chata. O lar é sagrado, é um lugar para a gente esquecer os problemas do trabalho. **

**- Isso para quem trabalha... **

**Kouga encarou Rin largando a bolsa de gelo novamente. O rosto ainda estava dolorido, mas bem menos do que ele fazia parecer. Pelo menos seria uma boa desculpa para faltar ao trabalho novamente no dia seguinte. **

**Mas o que Rin estava querendo dizer com aquela alfinetada? Que ele não trabalhava? É claro que trabalhava! Como ela achava que ele pagava a conta da TV a cabo, os salgadinhos que ela estava sempre devorando no sofá, a limpeza dos resquícios que ela derrubava no processo... Em todo caso, quem tinha falado aquilo para ela? **

**- Você não tem atendido os telefonemas da bisbilhoteira da minha secretária, tem? **

**- Eu sou sua convidada, não é? – perguntou Rin. **

**- Bom... Sim – Kouga respondeu relutantemente. **

**- E os convidados devem se sentir em casa, não é? – ela sorriu. **

**- E... **

**- E então que eu tenho todo o direito de, na minha casa, falar com todos que eu quiser falar. **

**Oh, grande, ele tinha criado um monstro. **

**- Eu não quero você falando com a minha secretária, Rin! – disse irritado. – Está vendo aquele aparelho ali? – apontou para o telefone. – Fique longe dele, tudo bem? Se tocar, ignore, se não tocar, ignore também. A última coisa de que eu preciso é uma garota de dezesseis anos se metendo na minha vida. Você me entendeu? – ela não respondeu. – Rin? **

**- Fique quieto. Eu não quero falar com você agora, não vê que estou tentando assistir? – ela apontou para a tela, onde um programa cheio de homens com roupas de banho, nada decentes na opinião de Kouga, acenavam para a câmera. O advogado saltou de onde estava e desligou o botão da TV. **

**- Hei! – Rin protestou. **

**- Isso não é programa para você, mocinha. Se o seu irmão fica sabendo que anda assistindo essas coisas arranca meu couro, sabia? **

**Ela sorriu travessamente: **

**- Eu não sabia que o Sesshoumaru era ciumento. **

**Kouga revirou os olhos e fez menção de voltar ao que estava fazendo quando o telefone tocou. Ele lançou um olhar duro à Rin e esperou que a secretária eletrônica atendesse. **

_Aqui é Kouga falando. Estou ocupado no momento. Deixe o recado e eu retornarei a chamada. _

**- Você devia mudar essa mensagem – disse Rin. – Para algo como "espere sentado se acha que vou retornar a maldita chamada". Bem sua cara... **

**Kouga abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse instante uma voz soou do telefone: **

_- Atenda logo o telefone, Kouga, eu sei muito bem que você está ai! _

**- Você vai mesmo atender? – Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpresa, ao vê-lo pegar o telefone. **

**Ela o observou dar respostas monossilábicas por menos de dois minutos até desligar. A essa altura, um grande sorriso enfeitava seu rosto e ele nem mesmo parecia lembrar-se do soco que levara mais cedo. **

**- Boa notícia? **

**- A melhor! – disse Kouga. **

**- Tipo... **

**Ele ia responder, mas o telefone tocou novamente, interrompendo-o. Automaticamente o tirou do gancho, levando-o ao ouvido. **

**- O que você quer agora, Inuyasha? – perguntou. **

**No entanto, em resposta foi a voz de Sesshoumaru que ouviu: **

_- Sou eu, Kouga. Estou ligando apenas para avisar que já resolvi tudo com a Kikyou. Ela está indo agora mesmo para buscar Rin. A propósito, eu gostaria muito de saber de onde vocês se conhecem. _

_-_

_-_

CONTINUA

* * *

Mais três meses sem atualizar, que coisa... Eu não tenho mais cara para me desculpar, então vamos fingir que ninguém perceber e passar direto. ;;;

Foi outro daqueles capítulos que eu adoraria ter pulado, mas foi importante para o final. Acho que o papel do Naraku ainda não ficou muito claro, mas daqui a pouco ele começa a se revelar...

Bom, muito obrigada as pessoas que comentaram o último capítulo:** darck angel, Kisamadesu, Bella Lamounier, Jenny-Ci, Chibi, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Juli-chan, Juliane.chan, Kikyou Priestess, InuLokinh **e** By Mandora, **e também a todos que leram.

No próximo, o plano começa a ser colocado em prática. Vamos ver no que dá.

Até mais!!


	16. O Começo II

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**TUDO PELA HERANÇA**

**-**

**Por:** Madam Spooky

-

**Capítulo 16 -** O Começo II

**-**

**-**

**- Deixa ver se eu entendi essa história. Kikyou resolveu aparecer de surpresa no seu apartamento, então você achou que seria uma boa idéia passar a noite na porta do meu... **

**Miroku cruzou os braços, irritado. Depois lançou um olhar duro que Kouga ignorou completamente. O advogado se levantou com certa pressa, arrumando as roupas amarrotadas da melhor maneira que podia e falando qualquer coisa em voz baixa sobre as costas o estarem matando. **

**- Como se você pudesse chamar isso de apartamento – respondeu tão irritado quanto o outro. – Se lá dentro fosse melhor que aqui fora eu com certeza teria batido, mas antes os bêbados e malucos que vocês têm como vizinhos a uma noite inteira agüentando o mal humor e o cheiro de bebida do seu irmão Inuyasha. **

**Kouga encarou Miroku em silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre o motivo dele estar ali, mas o irmão mais jovem de Inuyasha limitou-se a dar uma boa olhada nas roupas dele e sorrir debochadamente. Pelo visto ele realmente tinha saído com pressa porque usava uma camisa escura, com o slogan de uma banda de rock americana da qual nunca ouvira falar, e calças que pareciam ter acabado de sair do varal. Nos pés, um par de sandálias velhas. Ele nunca tinha visto o advogado se vestir tão displicentemente. **

**- Eu tive que me vestir as pressas – disse Kouga, adivinhando o que o outro pensava. – Agora pare de ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota e fale logo o que tem que falar. Aposto que vai me dar uma de suas famosas broncas. Não pense que esqueci daquele dia que invadiu meu escritório e quase coloca todo o plano a perder. **

**Miroku revirou os olhos. **

**- Eu adoraria te dar uns conselhos sobre boa conduta, mas sinto muito, Kouga, você é caso perdido. À noite, enquanto fazia as entregas, eu comecei a pensar, sabe? O estúpido plano de vocês não tem nenhuma chance de dar certo, então por que me preocupar? O máximo que pode acontecer é serem pegos e a polícia rir de vocês quando contarem a história. O que eu farei é estar o mais longe possível quando isso acontecer. **

**Dizendo isso, ele abriu a porta de casa e fez um gesto solene, convidando o outro a entrar. Apesar de a atitude irritá-lo, Kouga atravessou a porta sem responder. **_Ri melhor quem ri por último, _**pensou**. **Miroku ainda se arrependeria por não tê-los ajudado. **

**- Inuyasha? – Miroku chamou assim que entraram. Em resposta ouviram apenas um ronco alto vindo do sofá. Havia três latas de cerveja vazias espalhadas pelo chão e a TV estava ligada em um canal de compras. – Ele adormeceu vendo TV como sempre – disse a Kouga. – Quer mesmo que o acorde? **

**O advogado deu de ombros. **

**- Deixe-o dormir até Kagome chegar. Pelo menos eu não terei que ficar ouvindo as reclamações dele até a nossa reunião. **

**- Claro... A reunião – Miroku grunhiu contrariado. – Eu adoraria ter algumas horas de sono, mas eu não quero estar aqui e saber mais do que um homem inocente deve saber. **

**- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que o plano não ia dar certo – disse Kouga. **

**- Não vai, mas isso não quer dizer que não acabe mal. **

**Miroku lançou um último olhar preocupado na direção de Inuyasha e saiu outra vez. Ao fechar a porta, praguejou intimidante. Se tivesse imaginado que Kouga apareceria tão cedo, sequer teria se dado ao trabalho de vir em casa. A presença do advogado o enervava. Tinha absoluta certeza de que nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se não fosse por ele. Se ao menos se tratasse de outro sonhador como Inuyasha, mas não... Kouga não era do tipo que perdia tempo fantasiando sobre o que poderia fazer da vida se tivesse coragem. Se ele estava insistindo tanto naquela história de roubar a herança de Kikyou, havia bem mais do que estava disposto a dizer. **

**- Que seja... – disse a si mesmo, enquanto começava a descer as escadas. Já os tinha aconselhado e se metido demais naquela história. Antes era porque considerava errada a idéia de enganar Kagome para fazê-la se passar por Kikyou, mas agora, se ela realmente estava disposta a participar do plano, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. **

_Mas e se eles estiverem mentindo...?_ **A idéia surgiu de repente, fazendo-o estancar no meio do caminho. Talvez fosse mais um plano de Inuyasha para tirá-lo do caminho. **

**Pensou em voltar e esperar que Kagome aparecesse, assim poderia perguntar diretamente a ela, mas a idéia de ter que suportar a companhia de Kouga o fez mudar de idéia. Talvez se a esperasse na porta do edifício... Mas não estaria em companhia muito melhor tendo que suportar os diálogos ininteligíveis dos bêbados que voltavam para suas casas àquela hora da manhã. **

**Miroku suspirou. Precisava ter certeza sobre as intenções de Kagome antes de lavar as mãos sobre aquele assunto. Voltou a descer as escadas, dessa vez em um passo mais hesitante. Já estava atravessando a porta do prédio e se voltando na direção do centro quando se lembrou: **

**- Sango! **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome saiu de casa sorrateiramente assim que os primeiros raios de sol caíram sobre a cidade. Olhou por um instante para as janelas do andar superior da casa onde os irmãos, a mãe e o avô ainda dormiam, se perguntando o que eles diriam se soubessem para onde estava indo e com que propósito. Fora principalmente por isso que acordara tão cedo, para que não a vissem sair e não tivesse que mentir a respeito. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto caminhava mais depressa na direção do centro. Inuyasha definitivamente não era boa companhia. Desde que o tinha conhecido passara pelas situações mais estranhas. Antes, porém, podia defender-se afirmando que estava inocente na história toda, mas agora isso tinha acabado, ela estava prestes a se tornar cúmplice de um roubo. E pensar que tinha um bom motivo para isso não ajudava a aliviar sua consciência. **

**O centro estava quieto àquela hora da manhã e Kagome torceu para que o bairro onde Inuyasha vivia também estivesse. O que estivera pensando quando pedira para que se encontrassem lá, ainda mais tão cedo? O lugar era uma das regiões mais perigosas da cidade e ela estava sozinha... Talvez devesse ter chamado Sango para acompanhá-la. Realmente teria, se não soubesse que precisaria explicar exatamente por que estavam indo ao apartamento de Inuyasha quando ela mesma dissera mais de uma vez que nunca mais queria vê-lo. E não havia nenhuma garantia de que conseguisse explicar isso satisfatoriamente, ou ainda pior, que Sango entendesse os motivos dela. A última coisa que precisava no momento era brigar com sua melhor amiga, então acabara decidindo que faria o que tivesse que fazer e depois, quando tudo fosse resolvido e ela tivesse devolvido centavo por centavo, esquecer que aquilo tinha acontecido. **

**A Rua de Inuyasha estava vazia como torcera que estivesse. Havia uma ou outra pessoa suspeitosamente cambaleante, mas nada que trouxesse motivos para preocupação. Kagome andou rapidamente até o prédio lançando um rápido olhar para o presídio silencioso do outro lado da rua. Que lugar... Pensando bem, não era à toa que ele estivesse desesperado. **

**Ela subiu as escadas no mesmo passo rápido, parando apenas ao chegar frente à porta de Inuyasha. Fez menção de bater, mas estancou antes de completar a ação. Será que Kouga já tinha aparecido? Se o pensamento de falar com o dono do apartamento sobre aquele plano já não a agradava, o de conversar com o advogado fazia seu estômago revirar. Lembrou-se sorrindo do soco bem merecido que tinha dado nele no dia anterior. Kouga tinha se mostrado interessado demais naquela história toda e, pensando em tudo que lhe dissera sem saber que já conhecia toda a história, não tinha muitos escrúpulos na hora de conseguir o que queria. **_Você ainda pode voltar daqui e fingir que nada disso aconteceu,_** pensou. Mas, ao invés de ouvir o conselho da própria consciência e dar meia volta, ergueu novamente o punho e bateu com vontade na superfície de madeira da entrada. **

**Foi Kouga quem abriu, quase no mesmo instante. Kagome carranqueou ao vê-lo, preparando-se para ouvir alguma observação desagradável, mas ao invés disso, ele afastou-se da porta em silêncio e fez um gesto convidando-a a entrar. Ela obedeceu, mal contendo um sorriso ao ver o rosto ainda vermelho do advogado e como ele parecia manter-se afastado a uma distância segura. No entanto a vontade de rir morreu no instante em que viu Inuyasha ainda sentado no sofá, as latas de cerveja a cercá-lo e os olhos vermelhos semi-serrados. **

**- Eu estou aqui – disse secamente, esperando que eles pudessem começar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Já estivera mais de uma vez naquele apartamento, mas daquela vez em especial ele parecia terrivelmente pequeno e claustrofóbico. Ficaria mais que feliz em sair dali. **

**- Eu estou enxergando você perfeitamente bem – disse Inuyasha no mesmo tom. Então se levantou e entrou no banheiro resmungando sobre como eles tinham chegado estupidamente cedo apenas para perturbá-lo. **

**Kouga suspirou. Nenhuma surpresa se eles só conseguissem sair dali à tarde. Inuyasha era um estúpido que não levava nada a sério, mesmo quando se tratava de algo de seu próprio interesse. Por outro lado, Kagome, ela sim estava se mostrando um mistério. Só esperava que falasse sério sobre estar disposta a participar do plano e não tivesse nenhuma intenção de tirar o corpo fora no último momento. Não sabia o que dera nela para aceitar colaborar assim, de repente, mas não precisava saber desde que ela continuasse disposta. **

**Barulho de algo caindo e um xingamento vindo de Inuyasha pegou sua atenção. Ele provavelmente tinha bebido além da conta, mas naquela manhã, parecia mais mal-humorado que o normal. Talvez tivesse a ver com a maneira com a qual a garota o estava tratando... Ele gostava dela. Não importava que dissesse que não, isso estava começando a ficar obvio. **_Que seja,_** Kouga pensou. Desde que não atrapalhassem seus planos, Inuyasha e Kagome podiam fazer o que bem quisessem. **

**- Pronto, eu já estou aqui – Inuyasha apareceu nesse instante, o rosto molhado e os cabelos presos para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos dele continuavam vermelhos, mas tinha um ar mais esperto. Pelo menos parecia estar em condições de manter uma conversa sem desmaiar. **

**- Comecem logo – Kagome pediu, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois especialmente. – Quero saber o que faremos, quando faremos e qual o meu papel nessa história toda. **

**- Está mesmo disposta a fazer isso? Porque uma vez que nós começarmos, não terá mais volta – disse Kouga, cuidadosamente, estudando a expressão dela. Não queria incitá-la a desistir, mas se começassem e Kagome fizesse alguma bobagem que os traísse seria bem pior. **

**- Eu tenho certeza – a resposta dela soou quase sussurrada, mas os olhos estavam firmes. **

**Kouga deu-se por satisfeito. **

**- Pois muito bem. Inuyasha, você quer explicar o plano a ela ou eu devo fazer isso? **

**Inuyasha deu de ombros e voltou para o sofá, cruzando os braços e encarando o advogado seriamente. Com o canto do olho, observou Kagome que também esperava uma resposta, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior. Então ela não desistira, continuava disposta a roubar a herança de Kikyou junto com eles. Roubar... Até pouco tempo ele não pensava naquilo tudo como tirar dinheiro de alguém, apenas como pegar o que lhe pertencia. Por causa de Kagome tanta coisa tinha mudado e quando ele estava finalmente disposto a admitir isso, ela decidia mudar radicalmente de atitude e fazer com que ele voltasse ao estado de confusão inicial. Mulheres... **

**- Acho que então eu devo explicar – Kouga sorriu. Aquele sorriso que Kagome odiava, mas parecendo ligeiramente nervoso. Ele friccionou as mãos em antecipação, como um detetive prestes a falar a solução correta de um mistério que até então parecia insolúvel. Finalmente falaria claramente sobre o plano. Tudo o que precisava para abandonar aquela detestável vida estava a ponto de cair em suas mãos. – Como vocês devem saber, eu, Kouga Abe, sou o advogado de Kikyou, a neta da falecida Kaede. Eu estou trabalhando para ela há quase quatro anos, desde que se tornou maior de idade e tomou posse do dinheiro deixado pelos falecidos pais. **

**- Isso tudo a gente já sabe – interrompeu Inuyasha. – E de qualquer maneira não é importante. O que temos que saber é que a velha morreu, deixou uma grana alta que Kikyou vai gastar em nada útil se cair nas mãos dela. Nós vamos aliviá-la desse trabalho tão desagradável, só precisamos que você nos diga como. **

**Kouga franziu o cenho, irritado pela interrupção. Gostava de explicar as coisas do princípio, para que não houvesse nenhum erro, mas Inuyasha parecia impaciente demais para ouvir uma ou duas frases a mais. Pensou por um momento. Ele era primo de Kikyou, conhecia toda a história da família dela, realmente o que pudesse dizer sobre isso não era importante. Quanto a Kagome, o papel dela seria breve e não teria que fazer mais que o trabalho de uma atriz. Ele talvez tivesse razão daquela vez, não havia razão para não pular para a parte que interessava aos três. **

**- Kaede era uma boa administradora, que certamente apreciava o status de milionária. Ela vivia procurando as melhores maneiras de investir seu precioso dinheiro – continuou, dessa vez falando mais rápido de maneira a não dar espaço a interrupções. – Nos últimos anos de sua vida, ela converteu a maior parte do dinheiro em barras de ouro, imaginando que daqui a alguns anos eles subiriam de valor e poderia lucrar com a venda das mesmas. Todo esse ouro está guardado no cofre particular do Banco Nacional de Tokyo, só esperando que alguém vá buscá-lo. **

**- Ouro... – Inuyasha sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão alegre. Nada mal para a velha Kaede. Tinha deixado um cofre cheinho de ouro apenas esperando por ele. O pensamento das barras amarelas espalhadas por aquela mesma sala arrancou-lhe um sorriso e mandou todos os seus recém-descobertos pudores para algum lugar no fundo de sua mente. – Então a velha tinha mesmo um verdadeiro tesouro. Mas se está no banco... **

**- Nós só precisamos ir lá pegar – disse Kouga. **

**- Ah, claro. Nós iremos ao banco e diremos: Com licença, seu guarda, somos o primo e o advogado da sobrinha da falecida Kaede e queremos levar o ouro dela para dar um passeio. Plano perfeito, Kouga, eu aposto que eles vão até nos ajudar a carregar. **

**- Não seja idiota, Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha cruzou os braços com mais força. Se ganhasse uma moeda todas as vezes que alguém o chamasse de idiota não precisaria estar ali. **

**- Leia os meus lábios, estúpido: "Todo esse ouro está guardado no cofre particular do Banco Nacional de Tokyo, só esperando que alguém vá buscá-lo", foi você quem falou! **

**- Mas claro que nós não vamos até lá do jeito que você está declarando! – Kouga se aproximou um pouco, mas recuou no mesmo instante ao ver a expressão neutra de Kagome. Ela não parecia alguém que estivesse a ponto de socar alguém, mas era melhor não abusar da sorte. – Eu sou o advogado de Kikyou – **_Isso se ela ainda me considera assim, _**pensou –, mas é o advogado de Kaede quem está tomando conta do testamento dela. Ele é o dono da empresa onde eu trabalho, um homem chamado Naraku. Ele quem tem a chave do cofre e, logicamente, entregará apenas a verdadeira Kikyou. **

**O rosto de Kagome mudou. Por um instante um brilho de compreensão apareceu nos olhos dela e a boca se entreabriu em surpresa, mas na mesma hora, recuperou a compostura e voltou a ficar pensativa. Kouga sorriu intimamente ao perceber que ela tinha entendido exatamente o que ele quisera dizer. Ele olhou para o outro lado onde Inuyasha sorria com o mesmo brilho de compreensão no olhar. O plano tinha uma chance de dar certo. Se Kagome fizesse tudo exatamente como ele dissesse, Naraku não seria um grande obstáculo. **

**- Kikyou foi mandada para a Europa aos dezessete anos – disse Kouga. – Ela costumava vir de vez em quando, mas era eu quem cuidava de seus interesses enquanto estava fora. Que eu saiba ela sempre evitou ter muito contato com questões burocráticas. Deve fazer muito tempo que Naraku não a vê... **

**- E você quer que eu finja que sou ela e consiga essa chave – disse Kagome. **

**- E então nós iremos ao banco e pegaremos o ouro – completou Inuyasha. **

**- Isso mesmo – Kouga sorriu. – O que acham? **

**Kagome olhou do sorriso de Kouga para o rosto animado de Inuyasha sem saber se saia correndo ou batia neles. Jamais em toda sua vida ouvira coisa tão fantasiosa. Nem se nascesse de novo ela conseguiria ficar igual à Kikyou. A não ser que esse advogado tivesse dez graus de miopia e uma capacidade cerebral muito limitada, tudo aquilo jamais daria certo. Além disso, certamente havia a parte burocrática: coisas a assinar. E quanto a todas as pessoas que Kikyou devia conhecer intimamente? **

**- Impossível! – se ouviu dizendo em voz alta. – Eu nunca ouvi nada tão idiota. Como espera que esse advogado pense que eu sou a Kikyou? Ficou completamente maluco? Vocês podem se lembrar dela ao me verem, mas eu não sou igual a ela! **

**- Ela não é igual a Kikyou – Inuyasha repetiu desinteressadamente. **

**Kouga deu uma boa olhada nas roupas casuais de Kagome e balançou a cabeça. **

**- Nada que uma mudança de guarda-roupa não faça. Talvez um novo corte de cabelo... **

**- E quanto ao meu jeito de falar? – perguntou Kagome. – Minha postura, meus passos, minha assinatura... Principalmente minha assinatura! **

**- Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que ir até Naraku hoje, minha querida Kagome – respondeu Kouga. – Eu terei todo o prazer do mundo em treiná-la para que se torne Kikyou. Você vai acabar gostando da coisa. Não tem que mudar muito além da aparência, só praticar a assinatura e parar de franzir a testa desse jeito. Kikyou nunca demonstra quando está furiosa com alguém. **

**Kagome abriu a boca para dizer que não estava furiosa, mas acabou desistindo de se pronunciar. Ela estava furiosa. Em primeiro lugar, quem Kouga pensava que era para chamá-la de "minha querida Kagome"? Em segundo: ele tinha que ter pegado a mania de Inuyasha de passar a noite bebendo e vendo reprises de filmes classe B para achar que o tal Naraku acreditaria que ela era Kikyou. **

**- Isso não tem como dar certo – disse. **

**- Você não tem nenhuma fé em mim, não é mesmo? – Kouga cruzou os braços, emburrado. **

**- Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso? **

**O advogado ia responder, mas Inuyasha saltou do sofá e se colocou entre eles, revirando os olhos e esticando os braços com as palmas abertas na direção de cada um. **

**- Querem parar de discutir por bobagens? Kagome, você não pode dizer se vai ou não dar certo antes de pelo menos tentar ser a Kikyou – disse. – Você só precisa de uma roupa que pareça cara, mudar o cabelo para um corte mais curto e bancar a chata cheia de frescura. Olhe feio para tudo e torça a boca toda vez que alguém sorrir e tente te elogiar, ninguém vai duvidar que você seja a Kikyou. **

**- Inuyasha, não acha que está exagerando? Kikyou não é tão... – Kouga tentou intervir. **

**- Kikyou é exatamente como estou dizendo, droga – Inuyasha o interrompeu. – Ela é minha prima e eu conheço a raça dos Hayashibara melhor do que você! **

**Os dois se encararam e depois desviaram o olhar para Kagome. Ela estava fitando o teto pensativamente, a expressão mudando a cada instante como se estivesse travando uma batalha com a própria consciência. **

**Aceitar ou não aceitar? Se por um lado aquele era o caminho mais fácil para resolver todos os seus problemas, por outro o plano parecia mais um enredo de comédia policial no sense. Kouga dizia que havia anos Naraku não via Kikyou e, segundo Inuyasha, olhar o mundo de cima era a única coisa necessária para se parecer com ela. Talvez pudesse tentar. Se no final ainda achasse que não havia chance de alguém confundi-la com a prima de Inuyasha, desistiria e esqueceria tudo. Fora disposta até ali e não perderia nada tentando. **

**- Quanto tempo? **

**Os dois homens na sala a olharam interrogativamente. **

**- Quanto tempo até eu precisar ir até esse tal de Naraku e fingir ser a Kikyou? – ela repetiu a pergunta. **

**- Uma semana, duas no máximo – disse Kouga. – Eu estou fazendo pressão em cima desse testamento, mas já sabe... A justiça não anda no nosso tempo. **

**Kagome suspirou. Uma semana seria o suficiente para aprender tudo o que precisava saber sobre como ser Kikyou? Teria que bastar, ela mesma não tinha tempo. **

**- Muito bem. Acho que podemos começar pela aparência. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Eu fiquei bastante surpresa com o seu telefonema. **

**Sango se sentou no banco da praça, ao lado de Miroku, em silêncio. Ele sorriu para ela, mas pareceu que a olhou sem realmente vê-la. Sua mente estava vagando por algum lugar distante e ela não quis interrompê-lo até que decidisse falar por que a chamara até ali. Já fazia algum tempo que não se falavam, desde o dia no hospital. Durante os últimos dois dias, ela se pegara mais de uma vez olhando para o telefone e desejando que ele ligasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Estivera decidida a tomar a iniciativa naquele dia se ele não desse notícias, mas muito para seu agrado, cedo da manhã recebera o convite para se encontrarem naquela praça. **

**- Desculpe ter ligado tão cedo – ele falou finalmente. – Eu queria ter deixado para mais tarde, mas a dúvida estava me atormentando e sabia que não ia conseguir ficar em paz enquanto não perguntasse. **

**- Dúvida? – Sango corou. Do que ele estava falando? Será que finalmente ia convidá-la para sair? Estivera imaginando quando isso aconteceria desde que se conheceram, mas depois que Kagome tinha mandado Inuyasha embora daquela maneira dramática, quase perdera as esperanças de que pudessem continuar sendo amigos. Talvez Miroku quisesse distância de tudo o que o lembrasse o infeliz episódio da herança. – Você pode me perguntar o que quiser. **

**Miroku sorriu, brilhantemente, fazendo o rubor no rosto de Sango se espalhar quando ela pensou que ele ficava mais bonito quando não tinha a costumeira ruga de preocupação. Ele a olhou nos olhos, parecendo escolher as palavras e, quando finalmente falou, o tom de voz soou quase desinteressado. **

**- E então, como está a sua amiga Kagome? **

**Imediatamente Sango voltou ao normal, estreitando os olhos e se virando para frente, tentando assimilar se escutara realmente o que pensara ter escutado. **

**- Como está Kagome? Minha amiga Kagome? **

**Será que agora que Inuyasha estava fora do caminho, Miroku estava interessado em tentar algo com ela? Sango não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção, mas Miroku não pareceu notar. **

**- Há outra Kagome? – ele perguntou parecendo realmente confuso. **

**- Há milhares de Kagomes nesse país, eu imagino. Se está tão interessado em saber, porque não procura na lista telefônica? – Sango respondeu rispidamente. **

**- Mas eu estou perguntando da **_sua amiga_** Kagome... **

**- Minha amiga que sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinha sem que eu precise saber de cada passo que ela dá na vida! **

**- Sango... **

**Mas o que tinha dado nela? Um momento ela aparecia parecendo contente, o cumprimentava com um sorriso, até mesmo estivera se ruborizando quando ele sorrira de volta, mas de repente, por causa de uma perguntinha qualquer, tinha começado a tratá-lo como se a mão dele tivesse escorregado onde não devia ou algo assim. Talvez Inuyasha tivesse razão quando dizia que todas as mulheres eram loucas... **

**- Kagome está ótima. Obrigada por perguntar. **

**Sango se levantou e já ia sair quando Miroku a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a se sentar novamente. Ela luziu a ele com seu olhar mais assustador, mas o rapaz apenas a encarou de volta parecendo ainda mais confuso que antes. **

**- Por que está zangada? **

**- Porque você é um homem! **

**- E você veio perceber isso agora? **

**Sango puxou o braço que Miroku ainda segurava violentamente e os cruzou, olhando para o outro lado. **

**- Você sabe exatamente o que estou querendo dizer. Você é homem! Aquele tipo de homem. **

**- Aquele tipo... **

**- Sim, o tipo aproveitador exatamente igual ao seu irmão! – ela olhou para ele, apontando diretamente para seu rosto. – Pelo menos Inuyasha estava interessado em dinheiro, já você... **

**- Está brigando comigo... – disse Miroku. **

**- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade – Sango resmungou. – Você tem um precedente familiar que o denuncia! **

**- Isso quer dizer que não vai sair comigo? **

**- Nunca, eu... - o fitou, em choque. - Você disse sair com você? **

**Miroku sorriu quando os braços dela relaxaram e caíram para os lados. Fosse lá o que tivesse dado em Sango para se irritar de repente, parece que ele tinha dito as palavras mágicas. **

**- Eu disse – ele alargou o sorriso. – Eu só estava esperando que Inuyasha esquecesse essa história de herança para convidá-la, entende? Mas se você acha que eu sou "aquele tipo de homem" então... **

**- É claro que é! – Sango quase gritou. – Há dois minutos estava perguntando por Kagome e agora está me chamando para sair! **

**- Mas eu só perguntei como é que ela estava... – ele disse abobalhadamente. **

**- E eu já disse que ela está ótima. **

**- E eu fico feliz. Acho então que Inuyasha e Kouga estavam mesmo me enganando quando disseram que ela tinha aceitado ser cúmplice deles no plano de roubar a herança. Acho que vou para casa daqui a pouco dizer umas boas verdades e... **

**- Kagome o que? – os olhos de Sango alargaram. **

**- Bom, foi o que eles disseram... **

**- Isso é ridículo. **

**- Claro que é ridículo. **

**- Eu falei com Kagome há menos de dois dias e ela estava muito zangada com o seu irmão. Não aceitaria participar do plano assim, de uma hora para outra – a irritação de Sango tinha desaparecido completamente diante daquela nova informação e agora ela torcia as mãos nervosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que negava veemente o que Miroku acabara de dizer.**

**- Você falou menos de dois dias? – ele perguntou. **

**- Eu disse... **

**- Eles só precisaram de algumas horas para se casar. Muita coisa acontece em menos de dois dias... **

**Os dois se olharam fixamente por um instante, cada um tentando convencer o outro com o olhar de que devia ser imaginação, que Kagome jamais se uniria a Inuyasha e Kouga para roubar dinheiro de alguém. Ambos levaram menos de um minuto para entender que não importava o que estivessem pensando, jamais ficariam tranqüilos se não tivessem certeza. Sem dizer nada, se levantaram rapidamente e seguiram na direção do apartamento onde os três deveriam estar o mais rápido que puderam. **

**Convites para sair, por hora, poderiam esperar.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Pode esquecer. Eu não vou cortar o cabelo! **

**Kagome cruzou os braços, irredutível. Kouga suspirou. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Há quase meia hora eles estavam ali, dentro do carro dele e parados na frente do salão de beleza esperando pela boa vontade da garota que batia o pé se recusava a colaborar como se fosse uma criança. **

**- Mas não foi você quem disse que não ia ficar o dia inteiro treinando assinaturas e ao invés disso preferia começar pelo cabelo? – perguntou irritado. **

**- Eu disse – Kagome respondeu. – Mas isso foi antes dessa história de cortar. E daí se a Kikyou tem o cabelo mais curto que o meu? Ela não pode ter deixado crescer esses últimos tempos? **

**Kouga olhou para as mechas escuras que caiam até o meio das costas de Kagome. **

**- Ela voltou de viagem com o cabelo acima dos ombros pelo que vi nas colunas sociais. Não houve tempo para ele ter crescido tanto assim! – quase gritou. **

**- Ela é rica – Kagome gritou de volta. – Garotas ricas costumam fazer coisas no cabelo. Eles crescem e diminuem por força da vontade. Você nunca assistiu a um filme onde a protagonista está com o cabelo curto e aparece na noite do Oscar um mês depois com o mesmo cabelo na cintura? **

**- Oh, perdão, Kagome. Fui eu quem ficou louco ou a Kikyou não é a Julia Roberts? **

**- E quem foi que falou em Julia Roberts? Eu dizia... **

**- Ah, que seja! – o advogado socou o painel do carro, se controlando para não descontar a raiva na criatura viva mais próxima. Olhou para Inuyasha que observava o salão de beleza lá fora profundamente concentrado e perguntou: - Eu posso saber por que o folgado está ai encarando nada enquanto Kagome acha que pode fazer o que quer? Devia me ajudar! **

**O rapaz não lhe deu atenção. Continuou olhando para fora como um estudante encararia o colégio na segunda feira de uma prova importante, depois de ter passado o fim de semana fazendo tudo menos estudar. **

**- Responda! **

**O grito de Kouga fez com que Inuyasha desse um salto e olhasse finalmente para ele. O advogado franziu a testa, esperando por uma reclamação a sua explosão, mas tudo o que obteve foi um olhar confuso e um fraco "disse alguma coisa?". **

**- Em que planeta você estava, Inuyasha? Será que não ouviu toda essa discussão? Kagome está se recusando a cortar o cabelo e você tem que dizer a ela para fazer isso! **

**- Como se ele fosse mudar minha opinião em alguma coisa... – Kagome disse em voz baixa. **

**Kouga a ignorou. **

**- Diga logo a ela que nunca vai se parecer com a estonteante Kikyou se não parar com essa frescura toda! **

**- Estonteante Kikyou? – Inuyasha olhou para fora novamente, assumindo a mesma postura preocupada de antes. – Desde quando você tem outro adjetivo para ela além de chata, irritante e, de vez em quando, controladora? **

**- Isso não vem ao caso, você... **

**- Esqueça! – Inuyasha interrompeu. – Kagome tem razão, mulheres ricas controlam o tamanho do cabelo. Vamos logo embora daqui. **

**Kagome e Kouga o encararam, mudos. **

**- Você disse que eu tenho razão? – perguntou Kagome. – Acha mesmo que não devo cortar o cabelo? **

**- Você está ótima assim – o irmão de Miroku sorriu nervosamente. **

**- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Kouga abriu a porta do carro. – Foi você quem disse que Kikyou tem o cabelo mais curto que o de Kagome, lembra? E também que essa tal de Yura faz um bom trabalho sem cobrar nenhuma exorbitância. Você até me ensinou o caminho! O que foi agora? Andou tomando umas pelo caminho sem que eu percebesse? **

**- Por que é que todos vocês tem a mania estúpida de perguntar se eu andei bebendo? Eu não posso mudar de idéia não? Eu sou humano, sabia? Seres humanos mudam de idéia o tempo todo! **

**Inuyasha agora olhava diretamente para Kouga, lançando um ou outro olhar de esgoela para a rua lá fora. Kagome pensou que ele parecia estar prestes a agarrar a direção e tirá-los dali a força. Era quase como se não quisesse entrar no cabeleireiro. **

**Aquilo seria divertido. O que eram algumas mechas de cabelo perto de um Inuyasha contrariado? **

**- Tudo bem, eu corto o cabelo. **

**- Que? – os dois homens perguntaram em coro. **

**- Mas você acabou de dizer que não ia! – disse Inuyasha. Gotas de suor desciam pelo pescoço dele enquanto seus olhos, muito abertos, imploravam para que Kagome se retificasse. – Eu te apoio! O Kouga não vai obrigá-la se eu não concordar com ele. Qual o problema agora? **

**- Problema? – Kagome sorriu. – Problema nenhum. Eu estava pensando aqui comigo mesma e achei que seria ótimo mudar esse meu penteado uma vez na vida, sabe como é... Se a Julia Roberts pode, então por que eu não? Eu sou bem mais bonita do que ela. **

**- Está fazendo isso para me contrariar! **

**- Por que eu ia querer te contrariar? – Kagome perguntou inocentemente e mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão chocada de Inuyasha. – Afinal, nós somos todos parceiros aqui. Trabalhando juntos e colaborando mutuamente... **

**- Já entendi! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e se virou novamente para frente. – Mas eu espero no carro. **

**A essa altura Kouga já tinha saído pela porta do motorista e estava dando a volta até a porta de Kagome. Antes que ele pudesse abrir, porém, Kagome mesma fez isso e saltou para a calçada. **

**- Vamos logo, Inuyasha – ela o chamou, mantendo o sorriso. – Parceria e colaboração mútua. Não vou cortar o meu cabelo sem ter você me apoiando lá dentro! **

**- Ora, ele pode ficar aqui tomando conta do carro e... **

**Kouga começou a falar, mas Kagome o interrompeu: **

**- Eu já disse que ou Inuyasha vem com a gente ou pode esquecer! **

**- Que ótimo... **

**O advogado apertou os dentes, começando a se irritar novamente. Não sabia que tipo de joguinho Kagome estava querendo fazer, mas não tinha o dia todo e Inuyasha teria que entrar com eles. Abriu a porta de passageiros com força, quase derrubando o rapaz junto. **

**- Saia logo daí, Inuyasha! **

**- Nunca! – ele voltou a cruzar os braços e afastou-se até quase estar no banco do motorista. **

**- Kagome só quer contar o cabelo se você vier e eu não posso levá-la amarrada, daria muito na vista. **

**- Isso é problema dela. **

**- Você não quer ajudar com o plano? **

**- Desde que eu não precise entrar nesse salão de beleza ridículo, eu ajudo com o que for necessário. **

**Kouga cerrou os punhos e contou até dez mentalmente. Seria possível? Estava velho demais para lidar com aquele tipo de infantilidade, ainda mais vindo de um marmanjo que tinha quase a sua idade. **

**- Afinal, por que inferno você não quer entrar lá? – perguntou irritado. – Foi você quem indicou o lugar! **

**- Porque... Porque... – Inuyasha pareceu confuso por um instante, mas logo encarou o outro e respondeu com segurança: - Porque Yura é ex-namorada de Miroku e ela pode sofrer se me vir. Eu sou o irmão dele. Provavelmente trarei lembranças tristes, não é? **

**Kagome riu audivelmente de onde estava. **

**- Você se preocupando sobre o sofrimento de uma mulher? **

**- Claro que eu me preocupo! – ele gritou, irritado com o deboche nas palavras dela. – Yura certamente sofre até hoje quando pensa que escolheu o irmão feio e paspalho. Não quero ficar lembrando a ela tudo o que perdeu! **

**- Inuyasha... – Kouga o chamou. – Agora, se terminou de se gabar, poderia, por favor, dizer a verdade? **

**- Eu disse. Você acredita se quiser. **

**Ele relaxou no banco, olhando para o teto, completamente resolvido a permanecer ali. Kouga olhou dele para Kagome, cada um decidido a manter sua postura e suspirou. Estava na hora de tomar medidas drásticas. **

**- Se vai ficar ai não se importará em segurar meu telefone celular, não é mesmo? – perguntou. **

**- Acho que não – respondeu Inuyasha. **

**Kouga tirou o telefone que estava preso à cintura e estendeu para Inuyasha. Quando este esticou o braço para receber o objeto, o advogado o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou pela porta com toda sua força. O irmão de Miroku aterrissou com um baque na calçada assistindo incredulamente o outro trancar o carro e Kagome rir da situação. **

**- Inuyasha, eu vou colocar a coisa de uma maneira que você entenda – disse Kouga. – Você pode se levantar e nos acompanhar até lá dentro como um menino obediente. E quando eu digo obediente, estou falando sem carrancas, sem reclamações e, acima de tudo, sem tentativas de fuga. Caso contrário eu vou ter que cancelar sua participação nisso tudo. Ou melhor ainda: telefonar para a sua mãe e contar sobre a sua idéia. Imagina só como vai ser agradável tê-la na sua porta dando sermões pelos próximos vinte anos e... **

**- Eu já entendi! – Inuyasha se levantou, sacudindo a poeira das roupas e lançando olhares mortais para quem estivesse no caminho. **

**Sua irritação diminuiu apenas quando a lembrança desagradável de sua primeira e última visita aquele lugar lhe voltou à memória, dando lugar a preocupação. Tinha sido uma semana depois do último dia dos namorados. Miroku estivera saindo com Yura havia um mês inteiro, mas esquecera completamente a data, coisa que a deixou profundamente irritada. "Ela vai me matar", ele tinha dito. Então pedira para que fosse junto, para cobrir sua fuga se ela se tornasse violenta. **

**No final não fora exatamente Miroku quem tivera que fugir. A pessoa que ajudava Yura com os cabelos tinha se encantado por ele e tinha sido um tanto quanto difícil escapar da situação. **

**Ah, droga, por que ele tinha que tê-los trazido justamente até ali? Segundo Miroku, Yura estava trabalhando sozinha há meses, mas eles mal estacionaram, ele viu claramente aquela pessoa entrando no salão e ficara petrificado no mesmo lugar, incapaz de se abaixar ou abrir a porta e sair correndo. **_Eu devia ter fugido quando tive a oportunidade, _**pensou. Agora era um pouco tarde demais. **

**- Inuyasha, está no meu caminho! – Kagome gritou perto do ouvido dele. **

**O rapaz de cabelos compridos deu um salto para trás e teve que fazer um grande esforço para não gritar de volta quando respondeu: **

**- Você não pode simplesmente dar a volta ao meu lado? **

**- E correr o risco de deixar você fugir? Só vou te dar as costas quando estivermos lá dentro – ela sorriu. **

**E ele tinha pensado que estava apaixonado por aquela mulher... Pior ainda: ele tinha se casado com ela! Felizmente tinha a desculpa de que estava bêbado, caso contrário... **

**- Inuyasha, pare de enrolar e venha logo ou vou começar a pesquisar o número da sua mãe! – gritou Kouga, da porta do salão. **

**Inuyasha estremeceu e avançou alguns passos, parando apenas quando ouviu a risada de Kagome ao perguntar ao advogado: **

**- Afinal, por que é que ele tem tanto medo da mãe? **

**De repente o fato de que Kouga poderia responder com alguma afirmação idiota ganhou em importância a presença da pessoa que vira entrar no prédio comercial e ele avançou a passos rápidos, puxando Kagome para dentro. Talvez eles não se encontrassem afinal. O salão era bem grande e ele sempre poderia se sentar com uma revista de bom tamanho cobrindo seu rosto até que fosse seguro sair. **

**Lá dentro o lugar parecia bem maior do que se tinha a impressão ao vê-lo de fora. O grande salão estava rodeado por espelhos cuja superfície refletia as pessoas sentadas em duas fileiras de cadeiras confortáveis e também aquelas que já estavam sendo atendidas, acomodadas próximas a eles. Acima das superfícies espelhadas, estavam várias fotografias de belas mulheres usando penteados exóticos. Kagome olhou, encantada, para elas. Se não fosse pelo fato de que estava mudando para se passar por outra pessoa, poderia dizer que estava começando a se divertir com aquilo tudo. **

**Kouga olhou para tudo indiferentemente, então se virou para Inuyasha. **

**- Quem é Yura? **

**- Aquela a sua esquerda – respondeu Inuyasha, apontando com um aceno de cabeça na direção de uma mulher pequena, de cabelos curtos e vestindo um avental branco. O rosto completamente sem maquiagem e a expressão concentrada fazia com que ela parecesse mais uma estagiária de laboratório que uma cabeleireira. – Escolhendo um sabonete ou coisa parecida. **

**Kouga assentiu. **

**- Miroku a namorava? Eu pensei que ele preferisse as mais produzidas... Mas que seja, o que está esperando para falar com ela? **

**- Miroku pega qualquer coisa que use saias – Inuyasha revirou os olhos. – Kagome, vem comigo! – tateou as cegas até alcançar um braço e o puxou de encontro a onde Yura ainda procurava alguma coisa. **

**Ao vê-lo, a cabeleireira fez uma careta e soltou os frascos que examinava. **

**- Inuyasha... É bom que tenha vindo apenas cortar o cabelo! **

**- É bom vê-la também, Yura – pelo visto ela ainda tinha as más lembranças do período em que saia com Miroku bem claras na mente. – Eu trouxe essa garota – apontou para trás – para que você dê um jeito no cabelo dela. Curto, mas não demais. Acho que na altura dos ombros estará bom, mas dê um jeito dela parecer um pouco mais feminina, esse cabelo comprido e descuidado não combina com ela. **

**Ele esperou pelo grito de protesto de Kagome, mas não ouviu nada além do riso abafado de Yura. Nesse instante, ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome aproximar-se rapidamente. Kagome apareceu do lado oposto, segurando uma revista sobre cinema com um retrato de Julia Roberts estampado na capa. **

**- Ela está com o cabelo bem curto aqui... – começou a folhear as páginas. – Tenho certeza que havia outro onde ela estava com os cabelos longos e a legenda dizia que foi tirada uma semana depois. Eu preciso mesmo cortar o cabelo, Inuyasha? – ela o encarou implorantemente, mas o olhar mudou de repente para um interrogativo: - Por que é que você está segurando o braço desse rapaz? **

**Inuyasha estremeceu. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, podia? Ele soltou rapidamente o braço que estivera segurando e saltou para frente, parando apenas quando estava seguro atrás de Kagome. Yura deu risada. **

**- Eu estava mesmo me perguntando o porquê dele querer que o meu ajudante tenha um penteado mais feminino... **

**- Inuyasha! – Kagome saiu da frente dele, fazendo com que ele a soltasse e olhasse novamente para Yura e então para o ajudante. **

**O rapaz de cabelos escuros, penteados para o lado de uma maneira que já parecia feminino o bastante, o fitou de volta e sorriu. **

**- Você acha mesmo que eu preciso cortar o cabelo, Inuyasha? Se você acha, eu corto, querido. Tudo o que você quiser. Tudo mesmo. **

**As últimas duas palavras foram pronunciadas com um tom de voz ligeiramente rouco e Inuyasha estremeceu. **

**- O-Oi Jakotsu... **

**O rapaz sorriu amplamente e começou a dar pulinhos. **

**- Ele lembra do meu nome! – correu para Inuyasha e, antes que ele pudesse fugir para longe, segurou as mãos dele. – Eu sabia que não ia esquecer de mim, querido! Agora acredita que nosso encontro foi algo predestinado? **

**Inuyasha retirou rapidamente as mãos das de Jakotsu e correu para trás de Kagome outra vez. A garota assistiu a face apavorada de Inuyasha e a muito sorridente do ajudante de Yura sem saber se ficava chocada ou começava a gargalhar. Homem estranho aquele... Ele era certamente bonito, mas o tom violeta de sombra em torno dos olhos e as roupas justas e exageradamente estampadas o faziam se parecer mais com um designer de moda saído de um reality show do P&A que com um cabeleireiro. **

**- Diga, menina, Inuyasha não é certamente o homem mais bonito que você já viu? – ele perguntou e começou a dar risadinhas, voltando a pular. – E ele adora esse joguinho de gato e rato. Adora quando eu fico correndo atrás dele. **

**- Eu aposto que sim – Kagome respondeu, optando finalmente por entrar na brincadeira. Irritar Inuyasha era tudo o que ela podia tirar de bom daquela situação e, sendo assim, aproveitaria cada oportunidade. – Pensando bem, ele insistiu tanto para que nós viéssemos... **

**- Jura? – perguntou Jakotsu alegremente. **

**- Ele praticamente implorou. Sem falar que desde que saímos do carro que olha para fora, aparentemente procurando por alguém. **

**O sorriso do rapaz alargou. **

**- Inuyasha, não é verdade que...? **

**Kagome se virou para perguntar algo, mas, para sua surpresa, Inuyasha não estava mais ali. Tinha desaparecido em algum momento enquanto ela se distraia conversando com o outro. **

**- Ah, o bobinho já foi se esconder. Mas não tem problema nenhum, eu o encontrarei. **

**Jakotsu saiu saltitando pelo salão na direção dos fundos. Kagome olhou para Yura, que ainda sorria, e deu de ombros. **

**- Ah, que bom que vocês já estão conversando – disse Kouga se aproximando por trás. – Agora você já pode cortar o cabelo, Kagome. **

**- Cortar cabelo? Quem foi que falou em cortar cabelo? **

**- Mas você disse... **

**- Eu disse que cortaria se Inuyasha ficasse para a parte do apoio moral. Não estou vendo ele aqui e agora! **

**Kouga suspirou. Gritar com ela não ia adiantar como com Inuyasha. O máximo que conseguiria seria um novo soco na cara. Se continuassem nesse passo, Kikyou teria tempo de pegar a herança e fugir para Marte antes que eles conseguissem entrar em um consenso. **

**- Eu acho que vou me sentar ali e esperar – disse desanimadamente, indo na direção das cadeiras em fila. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**No centro da cidade, no edifício comercial onde a firma de advogados de Naraku funcionava, o próprio sorriu ao manusear distraidamente um envelope de papel. Na parte do remetente havia um grande número rabiscado. **

**- Finalmente tudo em ordem com a herança de Kikyou – ele disse em voz alta. **

**Pegou a agenda telefônica em cima da mesa e a folheou lentamente até chegar à letra "K". Demorou alguns instantes no número de Kikyou, então voltou as páginas de volta para a letra "A". **

**- Abe Kouga... **

**Tirou o telefone celular do bolso e começou a discar. **

**-**

**-**

CONTINUA

* * *

Ah!! Consegui terminar esse rapidinho!! Quanto mais próxima do final, mais me animo com ela!!

Sobre esse capítulo, algo que acho que devo citar, não sei se existe um banco com um nome nem remotamente parecido a esse que coloquei no capítulo. Não faço a menor idéia dos nomes de bancos do Japão, então inventei um... Bom, só para o caso de alguém estar se perguntando.

Sobre a penúltima cena... Eu sei que encontrarei uma utilidade para ela...

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Bella Lamounier:** Eu estou começando a desenrolar os nós (e não está sendo nada fácil. Da próxima vez tentarei pensar antes de colocar tanta gente, he he...), mas logo você saberá o que acontecerá com eles. Esse capítulo demorou menos, não?

**LP Vany-chan: **Também gosto da Rin no fic, apesar dela estar bem OOC. Obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Kisamadesu:** Sim, sim, o Naraku é minha peça chave. Mas deixarei ele quieto por enquanto. Quanto ao Inuyasha... Acho que ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para parar de pensar errado das coisas. Obrigada por ler!! (Você escapou de ser vítima dessa vez, mas outra hora ainda te pego).

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Obrigada!! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo!! Acho que o psicanalista tem razão, mas gostei mais da sua interpretação.

**Rine: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que está gostando, apesar de toda a confusão com o Inu e a Kagome. Ainda não foi dessa vez que eles se acertaram, mas eles devem falar sobre isso em breve. Obrigada outra vez.

Por enquanto é isso, gente. Vou tentar atualizar mais frequentemente agora que o final está tão próximo - bom, mais ou menos. Estou querendo terminar tudo até o capítulo 22 mais ou menos. Será que consigo? Não aposto, mas vou tentar.

Até a próxima e, por favor, comentem!!


	17. Dois Dias

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

**Comentários e agradecimentos no meu Live Journal (link no profile).**

-

**Tudo Pela Herança**

_Madam Spooky_

**Capítulo 17 - Dois Dias  
**

-

**Kagome aproximou-se da penteadeira lentamente, os olhos fixos no espelho de mão depositado sobre a superfície lisa de madeira do móvel. Não queria ver o reflexo nele da mesma maneira que se recusara a levantar os olhos para o grande espelho do salão de beleza quando Yura acabara de cortar seu cabelo e anunciara que estava terminado, mas ela sabia que isso não a impediria para sempre. De uma forma ou de outra, seus olhos agiriam independente de seus medos e a vontade de certificar-se de que Kouga tinha razão quando dissera que ela estava perfeita para o papel acabaria sobrepujando o receio do que veria.**

**Sentou-se sem pressa, brincando com os objetos ao alcance das mãos. Sua mente voltou aquela tarde e sorriu ao imaginar que talvez Inuyasha ainda estivesse lá fora, fugindo de Jakotsu sem ter mais onde se esconder. Pensar nele em uma situação embaraçosa era a princípio um balsamo para suas inquietações, mas ela logo se envergonhava por sentir-se assim. Desejar o mal à outra pessoa não era de grande ajuda em sua situação, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Inuyasha e merecesse um castigo, além disso, quando ela se tornara aquela desconhecida de tão poucos escrúpulos? Primeiro mentia para a mãe e o avô – e omitir naquele caso era o mesmo que mentir –, agora começava a desejar horrores para o homem que até alguns dias atrás ela pensava como uma espécie de melhor amigo.**

_Alguém que poderia chegar a ser muito mais do que isso..._

**Com um suspiro resignado, Kagome forçou-se a deixar os pensamentos de lado. Se quisesse levar aquela história até o fim, teria que pelo menos fingir que era uma pessoa forte, a começar daquele momento. Largou uma caixa de grampos de cabelo com a qual vinha ocupando as mãos sem nem mesmo perceber e pegou o espelho rapidamente, sem dar tempo a si mesma de repensar a situação. Olhou para a superfície espelhada, no início com hesitação, mas com mais confiança ao perceber que, apesar do cabelo mais curto realmente a deixar incrivelmente parecida com Kikyou, eram os seus olhos que a fitavam de volta.**

**Ela seria sempre ela mesma. Aquele medo estúpido de ver Kikyou olhando para ela do outro lado do espelho tinha sido tão irreal quanto as fantasias infantis sobre monstros vivendo no armário ou embaixo da cama. Kagome riu para si mesma, lembrando-se de Kouga e da expressão maravilhada que exibiu ao vê-la após o corte de cabelo. Nada daria errado, ele dissera, porque ela estava exatamente igual a prima de Inuyasha. Talvez ele não a tivesse olhado nos olhos, ou então sua presença fosse algo que apenas aqueles que a conheciam e amavam pudessem perceber. Não tinha importância, afinal. O fato era que aquilo a manteria firme a despeito do que viria.**

**Largou o espelho no mesmo lugar e levantou-se, dirigindo-se à janela que se abria para um céu coberto de estrelas. Sentia-se melhor agora que tinha a certeza que não importava o que acontecesse, não precisava preocupar-se em se ver como outra pessoa. O disfarce importava tanto quanto as palavras ambiciosas de Kouga ou as armações de Inuyasha. Ela só tinha que se lembrar de que sempre seria ela mesma. Quando a hora finalmente chegasse, não haveria ninguém mais em quem pudesse confiar.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kouga** **destrancou a porta do apartamento devagar, temendo o que poderia encontrar lá dentro. Tinha fugido para o apartamento de Inuyasha no instante em que soubera que Kikyou estava indo pegar Rin. Apesar de isso ter acontecido quase um dia antes, quem garantia que a mulher não tinha simplesmente se instalado em seu sofá, resolvida a esperar por ele?**

**As luzes estavam apagadas, mas aquilo não queria dizer nada, a melhor maneira de pegar alguém desprevenido era fingir não estar por perto. Abriu a porta e espiou para dentro da sala. As luzes dos prédios vizinhos entravam pela janela de vidro atrás do televisor e iluminavam consideravelmente bem o ambiente, dando-lhe uma boa visão do cômodo vazio. O advogado entrou, trancando a porta rapidamente, escorou-se na parede e respirou aliviado. E pensar que ele cogitara a possibilidade da neta de Kaede ter permanecido ali... Que bobagem. Uma mulher tão refinada como Kikyou era – ou gostava de parecer – jamais esperaria um dia inteiro na casa de outra pessoa, por maior que fosse seu interesse no assunto a tratar. **

**Ou talvez ela apenas não estivesse desesperada o suficiente...**

**Ele tirou a camisa e jogou-a sobre o sofá ao mesmo tempo em que largava as sandálias de qualquer maneira no meio da sala. No dia seguinte a faxineira viria e teria que agüentar seus resmungos em ucraniano ou fosse lá qual idioma estranho ela falava, mas não estava com cabeça para se preocupar com detalhes. Pensou em Kagome e seus cabelos na altura dos ombros, na expressão quase angustiada que ela fizera enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo espaço vazio que as madeixas compridas tinham ocupado antes. Ela estava incrivelmente parecida com Kikyou agora... Se não soubesse claramente sobre a origem das duas, cogitaria a possibilidade de serem gêmeas. Tinha sido uma sorte da parte de Inuyasha tê-la encontrado. Uma vez na vida ele tinha mesmo que servir para alguma coisa.**

**Dirigiu-se ao quarto, pensando em tomar um banho, olhando para o sofá e se perguntando se Rin estaria bem. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru telefonaria novamente no dia seguinte. Por hora se contentaria em saber que ela estava segura e não era mais seu problema. A casa ficaria silenciosa sem ela e seu estoque de batatas fritas industrializadas duraria bem mais tempo intacto. Kouga sorriu. Até que a menina não era de todo mal e tinha um senso de humor indiscutivelmente interessante.**

**Já estava a caminho do chuveiro, com a toalha jogada sobre as costas quando o telefone tocou. Praguejou baixo, avaliando se devia atender ou não. Sempre podia ser Kikyou e não queria ter que falar com ela enquanto não tivesse todos os preparativos prontos para o plano. Quando a prima de Inuyasha entendesse o que havia acontecido, ele já estaria bem longe dali, com uma conta recheada e começando a esquecer a existência dela. Decidiu-se por continuar o que estava fazendo e deixar que a secretária eletrônica cuidasse do resto. Deu dois passos para frente quando a costumeira mensagem eletrônica ecoou da sala e uma voz que ele conhecia – e tinha que admitir, temia até certo ponto, respondeu do outro lado:**

**- É mesmo uma pena. Eu tenho novidades sobre a notícia que está esperando, mas se não está em casa, talvez eu deva tratar diretamente com a senhorita Hayashibara...**

**Kouga** **deu um salto de onde estava, derrubando a toalha no chão do quarto e correndo para a sala, completamente esquecido de duas extensões bem mais próximas pelo caminho. Agarrou o aparelho rapidamente, tropeçando no tapete da sala e desequilibrando para trás, batendo a cabeça no chão ao mesmo tempo em que respondia com um fraco "eu estou aqui".**

**- Oh, vejo que me equivoquei – disse Naraku, e Kouga acreditou tê-lo ouvido rir baixo um instante antes de continuar com o mesmo tom de voz autoritário de antes: – Creio que tenho boas notícias para sua cliente. Os papéis da herança deixada por Kaede finalmente foram postos em ordem.**

**- Tão cedo? – Kouga perguntou, erguendo-se até sentar-se no sofá, afastando para o lado um saco de salgadinhos meio comido que Rin devia ter deixado por ali mesmo antes de ir embora. – Eu esperava essa notícia para pelo menos daqui a uma semana.**

**- Estranho... – disse Naraku. – A impressão que sua cliente me deu ao visitar-me foi que tinha pressa com essa questão. Ou por um acaso ela decidiu de repente que há coisas mais importantes do que dinheiro?**

**Visita-lo?**

**Kouga** **abriu a boca para perguntar, mas voltou a fechá-la. Se Kikyou tinha visitado Naraku, mas ainda assim ele lhe telefonara para tratar da herança, ela não tinha dito nada sobre ele não estar ciente daquela visita e não seria bom deixar seu chefe saber sobre isso. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tratando de ignorar a nota de sarcasmo na voz do homem do outro lado da linha. Se tudo desse certo, logo estaria completamente livre dele, assim como de Kikyou e de toda aquela droga de situação que ele estava tendo cada vez mais dificuldade em manter sob controle.**

**- Kouga? Você está ai?**

**- Eu estou aqui.**

**- Muito bem. Estou marcando a leitura do testamento para daqui a dois dias. Você fica encarregado de falar com sua cliente e informa-la de tudo que ela precisa saber.**

**- Eu farei isso.**

**- Duas da tarde daqui a dois dias – Naraku repetiu pausadamente, como se estivesse falando com alguém com problemas de memória. – Tente não desaparecer até lá. Tenho certeza de que vai se esforçar, afinal, essa cliente é muito importante para você, não estou certo?**

**O advogado não respondeu. Esperou ouvir o clique do outro lado e o som da linha soar, anunciando que a escuta estava liberada. Depositou o aparelho em cima da mesinha e cruzou os braços, pensando se deveria começar a correr imediatamente ou tinha tempo para um banho e algumas horas de sono. Quarenta e duas horas para transformar Kagome na herdeira da fortuna de Kaede. Pegou novamente o telefone e discou rapidamente o número de Inuyasha. Esperou que o som de chamada se repetisse meia dúzia de vezes antes de desistir. Provavelmente o idiota ainda estaria escondido em alguma parte da cidade, fugindo de um Jakotsu incansável e saltitante divertindo-se em persegui-lo.**

**Pensou em telefonar para Kagome e combinar um encontro para o dia seguinte, mas ela provavelmente bateria o telefone na cara dele se ousasse incomoda-la aquela hora depois do dia que tiveram. O melhor que podia fazer era voltar ao plano original: banho e cama. O dia seguinte seria longo. Kagome e Inuyasha que aproveitassem sua última noite de tranqüilidade.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Eu não posso acreditar que aceitei vir até aqui com você!**

**Sango cruzou os braços, ignorando o sorriso envergonhado de Miroku. Eles tinham passado o dia inteiro andando de um lado para o outro na cidade, em todos os lugares que Inuyasha poderia estar na companhia de Kagome e Kouga, mas nem sinal dos três. Acabaram voltando para o apartamento, com a intenção de esperar que voltassem, mas as horas tinham passado e nenhuma notícia chegara para tranqüilizá-los.**

**Sango estava preocupada com aquela história de que sua amiga tinha aceitado de bom grado participar do plano para roubar a herança de Kikyou e não estava disposta a ir embora até que Inuyasha aparecesse e lhe desse algumas explicações. Tinha ficado andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento, sendo observada por Miroku que dividia sua atenção entre ela e um programa de culinária na TV. Ela estava a ponto de pegar o controle remoto e mudar de canal, gritando sobre que espécie de homem matava o tempo anotando receitas de flores de chocolate quando havia jogos de futebol e filmes de ação barulhentos em pelo menos três outros canais, mas nesse instante o telefone tinha tocado e Miroku corrido para atender.**

**Menos de cinco minutos depois estavam lá fora; ela pouco a vontade sob os olhares de bêbados e mulheres suspeitas que enchiam as ruas do bairro àquela hora da noite, ele ignorando tudo isso e falando rapidamente sobre como Inuyasha parecera transtornado ao telefone, quando pedira-lhe que fosse buscá-lo em um beco próximo ao centro.** _Ele pode estar machucado,_ **dissera. Pois sim. Machucado ele ficaria da próxima vez que ela tivesse o desprazer de encontrá-lo. Era uma promessa.**

**- Eu tenho certeza que ele disse que estaria por aqui – disse Miroku, olhando em volta. – Eu sei que estamos um pouco longe de casa, mas ele é meu irmão.**

**- Sim, eu sei... – disse Sango sem esconder a irritação. – Os parentes a gente não escolhe, atura.**

**- Sango!**

**- O que é?**

**Ela lançou ao rapaz um olhar tão fulminante que Miroku pode apenas sorrir e voltar ao que estava fazendo: percorrer o beco com os olhos a procura de qualquer sinal de cabelos compridos saindo de uma lata de lixo ou uma mão agonizante aparecendo da dobra de alguma parede.**

**- Você tem certeza que foi aqui que ele disse que estaria? – perguntou Sango depois de um tempo. Miroku abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse instante ouviram um barulho de latas de lixo sendo viradas vindo mais de trás.**

**- Será que erramos o beco?**

**O rapaz começou a andar sem esperar resposta de Sango. Ela o seguiu ainda contrariada, mas mantendo-se convenientemente segura atrás dele. Talvez fosse algum mendigo ou ladrão de rua mexendo nas latas de lixo ao invés de Inuyasha e, àquela hora da noite, todo cuidado era pouco.**

**Os dois se aproximaram do beco, os ouvidos em alerta.**

**- Ora vamos, querido, por que está se escondendo de mim?**

**Miroku estacou. O beco estava escuro e ele conseguia ver apenas a silhueta do homem revirando o lixo. Definitivamente não era Inuyasha, mas aquela voz... A conhecia de algum lugar, mas de onde poderia ser?**

**- Apareça e nós poderemos ter uma noite especial!**

**- Esse homem está bêbado – disse Sango. – Não é o seu irmão, vamos sair daqui.**

**- Sango...**

**O homem olhou na direção deles, estudou-os por um instante, então se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura. **

**- Miroku, ele nos viu...**

**Sango estava puxando-o pelo braço, mas Miroku estava desconfiado demais para ir embora sem ter certeza. Deu um passo à frente e acenou, esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa.**

**- Miroku, o que pensa que está fazen...**

**Sango não conseguiu completar a frase, o homem a interrompeu com um grito:**

**- Miroku!**

**Tudo o que o irmão de Inuyasha percebeu depois disso foi o estranho saindo do beco aos pulinhos e dando um salto impossível na direção dele. O abraçou de repente, pendurando-se em seu pescoço até deixá-lo sem ar, todo o tempo dando gritinhos com uma voz esganiçada que ele não conseguia decifrar. Os gritos de Sango uniram-se ao do estranho e de repente ele estava livre do aperto, o outro homem caído na calçada enquanto a garota o atingia com a bolsa uma e outra vez.**

**Miroku respirou fundo, regando os pulmões de ar, então correu e agarrou os braços de Sango, levando-a para longe de Jakotsu que ainda se debatia.**

**- Ele tentou te matar! – disse Sango. – Você vai deixa-lo escapar assim?**

**A jovem parou de reagir e encarou Miroku. O rapaz sorriu timidamente, parecendo extremamente envergonhado antes de dizer:**

**- Sango, esse é Jakotsu, um velho conhecido.**

**- Você o conhece? – a garota arregalou os olhos. – Um psicopata com fetiche por lixo?**

**- Ele não é psicopata. E eu sei que há uma explicação racional para a parte do lixo...**

**Miroku olhou para Jakotsu, dessa vez mantendo-se bem atrás de Sango. Se o outro quisesse voltar a abraçá-lo teria que se ver com ela primeiro. O cabeleireiro levantou-se passando as mãos pela roupa, livrando-se da poeira da calçada, e lançou um olhar sujo para a garota. Cruzou os braços afetadamente e olhou para o lado.**

**- Miroku, antigamente você não pegava qualquer uma para sair. O que foi que aconteceu com o seu gosto refinado?**

**Sango ameaçou partir para cima de Jakotsu novamente, mas Miroku a segurou. Era sempre assim quando se encontravam: se ele não o perseguia por toda a cidade com a desculpa de ver quão bem cuidados estavam seus cabelos, fazia isso com Inuyasha. A propósito... Inuyasha!**

**- Jakotsu, você por acaso viu o meu irmão por ai?**

**O outro exibiu um olhar magoado.**

**- Aquele ingrato! – resmungou. – Eu passo o dia inteiro tentando fazer algo por aquelas coisas esticadas e mal cuidadas que ele chama de cabelo e ele foge. Eu não peço nada em troca da minha generosidade... Nada além de um abraço, mas o seu irmão... Aquele calhorda sai correndo de perto de mim como se eu fosse alguma espécie de aberração!**

**- Imagina... – disse Sango girando os olhos.**

**- Escuta aqui sua...**

**- Jakotsu! – Miroku os interrompeu. Aquela era sua melhor oportunidade de descobrir o que o irmão andara fazendo durante o dia e não ia deixar uma discussão idiota estragar tudo. – Onde exatamente você encontrou Inuyasha hoje?**

**- O que isso importa? O assunto aqui é a maneira rude como ele me trata.**

**- Jakotsu... – Miroku disse suavemente. Sabia que não adiantava falar rispidamente ou passaria a noite inteira ouvindo gritinhos e lamentos. – É muito importante que eu encontre o meu irmão. Ele andou se metendo com coisas muito... erradas e eu preciso dar um jeito para que isso não volte a acontecer, você entende?**

**- Você vai dar uma dura nele? – Jakotsu perguntou, balançando-se e fazendo beicinho.**

**- Eu prometo que ele não esquecerá essa noite enquanto viver.**

**Os três ficaram em silêncio. O barulho dos carros e de uma música agitada, trazida pelo vento de alguma boate próxima, foi tudo o que ouviram enquanto esperavam. Jakotsu parecia ponderar se devia ou não falar, o que Miroku sabia muito bem o que significava: Inuyasha tinha estado no salão de beleza de Yura e ele estava com medo de falar demais e ela acabar por descobrir e lhe dar um corretivo.**

**- Jakotsu...**

**- Ah, que se dane! – Jakotsu descruzou os braços e aproximou-se um pouco mais, o suficiente para falar em voz baixa, mas sem chegar muito perto de Sango. – Ele foi com aquele advogado de lindos olhos azuis e uma fulaninha ao salão de Yura. Queriam cortar o cabeço da moça, sabem? Você nem imagina o susto que eu sofri. Por um instante em jurava que estava vendo Kikyou, a sua prima! – ele balançou a mão com descaso. – Mas claro que não podia ser ela. Kikyou é refinada, chique, uma rainha! Aquela garota era... Como essa garota ai.**

**Sango fez menção de se soltar de Miroku, mas este a segurou mais firmemente, exibindo um sorriso amarelo.**

**- Então eles cortaram o cabelo dela? – ele perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.**

**- Oh, sim, Yura fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela ficou ainda mais parecida com a Kikyou. Se não fossem aquelas roupas de feira... Eu nunca vi um homem tão feliz quanto aquele advogado bonitão ao olhar para ela...**

**Miroku engoliu em seco. Se Kagome tinha ido cortar o cabelo, acompanhada por Kouga e Inuyasha, queria dizer que ela realmente tinha aceitado participar do plano. Olhou para Sango que, pela expressão incrédula, devia estar pensando a mesma coisa e deu um aperto suave nos braços dela. Devia haver uma explicação racional para aquilo também. Ninguém mudava de garota certinha para ladra sem pudor da noite para o dia. Explicação racional...?**

**- Jakotsu, o que você estava fazendo mexendo no lixo?**

**- No lixo? – Jakotsu sorriu e seu rosto adquiriu uma leve tonalidade de vermelho. – Estava procurando o meu queridinho, Inuyasha. Ele se escondeu por aqui, sabe?**

**- E... Você vai continuar procurando por ele?**

**- Bem que ele merece – Sango resmungou entre dentes.**

**- Não – Jakotsu olhou feio para a garota, mas decidiu ignorá-la dessa vez. – Eu vou para casa, tomar um banho de espuma, colocar uns pepinos nos olhos... – aproximou as mãos do rosto e fez uma carranca. – Argh! Eu estou cheirando a lixo, que horror!**

**- Acho uma ótima idéia – Miroku sorriu.**

**- Sim, eu vou... – Jakotsu começou a andar na direção de uma praça de táxis próxima. No meio do caminho olhou para trás e acenou: – Se virem Inuyasha por ai, digam que ele pode ir me procurar quando quiser! Terei todo o prazer do mundo em dar um jeito naquele cabelo mal cuidado dele. Sempre pelo mesmo preço...**

**- Nada mais que um abraço – disse Miroku com um sorriso forçado.**

**Jakotsu** **piscou e continuou andando. O irmão de Inuyasha observou quando ele entrou em um dos táxis e esperou que o carro saísse de vista antes de relaxar a expressão e soltar os braços de Sango.**

**- Ele é sempre assim? – ela perguntou.**

**- Pior – Miroku respondeu, caminhando devagar na direção do beco.**

**- E agora, o que está fazendo?**

**- Se eu estiver certo... – ele improvisou um cone com as mãos e gritou: – Inuyasha, ele já foi, você pode sair agora!**

**Os dois esperaram lado a lado e não foram decepcionados. Quase imediatamente uma cabeça surgiu de detrás das latas de coleta, o rosto sujo do que parecia graxa e uma casca de banana pendendo presa aos cabelos compridos. Inuyasha sorriu enquanto se levantava, livrando-se do lixo da melhor maneira possível.**

**- Acho que estou te devendo uma, Miroku.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome acordou com alguém gritando próximo a ela. Pegou o travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça, de maneira a não continuar escutando o que assumiu serem os gritos de Souta e Shippo brincando no jardim. Já quase conseguia adormecer novamente quando o barulho voltou, dessa vez mais alto. A garota jogou o travesseiro para o lado e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, erguendo-se na cama com os olhos semi-cerrados. Olhou em volta e deu com o rosto sorridente do avô acompanhado por um homem alto, cabelos negros, olhos azuis...**

**- Kouga?**

**Kagome deu um salto, de repente completamente desperta. Passou a mãos pelos cabelos que estavam sempre terrivelmente desarrumados quando acordava e fitou os dois homens a sua frente como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. O que ele estava fazendo ali, em seu quarto, acompanhado por seu avô? Será que ainda estava sonhando?**

**- O senhor Abe veio especialmente por sua causa, Kagome – Vovô sorriu. – Ele disse que ficou muito satisfeito com os seus resultados, não é maravilhoso?**

**- Meus...**

**- Oh, sim, senhor Higurashi – disse Kouga. – Sua neta é uma jovem extraordinária. Exatamente o que procurávamos em nossa empresa.**

**- Não, meu nome não é Higurashi. Eu sou o pai da mãe de Kagome – explicou Vovô ainda mais sorridente. Virou-se para Kagome. – E você? Por que não nos contou que tinha feito uma entrevista de emprego?**

**- Eu fiz? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se extremamente idiota. – Ah, sim, eu fiz... Eu não contei porque era...**

**- Você queria nos surpreender, não é mesmo?**

**Vovô parecia realmente orgulhoso. Kagome olhou para Kouga que a encarava com um sorriso pequeno, aquele que ela gostava de chamar de "sorriso de vendedor de seguros" e sentiu o ímpeto de matá-lo. Como se ela já não tivesse se enterrado o bastante, agora ele aparecia com uma história tirada sabe-se lá de onde, obrigando-a a mentir descaradamente daquele jeito.**

**- Senhor... – Kouga interrompeu, vendo a expressão da garota e não querendo que ela fizesse alguma coisa idiota que o entregasse. – Acho melhor nós sairmos e esperarmos que sua neta se vista adequadamente. Então ela poderá vir comigo onde resolveremos todos os detalhes do novo emprego.**

**- Oh, sim, claro – Vovô apressou-se em guiar Kouga para fora. – Quem sou eu para querer atrapalhar a vida da minha neta, não? O senhor aceita um copo de mate?**

**Kagome os viu sair do quarto ainda sem acreditar na cena da qual acabara de participar. O que poderia ter acontecido para o advogado vir pessoalmente acorda-la? Olhou para o relógio ao lado e da cama que marcava oito horas. Já estava mesmo na hora de levantar. Saltou para o chão, calçando as sandálias e olhando em volta, situando-se com o que deveria fazer primeiro. Quanto mais rápido estivesse pronta, mais rápido tiraria Kouga da casa e de perto da sua família.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**- Você está zangada?**

**Kagome cerrou o punho. Devia ter quebrado o recorde mundial em tempo para se vestir e mesmo assim não fora rápida o bastante para impedir que Vovô contasse alguns casos constrangedores de sua infância e mostrasse a maioria de suas fotografias de bebê, inclusive aquela em que estava no banho, segurando um pato amarelo de borracha e com cara de choro. O que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo?**

**- É verdade que você foi suspensa do colégio na terceira série por quebrar o nariz de um garoto que tentou te beijar? **

**- Kouga...**

**- Eu pensei que as mulheres gostassem de homens que tomam a iniciativa.**

**- Kouga.**

**- Ainda que seja um garoto, não é?**

**- Kouga!**

**- O que?**

**- Eu estou tentando te acompanhar sem tentar quebrar o** _seu _**nariz ou coisa pior – Kagome disse entre dentes cerrados. – E você não está ajudando nem um pouco!**

**- Isso responde a minha pergunta, você está zangada.**

**O advogado sorriu. Kagome o ameaçava e tudo o que ele fazia era sorrir amigavelmente. Ela pensara que depois do soco que tinha dado nele no outro dia o encontraria menos criativo com piadas e comentários estúpidos, mas, pelo contrário, parecia bastante à vontade com a ameaça.**

**- O que aconteceu? – Kagome perguntou, acalmando-se. Ele não estaria tão despreocupado sobre ela se não houvesse alguma coisa para ocupar o primeiro plano de sua mente agora. Principalmente, ele não teria ido até a casa dela se não fosse assim.**

**- Naraku me ligou ontem à noite. Está tudo pronto para a leitura do testamento de Kaede.**

**- Isso quer dizer... – ela parou de andar, encarando Kouga furiosamente. – Você disse que teríamos tempo ainda!**

**O rapaz parou mais a frente, mas não se virou. Ficou olhando para os carros passando pela rua como se fossem a coisa mais fascinante que já tinha visto.**

**- Se dependesse de mim, nós teríamos. Isso foi resolvido por Naraku, meu superior.**

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ambos fitando o asfalto, pensando na mesma coisa. Será que Kagome conseguiria interpretar Kikyou tendo quase nenhum tempo para se preparar?**

**- Quanto tempo? – a garota perguntou, rompendo o silêncio.**

**Kouga** **pareceu encolher-se um pouco antes de responder:**

**- Dois dias.**

**Dois dias. Dois dias. Dois dias. As palavras ficaram se repetindo na mente de Kagome. O que ela poderia fazer em um prazo tão pequeno? Cortar o cabelo e vestir roupas caras era muito fácil, mas como aprender a agir exatamente como Kikyou em um espaço tão curto de tempo? Por um instante sentiu uma onda de medo ameaçando tomar sua mente, mas conseguiu sufocar a sensação a tempo. Dois dias. Nenhum espaço para dúvidas. Ela daria o melhor de si em se parecer com a prima de Inuyasha. Medo, remorso rancor, tudo isso deixaria para depois.**

**O que você acha? – perguntou.**

**- Não há segunda opção – Kouga respondeu com simplicidade.**

**Kagome respirou fundo para conter uma nova onda de irritação. Odiava quando o advogado falava daquela maneira, como se ela fosse estúpida e só estivesse ali porque ele não encontrara nenhuma sósia com um Q.I. de 170.**

**- Vamos para o apartamento de Inuyasha agora. Não consegui falar com ele ontem à noite e achei mais interessante acorda-la primeiro.**

**Ele riu e recomeçou a andar, mantendo-se um pouco à frente, com as mãos no bolso do paletó que usava em uma postura meditativa. Kagome se perguntou no que estaria pensando. Desde que descobrira sobre o plano, imaginara que Kouga estivesse interessado apenas em dinheiro, mas nunca tinha se perguntado por que ele se envolveria em algo tão arriscado quando tinha uma boa posição como advogado, um cargo que lhe oferecia a chance de um dia se tornar um homem poderoso.**

**Mas ela não disse nada em voz alta. Fossem quais fossem os motivos dele, não mudavam o que ela tinha que fazer, assim como os dela não tornava o ato menos criminoso. Andaram todo o caminho até o apartamento de Inuyasha em silêncio. A aparência hostil do bairro já não surpreendia nenhum dos dois. Um par de bêbados estava caído na entrada do prédio, mas Kagome sequer prestou atenção neles. À medida que se aproximavam do apartamento, ela ia se sentindo mais e mais nervosa, como se pudesse ouvir o barulho do relógio contando os minutos das quarenta e oito horas que se seguiriam.**

**Kouga** **bateu a porta do apartamento urgentemente. Dois minutos depois, um sonolento Inuyasha a abriu. Olhou para os dois visitantes com cara de poucos amigos e entrou, deixando fechar a entrada a cargo de quem passasse por último.**

**- O que vocês querem a essa hora? – perguntou contrariado, deitando-se novamente no sofá. – Eu mal adormeço, o maldito advogado aparece fazendo da minha porta uma escola de samba.**

**Kouga** **ignorou o comentário e limitou-se a passar os olhos pelo lugar. Nada nunca mudava no apartamento, ele sempre se parecia com o quarto menos habitável sobre a face da Terra na opinião do rapaz. Nenhuma surpresa que Inuyasha sempre parecera tão desesperado para sair dali. Suspirou suavemente enquanto se virava na direção do sofá onde seu inconseqüente sócio tinha novamente fechado os olhos como se inconsciente da presença dele e de Kagome.**

**Kagome...**

**Ela continuava parada na porta, olhando para todos os lugares menos para Inuyasha. Era uma situação estranha e o advogada se sentia como um expectador que chegara a seção de cinema pouco antes dos créditos finais. Ainda teria que dar um jeito daqueles dois terem uma conversa. Assuntos pessoais mal resolvidos poderiam atrapalhar as coisas quando tivessem que trabalhar mais ativamente juntos e não havia muito tempo para esse tipo de detalhe. Deixou escapar um grunhido irritado vindo do fundo da garganta. O que aquele estúpido desocupado estava pensando? Ele não tinha nada que se envolver com a garota daquela maneira.**

**Olhou mais atentamente para o rapaz deitado e imóvel e sorriu de lado ao perceber as pálpebras quase imperceptivelmente entreabertas na direção de Kagome. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Inuyasha era teimoso o suficiente para não deixar que uma garotinha levasse a melhor em cima dos sentimentos dele. Ou pelo menos era no que ele gostaria de acreditar agora.**

**O advogado estava mais tranqüilo quando fez o percurso até o sofá e chutou-o com força por trás, fazendo com que Inuyasha caísse de cabeça no chão.**

**- Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou o rapaz, irritado, massageando a testa e fuzilando o outro com o olhar.**

**- Te ajudando a levantar – respondeu Kouga inocentemente. – Nós temos dois dias para deixar a sua namorada ali suficientemente apresentável para convencer Naraku de que está falando com a Kikyou – alargou o sorriso ao ver de esgoela a carranca no rosto de Kagome ao ouvir suas palavras. – Ou você** **dá um jeito de se manter acordado ou – completou em voz baixa com um tom levemente malicioso – eu vou ter que desfrutar do dinheiro e da companhia de Kagome sozinho...**

**Os olhos de Inuyasha alargaram e por um instante o advogado imaginou que tinha ido longe demais, mas o outro se limitou a levantar-se e passar as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando em volta aparentemente à procura de alguma coisa.**

**- Me dê cinco minutos e eu estarei pronto – disse em um tom impassível enquanto pegava uma toalha pendurada de qualquer maneira sobre uma cadeira e entrava no único banheiro do apartamento.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Tinha que ser um pesadelo. No dia seguinte ele acordaria na cama macia que ocupava na casa de Kikyou, com a vista das borboletas sobrevoando a janela e as cores brilhantes dos raios de sol batendo diretamente nos lençóis claros sobre seu corpo. Seria mais um dia tranqüilo e feliz na vida de Sesshoumaru. Nada de gritos no meio da noite. Nada de gritos no final da tarde. Sobretudo, nada de gritos o resto do tempo entre ambos.**

**- Eu já disse que não!**

**Quando a voz de Rin golpeou estridentemente seus ouvidos, o rapaz cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e afundando-se mais na cadeira. Nada de borboletas e raios de sol ou paz e tranqüilidade, mas com um pouco de sorte ele ficaria ali despercebido, imaginando tudo isso enquanto o mundo desabava do lado de fora da biblioteca.**

**Silêncio. Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça. Ausência de som era algo que não experimentava muito quando Rin estava por perto; os anos que passara longe do Japão quase o tinham feito esquecer. Olhou em volta estranhado, lembrando-se do dia anterior, quando a menina entrara na casa seguindo Kikyou a uma distância segura, olhando para ela com desconfiança e qualquer outra coisa que ele não tinha entendido imediatamente, mas depois constatou ser ciúme. Assim que se instalara e ficara sabendo sobre o relacionamento entre ele e a dona daquele lugar, sua pequena irmã postiça parecera tomar a resolução de se esforçar para tornar a sua vida impossível. Reclamava de tudo o que via e gritava com os criados da casa que a atendiam sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de ouvir o que estavam dizendo. A voz dela estava sempre presente em cada cômodo da casa e aquilo o estava deixando maluco. Se chamar a atenção era a intenção dela, tinha conseguido brilhantemente.**

**O rapaz levantou-se e foi até a janela silenciosamente. O dia estava começando lá fora, com o jardim da grande casa já animado pelo som relativamente alto da música proveniente de um pequeno rádio de pilhas que o jardineiro sempre levava consigo. A visão das árvores ainda molhadas de orvalho e das flores bem cuidadas seria maravilhosa se o espírito de Sesshoumaru não continuasse inquieto. Naquele momento Kikyou estava no quarto dela, sentada perto da janela, observando aquela mesma vista com o pensamento voltado a qualquer outro lugar e inconsciente do barulho que fazia a nova hóspede. Desde o dia anterior ela parecia estranhamente nervosa, quase como se soubesse que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Até então ele tinha sido paciente e esperado que ela tomasse a decisão de vir até ele quando estivesse pronta para dar uma resposta sobre se teriam um futuro juntos, mas a espera estava começando a ficar insuportável. Talvez ele devesse deixar de lado aquele papel passivo e pedir diretamente a ela uma resposta. Se ela estivesse disposta a dar-lhe uma chance, certamente não o condenaria por querer ser informado disso.**

**- Sesshoumaru!**

**O grito de Rin o sobressaltou, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. **

**- O que você quer, Rin? – perguntou tentando soar impassível, mas acabou deixando escapar uma ligeira nota de irritação.**

**- Por que não vamos dar um passeio? – a menina pediu alegremente. Os únicos momentos em que ela deixava de agir como uma criança mimada era quando estavam sozinhos. Estava começando a temer que as atitudes de Rin tivessem a ver com alguma paixonite tendo ele como figura central.**

**- Eu estou cansado agora – disse voltando à mesma cadeira onde estivera sentado e pegando o primeiro livro que encontrou a vista. Acomodou-se e abriu uma página qualquer, fingindo ler. – Por que você não vai dar uma volta pelo jardim?**

**- Casado a essa hora da manhã... – Rin cerrou os punhos e lançou um olhar furioso para o teto como se estivesse vendo Kikyou através da parede. – O que você quer é passar o dia aqui, esperando por aquela mulher.**

**- Isso não é problema seu.**

**- Eu não consigo entender você. Se está tão desesperado para vê-la, por que não sobe lá ao invés de ficar aqui, perambulando em meio metro quadrado como um zumbi? Homens... Francamente. – Balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. – Eu, sinceramente, pensei que você fosse diferente. Herdeiras milionárias nunca fizeram o seu tipo.**

**Sesshoumaru quase riu da última observação. Não era como se Rin fizesse a menor idéia de qual era o seu tipo. Na verdade fazia um bom tempo que um não sabia nada sobre o outro. Ele enviava presentes para ela e recebia em retorno cartas de agradecimento que não falavam mais que trivialidades. Tinha que admitir que ela havia crescido em uma garota bonita em sua ausência e duvidava que o comportamento que vinha apresentando desde que chegara aquela casa fosse o normal para ela.** _Nesse caso Kouga teria se jogado pela janela ou se afogado na pia da cozinha... _**Talvez mais tarde ele pudesse conversar com a menina e conhece-la melhor. Isso depois que resolvesse as coisas definitivamente com Kikyou.**

**- Você tem razão – disse largando o livro em cima da cadeira e se levantando.**

**- Eu tenho?**

**- Eu vou subir lá e falar com ela.**

**Sesshoumaru ensaiou uma reverência com um meio sorriso antes de sair da biblioteca, deixando uma Rin confusa observando-o se afastar. Ele juraria ter ouvido alguma coisa cair com um baque alto na biblioteca quando já se encontrava fora de vista, mas deixou que outra pessoa se preocupasse com isso. Andou o mais rápido que pode na direção das escadas evitando correr. Odiava parecer ansioso. Venceu os degraus e fez o caminho até o quarto de Kikyou só parando ao estar frente à porta dela.**

**Permaneceu parado um longo tempo, apenas fitando a superfície de madeira, imaginando mil e um desfechos para aquela conversa e a sua reação a cada um deles. Por fim, sabendo que era inútil adiar o momento e sentindo uma ponta de irritação consigo mesmo por não ter tomado a decisão definitiva de ir até ali por si próprio, mas aceitado o conselho de uma criança, ergueu a mão para bater na porta. Antes que seguisse adiante, porém, a entrada foi subitamente aberta e Kikyou apareceu com uma expressão tão diferente da estóica que lhe era usual que Sesshoumaru teve que fazer um esforço para não recuar.**

**- Sesshoumaru – ela disse, carranqueando em confusão. – O que está fazendo aqui?**

**Os olhos da mulher foram de um lado para o outro como se de repente estivesse sentindo dificuldade em lembrar o que estava fazendo ali.**

**- Eu vim falar com você – Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, encarando Kikyou como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. As faces dela estavam coradas e, recuperada da surpresa, seus olhos retomavam um brilho de determinação que ele nunca vira. – Kikyou, você está se sentindo bem? – arrependeu-se da pergunta assim que a fez, mas a estranheza da situação lhe causara um branco momentâneo e foi tudo o que conseguiu formular.**

**- Eu... Sesshoumaru – Kikyou o fitou intensamente e suspirou. – Você faria qualquer coisa por mim?**

**Ele teria feito pouco caso da pergunta e a descartado como uma tolice se ela a tivesse feito no tom neutro de sempre, mas não foi o caso. Sesshoumaru se viu assentindo levemente antes mesmo de saber o que estava fazendo. Algo na voz de Kikyou, soando urgente, desesperada e suplicante o arrebatara para longe de seus sensos fazendo-o esquecer até mesmo o motivo de ter subido ali. Mais tarde pensaria no assunto e não encontraria outra explicação, acrescentando apenas que talvez o olhar dela também tivesse contribuído para o momento. Eles nunca se olhavam nos olhos por tanto tempo quando conversavam.**

**Kikyou sorriu e pareceu aliviada. O aceno do homem a sua frente tinha sido quase imperceptível, mas a satisfez mesmo assim. Avançou relutantemente para a mão dele e a segurou cuidadosamente, como se temendo que ele pudesse afastá-la a qualquer momento.**

**- Preciso que faça algo por mim. Algo importante que eu não posso confiar a mais ninguém. Sesshoumaru... – ela respirou fundo, os olhos nunca deixando os dele. – Posso confiar em você?**

**Para o bem ou para o mal, os olhos dele disseram que ela podia.**

-

CONTINUA

Por enquanto isso é tudo. Foi um capítulo meio chatinho se alguém leu esperando uma participação maior de Inuyasha e Kagome, mas o plano é parar de enrolar tanto aqui. Agora eles só precisam colocar a mão no dinheiro e o fic acaba... Não que eu esteja dizendo que vão conseguir... Er...

Não vou prometer o capítulo 18 para a próxima semana, mas eu pretendo começar assim que atualizar Quebrando as Regras – antes que ela faça aniversário de hiatus... Eu realmente preciso terminar esses fics!!! T-T

Obrigada por ler e até a próxima.

Comentários são bem vindo. :)


End file.
